


小さな巨人 | Chiisana Kyojin

by The_Sassiest_Trixster



Series: S.C.I. 谜案集 [1]
Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trapped (TV), S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV), 镇魂 | Guardian (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternate Universe - Police, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst with a Happy Ending, Betrayal, Crime, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Murder Mystery, Police corruption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 56
Words: 107,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22895920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Sassiest_Trixster/pseuds/The_Sassiest_Trixster
Summary: Chief Bai Yutong of the First Criminal Division in Hong Kong is extremely talented and is thought to be a sure choice for Superintendent in the future.  However, although he was successful in solving another large case for the Police Force, a mistake made during the investigative process caused him to be demoted to a local police station. Although he has wandered from the fast track to promotion, his new co-workers do their best – in their own feckless way – to solve petty incidents, always believing in their own sense of justice.  As Bai Yutong reflects on his mission as a policeman and his own thoughts on justice, he learns to believe in himself as he fights against “evil.”
Relationships: Bai Yutong/Zhan Yao, Meng Shao Fei/Tang Yi, Shen Wei/Zhao Yunlan
Series: S.C.I. 谜案集 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773247
Comments: 59
Kudos: 38





	1. Escaped Target

**Author's Note:**

> Dialogue from the Japanese drama: Chiisana Kyojin. Everything else is me.

It was a bright day in Hong Kong as a tall man with light skin, brown eyes, and short red-brown hair dressed in white pants, white high-tops, a white dress shirt, white leather jacket, and a navy blue tie was sprinting through the streets, face full of determination.

~*~*~*~*~

Meanwhile, in a large test taking room, many young policemen or detectives were taking a written test as proctors walked around to make sure that they weren’t cheating. One of the proctors, a young man of average height with light tan skin, brown eyes, and curly brown hair by the name of Bai Chi frowned at the empty desk and turned towards the door, wondering if the person who was supposed to be taking the test would show up.

~Three Weeks Ago~

In a rather fancy office on the top floor of the Hong Kong Police Headquarters, two men, a tall man with light skin, brown eyes, and short red-brown hair dressed in white pants, white high-tops, a white dress shirt, white leather jacket, and a navy blue tie and a tall man with light skin, brown eyes, and black hair dressed in a navy blue suit with a white tie, stood before their boss, Bao Heizei, the superintendent of the Hong Kong Police Force.

“Enemy pretend to be ally. He noticed that fact” the man in the white, Hong Kong Police Force’s First Criminal Division unit chief, Bai Yutong, declared.

“Facts? Really?” Bao Heizei asked.

“Until now…he worked hard to repay his boss who promoted him. When he noticed it, he had been the best of the bests already. However, his boss betrayed him” Bai Yutong continued.

“Betrayed?” Bao Heizei repeated.

“He knew…that he betrayed even his father. He couldn’t forgive him of this” Bai Yutong continued.

“That’s why he killed him?” Bao Heizei asked. Bai Yutong nodded.

“Yes” he replied.

“One can understand how that man felt” Bao Heizei mused. 

“If I was the murderer, how would I have thought? I’ll get the proof, when I image the murder was done by me. That’s the basis of my investigation” Bai Yutong explained.

“That man was fired from the company like his father. That’s reason enough to hate his boss and kill him” Bai Yutong’s partner, the man in the navy, Dr. Zhan Yao, Hong Kong Police Force’s First Criminal Division chief assistant, added. 

“But we don’t have any absolute proof to make an arrest” Bai Yutong stated. 

“We’ve thought about all possibilities. And that man is guilty. We are 99% sure. But—” Zhan Yao started.

“And where is that man now?” Bao Heizei demanded.

“Currently, he’s in a hotel still being monitored” Bai Yutong replied.

“If we had evidence to give the prosecutor—” Zhan Yao started.

“I’ll persuade the prosecutor. There’s proof: my intuition” Bao Heizei declared before he walked around his desk and out of his office, Bai Yutong and Zhan Yao rushing to open the door for him before they followed after him, the detectives in the room outside of his office immediately bowing to them. The three men then continued onto the main floor, where the rest of the detectives were working. The minute they saw Bai Yutong, Zhan Yao, and Bao Heizei, they all bowed as they continued to the middle of the room so that they were addressing all of the detective, who immediately got up from their desks and surrounded the three men before bowing ninety degrees in a sign of respect.

“It’s time to arrest the suspect! We’ll definitely be successful!” Bao Heizei declared.

“Yes sir!” the rest of the detectives replied before they dispersed and went to work.

~*~*~*~*~

Meanwhile, at a nearby hotel, two detectives by the name of Zhao Yunlan and Shen Wei were watching as a young man in a suit was sitting down at a table in a café on the floor below, talking to someone across from him. As they watched, the young man accepted a folder from the person across from him, making Zhao Yunlan huff.

“Let’s go” he ordered before he turned away from where he was leaning up against the balcony and began making his way towards the stairs that led to the downstairs café, Shen Wei following behind. However, before Zhao Yunlan could get very far, a hand descended on his shoulder, causing him to pause and look back, only to see Bai Yutong raising an eyebrow at him.

“Where are you going?” he asked. 

“Police Force?” Zhao Yunlan replied as Bai Yutong crossed his arms.

“It’s our case. Don’t move from this place. That’s the order from Headquarters” he stated before he headed down the stairs, his team following behind him. They continued into the restaurant, however, they completely walked past the man that Zhao Yunlan and Shen Wei were after and went to another table where another young man was sitting.

“Wen Jiahao, right?” Bai Yutong inquired as he pulled out a warrant from his jacket pocket. As he was pulling out the warrant, Wen Jiahao stood up from the table and made a run for it, only to be completely surrounded by the rest of the first division team in plain clothes.

“Time: 7:38 pm. You’re under arrest for first degree murder” Bai Yutong declared, holding up the warrant to show to Wen Jiahao as two plain clothes officers walked over to him and grabbed him.

“Don’t move” one of the officers ordered as another officer stepped forward and handcuffed him as Bai Yutong put the warrant away. Meanwhile, back on the balcony, Shen Wei was staring at the large group of officers from the first division and frowned.

“Are all of these detectives from the Hong Kong Police Force?” he asked.

“Take him” Bai Yutong called out.

“Yes sir” the officers replied, just as a thought hit Zhao Yunlan and he turned to see their intended target walking out the sliding glass door towards a waiting car.

“Son of a—” he started before he began to run after the man, Shen Wei running after him.

“Yunlan, stop!” Shen Wei shouted, making Zhao Yunlan look back at his partner in confusion.

“Eh?” he replied.

“That’s enough” Shen Wei instructed, making Zhao Yunlan growl, just as Bai Yutong and the rest of the first division team walked over to them.

“That’s weird, isn’t it?” Bai Yutong inquired. Zhao Yunlan and Shen Wei looked back at him.

“What?” Zhao Yunlan replied. 

“I confirmed it before we came and from what I was told, there shouldn’t have been any detectives working. Which means you’re investigating without permission” Bai Yutong declared, giving Zhao Yunlan a look.

“We—” Shen Wei started when Bai Yutong turned towards him and tilted his head, ready to listen to what he had to say.

“It stinks” Zhao Yunlan grumbled. Bai Yutong turned back to him and raised an eyebrow.

“Stinks?” he repeated. Zhao Yunlan huffed.

“Even though I tailed him…it’s your fault” he growled, glaring at Bai Yutong. Bai Yutong huffed.

“Whether it stinks or not, don’t begin an investigation purely on intuition. Investigation is theory” he declared before he turned to walk away, only making it a few steps before he paused and turned back to Zhao Yunlan.

“Oh, and by the way—” he started, walking over to Zhao Yunlan and Shen Wei, smiling slightly.

“If you want to tail someone…you should adapt to the surroundings” he suggested before he dipped his head.

“Thanks for your cooperation” he thanked, turning and walking away, the rest of his team following him. As he walked away, Zhao Yunlan cursed him out under his breath, causing Shen Wei to slap him in the arm.

“Yunlan” he scolded. Zhao Yunlan looked over at him and pouted, but Shen Wei just shook his head.

“It’s not worth it” he soothed. Zhao Yunlan wanted to argue, but he found that he couldn’t. 

_‘_ _Damn it, why did Shen Wei always have to be right?’_ he thought to himself before he motioned with his head towards the stairs.

“Let’s go home” he murmured.


	2. An Unexpected Visitor and an Unexpected Investigation

The next day, at the Hong Kong Police Force, Bai Yutong was packing up his gym bag when his friends Tang Yi, Second Criminal Investigation Division’s unit chief, and his partner, Meng Shao Fei, walked over to him and sat down.

“Will you apply for the position of superintendent? You’d get it without any objections” Tang Yi stated. Bai Yutong shook his head.

“No. It’s not only my success. It’s thanks to your people as well” he replied with a smile. Shao Fei scoffed.

“They just followed your orders” he replied before he looked down at the books that was next to Bai Yutong’s gym bag.

“Jesus, you’re really serious. You even study during the investigation” he murmured, reaching out to take one of the books from his pile. Bai Yutong looked over at him and smirked as he took the book back, placing it in his bag.

“Next month?” Tang Yi asked, looking up at him. Bai Yutong nodded.

“Yeah” he replied. During the year, there were many promotion exams done by the police. After successfully taking many of the exams, a detective could get a higher position and increase his status. Zhan Yao, Bai Yutong, Tang Yi, and Meng Shao Fei were all detective first class and while Zhan Yao should have been an assistant detective, his IQ was so high that he could easily keep up with Bai Yutong, Tang Yi and Shao Fei, allowing him to become a detective first class as well. Above them was Bao Heizei, the Senior Superintendent of Police. His job was the job that all policemen strived for. 

“When you’re successful, you’ll finally get it; the position of senior superintendent that you’ve dreamed of” Shao Fei assured as Tang Yi smiled.

“Leader of first division, Bai Yutong” he teased, making Bai Yutong roll his eyes.

“It’s just a dream, Tang Yi” he replied. Tang Yi shook his head.

“But it’s a dream that will definitely come true” he argued before he smirked and tapped Bai Yutong on the arm.

“Are you going today?” he asked, making a drinking motion with his hand. 

“That’s your way of promotion, right?” he continued, not realizing that not too far from them, Zhan Yao was listening, a small frown on his face.

~*~*~*~*~

That evening, Bai Yutong sat down with Sun Qian, former senior superintendent of the Hong Kong Police Force, for dinner at a rather private restaurant.

“That’s rare. We’re having hot baijiu tonight?” Sun Qian asked as Bai Yutong poured him a small cup. Bai Yutong smiled slightly as he put down the jar.

“I’ve heard that you were a little sick” he explained. Sun Qian chuckled.

“You’re not only taking care of cases, but of my health as well” he teased. Bai Yutong smiled slightly and waited for Sun Qian to start eating before he began, because Sun Qian was a former senior superintendent as well as being an elite among the elites. He was currently managing the Western Police Station and he was also the man who helped Bai Yutong get into the first division. So, Bai Yutong was eternally grateful for that. 

“Oh, Sun Sir, that reminds me. During the last case, I met two policemen from Western Station” he stated. Sun Qian nodded.

“There was a case of a young woman who jumped off a roof and died. Based on the words from her friends, we ruled the case a suicide and closed it, but there are some who ignore orders and investigate it” he explained. Bai Yutong nodded slowly.

“Ah, I see” he murmured.

“People down at the jurisdiction can’t investigate properly without orders” Sun Qian explained before he took a sip of baijiu. 

~*~*~*~*~

Down at the Western Station, Zhao Yunlan was eating dinner and grumbling as he chewed.

“Something stinks” he murmured. Shen Wei chuckled as he walked over to him.

“Right? I was thinking the same thing” he replied before he motioned down to Zhao Yunlan’s shoes.

“It’s your shoes, Yunlan. You should clean them every once in a while” he stated. Zhao Yunlan huffed. 

“What’s the point? They’re just going to get gross again” he murmured. Shen Wei rolled his eyes as he sat down across from Zhao Yunlan.

“At least have a little sense of pride, Yunlan. Bai Yutong’s high tops were more polished than yours” he grumbled. Zhao Yunlan huffed.

“We work outside. Our shoes will never look that nice” he countered. Shen Wei hummed; he would give him that. He then looked up to see the rest of the unit packing up and heading home for the evening.

“You’re going home? What about the reports?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.

“If you can do it tomorrow, do it tomorrow. That’s the motto of public service” Guo Changcheng replied with a smile before he, and the other two detectives, Da Qing, and Chu Shuzhi, walked out of the office.

“Goodnight” they called out.

“Goodnight” Shen Wei called back, just as Zhao Yunlan finished his dinner and stood up.

“Come on, let’s go” he declared. Shen Wei raised an eyebrow.

“Again?” he replied. 

“You can always go home if you want” Zhao Yunlan replied, sending a smirk his partner’s way. Shen Wei sighed before he placed a bite of food into his mouth and stood up, following after Zhao Yunlan.

~*~*~*~*~

“They do what they must and leave work on time. But, they’re good people. We need excellent staff officers in order to manage them; people like me who work in police management” Sun Qian explained before he took another sip of baijiu. For those who didn’t know, police management was the department that managed general affairs, human resources, and public relations and most of the members of management came from that department. However, Bao Heizei, who belonged to field work, was an exception; he somehow became senior superintendent, which no field worker had ever managed to do before.

“The senior superintendent represents the Hong Kong Police Force. He needs to have skills to lead such an organization. In reality, it’s not work for someone who only graduated from high school” Sun Qian continued before he chuckled and took another sip of baijiu. Just then, one of the waitress walked over to their table and bowed.

“Excuse me. You have a visitor” she stated before she turned and walked away, making Sun Qian frown.

“Visitor?” he repeated. Bai Yutong frowned as well.

“I didn’t…tell anyone else about this” he stated before he stood up and turned, only to see his boss, Bao Heizei, walked over to them.

“Ah, you’re both here?” he greeted. Bai Yutong’s eyes widened before he bowed.

“Bao Sir” he replied.

“Ah, just sit. Sit down” Bao Heizei instructed, motioning to Bai Yutong’s chair as he pulled up a chair himself, not noticing the side eye Sun Qian was giving him. Bai Yutong quickly sat down as Bao Heizei looked over at him.

“I was looking for you, Bai Yutong. I wanted to ask you about something related to reporters…but to have such luck that even Sun Sir is here…I’d like to hear some opinions from the former superintendent as well” he stated, looking over at Sun Qian. Sun Qian smiled.

“But, my opinion for the current superintendent may be…” he started when Bao Heizei waved his hand.

“No, no, not at all. Your experiences are welcomed. After all, I just graduated from high school” he explained. Sun Qian shook his head.

“You’re wrong. With field work, one gains many experiences” he argued. Bao Heizei laughed while Bai Yutong just glanced between the two, not exactly sure what to do.

“Oh, if so says the former senior superintendent, I, Bao Heizei, current chief of first division, am prepared to go the way I believe, by representing the Hong Kong Police Force” Bao Heizei declared before he looked over at Bai Yutong and pointed at him.

“Bai Yutong. You too, as right-hand man of the current chief of first division, will continue with your excellent work” he stated, holding out his hand for a shake. Bai Yutong reacted immediately and shook his hand, about to pull away when Bao Heizei gripped it hard.

“I rely on you” he whispered. Bai Yutong looked at him before he bowed.

“Yes sir” he replied.

“That’s right, Bai Yutong” Sun Qian agreed, making Bai Yutong look over at him with wide eyes.

“Continue to support Bao Heizei” he instructed. Bai Yutong bowed.

“Yes sir” he replied. Bao Heizei then looked over at Sun Qian and grabbed the jar of baijiu.

“Ah, yes, Mr. Sun, we should take one” he stated, holding up the jar to him. Sun Qian nodded and grabbed his cup, allowing Bao Heizei to pour him some liquor. Bao Heizei then offered the jar to Bai Yutong, whose eyes widened before he quickly grabbed his cup and allowed Bao Heizei to pour him a cup as well, not recognizing the look that Bao Heizei was giving him as he drank as well as the look that Sun Qian was giving Bao Heizei.

~*~*~*~*~

After the dinner, Bai Yutong walked out of the restaurant and undid his tie, stopping about halfway down the path when he saw Zhan Yao standing by Bao Heizei’s car.

“So it was your idea” he murmured. Zhan Yao sighed.

“My job is to make a report to the chief” he replied. While they were staring at one another, both Sun Qian and Bao Heizei walked out of the restaurant, both men laughing.

“I’m very sorry that I disturbed you” Bao Heizei apologized. Sun Qian shook his head.

“No problem” he replied.

“Next time I’ll—” Bao Heizei started.

“That’s alright” Sun Qian assured. Zhan Yao then opened the door to the car, allowing Bao Heizei to slip inside.

“Be careful” Bai Yutong bid, bowing to Bao Heizei before he stood up and looked Zhan Yao in the eyes.

“You too” he instructed. Zhan Yao smirked before he got into the driver’s seat and drove away, leaving Sun Qian and Bai Yutong alone.

“Ironic, but now you work under Bao Heizei and support him, just like your father, who helped raise him up, even though he was his superior. Two generations of one family are connected to that man” Sun Qian mused before he looked over at Bai Yutong.

“Watch out, Bai Yutong. The enemy will pretend to be your ally” he stated, making Bai Yutong frown at him.

“Wha—” he started when Sun Qian waved his hand.

“Well, whatever. Sooner or later, he’ll retire. One day, you may ride in that car with the crown on it” he stated, just as his ride pulled up. Bai Yutong quickly walked over to the door and opened it, allowing Sun Qian to walk over to it and almost step inside before turning to look at him.

“Your father would be proud of you” he stated before he slipped inside. Bai Yutong then shut the door and watched the car drive away, bowing to it slightly before he stood up.

~*~*~*~*~

_“_ _When you carefully observe people, you can even see their “smell”” Bai Yutong’s father stated._

_“Smell?” young Bai Yutong repeated._

_“It’s a feeling. That’s why I was able to get so many criminals” Bai Yutong’s father explained. Bai Yutong smiled and nodded as his father reached out and ruffled his hair._

_“You know, my dream is to become the chief of first division” he stated. Bai Yutong smiled brightly at him._

_“Cool” he agreed._

~*~*~*~*~

Bai Yutong stood there in the middle of the street, thinking back to the conversation with his father when he was younger and sighed before he began walking, only to stop when he heard the sound of a car door closing. He paused and turned to see the man that Zhao Yunlan and Shen Wei were watching get out of a blue jeep and walk towards the restaurant. Bai Yutong frowned as he looked at the man, thinking back to the conversation he had with Zhao Yunlan.

~*~*~*~*~

_“I_ _t stinks” Zhao Yunlan grumbled. Bai Yutong turned back to him and raised an eyebrow._

_“Stinks?” he repeated. Zhao Yunlan huffed._

_“Even though I tailed him…” he started._

~*~*~*~*~

He then looked towards the young man and watched as he walked towards a young woman who was coming out of the restaurant.

“Ah sorry” he apologized.

“You’re late” the young woman teased. The young man sighed.

“Long call at work” he replied, both of them not realizing that Bai Yutong was watching them.

_‘_ _When you carefully observe people, you can even see their “smell”’_ Bai Yutong’s father’s words repeated in his head. Bai Yutong paused for a moment before he dialed Tang Yi’s number and asked him to look into the case that the Western Police Station was looking into. Tang Yi agreed and asked him to give him a few minutes before he hung up. Not even two minutes later, Tang Yi called back.

_“_ _Are you there? I looked into it. Dead woman by the name of Fang Jing, age 28. Committed suicide after she found out that her boyfriend was cheating on her. That’s the conclusion. According to records, her funeral was today”_ he stated.

“And her boyfriend was…?” Bai Yutong asked.

_“_ _Pang Yu, age 38. He’s the president of a small company called Pang Electronics”_ Tang Yi replied. Bai Yutong hummed.

“Thanks” he thanked before he hung up and looked towards the restaurant.

_‘_ _With another woman right after the funeral of his girlfriend?’_ he thought to himself before he watched as the young man, Pang Yu, and the other woman walked back to Pang Yu’s car and got inside, turning on the ignition before heading out of the restaurant. Before they could get very far, Bai Yutong stepped out in front of them and held out a hand, stopping them.

“Jesus!” Pang Yu exclaimed as he slammed on the brakes. Bai Yutong then walked over to the driver’s seat and held up his badge as Pang Yu lowered his window.

“Didn’t you drink? Could you get out, please?” Bai Yutong asked. Pang Yu glared at him before he sighed and got out of the car.

~*~*~*~*~

A little while later, Bai Yutong got off the phone and turned to face Pang Yu.

“The police will be coming soon” he stated as he put his phone in his pocket. Pang Yu huffed and shook his head from where he was leaning up against his car.

“I told you, I didn’t drink” he grumbled.

“I’m just making sure” Bai Yutong replied before he walked over to the driver’s side and looked inside, glancing at the woman, who looked at him with wide doe eyes, before he stepped away to speak to Pang Yu.

“Who’s that woman in your car?” he asked. Pang Yu looked up at him and narrowed his eyes.

“That’s enough, don’t you think? I’m in a hurry, I still have to work” he grumbled before he turned to get back into the car. 

“Wait a minute” Bai Yutong started, lightly grabbing Pang Yu’s arm when Pang Yu spun around, causing Bai Yutong to accidentally scrape Pang Yu’s car with a button on his leather jacket.

“You’re so annoying!” he exclaimed before he got into his car and drove away. Bai Yutong narrowed his eyes and walked out of the restaurant parking lot, watching the car drive away, just as two police officers ran over to him.

“Bai Sir?” one of the police officers inquired before they saluted to him.

“That was…?” the other officer asked.

“I think he drank before. Inform the traffic division” Bai Yutong ordered.

“Yes sir” the two officers replied as Bai Yutong watched Pang Yu drive away.

_‘_ _Why did I talk to that man?’_ he wondered to himself before he sighed and decided to head home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are enjoying this story! Please don't hesitate to leave comments, kudos, bookmark, and subscribe!


	3. Betrayal

Later that evening, Bai Yutong walked into his apartment, only to find his sister, Bai Qingtang in the kitchen.

“Jie? What are you doing here?” he asked as he stepped inside, placing his briefcase down before he looked over at his sister.

“Making you food to take to work for the next couple of days. But what are you doing home? You said you wouldn’t be home this whole month due to work” she stated. Bai Yutong frowned.

“I don’t remember telling you that” he stated. Bai Qingtang smiled. 

“I have my ways” she replied. Bai Yutong rolled his eyes before he sighed.

“Yeah, I did say that, but everything’s solved now” he replied. Bai Qingtang hummed before she picked up a bowl of curry and handed it to him.

“Here, eat” she instructed. Bai Yutong’s eyes widened and he took the bowl, surprised that his sister made something, since he normally made all of his meals. Just then, the doorbell rang, making Bai Yutong turn to see his mother, Bai Ning, entering his house, much to his surprise.

“Mother? What are you doing here?” he demanded. Bai Ning smiled. 

“Bai Qingtang invited me over” she replied. Bai Yutong frowned before he looked over at Bai Qingtang.

“You invited her over? To my house?! You don’t even live here!” he exclaimed. Bai Qingtang waved her hand.

“Oh hush. It’s been a while since we’ve all seen each other, since you’re busy with work and always seem to be with Zhan Yao” she teased. 

“I work with him!” Bai Yutong exclaimed. Bai Qingtang gave him a look.

“Mmhm. I’m sure you do other things with him as well” she replied. Bai Yutong opened his mouth to argue when his mother held up a hand.

“Yutong, Qingtang, that’s enough. Why don’t we just have a nice family meal together, hmm?” she suggested, giving both of her children a look. Bai Yutong and Bai Qingtang looked at each other before they sighed and nodded, both them heading to the dining table where Bai Qingtang placed a bowl of curry down before her mother before she sat down next to her with her own bowl. Bai Yutong then sat down across from them, the three of them soon digging in.

~*~*~*~*~

The next morning, Bai Yutong was eating breakfast that Bai Qingtang had made for him before she left when his phone suddenly rang. 

“Hello?” he answered.

 _“Bai Sir, did you see the news?”_ Tang Yi asked. Bai Yutong frowned.

“What?” he replied. 

_““Gone Bank News””_ Tang Yi stated. Bai Yutong frowned again as he quickly walked over to his briefcase and pulled out his laptop, opening it before heading to Chrome.

““Gone Bank News”?” he repeated as he typed the name into the search bar. Immediately an article popped up, making his eyes widen as he read it.

_“Detective returning from banquet damaged a car by extreme investigation”_ he read aloud before he shook his head.

“What the hell is this?” he whispered to himself.

~*~*~*~*~

_“Last night, a detective after drinking alcohol, performed violent police questioning against citizen and damaged his car”_ Zhao Jue, Hong Kong Police Force’s general affairs inspector, stated.

“That’s a misunderstanding” Bai Yutong argued as he stood before a council of four inspectors.

“For me, the bigger problem here is your condition at that time. So please, answer me this: did you drink alcohol or not?” Zhao Jue asked, raising an eyebrow at him. Bai Yutong stared at him, not sure how to answer.

~*~*~*~*~

_“Yutong” Bao Heizei stated, holding out the jar of baijiu to Bai Yutong, who quickly grabbed his cup, not wanting to refuse his chief._

_“Thank you” he thanked, quickly taking the cup and knocking it back, not recognizing the look that Bao Heizei was giving him._

~*~*~*~*~

“You should know the answer. Questioning a detective is different from questioning any criminal; the right to remain silent doesn’t apply. There isn’t any law here that will protect you” Zhao Jue stated as he stood up from where he was sitting and walked around the large table over to Bai Yutong, holding the article in his hand.

“If this article is true, then it won’t only put a slur on the Hong Kong Police but it will shame all 300,000 diligent policemen in the whole country who work hard every day. Without any exaggeration, I think this should be _properly_ punished” he declared, placing the article down calmly before he slammed his hand down on the desk, making Bai Yutong nearly jump out of his skin (he didn’t show it, of course).

“So tell me!” Zhao Jue shouted, just as there was a knock on the door and a young man of average height with light tan skin, brown eyes, and curly brown hair dressed in a police uniform walked inside.

“Excuse me. I’ve brought him, sir” the young detective, Bai Chi, an officer from the Hong Kong Police Force’s human resources department, stated. 

“As you wish. If you don’t want to answer, I’ll ask your superior” Zhao Jue declared, glaring down at Bai Yutong, who frowned.

“Superior?” he repeated, just as Bao Heizei walked into the room. Bai Yutong looked over and the minute he saw him, his eyes widened and he quickly stood to his feet.

“Bao Sir” he greeted before bowing.

“Chief of first division, Bao Heizei” Bao Heizei introduced, bowing to Zhao Jue before turning to look at the rest of the council.

“Thank you for your time” he thanked, the rest of the council bowing to him before they sat down.

“Well, in short, I’ve heard that last night you were dining together with Detective Bai” Zhao Jue stated. Bao Heizei turned to look back at him and nodded.

“Yes” he replied.

“Did Detective Bai drink alcohol?” Zhao Jue continued, raising an eyebrow at Bao Heizei. Bao Heizei said nothing as he looked over at Bai Yutong, who looked back at him before looking away, lowering his eyes. Bao Heizei continued to stare at him before he looked away, looking back at Zhao Jue

“He did. I remember it clearly” he replied, making Bai Yutong’s eyes widen in shock. Zhao Jue smiled slightly.

“Thank you for your cooperation” he thanked. Bao Heizei then sighed.

“I’m very sorry that it was my subordinate who caused—” he started when Zhao Jue waved his hand.

“Ah, what are you saying? He’s the one who caused this mess. That’s why he’s going to be punished” he declared, leaving Bai Yutong stunned. 

~*~*~*~*~

After the council meeting, Bai Chi and Zhao Jue went back to the human resources division, Bai Chi talking quietly to one of the officers that worked there.

“So…he’ll be the deputy chief at the Western Police Station?” he asked. 

“That’s the post given to Bai Sir. Please, process it” the officer stated, handing Bai Chi the file before walking away. Bai Chi nodded, waiting for him to leave before he looked at Bai Yutong’s file. From the looks of it, Bai Yutong had proceeded pretty quickly in his career promotion and was promoted to detective as the youngest among non-careers in the history of the Hong Kong Police Force. During the five years that he worked in first division, he quickly solved women-murder cases, in hotels in Chongqing, Tianjin’s streets, mugging cases, and many others. He was awarded the General Superintendent Prize more than twenty times. 

_‘This officer, who had the best career laying before him, was forced to leave the Hong Kong Police Force due to one mistake. That’s fucked up’_ he thought to himself before he shook his head and grabbed the file, rushing to go and process it. As he ran into the first division floor, he stopped and watched as Bai Yutong, who had packed up all of his things at his desk, walked over to Zhan Yao and stopped before him.

“No one’s going to be covered. Those are the words of Bao Sir, which means that it’s the statement of the Hong Kong Police Force” Zhan Yao murmured. Bai Yutong said nothing before he reached out and gave Zhan Yao a squeeze on the shoulder before he continued walking past him. Zhan Yao paused for a moment before he spun on his heels to look at Bai Yutong’s back.

“What I don’t understand is how you could make such a mistake?” he demanded. Bai Yutong stopped as well, turning back to look at him before he sighed and shook his head, turning and continuing on his way.

_‘I don’t know either, Cat. I don’t know why it happened to me’_ he thought to himself as he continued to walk away. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are enjoying this story! Please don't hesitate to leave comments, kudos, bookmark, and subscribe!


	4. The Police Station

“I thought you would’ve protected Bai Yutong, Bao Sir. He’s your right-hand man, isn’t he?” Zhan Yao asked later on that day as he was driving Bao Heizei around. 

“And he may be your successor one day. That’s why I thought you would’ve protected him” he continued. 

“Ah yes, such a future like that was expected to happen for him” Bao Heizei agreed.

“With your power—” Zhan Yao started.

“Yes, I could’ve helped Bai Yutong. However, on the other side, I must obey the rules of the organization. So, which one should I protect? One excellent subordinate or the whole police organization? I decided based on my intuition and my intuition told me the organization” Bao Heizei replied. Zhan Yao blinked in surprise before he shook his head slightly.

“Bao Sir, you’re someone who decides what to do about others according to your intuition?” he asked, slightly confused.

“Yes, that’s right” Bao Heizei replied in a voice that said that the discussion was over. 

~*~*~*~*~

Meanwhile, Bai Yutong walked up to the Western Police Station and looked at it, making a face before he sighed and headed inside. This was his fate and he was going to have to live with it. Once he was inside, he headed to his department and looked inside, only to find the lights off and it completely empty.

“What the hell?” he whispered to himself before he walked inside and headed over to his desk, placing his briefcase down before he sniffed the air, face scrunching up in disgust.

“Something stinks” he murmured before he turned and continued to sniff the air, following the smell until he came upon a small area where both Shen Wei and Zhao Yunlan were fast asleep.

“Detective Zhao? Detective Shen? What are you doing here? Why aren’t you asleep at home?” he asked, causing Zhao Yunlan and Shen Wei to crack open their eyes to see who was talking to them. The minute they saw who it was, they both shot up in shock.

“You—” Zhao Yunlan started as Bai Yutong walked around to stand before them.

“As I saw in your personal reviews, you don’t take your work seriously, do you?” he asked, raising an eyebrow at Zhao Yunlan. Shen Wei frowned.

“Bai Sir—” he started.

“What reviews?” Zhao Yunlan demanded.

“I’ve looked over the papers of my subordinates. You coming in late and going home early is especially troublesome. That’s why you’re still only a sergeant” Bai Yutong continued. Shen Wei let out a growl as he stood to his feet.

“Watch your tongue, Yutong” he ordered, eyes flashing purple. Bai Yutong looked over at him and dipped his head in apology; he knew he was too harsh sometimes with his critics. He then scrunched his nose again at the smell before he motioned to Zhao Yunlan’s boots and socks.

“You should really change your boots and socks. They’re starting to smell” he stated. Shen Wei’s face immediately lightened and he let out a soft laugh.

“At least we can agree on one thing: that your shoes and socks stink!” he declared, looking over at Zhao Yunlan teasingly. Zhao Yunlan looked between him and Bai Yutong before he groaned.

“Oh great. Now there’s two of them” he grumbled.

“It’s important for a detective to keep up his appearance” Bai Yutong stated. Shen Wei nodded.

“I’ve told him this, but he refuses to listen to me” he stated as he fixed his own three piece suit. Bai Yutong smirked at him before he looked back at Zhao Yunlan.

“You should really listen to your partner. He’s quite intelligent” he teased before he headed back to his desk. Zhao Yunlan sighed before he ran a hand through his hair.

“An elite detective from the first division of the Hong Kong Police Force suddenly changed post and came here. What could have happened, I wonder?” he murmured before he stood to his feet, taking the pair of socks that Shen Wei held out to him and quickly changed into them before he slipped on his boots and stood to his feet, walking out from around the divider, Shen Wei following him.

“If I remember correctly, you’re supposed to start tomorrow, right?” he asked. 

“I came here today to greet you all but it seems that no one’s here” Bai Yutong replied. Shen Wei sighed.

“It’s common for no one to be here. We have many trivial cases, after all” he replied, just as Bai Yutong walked over to the window and peered out, noticing a car outside. He frowned and narrowed his eyes, eyes immediately going to the crown on the front grill.

“That crown…Bao Sir’s here?” he whispered to himself before he stepped back from the window, frowning.

“A case including the Hong Kong Police Force?” he whispered before his eyes widened and he quickly rushed out of the office, heading upstairs before he came to the large conference room. He then threw open the door and stepped inside, looking around to see almost the entire police force standing at attention.

“Greet the superintendent!” Hong Kong Police Force’s first division chief of special investigation team, Zhan Xuefeng, barked.

“What’s going on?” Zhao Yunlan whispered as he and Shen Wei walked over to Bai Yutong, who was looking around at all of the police officers who were bowing to Bao Heizei. 

“Sit down!” Zhan Xuefeng barked after Bao Heizei bowed back to them. All of the police officers immediately sat down and before the meeting could even start, Sun Qian, chief of the Western Police Station, looked up to see Zhao Yunlan, Bai Yutong, and Shen Wei standing at the door, Bai Yutong standing out like a sore thumb dressed in all white in a sea of black.

“Bai Yutong?” he called out, making Bao Heizei look up, just as Zhan Xuefeng looked up as well before he grabbed the microphone and put it to his lips.

“What are you doing there?! Sit down!” he barked. Bai Yutong, Zhao Yunlan, and Shen Wei all nodded before they headed to a small table in the back, where the rest of Bai Yutong’s team was sitting.

“Zhao Sir? I’ve called you so many times! Were you there again?” Guo Changcheng asked as Zhao Yunlan sat next to him, Shen Wei sitting next to him while Bai Yutong sat in front of them.

“Hush” Zhao Yunlan scolded as Zhan Xuefeng turned to one of the officers in the first division.

“Report on the vicitim!” he ordered.

“Yes sir. The one kidnapped is Pang Yin, age 65. He’s the president of the largest company in the IT field in China, Gone Bank” one of the officers stated.

“That Gone Bank?” Zhao Yunlan whispered, glancing over at Shen Wei, who nodded. As they listened to the report, they learned that President Pang left his home thirty minutes earlier than usual and had gone on foot. However, he never appeared on time at his company. Later, his mobile was found at his home and a message from the culprit was left on it. It was a picture of President Pang tied to a chair with the words:

_We’ve kidnapped President Pang. Prepare the ransom money of five-hundred-million dollars._

“We still don’t know where President Pang is being held. We need to find a witness!” Zhan Xuefeng declared.

“Yes sir” the officers replied.

“Next, support team!” Zhan Xuefeng barked.

“Yes sir!” one of the officers on the support team replied before standing up.

“There are fifty people prepared for the support team” they declared.

“Fifty people?” Bai Yutong repeated. 

“How many from jurisdiction?” Zhan Xuefeng called out. All of Bai Yutong’s team members looked at one another before Chu Shuzhi stood to his feet.

“Fourteen” he replied.

“Does anyone have experience with kidnappings?” Zhan Xuefeng asked. No one from Bai Yutong’s division answered, making Bai Yutong groan and place his head in his hands.

“No one?! What have you been doing until now?! A detective should be prepared for any situations!” Zhan Xuefeng shouted.

“Apologies” Chu Shuzhi apologized, bowing.

“The culprit cannot find out you’re from the police! You must investigate discreetly! That’s all!” Zhan Xuefeng declared, ending the meeting. 

“Yes sir!” the rest of the police department replied.

~*~*~*~*~

After the meeting, one of the officers walked over to Bai Yutong’s team and handed them a case full of in-ear transceivers. 

“Here, take it” he instructed.

“Thank you” Shen Wei thanked, taking the case before he walked back to their table, counting the number of transceivers before he frowned.

“It seems that we don’t have enough transceivers” he stated. 

“It doesn’t matter, we’ll go in pairs” Chu Shuzhi replied, just as Bai Yutong held out his hand.

“I’ll take one, Shen Wei” he stated. Shen Wei looked over at him and nodded, about to hand him a transceiver when Zhan Yao walked over to them and snatched it from him.

“Bai Yutong, don’t you start from tomorrow?” he asked. 

“But—” Bai Yutong started, reaching for the transceiver.

“Besides, jurisdiction is only the supporting team. The special team from Headquarters was sent to the place. You should just leave it to them” Zhan Yao interrupted. 

“So are you saying we should just sit here and watch?” Zhao Yunlan asked, looking up at him. Before Zhan Yao could answer, a shout went up from one of the officers.

“Call from the kidnapper! A text was sent to the president’s phone!” he called out. 

“What does it say?!” another officer shouted.

_“Divide the ransom money into four suitcases. Bring them to Sai Ying Pun Station within one hour! Ransom money must be delivered by Pang Yu!”_ the first officer read aloud, making Bai Yutong’s eyes widen.

“Eh?” he murmured.

_“Furthermore, if there’s any sign of police interference, the hostage will be killed”_ the officer continued before he faced the rest of the police force.

“That’s all!” he finished. 

“Video from his residence” Zhan Xuefeng ordered.

“Yes sir” another officer replied as he quickly pulled up a CCTV video from inside Pang Yu’s residence. 

“That’s—” Bai Yutong started, eyes wide.

“Pang Yu. He’s the son of President Pang” Zhan Yao stated. 

“Special team! Find out the source of the text!” Zhan Xuefeng barked. 

“Yes sir!” the police officers replied. 

~*~*~*~*~

After agreeing to find the source of the message, another section of the police force hacked into the Sai Ying Pun Station cameras and immediately projected them onto the screen in the conference room.

“Pang Yu arrived at the station” one of the officers declared, enlarging one of the camera videos from the entrance of the station where a taxi pulled up. From the back of the room, Bai Yutong was watching with crossed arms and narrowed eyes.

~*~*~*~*~

At the station, Pang Yu got out of the taxi and opened the trunk, taking out four large suitcases before placing them onto a suitcase trolley, heading towards the station.

“He’s going inside” an officer in plain clothes stated from where she was leaning against a post near the taxi.

~*~*~*~*~

“How is he planning on getting that 500 million?” Zhao Yunlan whispered to Bai Yutong, since Shen Wei and the others went to the station to help.

“He’s probably going to try and divide all the detectives” Bai Yutong replied. Zhao Yunlan looked over at him and frowned.

“What?” he asked. 

~*~*~*~*~

At the station, Pang Yu was pushing the trolley when his first message came in from the kidnapper.

_Place the first trunk under the public phone a little further down this passage_

Pang Yu frowned and looked around before he noticed a public phone, immediately reaching for the first trunk before he put it underneath the machine, quickly heading back to the trolley before continuing on.

 _“According to the message from the kidnapper, Pang Yu placed one of the trunks near a public phone. He’s continuing with the rest of the trunks on his trolley”_ one of the officers at the station stated, his voice transmitting back to the Western Police Station.

“Support team two and three, watch the trunk. Team four and five, follow Pang Yu” Zhan Xuefeng ordered, speaking into a microphone that connected to the rest of the transceivers. 

~*~*~*~*~

Back at the station, two officers in plain clothes followed behind Pang Yu as he continued through the station, still pushing the trolley full of heavy luggage. Just then, another message came in.

_Place it next to the coin lockers_

Pang Yu looked around before he stopped and placed one of the trunks by the coin lockers as instructed, which an officer disguised as a sanitation worker saw.

“Pang placed one trunk next to coin lockers” he stated into the transceiver. Pang Yu then continued on walking, pushing two more trunks on his trolley, just as third message came in.

_Place before toilets_

Pang Yu let out a groan before he grabbed a trunk and walked over to the men’s toilet, placing one of the trunks down before continuing on. 

_“Pang left one trunk before the men’s toilets. He left the cart and headed to the platform”_ a disguised police officer stated. 

~*~*~*~*~

“Support teams four and five, follow Pang Yu” Zhan Xuefeng ordered.

_“And what about the trunk?”_ an officer asked.

“Jurisdiction! Those nearby watch over the trunks by the toilets. All others are going to follow Pang Yu” Zhan Xuefeng ordered. 

~*~*~*~*~

At the station, Pang Yu was down to his last trunk, pushing it past people waiting to get onto the next train.

“Excuse me. May I pass?” he asked, pushing past the long line of people waiting, not realizing that he was being monitored both by disguised policemen and by policemen back at the Western Station. Just then, he felt his phone buzz in his pocket, so he pulled it out to read it.

_Get in just right before the door closes_

He frowned at the message before he looked up to see a young man staring at his phone glance at him. He gritted his teeth before he quickly got into the train, leaving the last trunk on the platform.

_“Subject is in the metro, heading to Wan Chai according to the kidnapper’s instructions”_ one of the undercover detectives stated.

“All available detectives, immediately get on the train and follow Pang!” Zhan Xuefeng ordered.

~*~*~*~*~

At the station, the detectives on Bai Yutong’s heard the order and nodded before they looked over at Shen Wei.

“We’re going as well” Shen Wei declared.

“Okay” Da Qing agreed as Chu Shuzhi looked over at Guo Changcheng.

“Xiao Guo, watch the trunk” he ordered. Guo Changcheng looked at him in shock.

“What? But I don’t have a transceiver” he exclaimed. Da Qing smiled and waved his hand.

“That’s okay, you have that” he stated, pointing to the camera.

“Good luck” Chu Shuzhi bid before he, Shen Wei, and Da Qing went to go follow Pang on the train. 

~*~*~*~*~

Back at the station, Bai Yutong shook his head.

“Too many people following” he grumbled, making Zhao Yunlan look over at him.

“Hmm?” he asked.

“It looks like the detectives are caring more about Pang Yu than about the trunks themselves” Bai Yutong replied.

“Pang Yu himself?” Zhao Yunlan repeated. Just then, the door to the conference room opened and Tang Yi, Shao Fei, and their team walked inside.

“Tang Yi? Shao Fei?” Bai Yutong murmured before he stood to his feet, watching as Tang Yi walked over to Bao Heizei and handed him a file.

“The Hong Kong Police Force suspects Pang Yu?” he wondered softly to himself as he watched Bao Heizei take the file and place it to the side.

“They think that this kidnapping is his own doing” he continued, eyes widening in realization before he frowned.

“Does first division have any basis for such a hypothesis?” he finished. Zhao Yunlan was quiet before he looked up at Bai Yutong.

“Maybe debts” he offered. Bai Yutong turned to look at him and frowned.

“What?” he asked. Zhao Yunlan sighed.

“He has a lot of debts in the company that he doesn’t want to show his father. He’s the one who needs money the most. However, Pang Yu isn’t related to this case” he declared, looking Bai Yutong in the eyes.

“What do you mean? When we came, Changcheng asked whether you were there again. Where have you been?” he demanded. Zhao Yunlan said nothing before he looked over at Bai Yutong and smirked.

“I’m following Pang Yu all the time. I’ve been after him this whole month” he explained. Bai Yutong’s eyes widened and he quickly turned to face him, grabbing him by the shoulder.

“And? How was his behavior until now?” he demanded. 

“Yesterday evening, Pang Yu was at a bar till late. This morning, he went to the gym and then left for his company. He hasn’t done anything this entire month that would look like a kidnapping” Zhao Yunlan answered. Bai Yutong’s eyes widened and he quickly pushed himself out of his chair, rushing to the front of the room.

“Bai Yutong!” Sun Qian hissed as Bai Yutong stopped before Bao Heizei and bowed.

“Excuse me, but regarding Pang Yu, he’s not involved in this” he stated when he stood back up.

“What are you saying? Get back” Zhan Xuefeng snapped. Bao Heizei held up hand, stalling him.

“That’s alright” he replied before he looked at Bai Yutong.

“What do you mean?” he asked. 

“This month, one of the detectives from jurisdiction followed Pang because of another case” Bai Yutong replied.

“Another case?” Sun Qian repeated.

“Till this morning. He didn’t do anything that would look like a kidnapping. The detectives have to return as soon as possible! First, we have to confirm whether that information is true or not. Please, get them back before it’s too late!” Bai Yutong begged, slamming his palms down on the desk as he looked into Bao Heizei’s eyes. Bao Heizei stared right back, just as one of the first division detectives stood up.

“Message from special team!” he called out, making Bai Yutong and Bao Heizei look over at him.

“Those messages were sent through free Wi-Fi connection. Free Wi-Fi at Sai Ying Pun Station. It’s a connection that can be used freely at the station” the man continued.

“Does this mean that the culprit’s there?” Zhang Xuefeng demanded as Bao Heizei and Bai Yutong turned to look at the wall of CCTV videos.

_“Pang Yu is currently still in the train”_ one of the detectives stated from the train station.

“So, Pang Yu wasn’t the culprit?” Western Police Station’s vice-chief, Lan Chenglin, whispered. 

“I told you, didn’t I?” Zhao Yunlan grumbled from where he was sitting at the back of the room.

~*~*~*~*~

Inside the train, Pang Yu was riding along nervously, waiting for something, anything, to happen.

~*~*~*~*~

“Culprit is somewhere at the station. Watch the trunks!” Zhan Xuefeng ordered to the detectives through the transceivers. 

~*~*~*~*~

By the men’s bathroom, Guo Changcheng was keeping an eye on the trunk, bored out of his fucking mind.

“Oh, there’s a fire, isn’t there?” one passerby mumbled, just as a few men came out of the bathroom, covering their mouths.

“Someone, call the station attendant” one person called out as more people who passed by covered their mouths to protect themselves from the smell. Guo Changcheng frowned and glanced towards the CCTV, biting his lip in worry before he decided to fuck it and rush into the

bathroom to check on the “fire”.

~*~*~*~*~

“Xiao Guo, don’t move! Do you hear me, Xiao Guo?!” Bai Yutong barked into the microphone as he and the rest of the other division detectives watched as Guo Changcheng ran into the bathroom.

“He doesn’t have a transceiver?” Zhao Yunlan demanded as he stood up and walked towards the front.

“Jurisdiction doesn’t have them” Zhan Xuefeng replied before he took the microphone away from Bai Yutong.

“Support team! Check on the trunk!” he barked. 

~*~*~*~*~

Inside the bathroom, Guo Changcheng looked around before he quickly covered his nose and walked over to the stall where the most smoke was coming out of and looked inside, only to see a road flare burning on the ground. He frowned in confusion before his eyes widened in realization and he rushed towards the entrance of the bathroom. Meanwhile, outside, a large crowd was gathering, blocking the camera’s view of the trunk.

“Hurry up!” Zhan Xuefeng barked to no one in particular. When an officer finally cleared the crowd away, the trunk was gone, making everyone’s eyes widen in horror. 

“It’s not there?” Zhao Yunlan whispered. Just then, Guo Changcheng ran out of the bathroom and saw that the trunk was missing, making his eyes widen in shock before he looked around, only to see someone dressed in all black carrying the trunk away up a nearby staircase.

“Wait!” Guo Changcheng screamed, running after the trunk thief. The cameras immediately followed him and Zhan Xuefeng got on the microphone, quickly alerting other teams.

“Team five! Go towards the staircase!” he snapped.

~*~*~*~*~

Guo Changcheng raced up the stairs after the thief, taking the stairs two at a time, soon catching up to the thief while everyone at the station looked on.

“Wait Changcheng! He’s not our culprit!” Zhao Yunlan screamed but Guo Changcheng couldn’t hear him since he didn’t have a transceiver. He quickly tackled the man to the ground and as they fell, the trunk fell out of the man’s hand and began to tumble down the stairs, much to everyone’s horror back at the police station. Up on the stairs, Guo Changcheng looked back to see a little boy coming towards the stairs as the trunk continued to tumble down them, heading straight for him. He wanted to run after the trunk but he also couldn’t let go of the thief, so he couldn’t help but watch in horror as the trunk continued to tumble down the stairs towards the little boy.

“NOOOOOOO!!!” he screamed as he held onto the struggling thief. Thankfully, Zhan Yao ran over to the stairs and when he saw the trunk crashing towards the boy, his eyes widened and he ran forward, quickly bundling the boy in his arms as he knelt down, using his body as a shield as the trunk crashed into his back, causing him to let out a hiss of pain, just as the boy’s mother came running over to them.

“A-Zhou! A-Zhou! Are you alright? Are you hurt?” she exclaimed as she knelt before Zhan Yao and her son, who seemed completely unaffected by the whole ordeal. Meanwhile, up on the stairs, Guo Changcheng was still holding the thief while watching Zhan Yao and the little boy, just as Shen Wei, Chu Shuzhi, and Da Qing appeared.

“Xiao Guo!” Chu Shuzhi shouted, the three of them kneeling next to him as Chu Shuzhi yanked off the thief’s mask, only to find out that he was just a thief, not the actual culprit.

“He’s just a luggage thief” Shen Wei breathed as Da Qing looked at Guo Changcheng with wide eyes.

“You idiot!” he exclaimed. Guo Changcheng threw his hands up in the air.

“I didn’t have a transceiver! I didn’t fucking know!” he shouted.

~*~*~*~*~

Back at the police station, everyone was relieved that the little boy was okay (Bai Yutong was thankful that Zhan Yao wasn’t hurt (I mean, he was hurt but like, not that badly)), just as a detective cleared their throat.

“A call from Pang Yu” he called out. Everyone turned as the detective put the call on speaker.

_“I’ve gotten a message from the kidnapper. Because the police were involved, the deal’s over”_ he stated before he hung up.

“How come…” one detective grumbled.

“What did they do?!” Zhan Xuefeng snarled as everyone let out groans of frustration while Bai Yutong just let out a deep sigh and ran a hand through his hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are enjoying this story, because I put a lot of time and effort and research into it! Please don't hesitate to leave comments, kudos, bookmark, and subscribe!


	5. The Backstory

“You just stopped by to greet and this happened!” Sun Qian hissed later on that evening in his office, Bai Yutong standing before his desk.

“I’ll fix this mistake right away” Bai Yutong assured. Sun Qian rolled his eyes before he turned to face him.

“Stop it, Yutong! I get that you want to be better than Bao Sir. Because of his confession, you ended up at this place. And he even informed reporters” he grumbled before he sat down in his chair.

“This is jurisdiction. No matter how good you are, you can’t do anything alone. Investigating is done differently down here. Here, there aren’t any useful subordinates as those in first division” he continued, looking Bai Yutong in the eyes. Bai Yutong was quiet before he nodded.

“Yes sir” he replied. 

~*~*~*~*~

The next day at the police meeting, while everyone else was talking about one case, Bai Yutong was talking to Zhao Yunlan about a different one.

“Because she jumped, it was ruled a suicide. Why are you still investigating?” he whispered. Zhao Yunlan glanced at him before he shrugged.

“Just my intuition” he replied. Bai Yutong let out a soft groan and shook his head.

“Don’t move based just on intuition. Investigation is based on theory and done within the organization. From now on, report to me any investigations that you do” he murmured. Zhao Yunlan was the one to roll his eyes this time as they turned back to the main investigation.

“Do we know which route Pang used?” Zhan Xuefeng demanded.

“For now, we still don’t know which route he took from home” one of the detectives replied. 

“We analyzed images from the security cameras in town, but there was no image with a person who looked like President Pang” another detective stated.

“Not captured by any camera? Is that possible?” Sun Qian asked, looking over at Lan Chenglin. 

“Well, we have to use something else. All detectives are going to search for any witnesses. That’s all!” Zhan Xuefeng barked.

“Yes sir!” the detectives replied, all of them packing up and heading out. As everyone was leaving, Bao Heizei looked over at Zhan Yao.

“Zhan Yao” he called out. Zhan Yao immediately walked over to him and stood before him.

“Follow Yutong” he ordered. Zhan Yao looked at him in shock before he nodded.

“Understood” he replied. Meanwhile, Bai Yutong stood up from his seat, only to notice that Zhao Yunlan and Shen Wei were missing.

“Where’s Zhao Yunlan and Shen Wei?” he demanded, looking over at Guo Changcheng.

“What?” Guo Changcheng replied. Bai Yutong motioned to the two empty seats next to him and he blinked in shock.

“Oh? I don’t know” he replied. Bai Yutong gritted his teeth.

“Damn it. He does as he pleases and drags Shen Wei with him” he growled, about to go after them when Zhan Yao appeared beside him.

“Your subordinates ran away?” he asked, raising an eyebrow. Bai Yutong sighed.

“One of them is a little problematic; not reporting to the chief and doing what he wants. The other one is his partner and goes along with him, I’m pretty sure, to make sure that he doesn’t get hurt or worse” he replied. Zhan Yao hummed.

“Well, that is to be expected of jurisdiction. It’s like an animal park. That wouldn’t happen in first division” he stated. Bai Yutong shot him a look before he headed towards the door.

“What do you want, Cat?” he asked.

“I’m going to look for a witness. Could you show me the way?” Zhan Yao replied. Bai Yutong stopped and looked back at him before he sighed and nodded.

“Come on” he replied, motioning for Zhan Yao to follow him.

~*~*~*~*~

Back at the Hong Kong Police Force, Bao Heizei was heading towards his office when he was greeted by Bai Chi, who was waiting for him.

“Sir, here are the documents with the management thesis for the exam. Please confirm it” he asked as he bowed, handing Bao Heizei the documents. Bao Heizei took the folder with the documents and looked over them before he nodded.

“Thank you” he thanked, taking the documents with him as he head towards his office.

“Umm…please!” Bai Chi called out, turning to face him, making Bao Heizei stop and look back at him.

“You know…I…I’m indebted to Bai Sir for some help in the past” he started. Bao Heizei raised an eyebrow.

“Really?” he asked. 

“I…I joined the police because I wanted to work with police dogs. Everyone around me said it was a stupid reason for joining. But Bai Sir…didn’t think it was stupid and encouraged me” Bai Chi explained. Bao Heizei looked at him before he smiled and turned, beginning to walk away again.

“Will…will Bai Sir return to first division?” Bai Chi called out, making Bao Heizei stop and look back at him again.

“Those exams for the executive posts…Bai Sir is good, I’m sure he’ll pass them without a problem, with a top score! It’s a chance for every detective to gain equal possibility to be promoted. That’s the reason for that test, right?” he asked. Bao Heizei was quiet before he nodded.

“That’s right. It’s an official stance” he replied. Bai Chi looked at him in shock.

“What?” he asked.

“In the police, there are those who are allowed to be promoted and those who are not. And those who once stray away from the path of their career, they will never be able to get back there. Rank nor exam doesn’t matter. There’s still an interview, right? In the end, people are going to judge people” Bao Heizei stated before he turned and continued towards his office, leaving Bai Chi stunned where he stood.

~*~*~*~*~

Meanwhile, out on the streets, the detectives from first division and from jurisdiction questioned almost every person they met, but they didn’t get any significant testimony. So, instead of wandering around the streets aimlessly, they decided to head to a nearby empty café to talk strategy.

“Next we’ll question this apartment. Did you call the manager?” one of the men from first division asked, looking at Guo Changcheng. Guo Changcheng blinked and opened his mouth to reply when Chu Shuzhi stood up.

“We’ll do it now” he replied. 

“You know you must do it! What were you doing?!” another first division detective snapped.

“I’m sorry. It’s the first time we’ve handled a kidnapping case, so it takes a little time to—” Guo Changcheng started.

“Don’t just make excuses!” another detective snapped as Zhan Yao walked over to Bai Yutong, nudging him slightly with his shoulder.

“I haven’t seen those detectives from jurisdiction today” he murmured. Bai Yutong hummed before he noticed that he was right.

“Changcheng. Where’s Shen Wei and Yunlan?” he called out, making Guo Changcheng look over at him. Guo Changcheng blinked before he lowered his head.

“Well, they’re—” he started. Zhan Yao and Bai Yutong looked at one another before Bai Yutong motioned Guo Changcheng over.

“It’s okay, you can tell us” he assured. Guo Changcheng glanced towards the group before he nodded.

~*~*~*~*~

At a nearby cemetery, Zhao Yunlan was kneeling before a headstone, Shen Wei standing behind him. Both men turned to see Bai Yutong and Zhan Yao approaching them before they turned their attention back to the headstone. Bai Yutong and Zhan Yao looked at one another before they looked back at the headstone as well.

“This is the grave of Miss Fang Jing who committed suicide” Shen Wei murmured. Bai Yutong hummed before he bowed to the grave out of respect. Zhan Yao, Shen Wei, and Zhao Yunlan looked at him in shock before Zhao Yunlan pushed himself to his feet and sighed heavily.

“Her mother died a long time ago. Miss Fang Jing and her father owned a company called Fang-Electro” he explained.

“What did the girl work on?” Zhan Yao inquired. Shen Wei sighed.

“They developed a video system for surveillance cameras” he replied. 

“And why are you both still so obsessed with this case?” Bai Yutong demanded. Zhao Yunlan and Shen Wei were silent, making Bai Yutong sigh.

“Since I’ve involved myself in this case, my life as a detective has changed dramatically. Unless you explain it, I can’t move forward” he gritted out, making Zhao Yunlan and Shen Wei look over at him.

“I’d like to know about that “intuition” you’ve mentioned before” he continued, looking at Zhao Yunlan. Zhao Yunlan glanced at him before he looked back at the headstone.

“Before…he came looking for advice. Miss Fang Jing’s father” he explained.

~*~*~*~*~

_“_ _Take a look, please” Fang Jing’s father, Fang Huan, begged as he sat before Zhao Yunlan, showing him pictures of his daughter and himself together on his Facebook._

_“And you’ll understand. This is her last message” he continued._

_“I’ll finish with that system soon” Zhao Yunlan read aloud as he looked at the message._

_“The development of a system she worked so passionately on was finally coming to the end. And still…” Fang Huan started before he paused, took a breath, and then looked up at Zhao Yunlan._

_“She wasn’t someone who would just kill herself over someone cheating on her! Please! Open that case again! I beg you!” he begged as he stood to his feet and bowed to Zhao Yunlan._

~*~*~*~*~

“I’ve asked her boyfriend Pang Yu about it. However, he said that they had separated already and weren’t together at all. There wasn’t anything suspicious about the crime scene either. So the case was closed and ruled as a suicide. But…I felt something was off, so I continued with the investigation” Zhao Yunlan continued, eyes becoming red as tears started to fill them. Shen Wei then looked over at Bai Yutong, wisdom in his bright brown eyes.

“It’s true that we can’t use anything but our legs. That’s why we thought that we had to use them for moving forward” he explained. Zhao Yunlan then scoffed.

“However, after a month I’ve realized that Pang Yu wasn’t involved in Miss Fang Jing’s death. As you said…I followed pure intuition” he grumbled before he turned to face Bai Yutong.

“But thanks to that, I’ve cleared something” he stated before dipping his head to both Bai Yutong and Zhan Yao before he and Shen Wei turned and walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are enjoying this story! Please don't hesitate to leave comments, kudos, bookmark, and subscribe!


	6. Testing a Theory

When Bai Yutong, Shen Wei, Zhao Yunlan, and Zhan Yao returned to the police station and entered Bai Yutong’s department, they noticed that all of the detectives were inside and not at the meeting.

“Hey, what are you guys doing? What about the meeting?” Zhao Yunlan demanded. 

“Ah, they’ve told us that we didn’t need to participate” Da Qing replied. 

“Until next orders, we’re on standby” Guo Changcheng added.

“As they said” Chu Shuzhi finished. Zhan Yao hummed as he looked around.

“No one’s studying despite having free time. Of course, they won’t be promoted” he murmured, glancing over at Bai Yutong. Bai Yutong looked back at him before he placed his hands behind his back and slowly made his way towards the front of the office.

“Do you know what such orders mean?” he asked. No one answered, because they had no idea.

“It means that you can’t do anything. It’s useless to give you any work. That’s essentially what’s being said” Bai Yutong continued as he walked around his desk and stood before his team, who were all looking back at him.

“It’s true that the first division is currently working on the kidnapping case. However, at the beginning, it was a case that belonged to this jurisdiction. It should have been our case! But are you really happy with only accepting orders?!” he roared. Everyone looked at him in shock as he shook his head.

“I’m sorry, but I’m not like you. If it’s work I can do, I will do it until the end” he declared. Guo Changcheng sighed as he looked at him.

“We’ve asked everyone already. Shop owners and taxi drivers too. From priests in temples to kindergarten teachers” he replied.

“Then ask the people who visit the temples. Don’t just ask the teachers, ask the children as well” Bai Yutong snapped.

“People at the temples?” Da Qing repeated.

“Even children?” Chu Shuzhi asked.

“We can only use our legs, right? Then you must use them to move forward” Bai Yutong declared before he walked around his desk and headed towards the door.

“But, the chief told us to obey the orders” Guo Changcheng argued, but Bai Yutong didn’t listen as he headed out the door, Shen Wei and Zhao Yunlan following after him. Zhan Yao looked around the precinct before he huffed and followed after Bai Yutong, since he was instructed to keep an eye on him.

~*~*~*~*~

“Everyone, did you see this uncle?” Zhao Yunlan asked as he sat in a room full of children who decided to use him like a play set while Shen Wei stood nearby, watching with a fond smile on his face.

“This one” Shen Wei explained as he held up a picture of President Pang.

“No!” the children replied as they continued to play with Zhao Yunlan, some of them yanking his hair while others put their hands in his mouth.

“And you?” Shen Wei asked, showing the photo to another little boy.

~*~*~*~*~

“What is he thinking? They’ve told us to wait for orders. What’s so bad about it?” Da Qing grumbled back at the station as Guo Changcheng was filing some papers, listening to their conversation while thinking about what Bai Yutong had said earlier.

~*~*~*~*~

Outside of the kindergarten, Zhan Yao was leaning against the wall when Bai Yutong walked out.

“A detective getting information from children?” Zhan Yao asked, raising an eyebrow. Bai Yutong shrugged.

“I may get something. Besides, I can’t do anything else” he replied as he continued to walk away from the kindergarten.

“You should just leave the investigation to Headquarters” Zhan Yao argued, making Bai Yutong stop and face him.

“And what does Headquarters do?” he snapped, eyes flashing white. Zhan Yao raised an eyebrow.

“What do you mean?” he replied.

“It’s been weird from the beginning. To begin with, kidnappings were always handled by the special team within first division. But now, even Tang Yi and Shao Fei’s department are working on this. Why? Why don’t you just tell it to jurisdiction?” Bai Yutong demanded, walking up to stand before Zhan Yao and look him in the eyes. Zhan Yao looked at him before he rolled his eyes and walked around Bai Yutong, walking away from him.

“Was the ransom money the only request from the kidnapper?” Bai Yutong called out, but Zhan Yao ignored him. Bai Yutong groaned before he quickly began to walk after his old partner.

“If there was another request, then the fact that the kidnapper didn’t call again wasn’t caused by the police being at the station but because he was waiting for the second request to be fulfilled. And Headquarters used this request as a clue in order to catch the culprit. So, what’s the second one? You must know it” he stated as he quickly overtook Zhan Yao and stood before him, stopping him in his tracks. Zhan Yao said nothing as he looked at Bai Yutong.

“You’re on standby until the next orders” he stated. Bai Yutong growled.

“You—” he started.

“This is an order from Bao Sir” Zhan Yao interrupted. Bai Yutong let out another growl, just as his phone began to ring. He looked at Zhan Yao for a moment before he huffed and quickly pulled out his phone, answering it.

“Hello?” he answered.

 _“Yutong. Yunlan found a witness. However, he’s from kindergarten. According to him, they played hide-and-seek in the park that day. Right?”_ Shen Wei called out, since Zhao Yunlan was currently being used as a jungle gym by the kindergarteners.

_“Yeah. And there was a black hat moving!”_ a little boy shouted back.

~*~*~*~*~

After ending the call, Bai Yutong and Zhan Yao headed to the park to meet Shen Wei and Zhao Yunlan.

“I think that boy perhaps saw Pang’s kidnapping” Zhao Yunlan stated. Bai Yutong hummed.

“That’s quite possible” he agreed. Zhan Yao rolled his eyes.

“He’s just a child, he doesn’t remember faces. He could only see someone’s black hat from that slide” he argued as he pointed to the slide. Bai Yutong crossed his arms in thought when he looked over to see some workers walking past the park while carrying a ladder.

“No, that’s an important testimony” he countered, making Shen Wei, Zhan Yao, and Zhao Yunlan look over at him.

“What?” Shen Wei asked.

“Let’s re-arrange it” Bai Yutong replied before he turned towards the slide and narrowed his eyes before looking over at Zhao Yunlan and Shen Wei.

“Can you go to the bottom of this hill and one of you put on the black cap?” he asked. Shen Wei and Zhao Yunlan nodded before Zhao Yunlan handed Shen Wei the cap, which he then put on his head. Once they were down at the bottom of the hill, they both looked up at Bai Yutong, who was looking down at them from the park.

“Why are we doing this?” Shen Wei asked. Bai Yutong held up a hand before he looked back at Zhan Yao.

“You ready, Cat?” he called out. Zhan Yao huffed before he turned and headed towards the slide.

“Why should I help you?” he grumbled as he climbed up the stairs that led to the top of the slide.

“Try to play that little boy” Bai Yutong instructed. Zhan Yao huffed and made it to about the third stair from the top; since he was an adult and pretty tall, he didn’t have to go all the way up.

“He saw a black hat from that place” Bai Yutong continued. Zhan Yao hummed before he leaned down and looked through the bars that were at the top of the slide, but he couldn’t see anything.

“I can’t see it” he called out. 

“What? You don’t?” Zhao Yunlan called back as Shen Wei took off the cap and held it up.

“What about now?” he asked. Zhan Yao looked through the bars before he huffed and leaned back, standing straight.

“I see…his height” he declared. Bai Yutong nodded in agreement before he looked over at Zhao Yunlan and Shen Wei.

“From that slide you can’t see a black hat on a person with Shen Wei’s height. Which means that the culprit is definitely taller” he declared as Zhan Yao leaned down again to see if Bai Yutong was right. Bai Yutong then looked over at Shen Wei.

“What’s your height?” he asked.

“180 cm” Shen Wei replied. Bai Yutong hummed

“Raise your hand, please” he instructed. Shen Wei nodded and raised his hand, holding the black cap up. Bai Yutong made the measurement in his head before he walked over to the slide, which Zhan Yao had vacated, and climbed up, leaning down to see if he could figure out the height.

“We need like 32 more cm to see the head. In short—” he stated, climbing down from the slide.

“That man is—” Zhan Yao continued.

“212 cm tall” Bai Yutong finished as he walked over to the bushes to look down at Shen Wei and Zhao Yunlan, Zhan Yao joining him.

“That’s quite a good clue, don’t you think?” he asked. Zhao Yunlan said nothing before he looked down at the ground, noticing something shiny. His eyes widened and he quickly pulled out a pair of gloves, slipping one on before he picked up the shiny thing.

“Yutong! Look” he called out, holding up the shiny thing in his hand. Bai Yutong’s eyes widened and he quickly jumped over the fence before he slid down the hill and slipped on a pair of his own gloves before he took the shiny thing from Zhao Yunlan.

“Y.Pang” he read aloud before he blinked in realization.

“This belongs to President Pang” he murmured as he looked around.

“So, they’ve kidnapped Pang from this place. That’s progress” he declared as he looked at Zhao Yunlan and Shen Wei. Both men nodded as Shen Wei placed the black cap on Zhao Yunlan’s head before he held out a handkerchief to make sure that the tie clip was free of fingerprints while Zhao Yunlan looked down, avoiding eye contact with Bai Yutong, which Bai Yutong noticed immediately.

“By the way, Yunlan” he started, making Zhao Yunlan and Shen Wei look at him.

“Among the people who are somehow related to Pang, is there anyone with the height of 212 cm?” he asked. Zhao Yunlan frowned at him.

“What?” he replied. Bai Yutong gave him a look.

“There is, right?” he asked. Shen Wei looked over at Zhao Yunlan before he looked at Bai Yutong.

“Fang Huan, president of Fang-Electro. Father of Miss Fang Jing” he replied. Meanwhile, up on the hill, Zhan Yao, who was listening in, quietly slipped away.

“Call Changcheng. We need to confirm where Huan is. They must check his house and company” Bai Yutong ordered. Shen Wei and Zhao Yunlan nodded.

“Will do” Zhao Yunlan replied.

~*~*~*~*~

A little while later, Zhao Yunlan, Bai Yutong, and Shen Wei arrived at Fang Huan’s company but found that there were already first division cars there. 

“Son of a—” Bai Yutong swore before he rushed inside, Shen Wei and Zhao Yunlan following him. They then rushed upstairs and walked inside computer lab, where first division detectives were boxing everything.

“This is…” Shen Wei started as Zhao Yunlan stepped forward and looked around.

“What’s going on? Where the equipment?” he demanded. 

“Three days ago, Fang-Electro went bankrupt due to financial troubles” Zhan Yao answered, looking over at them.

“Bankrupt?” Shen Wei repeated.

“Valuable articles were brought to the trader” Zhan Yao continued.

“And why is Headquarters here?!” Bai Yutong snarled, walking over to him. 

“Leave the rest to first division. You don’t need to do anything else” Zhan Yao stated, looking back at him. Bai Yutong glowered at him and Shen Wei and Zhao Yunlan came to stand on either side of Bai Yutong, also glaring, but Zhan Yao wasn’t affected and just gently pushed Shen Wei aside before he walked past him to continue working. Just then, Bai Yutong’s phone rang, making him quickly answer it.

“Hello?” he answered.

 _“As agreed, we went to his house but…first division was already there and we couldn’t go in”_ Guo Changcheng stated on the other end.

“Even at the house?” Bai Yutong exclaimed.

 _“Besides, all files related to Miss Fang Jing’s death at the station were confiscated by first division”_ Guo Changcheng added from outside of the office where he and the rest of Bai Yutong’s team were standing. Bai Yutong growled and quickly hung up the phone before he looked over at Zhan Yao, narrowing his eyes.

“Did you call Headquarters?” he demanded.

“We found the USB key” a detective declared, interrupting him.

“Request analysis immediately” Zhan Yao ordered.

“Yes sir” the detective replied. Zhan Yao nodded and turned to head out when Bai Yutong grabbed him by the shoulders, stopping him, making all of the detectives look at him in shock, since no one dared to manhandle Zhan Yao unless they wanted to lose their job.

“Does this mean that Headquarters knows that Huan is the kidnapper? How?!” Bai Yutong roared, eyes glowing white.

“Let go of me” Zhan Yao ordered.

“This is our case! What are you hiding, Yao?! Tell me!” Bai Yutong shouted, shaking Zhan Yao slightly.

“Since when did _you_ tell the people at jurisdiction anything?” Zhan Yao snapped, his response almost like a slap to Bai Yutong’s face. 

“They should just obey the orders” he continued before he pushed Bai Yutong away, just as his phone began to ring. He quickly pulled out his phone and answered it before placing it to his ear.

“Hello?” he answered before he frowned slightly.

“I understand” he replied before he held out his phone to Bai Yutong.

“It’s for you, apparently” he stated. Bai Yutong frowned, eyes returning to normal, before he took the phone and placed it to his ear.

“Hello?” he answered.

_“Bai Yutong”_ a voice snapped, making Bai Yutong’s eyes widen.

“Bao Sir” he breathed. He then listened to whatever Bao Heizei had to say before he hung up the phone and handed it back to Zhan Yao, immediately leaving the company, leaving Zhao Yunlan and Shen Wei confused.

~*~*~*~*~

A little while later, Bai Yutong stood before Bao Heizei in his office, just like he had done many times before.

“First, I must praise you. Thanks to the information you got, our detectives are following Huan and I expect them to soon find the place where Pang is being kept” Bao Heizei declared.

“What was first division following until now?” Bai Yutong asked, frowning. Bao Heizei was quiet before he smiled slightly.

“As you guessed, besides the ransom money, the kidnapper requested something else as well. Very soon, Gone Bank will announce a new project based on a newly developed system. However, the kidnapper requested to cancel the presentation and make an official announcement on the Gone Bank News site that there will be no presentation of a new system. If it doesn’t happen before the time set by the kidnapper, President Pang will die. According to the analysis of that USB key, we found out that it contains data about the new system. This is only a hypothesis, but what if the data, which Fang Jing had, was illegally transferred to Gone Bank?” he suggested, making Bai Yutong quickly squeeze his eyes shut in thought.

“Could Gone Bank have stolen the data from her?” Bao Heizei continued as Bai Yutong slowly opened his eyes, looking at Bao Heizei.

“ _“My daughter didn’t kill herself because her boyfriend cheated on her but because her friend used her.”_ So, in order to find out the truth, he waited for Pang and kidnapped him” Bao Heizei finished. Bai Yutong nodded slowly.

“Such hypothesis makes sense” he agreed.

“Right. But still, it’s just a hypothesis” Bao Heizei stated before he looked Bai Yutong in the eyes.

“Forget the hypothesis” he ordered. Bai Yutong frowned.

“What do you mean?” he asked.

“The kidnapper’s motive was only the ransom money, a total of 500 million. Case closed. You don’t need to work on it anymore, or rather, I won’t allow you to work on it anymore” Bao Heizei declared as he sat down on one of the many couches in his office.

“But that’s…do you want to hide such a dirty trick done by Gone Bank?!” Bai Yutong exclaimed, looking at him in shock.

“That hypothesis is fabricated too much” Bao Heizei replied, halting Bai Yutong in his tracks.

“Well, Yutong, how is your work now?” Bao Heizei continued, making Bai Yutong frown.

“What?” he replied.

“Don’t you think it’s too much? No matter how talented you are, your subordinates aren’t. After you lost your position in first division, you finally realize its great value. Right?” Bao Heizei asked. Bai Yutong lowered his head, not sure how to answer.

“I’m the same” Bao Heizei admitted, making Bai Yutong’s head shoot up.

“If you had worked with me, this case might have been closed sooner. Thanks to this case, I noticed again how big your value was” Bao Heizei declared as he stood to his feet, Bai Yutong still looking at him in shock. Silence soon fell over the two men before Bao Heizei looked over at Bai Yutong.

“The exam for the career promotion’s tomorrow right?” he asked. 

“Yeah, but to participate—” Bai Yutong started.

“Just go. You’ll pass it. Just write your name on the paper. That’s enough for you to pass” Bao Heizei instructed before he turned to head back to his desk.

“Such kind of thing…is it possible?” Bai Yutong exclaimed. 

“If it was me…then yes!” Bao Heizei replied as he sat down in his chair. Bai Yutong blinked at him, which just made him smile.

“Take the exam. That way, you can get back to first division. Get back to promotion. And then, one day, this will be your future” he declared as he motioned to the wall on his left, which hung a plaque that had the names of every single superintendent of the Hong Kong Police Force, first investigation division. 

~*~*~*~*~

After speaking to Bao Heizei, Bai Yutong returned to his department, nodding to his detectives as he walked past towards his desk.

“Bai Sir. There’s something I want” Zhao Yunlan declared as he stood to his feet. Bai Yutong paused and glanced over his shoulder at him.

“When we catch Fang Huan, can you entrust the negotiation to me?” he asked.

“Negotiation?” Da Qing repeated.

“Maybe it’s too naïve, but…I want him to give up. I don’t think that he kidnapped Pang just because of the money. There must be a reason to it. I can do it” Zhao Yunlan assured as Bai Yutong continued around his desk, his back facing his team.

“What did the chief say? What about our task?” Shen Wei asked. Bai Yutong was quiet before he turned to face them.

“That’s all for us” he declared. 

“What?” Shen Wei and Zhao Yunlan exclaimed.

“The Hong Kong Police Force will take care of the rest” Bai Yutong explained. Zhao Yunlan narrowed his eyes.

“What do you mean? We found the kidnapper, didn’t we? We’re almost at the end!” he exclaimed.

“You’ve done enough. Thanks to your investigation, we were able to pin the kidnapper. Your work was admitted by the superintendent as well. We should leave the rest to Headquarters” Bai Yutong replied calmly as he began to pack up for the day. Shen Wei stood up this time and walked over to Bai Yutong’s desk, studying him.

“What did the superintendent tell you?” he asked, but Bai Yutong ignored him. Shen Wei then reached out a hand, placing it over Bai Yutong’s, halting him.

“You said it yourself. It was a case that happened in our jurisdiction and it belongs here! It’s our case!” he snapped. Bai Yutong looked at him for a moment before he looked up to address the rest of the team.

“Until the next orders, we’re going to stay alert” he declared before he looked back at Shen Wei and Zhao Yunlan.

“That’s all” he deadpanned as he wrenched his hands out from underneath Shen Wei’s and grabbed his bag, heading towards the door.

“Enemy pretends to be ally” Shen Wei sneered, making Bai Yutong pause.

“So you as well…belong to somewhere else. Then…then tell me what the hell are we policemen protecting?!” Zhao Yunlan shouted, motioning to himself and the rest of the team. Bai Yutong turned to look back at them, not sure how to answer.

~*~*~*~*~

Up in the meeting room, detectives were scurrying around.

“We’re going to check up on the storage of the company that’s related to the transactions with Fang’s real estate” one of the detectives declared.

“Wait for the special team. When they confirm the confinement place, go in” Zhan Xuefeng ordered. 

“Yes sir” the detectives replied. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are enjoying this story! Please don't hesitate to leave comments, kudos, bookmark, and subscribe!


	7. Persuasion and Opposition

~Present Day~

Bai Yutong was sitting in his living room, eyes shut in meditation, as Bai Qingtang was cleaning up the dining table, since she had unexpectedly arrived that morning demanding breakfast.

“Why are you still here? The exam starts at nine. You’re gonna be late” she stated as she took the dishes and put them in the sink.

“I know” Bai Yutong replied. Bai Qingtang tsked as she began to wash the dishes.

“I can’t believe that you want to go to the exam even now” she murmured as Bai Yutong stood up, putting on his white leather jacket.

“It’s my work as a detective as well” he replied. Bai Qingtang hummed as she continued to clean.

“I’m going to the hospital this afternoon. I’ll let dad know” she stated. Bai Yutong hummed and headed towards the door before he paused.

“Say, Qingtang” he started.

“Mm?” Bai Qingtang replied. 

“Would you be proud of me if I became superintendent?” Bai Yutong asked. Bai Qingtang looked over at him and smiled.

“Of course I’ll be proud. You’re my little brother, why wouldn’t I be?” she replied before she frowned slightly.

“Why do you ask?” she asked. 

“Hmm?” Bai Yutong replied.

“If you get the job, then of course I’ll be proud of you. But I’m still proud of you whether you’re the superintendent, or just some lowly detective” Bai Qingtang stated. Bai Yutong smiled slightly before he nodded.

“Thanks. I’m gonna go now” he declared as he walked out the door.

“Bye! Good luck!” Bai Qingtang called out.

~*~*~*~*~

Meanwhile, in the testing hall, Bai Chi was placing down the tests and marking ever person’s spot with a name tag, even marking Bai Yutong’s spot with a tag. 

~*~*~*~*~

“Message from special team! Silhouette of person was seen in Qin’s house, apparently vacant! We’ll try to confirm it from outside” a detective called out. Zhan Xuefeng then stood up, nodding.

“President Pang should be there. Inform the special team immediately!” he barked. 

“Yes sir” the detectives replied.

~*~*~*~*~

Meanwhile, Bai Yutong was walking down the street, on his way to the testing hall, when his phone suddenly rang.

“Hello?” he answered.

 _“It’s Yunlan. Right now, detectives from Headquarters are rushing to the scene. I’m going after them”_ Zhao Yunlan stated on the other line.

“I can’t allow that. All of us have to wait at jurisdiction for orders” Bai Yutong argued before he shook his head.

“I’m sorry. I’m in a hurry. I need to go” he stated before he hung up. He then glanced down at his watch before he huffed and began walking again, hoping to make it in time.

~*~*~*~*~

In the testing room, all of the seats were filled, save for Bai Yutong’s seat. Bai Chi, who was walking around to make sure no one was looking at the test beforehand, noticed the empty seat and frowned before he looked at his watch, seeing that Bai Yutong only had five minutes to get there. 

~*~*~*~*~

On the street, Bai Yutong continued walking, trying to hurry towards Headquarters to make it to the test.

 _“You know, my dream is to become the chief of first division”_ Bai Yutong’s father stated, causing Bai Yutong to slightly pick up the pace.

_“That way, you can go back to first division. Get back to promotion”_ Bao Heizei declared as Bai Yutong started to lightly jog.

_“Then tell me what the hell are we policemen protecting?!”_ Zhao Yunlan screamed as Bai Yutong was now running.

_“This will be your future”_ Bao Heizei continued, Bai Yutong now almost in a full sprint.

 _“If you get the job, then of course I’ll be proud of you. But I’m still proud of you whether you’re the superintendent, or just some lowly detective”_ Bai Qingtang stated with a smile as Bai Yutong sprinted through the streets.

~*~*~*~*~

_“Special team’s in place!”_ a special team member called out.

“Prepare yourself! Hold your positions” Zhan Xuefeng ordered while in the back, Zhan Yao was sitting in his seat, a look of worry on his face while up at the front, Bao Heizei checked his watch, smirking since he knew that Bai Yutong would be taking the exam.

~*~*~*~*~

In the exam room, Bai Chi was standing up at the front next to the podium, waiting for Bai Yutong to arrive when the door to the room suddenly opened. His head whipped towards the door, but instead of Bai Yutong, it was someone else. 

_‘Wha…where’s Bai Sir?’_ he thought to himself as the proctor stood at the podium.

“Now the written test for the exam for management executive is open. Start!” he ordered. All of the policemen opened their booklets and began the test.

~*~*~*~*~

Meanwhile, Bai Yutong suddenly burst into his department, causing everyone to look at him in shock.

“Bai Sir” Guo Changcheng breathed as Zhao Yunlan and Shen Wei made their way towards the door.

“What do you want now?” Zhao Yunlan grumbled, about to walk out the door when Bai Yutong grabbed him by the arm.

“Where are you going?” he demanded.

“I’ve told you. To that place” Zhao Yunlan replied. Bai Yutong shook his head.

“You won’t make it, even if you go. Special team surrounded that place already” he panted.

“So should we just wait?!” Shen Wei demanded as Zhao Yunlan wrenched his arm out of Bai Yutong’s grasp.

“There’s something we can do!” Bai Yutong snapped before he began to pant harshly because god damn it, he hadn’t sprinted like that in years.

“Convince Fang Huan to give up! That’s why I’ve come here” he explained. 

“Convince him? How?” Chu Shuzhi demanded. 

“There’s no way for us to contact him” Guo Changcheng added.

“There is” Bai Yutong argued before he turned to look at Zhao Yunlan and bowed.

“I rely on you” he stated as he stood up straight.

“I’ll try to persuade Bao Sir” he declared.

~*~*~*~*~

“Special teams are soon in their places!” one of the detectives declared from where they were hiding behind a shed as the special investigation team made their way towards Fang Huan’s house.

~*~*~*~*~

Inside the house, Pang Yin was struggling in his bonds when Fang Huan walked over to him and removed the gag from his mouth. Pang Yin let out a gasp before he continued to struggle while Fang Huan turned away and picked up a small pill, holding it between his fingers.

“If you don’t tell the truth…you have to eat this” he declared, turning and showing Lup Yin the pill.

“W-wait!” Pang Yin exclaimed as Fang Huan surged over to him and grabbed him by his tie.

“Why did my daughter have to die?!” he screamed, about to shove the pill into Pang Yin’s mouth when suddenly his tablet went off with notification sounds. He frowned before he pulled away and walked over to his tablet, picking it up to see a message from Facebook Messenger.

_To Father_

“Fang Jin…” Fang Huan whispered, just as another message appeared.

_It’s Zhao Yunlan_

~*~*~*~*~

At the station, Zhao Yunlan was sitting at his computer, fingers flying over the keys as he typed his message to Fang Huan.

“Miss Fang Jing…didn’t want you to do the things that you did. On the contrary, the thing you did is the same as the one Gone Bank did. You know that it’s true, don’t you? It should have been different” he murmured aloud.

~*~*~*~*~

“Special team is in their places” the detective stated through his transceiver as he watched as the special team surrounded Fang Huan’s house. 

~*~*~*~*~

“Special team in in their places!” a detective back at the station declared.

“Understood. Prepare to go!” Zhan Xuefeng ordered. Bao Heizei then raised his hand, about to give the order, when a voice came through the transceiver.

 _“Kidnapper stopped. He’s looking at his tablet”_ it declared. 

“What?” Bao Heizei asked, just as the door to the meeting room opened and Bai Yutong stormed in.

“Bai Yutong?! Bai Yutong, what are you doing here?!” Bao Heizei exclaimed, standing to his feet, Zhan Yao standing as well, absolute shock on his face. Bai Yutong ignored Bao Heizei’s question as he rushed to the front, panting hard again.

“Bao Sir. Please, wait with the break-in” he begged. 

“Why?” Zhan Xuefeng demanded, standing to his feet.

“We’re trying to persuade the kidnapper” Bai Yutong replied. 

“What does that mean?” Zhan Xuefeng exclaimed.

“The detectives from jurisdiction! They’re trying to persuade him!” Zhan Yao exclaimed, realizing what the hell was going on before he rushed out of the room, heading for Bai Yutong’s department, other detectives following after him.

“What are you doing?! What if the kidnapper goes mad?!” Zhan Xuefeng demanded.

“We’ll persuade him for sure. That’s the best way to solve this case” Bai Yutong replied, staring at Bao Heizei, who just narrowed his eyes back at him.

~*~*~*~*~

Downstairs, Zhao Yunlan was still typing his message when Chu Shuzhi looked over at him.

“It’s getting worse, boss” he stated, just as Da Qing rushed into the department.

“People from first division are coming this way!” he exclaimed. Guo Changcheng’s eyes widened and he rushed out the door, only to see Zhan Yao and other detectives coming his way.

“What the hell are you doing?” Zhan Yao growled.

“You can’t do that!” another detective shouted. Guo Changcheng’s eyes widened even more before he rushed back inside and slammed the door shut, holding it closed with his body.

“Stop it, immediately!” Zhan Yao ordered.

“Hey, open it!” another detective shouted before the detectives started banging on the door, save for Zhan Yao, who stepped out of the way.

“Open it!” a detective shouted.

“Now!” another detective roared.

“Wait, please!” Guo Changcheng begged, just as Da Qing and Chu Shuzhi rushed over to the door and helped hold it close with their bodies.

“Open it!” a detective shouted.

“I’m sorry!” Da Qing apologized. The detectives continued to bang on the door while Zhan Yao looked on with barely veiled disgust (even though he was secretly impressed by Bai Yutong’s subordinates). 

~*~*~*~*~

Upstairs, Bai Yutong was still reasoning with Bao Heizei and the others.

“Bao Sir, I beg you! Please!” he begged as he got down on his knees before the man. And Bai Yutong got down on the ground for no one, so for him to be on his knees, begging, it meant he was desperate.

“He will persuade him. Once, Fang Huan sought advice from this detective. He’s a skilled detective who knows the case! You should understand!” Bai Yutong continued, practically pouring his heart out as he bowed his head. Bao Heizei looked down at him before he nodded.

“Yes, I understand it quite well” he replied. Bai Yutong then lifted his head and looked at Bao Heizei with wide eyes as Bao Heizei smiled, but the smile was _not_ a kind smile.

“However, bad detectives from jurisdiction like you…are the ones I can’t believe the most!” he exclaimed.

“What?” Bai Yutong whispered, utterly confused. 

~*~*~*~*~

“I promise that we will open the case…” Zhao Yunlan continued while the rest of the team was holding the door shut. Even Shen Wei was involved.

“Hurry Yunlan!” Shen Wei shouted. 

“…of your daughter again” Zhao Yunlan continued.

~*~*~*~*~

_“We’re ready to go in, just waiting for orders”_ one of the special team operatives stated through the transceiver.

“Bao Sir…” Bai Yutong started.

“That’s enough, Bai Sir!” Tang Yi shouted as he and Shao Fei rushed over to Bai Yutong and pulled him off of the floor, holding him back from getting closer to Bao Heizei.

“Bao Sir!” Bai Yutong shouted.

“Calm down, Bai Sir!” Tang Yi exclaimed. 

“Stop it!” Shao Fei exclaimed.

~*~*~*~*~

“I’ve found someone who will help us. Please, believe me” Zhao Yunlan pleaded before he sent the message. A few moments later, his phone began to ring. His eyes widened and he picked up the phone, answering it.

_“Detective”_ Fang Huan greeted.

~*~*~*~*~

Upstairs, Bao Heizei waved his hand, giving the go ahead to strike.

“BAO SIR!” Bai Yutong screamed, absolute anguish in his voice. 

~*~*~*~*~

At the scene, one of the officers broke the window with a hammer before throwing a gas bomb into the house, making it hard to see. The special team operatives then jumped through the window and pointed their guns at Fang Huan, but he just turned to Pang Yin and held the pill in his hand, shoving it towards his mouth.

~*~*~*~*~

Downstairs at the police station, Zhao Yunlan was still on the line with Fang Huan, tears coming to his eyes since he could hear everything going on the other line.

~*~*~*~*~

_“Kidnapper caught! President Pang is alright!”_ one of the special team operatives declared. 

“We did it!” all of the detectives cheered while Bai Yutong looked at Bao Heizei with hurt, anger, and betrayal in his eyes, watching as he shook hands with other chiefs and detectives, not giving a damn about Bai Yutong.

~*~*~*~*~

Downstairs, Zhao Yunlan pulled his phone away from his ear and looked at it with wide eyes when suddenly the first division burst through the human barricade and one of the detectives came barreling towards him, tackling him to the ground. However, Zhao Yunlan didn’t care and just let them manhandle him as he played Fang Huan’s words over in his head.

_“I understand. I’ll give up”_ Fang Huan agreed.

~*~*~*~*~

Up in the meeting room, one of the detectives was giving a status report.

“During the special team raid, Fang Huan ate some sort of poison. A gastric lavage was done, but he is still unconscious” he declared. 

~*~*~*~*~

After the meeting, Zhan Yao and Bao Heizei were leaving the police station when they were confronted by Bai Yutong, who was seething with rage, his eyes glowing white. Both men paused to look at him before they continued walking, Bai Yutong turning his head slightly as they passed.

“If I had gone to that exam, I wouldn’t have passed. Right?” he spat.

“Even so, you should have gone there. Following the instruction from above without doubt; that’s the way it works in the organization” Bao Heizei replied. 

“If I had to work in the organization by obeying your orders, I, as a detective, would be dead inside. I can’t do that” Bai Yutong growled before he turned to fully face Bao Heizei.

“Oh, and one more thing. This case hasn’t ended yet. There’s something behind it” he declared.

“On what basis?” Bao Heizei inquired, still not facing Bai Yutong. 

**“My intuition”** Bai Yutong snarled. Bao Heizei’s eyes widened before he smiled.

“Hearing such words coming from you—” he started.

“It’s the most important thing for a detective. You said it yourself, Bao Sir” Bai Yutong interrupted, throwing Bao Heizei’s words right back in his face. The smile fell from Bao Heizei’s face as his eyes hardened.

“Are you ready to rely on that intuition? Look into my eyes and answer me! Those who aren’t prepared are not allowed to speak like that!” he roared. Zhan Yao, who was watching the whole ordeal, looked over at Bai Yutong with wide eyes, for he had never seen such sheer determination on his face before. Sure, determination had been there, but of this magnitude? Never. Bai Yutong was quiet before he walked around Bao Heizei and stood before him, looking him dead in the eyes, his own eyes glowing white.

“I’m prepared” he declared. Zhan Yao’s mouth fell open a little bit while Bao Heizei continued to stare back at him, his eyes slowly glowing red.

“I’m accepting my fate and I’m ready to oppose. As a detective of the Western Police Station, I’m going to oppose you, chief of first division” he snarled. Bao Heizei smirked before he stepped forward, shaking his head slightly before he continued on, Zhan Yao throwing him one last look before he followed after Bao Heizei, quickly reaching the car before opening the door allowing Bao Heizei to get in before he got in himself. Meanwhile, Bao Yutong was watching them leave with narrowed eyes before he turned on his heels and walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are enjoying this story! Please don't hesitate to leave comments, kudos, bookmark, and subscribe!


	8. No Punishment

_“This afternoon, a press conference was held for the successful rescue in the kidnapping case of Pang Yin, president of Gone Bank, which was attended by his son, Pang Yu and their corporation lawyer as well. Rescued President Pang has attended the presentation of the new project, where they announced the development of a security camera with 4K—”_ a news reporter stated in the first division office when Bao Heizei suddenly walked inside, flanked by Zhan Yao.

“Bao Sir” a detective called out before they bowed, causing everyone else in the office to turn towards him and bow as well before they all stood up and began clapping.

“So, he’s going to oppose me, hmm?” Bao Heizei growled under his breath, only loud enough for Zhan Yao to hear. Zhan Yao glanced over at him but said nothing, continuing to walk beside him in silence.

~*~*~*~*~

Meanwhile, at the hospital, Zhao Yunlan was standing outside of Fang Huan’s hospital room, looking inside to see the tall man hooked up to many machines that were trying to keep him alive. He took one look at the man before he shut his eyes and turned away, not able to look at him.

~*~*~*~*~

“In the end, that man said that he agreed and gave up…I heard it” Zhao Yunlan growled later on that evening as he stood before Bai Yutong, Shen Wei standing behind him, the rest of the team having gone home. 

“He believed us. That man, who tried to kill himself, wasn’t guilty. He was desperate. He was angry. Angry at us, who deceived him. Because we forced him to death. We’re the ones who are guilty here!” Zhao Yunlan continued. Bai Yutong was quiet before Zhao Yunlan opened his desk drawer and pulled something out, making Shen Wei’s eyes widen.

“Yunlan” he started but Zhao Yunlan said nothing as he walked over to Bai Yutong’s desk and placed down a small envelope that read “Resignation” on it. Bai Yutong looked down at it in shock before he looked back up at him.

“Do what you want. I’m sorry for causing you trouble” Zhao Yunlan apologized before he turned and walked away, Shen Wei glancing back at Bai Yutong before he turned and followed after him.

~*~*~*~*~

“Do you understand?! Because of your selfish actions, the investigation of first division might have ended in chaos. Such an unprecedented mistake!” Lan Chenglin roared as Bai Yutong stood before him and Sun Qian in Sun Qian’s office.

“I’ll take the responsibility” Bai Yutong replied, staring straight ahead.

“The detective already told us what kind of punishment awaits you” Lan Chenglin continued.

“I’m prepared for that” Bai Yutong declared.

“Really? Well then, your punishment is the following: Detective Bai Yutong. You were given a warning for the unexcused absence at the exam. That’s all” Lan Chenglin declared. Bai Yutong blinked before he looked over at him.

“What?” he asked.

“Don’t you understand? According to the rules, the whole department should have been strictly punished. Getting only such a warning like this is all thanks to Chief Sun” Lan Chenglin snarled before he walked over to Bai Yutong.

“Be grateful for what he did for you” he hissed before he turned and walked out of the office. Once he was gone, Bai Yutong looked at Sun Qian and bowed.

“I’m very sorry for causing you trouble” he apologized. Sun Qian glanced at him before he sighed and shook his head.

~*~*~*~*~

Meanwhile, at the Hong Kong Police Force’s Office of Human Resources, Bai Chi was sitting at his desk when Tang Yi walked over to him and handed him a folder.

“Here. A report for the public” he stated. 

“Ah, thank you” Bai Chi thanked, standing to his feet as he took the folder. Tang Yi nodded before he looked at Bai Chi.

“I’d like to ask you something” he stated. Bai Chi raised an eyebrow.

“Yes?” he replied.

“Despite what jurisdiction did during this case, none of them were punished. That’s weird, don’t you think? Do you know why?” Tang Yi asked. Bai Chi frowned.

“Despite what jurisdiction did…” he started when he noticed Zhao Jue, Hong Kong Police Force’s Intern Inspector, behind Tang Yi and he quickly bowed, making Tang Yi turn and when he saw Zhao Jue, his eyes widened and he bowed.

“What do you mean?” Zhao Jue asked.

“Inspector Zhao…” Bai Chi started.

“According to the report I got from Bao Sir, there wasn’t any trouble during the investigation” Zhao Jue stated. Tang Yi looked at him in shock.

“What?” he asked.

“However, what I just heard from you right now…it looks quite different from his report, don’t you think?” Zhao Jue continued before he looked over at Bai Chi.

“I’d like to hear more details about it. Call the superintendent immediately” he instructed. 

“Right now?” Bai Chi replied, eyes wide. 

“Of course” Zhao Jue answered.

“Ah, I’m sorry for this misunderstanding. As you heard from Bao Sir, there wasn’t any trouble” Tang Yi interrupted before he laughed nervously. Zhao Jue smiled before he took a step towards Tang Yi, who gulped before he smiled and looked over at Bai Chi.

“Excuse me” he bid before he turned and walked away.

_‘Looks like Bao Sir helped him’_ he thought as he walked away.

~*~*~*~*~

“So…we’re not going to be punished?” Da Qing asked, confused, as he and the rest of the detectives stood before Bai Yutong. 

“Yep” Bai Yutong replied with a nod. All of the detectives let out sighs of relief before one of the detectives cleared their throats.

“Good. Now, the case of Miss Fang Jing—” he started when Bai Yutong walked around his desk and leaned against it.

“Instructions for the next investigation: Zexian, Yuhan, get the information about that burglary case” he ordered.

“Yes sir” the two men replied.

“Da Qing, Chu Shuzhi; continue with the blackmailing case from before” Bai Yutong continued.

“Yes sir” the two detectives replied. 

“Shen Wei, Zhao Yunlan, Guo Changcheng; the assault case. The others will investigate those arson cases. That’s all” Bai Yutong declared. 

“Yes sir” the detectives replied. After getting their instructions, everyone began to pack up and head out.

“Come on, Changcheng” Zhao Yunlan instructed.

“Is this alright, Zhao Sir?” Guo Changcheng asked, turning to look at him. Da Qing quickly ran over to him and looked at him with wide eyes.

“Changcheng, stop it! Don’t you see we’ve escaped punishment?” he exclaimed softly. 

“Stop digging into that already. It only causes trouble” Chu Shuzhi added before they walked out. Guo Changcheng shook his head.

“But we—” he started.

“They’re right” Shen Wei interrupted, giving Guo Changcheng a look.

“Besides, that case has ended” Zhao Yunlan added before he and Shen Wei walked out, leaving Guo Changcheng alone. Guo Changcheng looked after them in shock before he turned to look at Bai Yutong, who had his hands clasped together as he rested his chin on them.

“Changcheng, come on” Zhao Yunlan ordered. Guo Changcheng looked at Bai Yutong one last time before he nodded.

“Coming” he replied, grabbing his bag before he rushed after Shen Wei and Zhao Yunlan. Once they were gone, Bai Yutong had the whole department to himself, so he was just left with himself and his thoughts.

_‘The most annoying part about this is that our fate is in the hands of Bao Sir and there’s nothing we can do about it’_ he thought to himself, just as Zhan Yao walked into the department, stopping just inside the door. Bai Yutong looked up and when he saw him, he frowned.

~*~*~*~*~

“Do you know the real reason why Bao Sir said to Zhao Jue that there wasn’t any trouble?” Zhan Yao asked as he stood by a large window overlooking the city while Bai Yutong leaned against the desk in the conference room that they were using to talk privately.

“He said that the mistake that the police station committed wasn’t serious at all and that it didn’t affect the investigation of first division” Zhan Yao continued.

“Yeah, I heard” Bai Yutong replied.

“That’s good. I was worried about it. At that time, you declared it so impressively. You, an ordinary detective from the police station, opposing Bao Sir” Zhan Yao mused. Bai Yutong looked over at him before he sighed and pushed himself off the desk, walking over to him.

“I at least need to know that Miss Fang Jing didn’t kill herself because of a cheating partner. There just has to be another reason” he murmured. Zhan Yao glanced over at him.

“Like what?” he asked. Bai Yutong sighed again.

“It’s possible that someone stole the system that she developed; I think it’s somehow related” he replied. Zhan Yao hummed before he turned to fully face Bai Yutong.

“Bao Sir said that it’s none of your business. So please, follow his orders. Orders from the superintendent are absolute” he declared. Bai Yutong nodded.

“I know. So please, tell Bao Sir that I don’t intend to make any more trouble for first division” he instructed. Zhan Yao looked at him before he sighed and nodded, turning to walk away.

_‘We both know that’s a lie’_ he thought to himself as he continued out of the room, Bai Yutong watching him leave.

_‘Orders from Bao Sir are absolute. Being here, I’m definitely more aware of it’_ he thought to himself before he sighed and decided to head home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are enjoying this story! Please don't hesitate to leave comments, kudos, bookmark, and subscribe!


	9. Useless Investigation

The next day, as Sun Qian was leaving for the day, Bai Yutong appeared in front of the elevator and held out a bag to him.

“Sun Sir, take this. I heard that there’s a friendly reunion of management tonight” he explained. Sun Qian looked at him and smiled as he took the bag.

“Oh, that’s very nice. I thought about getting a present” he explained as he began to walk towards the door, Bai Yutong walking next to him.

“If it helps” Bai Yutong agreed before he cleared his throat.

“Speaking of which, I heard that Inspector Zhao Jue from second division is your friend” he stated. Sun Qian nodded.

“I took care of him during the beginning of his career. It’s my work as well” he replied.

“By the way, the case of Fang Jing may be a good present as well” Bai Yutong added. 

“What?” Sun Qian replied.

“It’s possible that Gone Bank stole the license to the new system. It may be good information for second division” Bai Yutong explained. To put it simply, First Division dealt with murders, robberies, and serious crime cases while Second Division dealt with fraud cases, tax evasion, and corporate crimes, otherwise known as intellectual crimes. 

“What are you saying?! That’s first division’s case; we can’t give it to second division! Bao Sir won’t stay still about it. And besides, both of them are like fire and water” Sun Qian exclaimed. Bai Yutong hummed before he bowed.

“Excuse me” he murmured, allowing Sun Qian to pass him before he stood up and walked over to Sun Qian’s car, opening the door for him.

“Don’t rush it” Sun Qian instructed before he got in the car, Bai Yutong closing the door.

“Goodbye” he bid, bowing slightly to the car before he stood up and watched the car drive away.

_‘Alright, so Sun Qian couldn’t help me…what the hell am I supposed to do?’_ he thought to himself, not realizing that Zhan Yao was watching him the entire time.

~*~*~*~*~

“You mean Bai Yutong?” Bao Heizei asked after Zhan Yao reported to him what he saw.

“It seems that he’s trying to involve second division” Zhan Yao replied.

“So the enemy of my enemy is my friend? That’s a good idea” Bao Heizei murmured, tickled by the idea.

“What should we do?” Zhan Yao asked. Bao Heizei glanced over at him before he huffed and stood to his feet, heading back to his desk from where he was sitting on one of the many couches in his office.

“Nothing” he replied. Zhan Yao frowned.

“Why?” he demanded. 

“I’ll leave it to you. This case is yours” Bao Heizei declared. Zhan Yao looked at him with wide eyes before he nodded.

“Yes sir” he replied.

~*~*~*~*~

Later that evening, Shen Wei, Guo Changcheng, and Zhao Yunlan were walking down the streets of Hong Kong after finishing up their work when Guo Changcheng looked over at Shen Wei and Zhao Yunlan.

“I’m going to write the report” he declared. Shen Wei and Zhao Yunlan looked over at him.

“You don’t have to hurry. You can do it tomorrow. This is government work” Zhao Yunlan stated. 

“We’re going for one cup and then going home” Shen Wei added as he and Zhao Yunlan turned to walk away.

“Zhao Sir, Shen Sir” Guo Changcheng called out, halting the two men in their steps before they turned to look back at him.

“Is it really alright? You know, that case” he asked. Zhao Yunlan said nothing before he turned and kept on walking, Shen Wei sending Guo Changcheng an apologetic smile before he followed after Zhao Yunlan. Guo Changcheng watched them leave before he sighed and shook his head, turning and heading in the opposite direction towards home. 

~*~*~*~*~

After Shen Wei and Zhao Yunlan left Guo Changcheng, they headed to Pang Electronics, Pang Yu’s company. Once inside, the two detectives walked over to a nearby table where other employees were sitting, hoping to not look suspicious. Meanwhile, up in the security room, a young woman was sitting at a computer when she noticed Shen Wei and Zhao Yunlan. Her eyes narrowed before she typed a few keys and watched as boxes came up on the different people in the monitor, the boxes on Shen Wei and Zhao Yunlan immediately flashing red. She then clicked on the box, which zoomed in on Shen Wei and Zhao Yunlan, the box having the word “suspicious” written above it in red. She frowned but didn’t alert anyone about them.

~*~*~*~*~

Meanwhile, downstairs, Shen Wei and Zhao Yunlan were waiting at their table patiently when Shen Wei looked up to see Pang Yu walking towards the entrance, his lawyer following behind.

“Yunlan” he whispered, making Zhao Yunlan look up as well. When he saw Pang Yu, he nodded and both men quickly stood up, following Pang Yu and his lawyer out the building when Bai Yutong suddenly appeared behind them and grabbed them by their shoulders, dragging them behind a nearby pole.

“What the hell are you two doing?” he hissed, making Shen Wei and Zhao Yunlan look at him in shock.

“Didn’t I tell you? If you’re going to follow someone, you should fit to your surroundings. Shen Wei, you’re fine, but Yunlan? You need to work on it” he snapped.

“Another scolding?” Zhao Yunlan grumbled. Bai Yutong huffed.

“I expected that you wouldn’t give it up, but I won’t allow you to do what you want anymore” he replied.

“You can just fire me then, can’t you? I gave you the letter” Zhao Yunlan snapped.

“And I’ll write mine and go after him if he leaves” Shen Wei added.

“What I can’t forgive is the way that you two try to oppose” Bai Yutong stated, just as Pang Yu’s car drove off, making Zhao Yunlan’s eyes widen before he wrenched himself out of Bai Yutong’s grasp and made to follow after the car, but both Shen Wei and Bai Yutong rushed after him, stopping him.

“Yunlan, your opponent is the superintendent. You won’t gain anything by just relying on luck. We don’t need these kind of heroic self-satisfactions” Bai Yutong stated as he pulled Zhao Yunlan’s resignation letter out of his jacket pocket, holding it up for Shen Wei and Zhao Yunlan to see. Zhao Yunlan and Shen Wei’s eyes widened; they didn’t think Bai Yutong had held onto it.

“It’s important to keep going. Even when we surrender to first division” he continued as he took the letter and handed it back to Zhao Yunlan.

“We still have our own way to oppose them” he finished. Shen Wei and Zhao Yunlan looked at him before Shen Wei frowned.

“What do you really want, Bai Sir?” he demanded, but Bai Yutong just smirked in response.

“I’d like to know as well” a voice called out, making Bai Yutong’s eyes widen before he turned to see Zhan Yao leaning against a signpost.

“What, tailing us again, Cat?” he called out. Zhan Yao shook his head as he pushed off the post and walked over to him.

“No. Bao Sir isn’t interested in what you do, Mouse. But I am” he stated. Bai Yutong shot him a look before he looked back at Zhao Yunlan and Shen Wei.

“Let’s go” he ordered, heading back inside. Shen Wei and Zhao Yunlan shot Zhan Yao a wary look before they followed after Bai Yutong, Zhan Yao following behind them.

~*~*~*~*~

“Is this alright? Him coming, I mean?” Zhao Yunlan whispered as he, Shen Wei, Bai Yutong, and Zhan Yao stood before the visitors desk. Bai Yutong huffed.

“Even if he isn’t with us, he’ll follow us all the time. Like a cat stalking his prey” he replied as the lady at the desk handed him four visitor passes. 

“I can hear you, Mouse. And don’t call me a stalker” Zhan Yao called out as Bai Yutong handed Zhao Yunlan and Shen Wei their passes before walking over to him and handing him one. They all then turned to see a young woman walking towards them.

“Thanks for waiting” she thanked when she stopped before them.

“Who’s responsible for security in this building?” Bai Yutong inquired. 

“I am. What’s going on?” the young woman, Zheng Li, replied. Bai Yutong flashed his badge before he put it away.

“We’re from the police. We’d like to speak with you” he stated. Zheng Li looked at him with wide eyes before she nodded.

“Please, come in” she instructed, motioning for the four men to follow her. Bai Yutong looked over at Shen Wei and Zhao Yunlan before he motioned for them to follow him as they followed after the woman.

~*~*~*~*~

In the security room, Zheng Li sat down at her computer as Zhao Yunlan, Shen Wei, Bai Yutong, and Zhan Yao stood behind her.

“In this building, we’re using surveillance cameras which are still under development. An ordinary camera can enlarge the pictures until the following level—” she started, zooming in on the image of the video that was pointed towards the reception desk, revealing a pixilated image.

“—however our cameras, thanks to the 4K level of resolution, are able to perfectly catch the facial features of someone who’s even over 80 m away” she finished, zooming the video out before zooming in again, revealing almost a crystal clear image of the receptionists. 

“That’s quite amazing” Shen Wei murmured as Zheng Li put a side-by-side comparison of the two camera qualities.

“Since our system uses facial recognition to check authorization, guests who aren’t registered as owners of personal identification cards are immediately identified by the camera. If, for example, someone suspicious who wasn’t registered, tried to get in, the camera would detect him and immediately report him to the guards” she explained. Zhao Yunlan hummed.

“I’ve heard about it, but to make such a development—” he murmured, Zhan Yao nodding his head in agreement as Zheng Li leaned over to look at her calendar.

“The records made a month ago…” she murmured, searching for the date, allowing Bai Yutong to look over and study the numbers that she had written on it.

“That’s these ones, right?” she asked, pointing to her computer. Bai Yutong blinked before he looked over at her.

“Oh, yeah. Could you show us all the records that may be related to Fang Jing’s case? We’d like to confirm them to make sure” he explained.

“Sure” Zheng Li replied, clicking a few keys before motioning to the large monitor in front of her.

“Here you go” she stated. Zhan Yao, Shen Wei, Zhao Yunlan, and Bai Yutong looked up at the monitor as Zheng Li began to explain what was going on in the videos.

“Miss Fang Jing entered the vacant building through the main gate and then got out of the elevator at the eighth floor. From that place, she used the intern elevator and went to the roof, we assume” she explained. Zhan Yao, Shen Wei, Zhao Yunlan, and Bai Yutong all narrowed their eyes as they studied the video.

~*~*~*~*~

“Are there any other records of her after going to the roof?” Bai Yutong asked as he and the others exited the computer room, which led directly to the intern elevator.

“The floors above are offices that belong to the president and management and cameras aren’t installed there” Zheng Li replied. 

“Is that alright?” Shen Wei asked.

“There’s no problem with it. This building has nine floors, and you can use the ordinary elevator for the first eight. However, to get to the ninth floor, you must definitely use the intern elevator. Besides, this elevator can be used by only a limited number of people” Zheng Li answered as Bai Yutong walked over to the scanner to study it.

“If someone who wasn’t registered wanted to use it, the camera would recognize them” she continued, motioning to the camera behind them. Both Bai Yutong and Zhan Yao turned towards the camera before they slowly walked towards it, studying it.

“That’s perfect” Zhan Yao murmured.

“That night, every member of management left this building at a normal time. She was the only person to use this elevator” Zheng Li stated, making Bai Yutong and Zhan Yao face her. 

“That’s the same as we saw” Zhao Yunlan grumbled. Bai Yutong hummed before he looked at Zheng Li.

“Thank you for your time” he thanked. Zheng Li looked at him before she lowered her gaze.

“No problem” she replied before she turned to head back to the computer room.

“Oh, one more thing. Do you mind giving us a copy of that record?” Bai Yutong called out, making her stop in her tracks before she turned to look at him as he walked over to her.

“And all the records of the people coming and going of that day?” he continued. Zheng Li frowned.

“Why?” she asked. 

“Because the records of everyone using the gate on the first floor weren’t in the investigation’s documents” Bai Yutong replied.

“It should be enough if someone wasn’t on the video” Shen Wei argued.

“Just to be sure” Bai Yutong replied, glancing at him before looking back at Zheng Li.

“Is it a problem?” he asked. Zheng Li looked at him before a moment before she sighed.

“No” she replied before she turned and headed back through the doors that led to the stairs.

~*~*~*~*~

A little while later, Zheng Li came out of the computer room with a thin folder and DVD in her hands.

“Here they are” she stated, handing them to Bai Yutong.

“Thank you” Bai Yutong thanked before he tilted his head at her.

“Besides that day, did Miss Fang Jing visit this company often?” he asked. Zheng Li nodded.

“Yeah. Fang-Electro was our subcontractor and they took part in our development. Besides that…she was…” she started.

“You mean her relationship with President Pang Yu?” Bai Yutong asked, raising an eyebrow. Zheng Li blinked before she nodded.

“Yes. But still…jumping from the roof after a breakup…is very sad, I think” she murmured, looking down towards the floor. Bai Yutong looked at her, studying her, before she suddenly snapped her head up and looked him in the eyes.

“Is that all?” she asked.

“Yeah. Thank you for your time” Bai Yutong thanked. Zheng Li nodded.

“You’re welcome. Now, excuse me” she murmured as she turned and walked off. Bai Yutong watched her leave, making a face before he turned on his heels and walked away.

~*~*~*~*~

“Almost all of this is the same as from the investigation before” Zhao Yunlan grumbled as he handed the DVD and folder over to Shen Wei.

“We didn’t get anything new” Shen Wei added as he put the DVD and folder in his bag. Meanwhile, Bai Yutong and Zhan Yao were following behind, Bai Yutong silent in thought.

“In the end, you don’t have anything for second division, do you?” Zhan Yao asked as they stepped out of the building. Bai Yutong, Shen Wei, and Zhao Yunlan stopped as Bai Yutong turned and walked over to Zhan Yao.

“Where’d you get that?” he asked.

“Second division? So that’s what you were thinking?” Zhao Yunlan asked. Bai Yutong sighed and crossed his arms as he leaned up against one of the building’s pillars.

“First and second division don’t investigate together, but we at the police station can choose to work with second division. Rather, because it’s the police station, they’re able to work together” he stated before he pushed off the pillar and began to walk away.

“However, it ended as a useless investigation” Zhan Yao called out. Bai Yutong paused and turned to look at him before he turned away and continued walking. Shen Wei and Zhao Yunlan glanced back at Zhan Yao as Zhan Yao watched Bai Yutong’s retreating form walk farther and farther into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are enjoying this story! Please don't hesitate to leave comments, kudos, bookmark, and subscribe!


	10. Begging For Help

Back at the police station, Bai Yutong was sitting at his desk, going over the records that Zheng Li gave him. He flipped through it multiple times but couldn’t find any discrepancies. 

“There was one unknown person that night and that was Miss Fang Jing” he declared after staring at the stupid record for almost half an hour.

“So the video records correspond with the coming and going records. Fucking wonderful” Zhao Yunlan grumbled as he paced back and forth while Shen Wei sat at his desk.

“Why don’t you just stop? What are you trying to find?” Zhan Yao called out from where he was leaning against some file cabinets.

“Something’s there. And I want to find out what it is” Bai Yutong growled.

““What?” That’s quite ambiguous of you. It almost sounds like that thing called “intuition”” Zhan Yao sneered as he pushed off the file cabinet and walked over to stand in front of the door. He then tilted his head at Bai Yutong, shaking it slightly.

“You’ve changed, Yutong. Before, you solved one serious crime after another by systematic investigation based on theory. But now, you’ve delved into a case that’s already closed and rely on ambiguous intuition that leads to nowhere” he snapped.

“You’ve changed as well, Cat” Bai Yutong shot back, making Zhan Yao frown.

“Eh?” he replied. 

“Despite you saying that you didn’t have any interest in working at the station, you’re still here. That’s quite rare for someone who doesn’t like to do useless things” Bai Yutong continued, looking up at him before he stood to his feet.

“You too see that something’s weird here, don’t you? Isn’t that the same as “intuition”?” he continued, walking towards Zhan Yao until he stopped before him. Zhan Yao looked at him with a slightly guarded expression, making Bai Yutong sigh as his expression softened.

“Cat…I’d like you to do a favor for me” he asked. Zhan Yao frowned.

“Favor?” he repeated.

“I want second division to take care of it. Could you please help me?” Bai Yutong continued. Zhan Yao frowned at him.

“What? Why should I?” he demanded.

“But he’s…part of first division, right? Second division will refuse him as well” Shen Wei stated, looking over at Bai Yutong in confusion. Bai Yutong shook his head.

“No, even second division can’t refuse him. He’s the one who holds the most power, after all” he replied as Zhan Yao looked at him with suspicion.

“Power?” Zhao Yunlan repeated as he walked over to stand behind Shen Wei.

“Cat, could you…use your power?” Bai Yutong asked. Zhao Yao’s eyes widened before he walked over to Bai Yutong and stood before him, looking him in the eyes.

“Why should I help you?” he demanded.

“This is something only you can do. I beg you, Zhan Yao, help me” Bai Yutong replied before he stepped back and bowed ninety degrees, making Zhan Yao look down at him in shock. 

“Please, help me with this” Bai Yutong begged. Zhan Yao looked down at him, confliction in his face, before he schooled his expression and huffed.

“I refuse. I belong to first division. How pitiful…” he started as Bai Yutong slowly stood back up to look him in the eyes.

“…Former elite detective from the Hong Kong Police Force can now do nothing but beg” he sneered before he turned and walked out of the department. Bai Yutong watched him leave, sadness in his eyes, which Zhao Yunlan and Shen Wei noticed immediately.

“We here at the police station have our own methods” Zhao Yunlan declared, making Bai Yutong look over at him with confusion.

“What?” he replied. Shen Wei then stood to his feet.

“Our detective said that there was something. And I believe it” he added before he took off his jacket and sat back down at his desk, beginning to work. Zhao Yunlan whistled at the sight of Shen Wei without his jacket on before he sat down next to him and began to work as well. Bai Yutong smiled at the two men before he took off his leather jacket, placed it on the back of his chair, and started working. Meanwhile, outside, Da Qing and Lin Jing, another detective, were looking in through the small window in the door, just as Lan Chenglin came walking down the hall towards them.

“What are you doing? If your work’s done, then go home” he ordered, making Da Qing and Lin Jing jump.

“Then tell them that” Lin Jing hissed as he pointed to their department. Lan Chenglin frowned before he looked through the window to see Shen Wei, Bai Yutong, and Zhao Yunlan working hard. 

“It’s way past working hours. Do they intend to work overtime?” Da Qing inquired. 

“If we went home regularly as we’re used to, we’d look like idiots” Lin Jing grumbled. 

“Do they not know how it works here? What are they aiming for?” Da Qing muttered. Lan Chenglin looked at both of them before he slapped them both on the head.

“At least it would be good if you worked as expected of you” he murmured. 

“Yes sir” Da Qing and Lin Jing replied before they turned and walked off. As they walked away, Lan Chenglin made to follow when he paused.

“Well…what are they doing?” he murmured, looking through the window one more time before he walked away. Shen Wei, Bai Yutong, and Zhao Yunlan continued to work on looking for something, but every time they thought they had a lead, it led to nowhere.

“Damn it” Bai Yutong hissed before he sat down in his chair and sighed.

_‘_ _Maybe Zhan Yao’s right…this was useless’_ he thought to himself.

~*~*~*~*~

Meanwhile, at the Hong Kong Police Force’s first division floor, Zhan Yao stood before one of the many windows that looked out over the city, mulling over Bai Yutong’s words.

_“_ _This is something only you can do. I beg you, Zhan Yao, help me”_ Bai Yutong begged in his mind. Zhan Yao looked down at the floor before he slowly lifted his head, staring straight back at his reflection.

~*~*~*~*~

The next morning, Bai Yutong stretched after taking a quick cat nap on his desk, letting out a yawn.

“Thing stinks” Zhao Yunlan grumbled, making Bai Yutong look over at him.

“What?” he asked. Zhao Yunlan held up his jacket.

“It smells” he replied. Shen Wei looked over at him and rolled his eyes.

“Then don’t fucking wear it, Yunlan. You know I have spare clothes for you in the closet over there” he stated, pointing to the wooden closet that was in the corner of the room. Zhao Yunlan smiled and made his way over to the closet while Bai Yutong looked over at Shen Wei.

“How often do you guys stay here?” he asked. Shen Wei shrugged.

“Often enough that I moved a few of my suits and his clothes into that closet for us to change into the next morning” he replied as he also stood up and walked over to the closet, pulling out a new three-piece suit. Zhao Yunlan then went behind the divider that was next to the closet and quickly stripped, putting on new deodorant before he slipped into his new clothes, spraying himself with cologne afterwards. Shen Wei did the same, stripping out of his old suit before dressing in the new one, almost as if he had just came from home.

“Do you want to borrow one of my suits, Bai Sir?” he asked, looking over at Bai Yutong who shook his head.

“No, thank you” he replied. Zhao Yunlan then tossed him a thing of deodorant.

“Put that on. I don’t think your boy will appreciate you smelling” he stated, causing Shen Wei to slap him in the arm.

“Yunlan” he scolded. Zhao Yunlan looked over at him with wide eyes.

“What?!” he exclaimed. Shen Wei just rolled his eyes as Zhao Yunlan then looked over at Bai Yutong.

“You really are something. Working all through the night…quite frankly, I never thought you were so tough” he murmured. Shen Wei smacked him again, making him whimper as Bai Yutong looked at his laptop, going over the CCTV videos.

“It annoys me” he grumbled.

“What?” Zhao Yunlan asked, he and Shen Wei looking over at him.

“In this kidnapping case, President Pang looks like a hero to the public and Fang Huan looks like a brutal criminal. And in reality, it may be very different” he explained, making Shen Wei and Zhao Yunlan hum thoughtfully.

“Even this case may have something behind it. And I want to find the truth behind this case” Bai Yutong declared, looking at the two detectives before he let out a soft laugh. Shen Wei and Zhao Yunlan looked at him before Zhao Yunlan clapped his hands.

“Well then, let’s work on it again” he declared. Bai Yutong shook his head.

“No, you guys, just go to sleep” he argued. Zhao Yunlan huffed.

“A subordinate sleeping while his superior’s awake. What are we coming to?” he murmured before he walked over to the couch to lay down.

“You should sleep too, Bai Sir” Shen Wei suggested. Bai Yutong blinked before he sighed and nodded.

“Alright, let’s rest for a little bit. I’ll set an alarm so we don’t oversleep” he stated, standing to his feet as he pulled out his phone, setting a timer as Shen Wei walked over to the couch were Zhao Yunlan was sitting.

“We couldn’t find any clues at all” Zhao Yunlan grumbled as Bai Yutong slowly began to set the timer, his fingers slowing as he looked at the numbers.

“It would be better if we could find witnesses at other cameras” Shen Wei added as Bai Yutong thought back to the calendar on Zheng Li’s desk.

“Was there really no one?” Bai Yutong murmured, making Shen Wei and Zhao Yunlan look over at him.

“What?” they asked. 

“Actually, at the desk of that woman we met yesterday, I noticed her desk calendar” Bai Yutong explained.

“Calendar?” Shen Wei repeated. Bai Yutong nodded.

“There were written numbers, twenty-seven and thirty. I think that’s the time she needs to save the system’s data; twenty-seven hours; thirty hours. There was also a 24 circled, which means that that’s an entire day. She also has a pillow under her desk, which causes me to believe that she regularly works overtime and there are days that she doesn’t go home. And on that day one month ago, in her calendar was the number thirty. Isn’t that weird?” he asked, walking around the couch to look at Shen Wei and Zhao Yunlan. The two detectives were quiet before they nodded.

~*~*~*~*~

“Then…that was what the police wanted to know?” Pang Yu asked as he stared out the window of his office.

“Yes” Zheng Li replied as she stood a few feet behind him.

“And about the system?” Pang Yu continued. 

“Nothing about that” Zheng Li answered. 

“Will it really be alright? Gone Bank will soon officially manage new business. We’ll have problems if there are doubts about the new surveillance system” Gone Bank’s lawyer Zhang Wei stated. Pang Yu turned to face him and smiled thinly.

“Don’t worry” he assured before he turned and walked over to Zheng Li.

“No one here works more loyally for this company than she. She isn’t someone who would betray the interests of the company. Right?” he asked, tilting his head at her. Zheng Li glanced over at him before she nodded in agreement.

~*~*~*~*~

Meanwhile, back at Headquarters, Bao Heizei got off the elevator and was heading back to his office when he was suddenly stopped by a reporter for the Maicho Newspaper by the name of Wang Shao.

“Bao Sir. Is the kidnapper conscious again?” he asked. 

“He’s alive, but they can’t say what’s next” Bao Heizei replied as he walked past Wang Shao and headed for his office.

“The presentation of Gone Bank’s new project was quite successful” Wang Shao stated as he followed beside him, a small recorder in his hand.

“The victim’s safe, that’s enough” Bao Heizei answered. 

“Did the police try to rescue him just because of that presentation? There are many former police officers who manage affiliate companies of Gone Bank. Could you give me more details about that?” Wang Shao inquired as Bao Heizei stopped walking.

“I have something for you, as gratitude” he continued. Bao Heizei looked over at him before he smiled.

“It depends on it” he replied.

“According to our news, the company owned by the son of President Pang is secretly being investigated by second division. We suspect that this investigation is somehow related to the kidnapping case—” Wang Shao started.

“Second division?” Bao Heizei snarled before he turned and walked away, leaving Wang Shao shocked.

“Ah, Bao Sir, wait!” he called out before he groaned.

“That’s so unfair!” he whined. 

~*~*~*~*~

At the police station, Sun Qian quickly got off the phone before he turned to Lan Chenglin.

“Second division’s on the move” he declared.

“What?” Lan Chenglin exclaimed. Sun Qian shook his head.

“Don’t tell me that Yutong would go…” he started before he looked at Lan Chenglin.

“Watch over them!” he exclaimed. Lan Chenglin nodded.

“Yes sir!” he replied. 

“If Bao Heizei hears about this, they won’t stay unpunished…” Sun Qian groaned.

~*~*~*~*~

Back at Pang Electronics, Bai Yutong, Shen Wei, and Zhao Yunlan stood before the receptionist desk, asking for Zheng Li.

“I’m very sorry, but Mrs. Zheng isn’t here right now” the receptionist replied. 

“When will she be back?” Shen Wei inquired. 

“She went on a business trip. I can get someone else for you” the receptionist offered. Zhao Yunlan, Shen Wei, and Bai Yutong looked at one another before Bai Yutong nodded.

“Thank you, but no” he replied before he turned and walked out, Shen Wei and Zhao Yunlan following him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are enjoying this story! Please don't hesitate to leave comments, kudos, bookmark, and subscribe!


	11. Zhan Yao to the Rescue

When Zhao Yunlan, Shen Wei, and Bai Yutong returned to the police station, they headed back to their department, Bai Yutong groaning as he ran a hand through his hair.

“Somehow they stepped up their security measures” Zhao Yunlan grumbled. 

“So there must be something. We can only start to get the information outside of Pang Electronics for now” Bai Yutong replied before he headed over to his desk. Meanwhile, Guo Changcheng looked at the three of them in shock.

“Bai Sir. Shen Sir. Zhao Sir. Are you still working on that?” he exclaimed as he shot to his feet. Bai Yutong, Shen Wei, and Zhao Yunlan all raised an eyebrow at him as he huffed.

“You should have told me; I would have helped you” he whined. Bai Yutong shook his head as Shen Wei clapped Guo Changcheng on the shoulder.

“No need, just do your own work” he murmured. 

“Investigating labor inspectorates? I don’t want to, it’s so boring” Guo Changcheng whined. Zhao Yunlan paused and looked over at him.

“Inspectorates?” he repeated. Guo Changcheng looked over at him and nodded.

“Labor laws. Labor Standards Inspection Office. They report unexplained cases of death during work” he explained. 

“It would be good to work in a company which can be controlled” Da Qing grumbled.

“Depending on the case, it’s common for detectives to have to work overtime for half a day” Lin Jing added.

“As I said, even criminals get some benefits. Why don’t they commit their crimes during our working hours?” Chu Shuzhi grumbled. 

“Ah, that reminds me; Pang Electronics was among the list of companies as well” Guo Changcheng stated, holding up a large folder. Zhao Yunlan, Shen Wei, and Bai Yutong looked at him in shock.

“What?” they exclaimed at the same time; Bai Yutong standing up from his desk to walk over to Shen Wei, Zhao Yunlan, and Guo Changcheng’s desk.

“It seems that the company employees were overworked, so they asked for administrative guidance. It seems that overtime is quite common in IT companies” Guo Changcheng explained. Bai Yutong was quiet before he looked at Guo Changcheng.

“Changcheng” he ordered.

“Yes?” Guo Changcheng replied. 

“Could you ask the inspectorate for it?” Bai Yutong inquired. Guo Changcheng frowned.

“For what?” he asked. Bai Yutong huffed.

“It should have been there. Records of coming and going” he declared.

~*~*~*~*~

Later on that evening, Bai Yutong was staring at his computer, going through the CCTV videos when Guo Changcheng burst through the department door.

“Here’s the records from inspectorate” he called out as he placed the large stack of files on his desk.

“Records of coming and going at Pang Electronics in the last month” he continued. Bai Yutong stood up as Guo Changcheng went through the files and found the ones that he was looking for.

“And these are from that day” he stated, handing the files to Bai Yutong, who had walked over to him.

“Thank you, this helps a lot” he thanked as he walked back to his desk.

“But we’ve got those records from their worker” Zhao Yunlan argued. Bai Yutong huffed as he sat down at his desk.

“If I wanted to fabricate something, then this is what I would fabricate. It’s true that all the recorded times correspond with the surveillance cameras. That’s definite proof. But because they look so precise, they almost look suspicious. That’s what I’m concluding” he stated as he went through the records.

“Are you doubting that evidence?” Shen Wei asked as he and Zhao Yunlan stood to their feet. Bai Yutong was quiet before his eyes widened and he slapped the records before pulling out a sheet, showing it to Zhao Yunlan, Guo Changcheng, and Shen Wei.

“On March 17th, there were two unknown people at the company” he declared. Zhao Yunlan’s eyes widened and he walked over to the sheet, looking at it.

“Two?” he repeated.

“In the records we got yesterday, Miss Fang Jing was the only one accounted for. However, in the records from the inspectorate, there are two people. Which means that there was someone else in the building that night” Bai Yutong explained. Guo Changcheng frowned.

“But…what does it mean?” he asked.

“She tried to cover up the truth about someone else being there” Bai Yutong stated as he stood to his feet and walked around his desk, leaning against it.

“And because they hid it, that means that there’s something they don’t want us to know. In short, this wasn’t a suicide. Miss Fang Jing didn’t kill herself. This was a murder” he growled. Shen Wei, Zhao Yunlan, and Guo Changcheng looked at him in shock as he reached over and picked up the record, looking at it.

“And the one who was with her in the building that night was Zheng Li. She’s responsible for security” he declared, holding it up for the others to see. Zhao Yunlan quickly snatched the record from his hand as Shen Wei and Guo Changcheng walked over to look at it.

“Finally…we know the truth!” Zhao Yunlan exclaimed. Bai Yutong looked up at him and nodded before he turned his attention back to the video.

_‘Now all we need is a clear indication of murder’_ he thought to himself before he stopped, noticing something strange in the video.

“Changcheng, I need something from you” he called out, looking over at Guo Changcheng, who blinked before he nodded.

~*~*~*~*~

Meanwhile, Zhan Yao was driving Bao Heizei home, eyes focused on the road.

“Don’t you think that those next door are too calm?” Bao Heizei asked after a while. Zhan Yao paused before he glanced up into the rearview mirror.

“You mean…second division?” he replied.

“I’ve heard that they’ve started investigating a certain company. It seems that they’ve moved thanks to news from First Division” Bao Heizei explained, making Zhan Yao’s blood run cold.

“If so, it means that someone went to meet with them without my permission” Bao Heizei continued. Zhan Yao just remained quiet, not sure how to answer.

“That was…” he started.

“It looks like jurisdiction didn’t listen to my orders. But, because I said that I would entrust it to you, it’s yours till the end. I rely on you” Bao Heizei declared. Zhan Yao dipped his head before he turned his attention back to the road, silently cursing whoever told Bao Heizei about second division investigating.

~*~*~*~*~

That evening, Zheng Li left Pang Electronics and turned left as she walked down the street, not realizing that Zhao Yunlan was following her. 

~*~*~*~*~

“In the end, our only proof is of that one record. Damn it. It looked so good already” Zhao Yunlan swore as he slammed down the records while Shen Wei napped in his chair. Guo Changcheng wasn’t there since he had gone to do Bai Yutong’s bidding.

“You know, we can arrest her for another crime” Zhao Yunlan stated. Bai Yutong looked up at him and frowned.

“But—” he started.

“That woman changed the coming and going records. That’s perjury” Zhao Yunlan stated. Bai Yutong sighed.

“But even if it’s fabricated—” he started when Lan Chenglin and Sun Qian burst into the department, startling Shen Wei out of his nap.

“What are you doing here?!” Lan Chenglin shouted, making Zhao Yunlan turn as Shen Wei awoke with a start before standing to his feet, Bai Yutong doing the same.

“Yutong…without notifying your superior, are you still continuing with this investigation?” Lan Chenglin demanded as he held up a file.

“This is beginning to cause trouble. The three of you are suspended for a while” he declared. Bai Yutong’s eyes widened as he quickly walked around his desk.

“Now hold on a minute, we can’t just ignore this case! This wasn’t a suicide” he argued. 

“What?” Lan Chenglin replied.

“What do you mean? Do you have any proof?” Sun Qian asked. 

“We’ve narrowed it down to a suspect. She did it. I’m almost 100% sure” Bai Yutong replied. Sun Qian sighed.

“Yutong, I’ve told you, haven’t I? It’s meaningless if your conclusion isn’t 100%; otherwise it’s zero!” he snapped before he sighed again.

“I can’t allow any further investigation. This is my order. Understand?” he instructed.

“But…” Bai Yutong started, just as Zhan Yao walked through the door.

“There is one important piece of evidence” he called out, making everyone turn to look at him.

“Cat” Bai Yutong breathed. Zhan Yao smirked as he held up a pink folder.

“This is the confirmed evidence I got from second division” he stated.

“How come you—” Bai Yutong started.

“Sun Sir. I ask for your cooperation in the investigation done by Bai Sir” Zhan Yao interrupted before he paused and smirked, stepping forward.

“No, this isn’t a request; this is an order. Bao Sir entrusted me with everything related to this case, which means that my orders are Bao Sir’s orders” he growled, daring Lan Chenglin and Sun Qian to argue.

“That…” Lan Chenglin started as Zhan Yao stepped forward to stand before Sun Qian, looming over him since he was a good six inches taller than him.

“Is there a problem, Sun Sir?” he asked before he looked at Bai Yutong.

“And you, Yutong?” he continued. Bai Yutong looked at him before he smirked.

“If it’s an order from Bao Sir—” he replied. 

~*~*~*~*~

After Lan Chenglin and Sun Qian quickly left the department, (since they knew that disobeying or going against Zhan Yao was like going against Bao Heizei and they weren’t going to get involved in that mess, no thank you) Zhan Yao handed Bai Yutong the file, which he, Shen Wei, and Zhao Yunlan quickly looked over before Bai Yutong looked up Zhan Yao.

“So you’ve spoken with second division?” he asked. 

“Second division suggested that there was a possibility that Gone Bank stole Miss Fang Jing’s data. Actually, they’ve found another suspicious doing related to Pang Electronics during their investigation” Zhan Yao answered, crossing his arms. Bai Yutong frowned.

“Another doing?” he repeated. Zhan Yao nodded as he uncrossed his arms and walked over to Bai Yutong’s desk, leaning against it.

“Last year, Gone Bank, focusing on Pang Electronics, announced their step into the world of security systems and the stock prices of the company went quite high. However, before the official announcement, some investor bought stocks and had a big profit” he explained.

“Insider trading?” Bai Yutong guessed. Zhan Yao nodded.

“In those documents is the name of Zheng Li” he stated, flipping through the files until he came upon Zheng Li’s name and pointed to it. Zhao Yunlan, Shen Wei, and Bai Yutong all looked at the record before Bai Yutong frowned.

“This is…” he started when Guo Changcheng burst into the department.

“Bai Sir! I got the results of the analysis! It’s without a doubt exactly as you said” he panted. Zhao Yunlan clapped his hand while Shen Wei nodded. Zhan Yao then placed his hands in his pockets as Bai Yutong sighed.

“With this, you’re close to 100%” Zhan Yao declared. Bai Yutong nodded. 

“Yeah…everything makes sense” he agreed before he turned to look at Zhan Yao.

“Thank you, Cat” he thanked. Zhan Yao looked over at him and smirked.

~*~*~*~*~

Meanwhile, at the hospital, Zheng Li was sitting next to a hospital bed where a little boy no older than maybe seven was sleeping. She watched him for a moment before she let go of his hand and tucked it under the blanket before tucking the blanket snuggly around him. She then stroked his head as she looked down at him lovingly.

“I’ll come again” she whispered before she shut off the light, grabbed her bag, then exited the room. As she was walking down the hall, she suddenly stopped as she was greeted by Bai Yutong, Zhao Yunlan, and Zhan Yao. Zhao Yunlan sent Shen Wei home, much to his protests, but Zhao Yunlan wouldn’t budge. So, Shen Wei went home and Zhao Yunlan went with Zhan Yao and Bai Yutong.

“Good evening” Bai Yutong greeted softly. Zheng Li blinked before she lowered her head as Bai Yutong walked towards her, the other two following him. He then held up the DVD that she had given them and held it out to her.

“We’ve come to return this to you” he stated. 

“What?” Zheng Li asked. 

“Those video records we borrowed from you” Zhao Yunlan explained. Zheng Li’s eyes widened in realization.

“Oh, that one. Thank you” she thanked, taking the DVD and placing it in her bag.

“Excuse me” she bid as she continued to walk past them.

“Were you not afraid?” Bai Yutong called out, halting her in her step. She then turned to see all three men looking at her as Bai Yutong crossed his arms.

“That night, when Miss Fang Jing entered the top floor in the vacant building. Shouldn’t you have checked whether there was something wrong? You’re responsible for security in that building, right?” he continued. 

“That’s…” Zheng Li started before she huffed.

“As I told you before, she used to visit the president” she snapped. 

“But at that time, she wasn’t the president’s girlfriend anymore” Bai Yutong countered, making Zheng Li falter.

“That means, Miss Fang Jing snuck into the building of her ex-boyfriend. That may be described as a form of stalking” he continued before he smirked at Zhan Yao.

“Which you know all about” he teased. Zhan Yao huffed and rolled his eyes.

“Piss off, Mouse” he replied. Bai Yutong chuckled before he turned back to Zheng Li.

“How come you alone had no doubts about it?” he asked. Zheng Li looked up at him and he just smiled kindly.

“Could we go with you to your office to talk about it? Or, do you want to continue here?” he asked, pointing to the hospital room. Zheng Li glanced over at the hospital room before she looked back at Bai Yutong.

“Let’s go” she murmured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are enjoying this story! Please don't hesitate to leave comments, kudos, bookmark, and subscribe!


	12. Searching for the Truth

At Pang Electronics, Zheng Li, Zhan Yao, Bai Yutong, and Zhao Yunlan walked into the security room, Zheng Li placing down her bag before she looked over at Bai Yutong.

“Why here?” she asked.

“There are a few things we want to confirm” Bai Yutong answered as Zhao Yunlan grabbed the records out of the bag that Shen Wei had let him borrow and placed them on Zheng Li’s desk.

“These are the records we got from you. However, we have similar records from that day from another source” he explained.

“What?” Zheng Li asked, shocked. Zhao Yunlan then pulled out the records from second division and showed it to her.

“Inspectorate. Labor Standards Inspection Office” he explained.

“Labor Office?” Zheng Li breathed. Zhao Yunlan nodded and he went through the records, pulling up the records that he was looking for.

“According to the records from them, there’s another name besides Miss Fang Jing’s. And that’s yours, Mrs. Zheng Li. What does it mean?” he asked, looking over at her. Zheng Li looked away as Zhan Yao walked over to her.

“A few days ago, you got a pretty big profit by trading the stocks of Gone Bank. Among the investors who are on the lists from second division is your name as well. Your earning was around 100 million” he stated, pulling up the investors list, showing it to her.

“You need 100 million to pay for your son’s surgery abroad. Coincidence?” Zhao Yunlan asked softly. Zheng Li said nothing and just averted her eyes.

“Your son is waiting for a heart transplant donor, right?” Zhao Yunlan continued before he turned and walked away, walking over to Bai Yutong, who was standing off to the side. 

“It seems you’re hiding too many things. This one as well” Zhan Yao continued before he turned the page and threw the file down, revealing a picture of Fang Jing and Zheng Li together at Fang-Electro.

“You’re a former employee of Fang-Electro, aren’t you?” he demanded. Zheng Li said nothing and just looked down.

“I tried to understand one person and that was the president of Pang Electronics, Pang Yu. He really wanted to get the license for the new system developed by Fang-Electro for a new project which was announced by the Gone Bank Company. So he got close to Miss Fang Jing, who was the main developer and started their relationship. However, despite them being lovers, she didn’t say anything and he didn’t get the license. That’s why Pang Yu set his eyes on you and recruited you from Fang-Electro. His company will pay your son’s medical expenses” Bai Yutong stated, making Zheng Li look over at him.

“In exchange for that was the condition that you will get the license that belong to Fang-Electro. As ordered, you got the data and handed it over to Pang Yu. Later, when Miss Fang Jing found out that her data was stolen, she probably told you to return them, otherwise she would call the police. That’s why you lured her into the and then…killed her on the roof” he continued.

“That’s not true!” Zheng Li exclaimed, glaring at Bai Yutong.

“Stop with all this. You’re speculating too much! And those records! There must be a mistake. Inspectorate has a mistake in the records! Besides, you’ve seen it yourself. She came to the building alone and she went to the roof alone. Everything is on that video!” she shouted. 

“So, could we see that video again?” Bai Yutong asked calmly. Zheng Li huffed before she sat down at her desk and began clicking on videos with her mouse.

“However, before we see Miss Fang Jing’s video, I’d like to see a video of someone else” Bai Yutong stated, making Zheng Li look up at him in shock.

“May I?” he asked before he took her mouse and used it to click on another video.

“This is from the moment when Pang Yu used that elevator during the day. Even when we zoom in on it 25 times, the image found by the camera you’ve developed, is perfectly clear. As you see, in order to use this elevator, you need to scan your personal card. And in the case of Miss Fang Jing—” he started, clicking on another video as Zheng Li gulped.

“—she should be scanning her own personal card, however, why is her personal card still in her pocket? That means she didn’t scan her own card. Yet the doors opened with a problem. That shouldn’t be possible. Considering this, someone must have been with Miss Fang Jing and scanned his own card, don’t you think?” he continued, tilting his head at Zheng Li before he looked back at the monitor.

“However, there’s no one with her. So, to be sure, we gave it to our forensic computer techs for confirmation. The results were that this video might have been somehow manipulated. Which means that the video from the surveillance camera was manipulated and the coming and going records were re-written. Those two records had deleted a person, despite the person still being in the building. The only one who could do that was the developer and the security manager of this building, which is you. You could delete yourself from cameras with such high resolutions, but in reality, you’re deleting evidence that showed that you were really there!” Bai Yutong shouted before he took a deep breath and looked at Zheng Li.

“Surveillance cameras serve for the sake of people’s safety. You turned it around and did something that a developer should never do” he growled. Zheng Li said nothing and just looked down at her hands, making Bai Yutong sigh before he sat down next to her.

“What happened? Could you tell us the truth?” he asked softly. Zheng Li, however, remained silent and said nothing. Bai Yutong huffed.

“Even if you decided to stay silent, I won’t mind. I will use _everything_ I have in order to get that information. For example…I may ask your son” he threatened, eyes flashing white. Zheng Li’s eyes widened as she looked over at him.

“That night one month ago, when did his mother visit him? And how was her mood? I will ask him until he remembers” Bai Yutong continued.

“Yutong…” Zhan Yao warned, giving him a look.

“And if he couldn’t remember, I would tell him _everything_ you did. I’ll tell him what kind of person you are and what you did! I will repeat it until he understands it for sure!” Bai Yutong roared.

“STOP IT!” Zheng Li screamed as she shot to her feet, Bai Yutong shooting up as well.

“YUTONG!” Zhan Yao shouted. 

“Stop it…” Zheng Li begged as she began to cry, her entire body shaking. Bai Yutong nodded and gently reached out, grasping her by the shoulders.

“You didn’t know anything at all” he murmured before he gently sat her back down, his eyes returning to normal.

“Right now, your son was made into a hostage and you were driven to the wall more and more without knowing what’s right and what’s wrong” he continued, voice now soft and almost comforting.

“Your son tries his best in the hospital” he stated, making Zheng Li look up at him with watery eyes.

“During those few moments when he’s awake, he studies language and arithmetic. And when he sleeps, you check his work. Even when you can’t speak with him directly, you are still able to talk with him through his learning. And your son is still trying his best because his dream is to be a good developer like you in the future” he finished. Zheng Li let out a sob and lowered her head as Bai Yutong reached out and gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze.

“Could you respond to his dream, please? You can still change it” he urged. Zheng Li let out another sob, Bai Yutong giving her shoulder another squeeze.

“For the sake of your son, please, do the things you know are right. Whether it’s right or not, whether you’re proud or not, in order to protect those you love, you have to fight” he urged before he stepped back, giving her some space. Zheng Li was quiet as she let out another sob before she sniffled and cleared her throat.

“At the beginning, I wanted to persuade her; that I didn’t intend to deceive her. But Miss Fang Jing said that if I wouldn’t return the data, she would speak with the police. Then we quarreled…however…I didn’t push her off the roof” she declared, making Bai Yutong and the others look at her in shock. She then stood to her feet and looked Bai Yutong in the eyes.

“I’m not the one who killed her!” she exclaimed. 

“What do you mean? There was someone else beside you and Miss Fang Jing?! Tell us” Bai Yutong demanded. Zheng Li lowered her head, not able to say anything.

“What are you doing?” a voice called out, making everyone jump and turn to see a man dressed in a suit coming towards them.

“I’m Gone Bank’s lawyer, Zhang Wei. What does this mean? Entering the building without permission and questioning our employees. That’s too much! Get out right now!” he ordered.

“I’m sorry, but we’re in the middle of an investigation at the moment” Bai Yutong replied. 

“What kind of investigation?” Zhang Wei asked.

“The case of Fang Jing who jumped from the roof last month. However, it was murder. That’s why we need to speak to the main witness, Mrs. Zheng Li” Bai Yutong replied calmly.

“Fine, but I’ll stay here and listen to it as well” Zhang Wei declared.

“Then, can you show me the approval of Mrs. Zheng Li approving you to be her lawyer?” Bai Yutong asked, taking a step in front of Zheng Li, almost protecting her.

“You’re Gone Bank’s lawyer, but not her personal lawyer, right? If she herself doesn’t wish it, you can’t defend her. I assume you know that” he continued.

“He’s our lawyer” a voice called out, making everyone look up to see Pang Yu walking towards them.

“A little while ago I asked him to defend us. Because he’s the lawyer for Pang Electronics, he’s automatically the defender of our employees and that means Zheng Li as well” he stated as he leaned against the door frame to the security office.

“This is a voluntary testimony, right? Then that should be enough” Zhang Wei declared before he walked over to Zheng Li and took her by the arm, dragging her out of the office.

“Get out now, please” he ordered. Bai Yutong watched them leave before he walked over to Pang Yu and glared at him.

“Next time, we’ll come with an arrest warrant” he snarled. Pang Yu raised an eyebrow at him before he chuckled and nodded.

~*~*~*~*~

The next morning, Bai Yutong stood before Sun Qian in his office.

“We just need to get the last bit of Zheng Li’s testimony. I’d like to request an arrest warrant” he stated.

“Well, of course. But Yutong…you’re late” Sun Qian replied. 

“What?” Bai Yutong replied, frowning.

“An arrest warrant was already given” Sun Qian declared. Bai Yutong was quiet before he growled.

“Zhan Yao” he hissed.

~*~*~*~*~

After speaking to Sun Qian, Shen Wei, Bai Yutong, Zhao Yunlan, and Guo Changcheng rushed to Pang Electronics, just in time to see Tang Yi, Shao Fei and the rest of First Division leading Zheng Li away. As they walked by, Zheng Li and Bai Yutong made eye contact before Zheng Li lowered her eyes and continued walking. Tang Yi and Shao Fei were walking behind her when Bai Yutong lashed out and grabbed Tang Yi’s arm.

“What does this mean, Tang Yi? Why is Headquarters…?” he started.

“Why? It’s murder, of course. That means it’s First Division’s case” Shao Fei replied, looking over at him. Bai Yutong then let go of Tang Yi’s arm and turned to watch Zheng Li being led away, fury on his face.

“Though, I was quite surprised when we got that arrest warrant” Tang Yi mused before he clapped Bai Yutong on the shoulder and continued out of the building, Shao Fei following him.

“First Division got here pretty quickly” Zhao Yunlan mused, just as Zhan Yao walked out from the security gates followed by the rest of First Division. When Bai Yutong turned and looked at him, he growled.

“Don’t tell me…” Shen Wei started when Bai Yutong stormed over to Zhan Yao and grabbed him by the lapels, his eyes glowing white in fury.

**“YOU AGAIN?!”** he roared, shaking him. Detectives from First Division quickly ran at him and dragged him away, but it took at least four of them to try and hold him back, since Bai Yutong was like a bull when he was angry.

“Get off me” Bai Yutong ordered, shaking them off before he glared at Zhan Yao.

“Enemy pretends to be ally. Isn’t that the saying?” Zhan Yao purred, tilting his head. Bai Yutong growled and took a step forward but was immediately held back by two First Division detectives.

“From the beginning, this was a case of the Hong Kong Police Force solved within the Hong Kong Police Force. We expect that, from now on, you’ll work for us and Bao Sir as well” Zhan Yao declared before he stepped forward and smirked at Bai Yutong.

“Good job” he praised, clapping Bai Yutong on the shoulder before he walked away, the rest of First Division following him. Bai Yutong let out a growl as Guo Changcheng turned to watch them leave.

“That’s…it was only thanks to Bai Sir, Shen Sir, and Zhao Sir that this case was solved! First Division just snatched everything from you…is this alright?!” he exclaimed, furious. Bai Yutong said nothing as he continued to watch First Division leave, not saying anything.

“That doesn’t matter” Shen Wei murmured, making Guo Changcheng look over at him.

“What?” he exclaimed.

“If we get to know the truth from that woman, if that can help Fang Huan, then…that’s enough” Zhao Yunlan declared. Bai Yutong still said nothing before he shut his eyes and ran a hand through his hair, sighing deeply.

“Fuck” he cursed.

~*~*~*~*~

When Bai Yutong, Shen Wei, Zhao Yunlan, and Guo Changcheng returned to their station, Bai Yutong was immediately contacted by Tang Yi, who told him that he had something important to tell him. Bai Yutong’s eyes widened and he immediately headed downstairs, where Tang Yi and Shao Fei were heading towards him.

“What does it mean, Tang Yi?” he barked.

“Don’t shout, Bai Sir!” Shao Fei exclaimed, quickly dipping his head to the nearest police office as Tang Yi dragged Bai Yutong over to a nearby empty hallway.

“We’ll be in trouble if they see us with you” he murmured as they headed to the hallway. Once they were out of view, Tang Yi sighed and crossed his arms.

“Zheng Li changed her testimony” he stated. Bai Yutong’s eyes widened.

“She did what?” he breathed.

“She denied that anyone else was involved and said that she did it by herself” Shao Fei explained. Bai Yutong let out a groan.

“Fuck” he spat. 

“That lawyer persuaded her with saying that Gone Bank would pay 500 million and that they found a donor for her son in America. Expenses for surgery and living after that will all be paid by Gone Bank” Tang Yi explained before he looked at Bai Yutong.

“You were too nice, Bai Sir. If you had gotten the whole testimony from that woman at the time…” he started as Shao Fei sighed.

“This is going to look like another mistake of the police station” he stated. Tang Yi then gave Bai Yutong a look.

“This time, I don’t think Bao Sir will do any favors for you” he finished before he clapped Bai Yutong on the shoulder and turned away, Shao Fei following him. Bai Yutong said nothing before he leaned against the wall and banged his head against it, shutting his eyes in frustration. Just then, he heard the sound of footsteps approaching, so he opened his eyes and turned his head to see Zhan Yao standing on the opposite side of the hall, hands on his hips.

“Zhan Yao” he snarled. 

~*~*~*~*~

“Headquarters and station…both of them are a part of the police. Why are they competing?” Bai Chi asked as he and Zhao Jue walked down the halls of Headquarters.

“There’s no place for secret agreements here. This is a place where one should do everything for justice” Zhao Jue replied.

“And this justice…who is it related to?” Bai Chi inquired. Zhao Jue said nothing and just turned to look at him as he stuck a finger in his ear and pulled it out before continuing to walk away. Bai Chi looked at him in shock before he huffed.

~*~*~*~*~

“I was stupid. I left everything to you and your men and I lost important evidence. That was my mistake” Zhan Yao declared as he and Bai Yutong stood in the conference room, speaking privately again.

“My mistake was that I fucking trusted you” Bai Yutong spat, turning to glare at him from where he stood by the window. Zhan Yao looked over at him and raised an eyebrow as Bai Yutong huffed.

“In order to persuade second division, you asked your father, didn’t you? No, wait. Rather than your father, you spoke directly to the deputy secretary of the Secretariat Cabinet, Shen Lu. It must have been pretty difficult to persuade him” he sneered. Zhan Yao looked at him before he sighed.

“Yeah. Especially when my father disdains me. Despite graduating from Peking University, I didn’t go down the path which was chosen for me” he murmured as he walked around the conference table that he was standing behind to stand parallel to Bai Yutong. Bai Yutong looked over at him and his face softened; he knew the situation with Zhan Yao and his father. 

“Cat…” he started. Zhan Yao shook his head, silencing him.

“Despite all that, I begged and persuaded him because I was touched by the straightforward investigation by the police station” he stated. Bai Yutong frowned at him.

“Really?” he asked. Zhan Yao looked at him and scoffed.

“Of course not. Everything was for promotion. Everything was done for Bao Sir, the chief of First Division. I will do everything for that” he declared. Bai Yutong sneered.

“Like a dog. Putting your owner in a good mood and obeying their orders. Being nice and presenting him with achievements. Do you really want to be promoted that much?” he demanded.

“Yes. I don’t mind being a dog for that. That’s my decision” Zhan Yao replied, making Bai Yutong sigh and look away.

“I just want to be promoted without any goal. Whatever may happen, I must become the leader of First Division” he continued, making Bai Yutong look back at him.

“You, who opposed your leader and were transferred to station, are completely mistaken” he finished. Bai Yutong huffed before he slowly began to walk towards Zhan Yao.

“The one I had opposed was the hatred I had for myself. I was disgusted that I wanted to be promoted with someone else’s help. My original goal hasn’t changed at all, but I’ve changed the reason. Someone must change the system of the police organization. That’s why I have to go up” he stated, stopping a few feet before Zhan Yao, who just looked at him before scoffing.

“No way. Do you understand your own position?” he asked.

“I’m not the one who will obediently listen to his master. I’m a detective” Bai Yutong interrupted, making Zhan Yao narrow his eyes at him.

“I’m going to be superintendent using a different method from you” he declared.

~*~*~*~*~

Meanwhile, in a private room at a restaurant, President Pang poured Bao Heizei a cup of baiju.

“Thank you for your help, chief of first investigation division” he thanked. Bao Heizei laughed and shook his head.

“No, no. Everything was done by excellent subordinates. I haven’t done anything at all” he replied before he took a sip of the alcohol. President Pang laughed.

“So humble…” he replied.

~*~*~*~*~

“For that one, I’ll search for the truth” Bai Yutong continued, still staring Zhan Yao in the eyes. Zhan Yao narrowed his eyes slightly before he took a step forward.

“If I, together with second division, hadn’t helped you, you wouldn’t have achieved anything in this case. What can the police station do?” he sneered.

“We from the police station will find the truth behind this case” Bai Yutong growled before he turned and walked away, leaving Zhan Yao alone in the room, absolutely shocked. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are enjoying this story! Please don't hesitate to leave comments, kudos, bookmark, and subscribe!


	13. First Division Takeover

“It seems that we’ve caused trouble for First Division again. You’ve ignored the warnings of your own chief and continued the investigation on your own!” Lan Chenglin shouted as Bai Yutong, Shen Wei, and Zhao Yunlan stood before him and Sun Qian in Sun Qian’s office.

“But Zheng Li said that someone else was at the scene of the crime” Bai Yutong argued.

“And no matter how we take it, that person must have been Pang Yu” Zhao Yunlan added. 

“If we could continue with—” Shen Wei started.

“First Division will continue with the investigation” Lan Chenglin snapped as he stepped in front of Bai Yutong, narrowing his eyes. 

“I told you not to make any trouble for the station, didn’t I?” he growled.

“Well, wait a minute” Sun Qian instructed, causing Lan Chenglin to bow before walking to the side.

“I appreciate your effort, Yutong. It was a good job” Sun Qian stated, making Lan Chenglin look over at him with wide eyes as he stood to his feet and walked around his desk.

“Everyone is First Division must be pretty angry. In that moment, when they got the suspect from us, her testimony changed” he continued.

“That’s why I think—” Bai Yutong started.

“I won’t say anything bad. But, let First Division take care of that, okay Yutong?” Sun Qian suggested before he clapped Bai Yutong on the arm.

~*~*~*~*~

“I think I entrusted that case to you, didn’t I? And this is the outcome of it; to make such a blunder during the investigation!” Bao Heizei shouted as Zhan Yao stood before him in his office. Zhan Yao looked at him before he bowed.

“I’m very sorry” he apologized.

“Zhan Yao. For Bai Yutong to get to Zheng Li must have been thanks to information from second division. Isn’t that weird?” Bao Heizei asked as he stood up and walked around his desk over to Zhan Yao. Zhan Yao glanced over at him as he began to pace before him.

“How did Yutong get such information?” he asked. Zhan Yao bit his lip, not sure how to answer.

“Well…” he started.

“Oh! Don’t tell me…it was you?!” Bao Heizei exclaimed, looking at him with wide eyes. Zhan Yao kept his mouth shut, saying nothing.

“Then why didn’t you use it better?!” Bao Heizei snapped, making Zhan Yao look at him in shock.

“It seems that you need to learn more” he continued before he tapped the pin on Zhan Yao’s chest.

“Get rid of your stupid pride and use everything, even the connection to your father, in order to solve this case! If you know anyone in second division, then get from him all the information they have!” he ordered. Zhan Yao looked at him before he nodded.

“Yes sir!” he replied.

“From now on, I’ll lead the investigation. I’ll use everything in order to solve this case, whether it’s second division or the police station” Bao Heizei declared. Zhan Yao looked at him with wide eyes, not sure how to respond.

~*~*~*~*~

“So, the investigation was given to First Division?” Guo Changcheng asked as he ran over to Bai Yutong’s desk, where Shen Wei and Zhao Yunlan were standing.

“They have their own pride” Shen Wei replied as Zhao Yunlan looked over at Bai Yutong.

“But we won’t give up, right?” he asked. 

“This case happened in this jurisdiction. No matter what Bao Sir thinks, I’m going to continue with this case” Bai Yutong replied, looking up at Guo Changcheng, Zhao Yunlan, and Shen Wei, just as Lan Chenglin burst into their department.

“Everyone, stop with your work! First Division is coming!” he called out.

“What?” everyone replied as they turned to look at him.

“Special investigation Headquarters will be here” he repeated, making Bai Yutong stand to his feet.

“That’s not good is it, Bai Sir?” Guo Changcheng asked, looking over at Bai Yutong.

“No, it’s not” he replied.

~*~*~*~*~

Outside, Zhan Yao got out of Bao Sir’s car and walked around to Bao Sir’s side, opening his door for him and allowing him to get out before he shut the door and followed behind him, other detectives from First Division flanking him.

~*~*~*~*~

Meanwhile, downstairs, Bai Yutong exited his department, the rest of his team plus Lan Chenglin following behind him as they headed towards the main hall, all of them stopping and watching as Bao Heizei, Zhan Yao, Tang Yi, Shao Fei, plus the First Division detectives, walked past them. As they passed, everyone bowed, including Bai Yutong, because even though he hated Bao Heizei, the man was still his superior and he had to show him at least a _little_ respect. After they passed, Zhao Yunlan frowned.

“Why all of a sudden…?” he murmured. Bai Yutong shook his head.

“I have no fucking clue” he replied. 

~*~*~*~*~

Up in the meeting hall, Bao Heizei took his place at the front alongside Sun Qian, Lan Chenglin, and Zhan Xuefeng while the rest of First Division sat in the middle, and the police station detectives sat at the back.

“So, First Division is serious about this?” Zhao Yunlan murmured as he sat next to Bai Yutong and Shen Wei, Guo Changcheng sitting on the other side of Shen Wei.

“Yeah, but we’re still support team” Guo Changcheng murmured, motioning to the plan that was in front of him.

“The meeting is starting. First—” Zhan Xuefeng started when Bao Heizei held up his hand.

“Before we start, I’d like to say something” he interrupted. Zhan Xuefeng looked over at him and nodded. Bao Heizei then stood to his feet, making Bai Yutong narrow his eyes while Zhan Yao watched from the side.

“Then, all of you. As you know, after she was arrested, Zheng Li changed her testimony according to the advice of the company’s lawyer. This is a serious problem which the police faced in the last few years! Such testimonies created by lawyers or advices of being silent, on the contrary, keep us away from finding the truth. They are protected by the law and don’t even get any punishment as they should get for lying or staying silent. In short, compared with those who speak, those who don’t get much lighter punishment. What kind of justice is this?! I won’t close my eyes over this! This case is a challenge to the whole organization. And I, leader of First Division, will together with you try to face out this biggest enemy in the best way I can think of!” he declared. All of the detectives, save for Bai Yutong and Zhan Yao, were looking at him in awe. Bai Yutong and Zhan Yao, on the other hand, were looking at him with suspicion and confusion; the confusion coming from Zhan Yao and the suspicion coming from Bai Yutong.

“And I want all of you who are here to help me with it! We must get to the truth no matter what!” Bao Heizei exclaimed.

“Yes sir!” the detectives shouted back. 

“He said that he would rely on us, didn’t he? That’s perfect!” Guo Changcheng whispered before his eyes widened in horror.

“Oh no…I’m moved by his words” he gasped as Bai Yutong looked at Bao Heizei with narrowed eyes.

_‘_ _Bao Sir isn’t someone who believes anyone. What is he up to?’_ he thought to himself before he glanced over at Zhan Yao, who had his eyes lowered.

_‘_ _Something must have happened to him too’_ he mused. He then shook himself out of his thoughts and turned his attention back to the meeting. 

“…President of Pang Electronics, Pang Yu. Ex-boyfriend of Fang Jing and Zheng Li’s superior. We must consider him as the most important person in this case. But, according to the investigation, Pang Yu has an alibi for the day that the case happened” Zhan Xuefeng declared before he looked over at one of the First Division detectives.

“Give us more details, please” he instructed.

“Yes sir. After leaving the company at 7:30 pm on the night in question, Pang Yu entered the membership-based lounge “Red” in Wan Chai at 11:00 pm and was in a private room at the time when it happened. The owner and her worker, who took care of the customers, confirmed it” the detective explained. 

“So…Pang Yu isn’t the culprit?” Shen Wei whispered. 

“Two witnesses are the owner of the club, Zhang Lanying, age 28, and her worker, Liu Bolin, age 21” the detective continued as Bai Yutong looked at the images of the witnesses on the screen, his eyes widening in shock.

“Son of a bitch” he hissed.

“What is it?” Zhao Yunlan asked, looking over at him. Bai Yutong huffed.

“A month ago, I saw that woman in a restaurant, right before I was transferred here. She was with Pang Yu at the time” he murmured.

“What?” Zhao Yunlan exclaimed softly. Bai Yutong nodded.

~*~*~*~*~

“Oh, come in” Sun Qian called out from his office after the meeting. 

“Excuse me” Bai Yutong replied as he walked into the office, only to find Bao Heizei sitting on the couch adjacent to Sun Qian.

“Ah, long time no see, Yutong” Bao Heizei greeted with a smile. Bai Yutong’s eyes widened before he dipped his head in greeting.

“I see that you’ve taken care of many things even at the police station” Bao Heizei continued. Sun Qian chuckled and shook his head.

“Oh no. Excuse him for causing problems sometimes” he replied. Bao Heizei waved his hand.

“What are you saying, that’s no problem. It was only thanks to Bai Yutong’s doing that we could get Zheng Li, after all” he replied, looking over at Bai Yutong before he sighed.

“Well, it’s a pity we couldn’t do a proper job” he stated.

“I’m very sorry” Bai Yutong apologized, bowing slightly. 

“I’m at fault as well” Sun Qian added. Bao Heizei waved his hand again.

“Not at all. After we took over, it was the responsibility of First Division to end it. Isn’t that right, Tang Yi?” he asked, glancing over at Tang Yi, who stood behind him.

“Yes sir” Tang Yi answered. 

“No! You did nothing wrong. We’re the one who—” Lan Chenglin started as Bai Yutong looked over at Tang Yi.

_‘_ _Zhan Yao’s not here. The right hand of Bao Sir isn’t here. Why?’_ he thought to himself.

“We should cooperate and solve this case together, don’t you think?” Bao Heizei asked, looking over at Sun Qian, shaking Bai Yutong out of his thoughts.

“Of course” he replied.

“We’ll help you with everything” Lan Chenglin added, bowing.

“Then I would like the police station to investigate—” Bao Heizei started as he stood to his feet, looking Bai Yutong in the eyes. Bai Yutong’s gaze never wavered and dared Bao Heizei to throw them his worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are enjoying this story! Please don't hesitate to leave comments, kudos, bookmark, and subscribe!


	14. Important Task

“Surveillance cameras?” Shen Wei repeated after Bai Yutong returned to his department after meeting with Sun Qian and Bao Heizei and told his team what Bao Heizei had assigned them.

“We’re supposed to confirm whether our current suspect Pang Yu isn’t seen on any of the videos” Bai Yutong replied. Guo Changcheng smiled slightly.

“That’s quite important” he replied. Bai Yutong sighed.

“Yeah but…regarding the videos we need to confirm—” he started before he rolled out a map to show his detectives what videos they would be looking at.

“First Division is taking care of the cameras within the Sai Ying Pun jurisdiction” he stated as he pointed to the pink portion of the map.

“And we are taking care of all of the outside jurisdictions, according to this map” he finished, motioning to the rest of the map.

“All of them?” Da Qing exclaimed.

“Until we finish it, we don’t have to come to the meetings. Those are Bao Sir’s orders” Bai Yutong replied. 

“That’s…” Zhao Yunlan grumbled.

“We won’t find Pang Yu by searching those places!” Guo Changcheng exclaimed.

“This doesn’t make any sense, does it?” Chu Shuzhi murmured. 

“Rather, it’s useless” Lin Jing added.

“I see…that’s their goal” Zhao Yunlan growled, eyes flashing gold.

“This is the restriction given by special investigation. First Division is in charge of all the important information of the investigation” Bai Yutong explained. 

“We shouldn’t report the fact that you haven’t seen Zhang Lanying. This is our only advantage” Zhao Yunlan stated. Bai Yutong nodded.

“Yeah” he agreed as he crossed his arms in thought.

_‘_ _Besides all of this, what’s Bao Sir’s intention? I can understand the suspect, but I can’t understand that man’_ he thought to himself.

“What are you loitering around for?!” Lan Chenglin shouted as he walked into the department.

“You’ve got an important task from Bao Sir. It has the top priority. Do you understand?!” he shouted. Everyone just looked at him before Bai Yutong clapped his hands.

“Alright, let’s work on that” he ordered. 

“Yes sir” the detectives replied as they headed back to their desks.

“By the way, there’s one free position in First Division. They want us to give them one of our detectives” Lan Chenglin added before he looked over at Guo Changcheng.

“Guo Changcheng. You go” he ordered. Guo Changcheng looked at him in shock.

“What? Me?” he breathed. Lan Chenglin then looked over at Bai Yutong.

“Is that alright, Yutong?” he asked. Bai Yutong looked at Guo Changcheng and smiled.

“Yeah. That’s fine” he replied. Lan Chenglin nodded before he looked at Guo Changcheng.

“Well then, hurry up to First Division” he ordered before he walked out. Guo Changcheng smiled before he nodded.

“Yes sir! Thank you!” he thanked, bowing to Lan Chenglin’s back, not realizing that Bai Yutong was watching Lan Chenglin’s retreating figure with suspicion.

“Wasn’t your goal to become a part of First Division in the future?” Da Qing asked, looking over at Guo Changcheng. 

“I will try my best” Guo Changcheng replied with a smile. 

“Xiao Guo” Bai Yutong called out, making Guo Changcheng look over at him.

“Yes sir” he replied. Bai Yutong then walked over to him and looked him in the eyes.

“Regarding your best, I have a favor to ask of you” he murmured. Guo Changcheng frowned.

“Favor?” he repeated. Bai Yutong just smiled, telling Guo Changcheng everything he needed to know about the favor he was asking him about.

~*~*~*~*~

“Considering Pang Yu, I can give you only information from First Division” Zhan Yao stated as he leaned against one of the cabinets in the second division archives.

“However, if you have more information, we could cooperate for longer” he continued, looking at Feng Jie, the leader of the second investigation division, who was leaning against the outside of the archive cabinets and looking through a file. Zhan Yao glanced at him before he glanced down at the contents of the file and noticed a picture of Zhang Lanying in there. His eyes widened, just as Feng Jie closed the file and turned to look at him.

“I’ll pretend that I’ve never seen this” he stated, handing the file back to him.

“What do you mean?” Zhan Yao demanded. Feng Jie said nothing and began to walk away when Zhan Yao stepped out in front of him and grabbed him by the arm.

“You promised to give me information from second division. I can’t go back empty handed” he hissed. Feng Jie just looked at him before he smiled.

“I’m very thankful to your father, however, let it be, for this time” he suggested before he bowed his head and walked past Zhan Yao, leaving Zhan Yao speechless.

~*~*~*~*~

“Report from the investigation” Zhan Xuefeng instructed.

“Yes sir” one of the detectives replied before they stood up.

“We’ve interrogated companies which are Gone Bank’s clients, but we haven’t gotten any news regarding Pang Yu’s private life. In this moment, we don’t have any direct evidence which may be related to the case” they explained as Guo Changcheng, who was sitting with the rest of First Division, took notes. As he was taking notes, Bao Heizei looked over at him and narrowed his eyes.

~*~*~*~*~

After the meeting, as the rest of the detectives went to do more investigating, Guo Changcheng slipped away to call Bai Yutong.

“Today they decided to check on people who have relations to Pang Yu” he stated softly, since he couldn’t let anyone know what he was doing.

_“_ _And Zhang Lanying’s club?”_ Bai Yutong asked.

“There’s no plans to investigate there” Guo Changcheng replied.

“Hey, newbie!” a voice suddenly called out, making him jump and look down to see a detective staring at him.

“Yes?” he replied.

“Come down” the detective replied before he tossed him a pair of gloves. Guo Changcheng nodded.

“Yes sir” he replied before he put the phone back up to his ear.

“That’s all” he whispered.

_“_ _Ah, alright, thank you”_ Bai Yutong thanked.

~*~*~*~*~

Meanwhile, downstairs in the criminal investigation department, Bai Yutong hung up the phone as Da Qing, who was standing guard by the door, looked over at him. Bai Yutong then nodded, and he nodded back before he headed back to his desk to work.

“We’re getting the news about First Division from Changcheng?” Shen Wei asked. Bai Yutong nodded.

“And when we know where they’re investigating, we can avoid the places where we might bump into them” he replied. 

“So, I take it we’re going to Zhang Lanying’s club today” Zhao Yunlan mused. Bai Yutong nodded.

“Just go, Bai Sir” Chu Shuzhi called out from where he and the rest of the detectives were setting up computer monitors.

“Let’s overcome Headquarters!” Lin Jing added before he backed up and accidentally bumped into the table stacked high with CCTV videos, knocking them over.

“Hey, hey, hey!” Zhao Yunlan exclaimed as Da Qing glared at him.

“What are you doing?!” he snapped. Lin Jing bowed repeatedly.

“Sorry” he apologized, making Bai Yutong crack a smile. He was getting quite fond of his new team.

~*~*~*~*~

At the Hong Kong Police Force’s Human Resources Office, Bai Chi was walking towards Zhao Jue’s office. Once he was before his office, he knocked on the door twice.

“Excuse me, Zhao Jue…” he started before he opened the door, only to find Zhao Jue sitting before Feng Jie.

“Another information will…” Feng Jie started.

“I will continue too” Zhao Jue interrupted. Feng Jie nodded before he stood to his feet, bowing to Zhao Jue before he turned and walked out of his office. Bai Chi bowed to him before he shut the door and looked over at Zhao Jue.

“Um, that was…the leader of second…” he started.

“That reminds me; I’ve heard that Bao Sir took over the investigation of a certain case himself” Zhao Jue interrupted as he stood up and walked back to his desk, sitting down.

“Yeah. A case that happened a month ago in Sai Ying Pun’s jurisdiction” Bai Chi replied. Zhao Jue hummed.

“This case didn’t have too much public attention at all, so why is Bao Sir making such an effort so far?” he asked, raising an eyebrow. Bai Chi frowned.

“What?” he replied. Zhao Jue said nothing and just smiled before he looked off into the distance, the smile slipping into a frown.

~*~*~*~*~

“I’m very sorry. I don’t have any information from second division today” Zhan Yao apologized as he stood before Bao Heizei, head bowed. 

“I will try to associate with second division again and that’s why—” he continued.

“Second division must know something. That’s why they’re silent” Bao Heizei interrupted, making Zhan Yao look up at him.

“In this state, we won’t get any news from them” he continued as Zhan Yao slowly glanced sideways.

“Find another way” Bao Heizei ordered, making Zhan Yao snap his eyes back to him.

“I told you to use everything you can in order to solve this case, didn’t I?” he continued before he smirked.

“The police station or Bai Yutong as well” he purred. Zhan Yao looked at him and swallowed before he nodded.

“Yes sir” he replied, bowing before he turned and walked out.

“So this is the meaning of the move Zhao Jue did” Bao Heizei growled. Outside Bao Heizei’s office, Zhan Yao glanced back before he took a deep breath and continued to walk away. He really didn’t want to have to use Bai Yutong, but if he had to…he would.

~*~*~*~*~

Meanwhile, in downtown Hong Kong, Bai Yutong was leaning against a building, keeping an eye on Zhang Lanying’s club while Shen Wei was back at the police station. Just then, Zhao Yunlan walked out, glancing around so that no one would see him, before he walked over to Bai Yutong.

“Zhang Lanying should arrive around 5:00. Right now, she’s not in” he replied. Bai Yutong nodded.

“Let’s go” he replied before he and Zhao Yunlan walked towards the club.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are enjoying this story! Please don't hesitate to leave comments, kudos, bookmark, and subscribe!


	15. Cleaning House

“As I’ve told you before, he came here around 11:00 and stayed in a private room until morning. The owner took care of him” Liu Bolin explained as he looked at a picture of Pang Yu before handing it back to Zhao Yunlan.

“Are you sure?” Zhao Yunlan replied. Liu Bolin huffed.

“I was in the club the whole time, so if anyone had left, I would have seen him” he replied as he led Bai Yutong and Zhao Yunlan to the private room Pang Yu used. 

“This is the room” he stated. Bai Yutong looked around before he looked over at Liu Bolin.

“Once you brought the drinks in here, right?” he asked. Liu Bolin nodded.

“Yeah. That man was here with our owner” he replied. 

“And what time?” Zhao Yunlan continued.

“I told you, at midnight” Liu Bolin grumbled before he walked past him, walking back out into the club.

“Is that all? I need to prepare” he explained as he walked past a booth, throwing his phone down onto the couch cushion. As Bai Yutong walked past, he glanced over and noticed a video game by the name of “Dog Head” sticking out of Liu Bolin’s bag.

~*~*~*~*~

“Do you think he’s lying to us?” Zhao Yunlan asked after he and Bai Yutong left the club. 

“Lanying might have asked him to. But if she did…then why did she cover for Pang Yu? What’s their relationship? If we don’t find this out, we can’t move forward” Bai Yutong grumbled as he leaned against the wall, Zhao Yunlan doing the same. 

“In that case, I’ll ask Shen Wei to find something about her” Zhao Yunlan offered. Bai Yutong nodded.

“Good idea” he replied, just as a black taxi pulled up, making him and Zhao Yunlan turn their heads to see Zhang Lanying getting out and heading towards her club, first stopping to brush dust off her sign before she walked inside. 

“Wait here, Yutong” Zhao Yunlan murmured, heading towards the club.

“Yunlan!” a voice boomed, causing Bai Yutong and Zhao Yunlan to jump and turn to see Lan Chenglin walking towards them.

“What are you doing here? Are you finished with work?” he demanded. Bai Yutong and Zhao Yunlan looked at one another before Bai Yutong looked back at him.

“And what are you doing here, Lan Sir?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.

“That’s none of your damn business. Understand? Don’t make any more trouble for the Police Force” Lan Chenglin snapped. Bai Yutong nodded before he glanced over at Zhao Yunlan and motioned for him to follow him as they walked away.

““Headquarters” this, “Headquarters” that. He’s so fucking annoying with it” Zhao Yunlan grumbled as they walked away.

“Lan Sir too has his own plans to get back to Headquarters” Bai Yutong mused as he and Zhao Yunlan glanced back to look at Lan Chenglin.

“So it’ll be a problem for him if the police station makes trouble” Zhao Yunlan inferred before he tsked.

“Besides that, it was really bad timing, wasn’t it?” he asked. Bai Yutong hummed before his eyes widened in realization.

“Son of a bitch” he whispered.

~*~*~*~*~

When Bai Yutong and Zhao Yunlan returned to their department, they found the rest of the team sitting before the computer monitors, staring at CCTV videos, all of them looking pretty depressed.

“What’s wrong?” Zhao Yunlan asked, making everyone turn towards him and Bai Yutong.

“First Division just told us to extend our checking range” Da Qing replied, motioning to the giant stack of DVDs on the coffee table.

“I can’t take it anymore” Lin Jing grumbled.

“And we don’t have enough people without Xiao Guo” Chu Shuzhi added. 

“Fuck, this is bad” Zhao Yunlan murmured. Just then, the door to the department opened and Bai Yutong turned, only to see Zhan Yao step inside. Bai Yutong raised an eyebrow and Zhan Yao only sighed in return.

~*~*~*~*~

“You haven’t been following us for the past few days and you’re not with Bao Sir. Why are you hiding?” Bai Yutong asked as he and Zhan Yao walked down the quiet halls next to the boilers.

“You as well; what do you want to achieve? If you have any important information about the investigation, it’s your duty to report it to Headquarters” Zhan Yao replied. Bai Yutong huffed.

“Of course I will. However, there’s something called mutual trust” he replied. Zhan Yao paused and looked over at him.

“Mutual trust?” he repeated. Bai Yutong nodded.

“In the kidnapping case and even when arresting Zheng Li, Headquarters took everything that the police station had gained without permission. How could we trust someone like that?” he snapped before he glared at Zhan Yao.

“You, Cat, are the one I especially can’t trust, even though I thought I could. I won’t let myself be deceived again” he growled. Zhan Yao said nothing and looked away, making Bai Yutong huff.

“Putting on such an unconcerned expression all the time—” he started.

“Getting the news is work as well” Zhan Yao interrupted, looking over at him. 

“The one who can use everything is the one who will be successful” he continued. 

“I can’t deny that I don’t think about getting the promotion; I want it too. I did everything I could for it. But, in the end, you can’t do everything alone. If you can trust people around you, you can achieve something” Bai Yutong argued. Zhan Yao rolled his eyes before he slowly walked away.

“I don’t need that” he spat. Bai Yutong sighed.

“Zhan Yao…if you wanted to be promoted so bad…why didn’t you enter the administration?” he asked, making Zhan Yao stop in his tracks.

“You’re so fucking smart you make the rest of us look stupid! And with your father being the top bureaucrat as well as you graduating from Peking University, you would have gotten in. Instead of slowly coming climbing your way up, your promotion could have been quicker. So why are you still here?” Bai Yutong demanded. Zhan Yao said nothing and remained still, his back facing Bai Yutong.

“Like your father, you could build a future—” Bai Yutong started.

 **“WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT?!”** Zhan Yao roared, spinning on him, eyes flicking to black. Bai Yutong looked at him with wide eyes; Zhan Yao rarely lost his temper and Bai Yutong had never seen him so angry that his eyes flicked to black. Bai Yutong was always the more…temperamental one.

 **“That was my goal too. I believe that that was the right way! But that…was destroyed right before my eyes. And I was angry, angry at myself that I once believed it!”** Zhan Yao spat before he took a deep breath, trying to calm down.

 **“That despair…is something you can never understand!”** he snarled, turning to glare at Bai Yutong. Bai Yutong said nothing and just stood there, letting Zhan Yao take out his anger on him, if that was what was going to make him feel better.

 **“Didn’t I tell you? I must become the leader of First Division. I can’t come from administration. The position of the leader of First Division can be taken only by someone outside it. I’ve chosen this way. And it’s my fight!”** Zhan Yao snapped. Bai Yutong was quiet before he nodded.

“I see” he murmured. Zhan Yao looked at him for a moment before he let out a deep sigh and ran a hand over his face, quite exhausted and shocked by his outburst. Bai Yutong looked at him for a moment before he crossed his arms and smirked.

“It’s rare, isn’t it?” he called out. Zhan Yao raised an eyebrow as he looked over at him, eyes normal once more.

“That you showed so many emotions” Bai Yutong elaborated before he smirked again.

“Are you irritated because of Bao Sir?” he asked. Zhan Yao paused before he looked at Bai Yutong with wide eyes. 

“In this case, I can’t tell what he’s thinking at all. You’re the same, aren’t you?” Bai Yutong asked. Zhan Yao looked at him before he looked away.

“I don’t need to know what anyone’s thinking. Following Bao Sir’s orders is our duty” he replied before he turned and walked away. Bai Yutong watched him leave, a thoughtful look on his face.

~*~*~*~*~

_‘What does Bao Sir expect? What’s the relationship between Pang Yu and Zhang Lanying? Even if we want to investigate…we can’t find the direction we should go’_ Bai Yutong thought to himself as he headed home for the evening.

_“Popular game “Dog Head” is sold out. You can purchase it. Popular game “Dog Head” is sold out. You can purchase it”_ an automated voice at a game store boomed as Bai Yutong walked by. Bai Yutong glanced over at it before he hummed and continued walking.

~*~*~*~*~

When Bai Yutong returned home, he opened the door and stepped inside, only to find all of his stuff strewn about.

“What the hell?!” he exclaimed. 

“Hi Yutong!” Bai Qingtang greeted as she stepped out of Bai Yutong’s bedroom, carrying a large pile of stuff in her arms.

“What the hell are you doing? That’s mine, isn’t it?” Bai Yutong demanded as he motioned to the stuff lying around.

“You have too many things, so I took it upon myself to throw out everything you don’t need” Bai Qingtang replied. 

“What?!” Bai Yutong exclaimed.

“Useless things” Bai Yutong’s mother, Bai Ning, declared as she walked out of his room carrying two white suits in her hand.

“Here, take this Qingtang” she stated, handing the suits over to Bai Qingtang.

“Thank you” Bai Qingtang replied. 

“And why the ever loving fuck are you here again, mother?!” Bai Yutong exclaimed.

“Bai Yutong! Language” Bai Ning scolded before she motioned to the mess.

“I’ve come to help with the tidying” she replied as she motioned to the things lying everyone.

“You’re still the same; just storing everything without using it” she whined. Bai Yutong groaned.

“I wear these suits! And these dress shirts! Put them back!” he ordered as he picked up the pile of white suits and white dress shirts and handed them to Bai Qingtang.

“But do you need so many?!” Bai Qingtang exclaimed. 

“Do you see me wearing any other color?!” Bai Yutong snapped, motioning to what he was wearing. Bai Qingtang hummed; her little brother had a point. Bai Yutong then walked over to the table and saw a stack of belts and ties, making his eyes widen.

“These are from Zhan Yao! You can’t throw these out!” he exclaimed, just as he noticed a blue shoe box with three white stripes running diagonally across the box. He then picked up the box and held it, turning it slightly in his hands.

_‘Three lines? Where have I seen this form before?’_ he thought to himself before he remembered see three lines like the ones on a box on a folder that Zhang Lanying was holding in her lap the night that Bai Yutong stopped Pang Yu for a drinking and driving test. 

“Ah-ha” he murmured before he placed the box down and looked back at Bai Qingtang and Bai Ning.

“Okay, you can throw everything else out, but not my white suits, dress shirts, or pants, nor can you throw out these ties and belts. They’re gifts from Zhan Yao” he instructed. Bai Qingtang looked at him before she nodded.

“Alright, deal” she agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are enjoying this story! Please don't hesitate to leave comments, kudos, bookmark, and subscribe!


	16. Betrayer In Our Midsts

“London River Security?” Guo Changcheng repeated after Bai Yutong told them what he remembered/discovered last night.

“Yes. This is the envelope of their company” Bai Yutong explained as he showed Shen Wei, Zhao Yunlan, and Guo Changcheng, who was back from helping First Division, the envelope he had seen on Zhang Lanying’s lap that night.

“We’ve seen this somewhere, haven’t we?” Zhao Yunlan asked, looking over at Shen Wei. Shen Wei nodded.

“Pang Yu got that from some man” he replied.

“Zhang Lanying had this envelope when they were together” Bai Yutong declared.

“What does it mean?” a voice boomed from the doorway, making everyone turn to see Zhan Yao standing just inside the department.

“Does it mean that Pang Yu and Zhang Lanying know each other? And you haven’t said anything about that?!” he roared as he stormed towards Bai Yutong and others, glaring at Bai Yutong before he huffed.

“So, this is your way? Talking about mutual trust but _you_ don’t trust First Division and do what _you_ want! You’re the one betraying us, aren’t you?” he snarled before he snatched the papers out of Bai Yutong’s hands and walked away, flipping through the papers before he paused, remembering the conversation he had with Feng Jie in the archive room.

_“I’ll pretend I’ve never seen this”_ Feng Jie declared. Meanwhile, Bai Yutong was studying him before he crossed his arms.

“You know something as well, don’t you?” he asked. Zhan Yao glanced over at him but said nothing. Bai Yutong then sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

“Let’s make a deal, Cat. Let’s work together” he offered.

“Work together? With that stalker?!” Zhao Yunlan exclaimed, only to have Shen Wei shoot him a look.

“Yunlan” he scolded. 

“If you want, take it. In exchange, we’ll make an official report to Bao Sir later. There’s no time for quarreling between us. There is something behind it and you want to know it as well, I know you do” Bai Yutong stated before he walked forward towards Zhan Yao.

“You can use me as you want” he declared, making Zhan Yao slowly turn to face him, eyes wide in shock.

“Please, Cat…believe in us a little longer” he begged. Zhan Yao was quiet before he sighed.

“Fine” he agreed. Bai Yutong smiled. 

“Thank you” he thanked. Zhan Yao’s lip turned up in a small smile before he cleared his throat.

“Second division is going after Zhang Lanying too” he declared, making Bai Yutong’s eyes widen.

“What?” he breathed. Zhan Yao nodded.

“Before, second division was investigating Pang Yu’s insider trading. London River Security was involved in buying and selling as well. That means that there’s a possibility that Zhang Lanyin was somehow related to his trading” he explained, raising his voice slightly so that everyone could hear.

“So that’s the connection” Bai Yutong growled.

“We need more information” Zhan Yao argued.

“Let’s call her here” Bai Yutong declared before he rushed out of the department, Zhan Yao immediately following him, leaving Shen Wei, Zhao Yunlan, Guo Changcheng and the rest of the criminal investigation department confused as fuck.

~*~*~*~*~

At Zhang Lanying’s club, Bai Yutong and Zhan Yao burst inside, only to find Tang Yi and Shao Fei sitting before Zhang Lanying.

“Tang Yi? Shao Fei?” Bai Yutong breathed.

“Well then, let’s talk about that at the station, shall well?” Tang Yi asked, smiling at Zhang Lanying, who nodded.

“Sure” she replied. Tang Yi nodded before he looked over at Shao Fei.

“Escort her” he ordered. Shao Fei nodded and motioned for Zhang Lanying to follow him as he walked out of the club. Zhang Lanying followed behind and when she saw Bai Yutong and Zhan Yao, she smiled and dipped her head to them before she continued walking. Bai Yutong watched her leave as Tang Yi walked over to him.

“I’m sorry, Bai Sir, but this isn’t the scope of jurisdiction” he stated before he looked over at Zhan Yao.

“What are you doing here, Dr. Zhan?” he asked. Zhan Yao looked away as Bai Yutong snapped his fingers in front of Tang Yi’s face, getting his attention.

“How did First Division—” he started.

“It seems that Zhang Lanying and Pang Yu didn’t know themselves as just customer and club owner” Tang Yi replied.

“How do you know about that?!” Bai Yutong snarled. Tang Yi huffed.

“You should worry about yourself. Headquarters knows that you investigated on your own” he stated before he turned and walked out of the club. Bai Yutong watched him leave before he looked over at Zhan Yao, eyes glowing white.

“How the _fuck_ does First Division have information that only we should have?! Does this mean that someone leaked information?” he demanded. Zhan Yao shook his head.

“I don’t know” he replied. Bai Yutong ran a hand through his hair before he let out a loud cry of frustration. 

~*~*~*~*~

“That’s enough, Yutong! It’s too much!” Lan Chenglin roared as Bai Yutong stood before him and Sun Qian in Sun Qian’s office after returning from the club.

“You are breaking internal rules of public service with this! I must report you to Inspector Zhao” he continued as Sun Qian shook his head.

“Yutong. Up until now, I tried to protect you. However, I can’t cover this. I beg you: don’t make any problems for us” he begged. Bai Yutong said nothing before he dipped his head.

~*~*~*~*~

“Breaking internal rules?” Da Qing repeated when Bai Yutong returned to his department.

“You may be fired because of that” Shen Wei added. 

“Yeah, if I continue with it” Bai Yutong replied before he waved his hand.

“Don’t worry about me. What’s the situation with Zhang Lanying?” he asked, looking at Guo Changcheng, who sighed.

“She was released. It was only voluntary” he replied.

“Besides that, we have another problem” Zhao Yunlan added. Bai Yutong raised an eyebrow.

“Problem?” he repeated. Zhao Yunlan nodded.

“How come First Division was there before us? Someone must have leaked our information” he snarled, making Guo Changcheng, who was standing near him, flinch as he stood up and walked past him.

“There’s someone betraying us! We must find him. If we leave it like this, then our investigation will always be—” he started.

“Yunlan” Bai Yutong called out, interrupting him. Zhao Yunlan paused and looked over at him as he stood to his feet.

“We shouldn’t care about who’s behind that one” he stated as he walked around his desk and over to Zhao Yunlan, grasping him by the shoulder.

“Let’s keep going with the real investigation” he instructed. Zhao Yunlan looked at him before he sighed.

“You’re right” he agreed. Meanwhile, Guo Changcheng was looking at him with guilt in his eyes before he lowered them as Bai Yutong turned to face the rest of his team.

“There’s one way to destroy her testimony, but it’s going to take a lot of work. Could you help me with that?” he asked. 

“Of course we will” Chu Shuzhi replied. 

“What should we do?” Da Qing asked.

“The same as you did up until now: checking the surveillance cameras” Bai Yutong replied. Shen Wei frowned.

“Will checking them somehow help us?” he asked. Bai Yutong nodded.

“I think it will” he replied. Shen Wei nodded before he clapped his hands.

“Alright people, let’s move!” he ordered.

“Yes sir” the others replied before they headed over to the multiple stacks of DVD tapes were, getting ready to work. 

~*~*~*~*~

“In the time Bai Yutong noticed the relation between Pang Yu and Zhang Lanying, Tang Yi and Shao Fei were already on the move. How did you get such information, Bao Sir?” Zhan Yao asked later on that evening as he drove Bao Heizei home.

“Intuition” Bao Heizei replied. Zhan Yao glanced back at him in the rear-view mirror before he focused his attention back on the road.

“And? You have nothing to report?” Bao Heizei asked. 

“Well…” Zhan Yao started.

“Well, I don’t mind. Rather, it’s more interesting to see what you try to hide before me. This hasn’t happened until now, has it?” Bao Heizei purred, making Zhan Yao’s blood run cold.

_‘Crafty bastard’_ he thought to himself as he continued to drive.

~*~*~*~*~

For the next couple of days, all of the police detectives, including Bai Yutong, were going through the CCTV videos, looking for something, but every time, they came up empty. One day, Guo Changcheng was watching all of them work before he shook his head and turned, walking out of the department, quietly slipping away. Of course, everyone else wasn’t paying attention, but Bai Yutong? He noticed him leaving immediately. So he stood up and followed him outside, only to find him sitting on a bench outside the department with his head in his hands.

“Shouldn’t you be helping First Division?” he asked, making Guo Changcheng look up at him before shooting to his feet.

“Bai Sir—” he started when Bai Yutong handed him a soda.

“Here” he offered. Guo Changcheng took it gratefully before he sighed.

“You know—” he started when Bai Yutong playfully punched him in the chest.

“This is a big chance for you, Changcheng” he declared. Guo Changcheng blinked.

“What?” he replied. 

“It’s a good challenge. This case, I mean. If they appreciate your effort, you may stay in First Division. I was like that as well” Bai Yutong explained. Guo Changcheng looked at him in shock. 

“Really?” he breathed. Bai Yutong nodded.

“When I worked at the station in Huizhou, I suddenly got a task to help First Division. I hadn’t had any experience and was scolded every day. But I stuck with it. It’s about spirit. And before I fully realized it, I had the badge of First Division. I still remember the joy from that time” he murmured, smiling slightly before he looked at Guo Changcheng.

“Such chances are rare. You can’t let it go” he instructed. Guo Changcheng just looked at him sadly, making Bai Yutong smile a little wider.

“We will do everything we can to destroy that alibi. And if you feel like it, just come and help us. Okay? We’ll always welcome you with open arms” he assured. Guo Changcheng looked at him before he nodded.

“Yes sir” he replied before he turned and walked off, neither he nor Bai Yutong realizing that Zhan Yao was listening in the entire time. He let out a soft huff before he pushed off the wall and walked away, never once seen or heard.

~*~*~*~*~

Back in the department, Bai Yutong and his team were searching through hours of CCTV footage, everyone exhausted as fuck. Zhan Yao, of course, was there to supervise, not really lending a hand. As everyone worked, Zhao Yunlan was going through a particular piece of footage when he noticed something.

“I got it” he exclaimed, making Bai Yutong, Shen Wei, Zhan Yao, and Guo Changcheng look up at him as he stood to his feet.

“I found it, Bai Sir. This is it, right?” he exclaimed. Bai Yutong stood up from his chair and looked over at Zhao Yunlan’s monitor, watching the footage as a small smile crossed his face.

“That’s right” he replied as his eyes zeroed in on a particular person in the footage.

“That’s…Liu Bolin” Zhan Yao murmured from where he was standing behind Bai Yutong and Zhao Yunlan.

“Exactly as you said, Bai Sir” Zhao Yunlan declared. Bai Yutong looked over at him and grinned.

“Yeah” he agreed. 

~*~*~*~*~

After they found what they were looking for, Bai Yutong brought everyone together so that he could address them all at once about their findings.

“When we were there last time, I noticed that Liu Bolin had a game with him. Right after its release, it became very popular and there were long lines before each shop. Even now it’s extremely difficult to get” he explained before he placed a sheet of paper down on his desk.

“According to the investigation, the game was released on the night Miss Fang Jing died; exactly at midnight. I considered the possibility that Bolin left the club and searched for a shop in order to get the game” he continued.

“That’s why he’s on video” Chu Shuzhi mused. Bai Yutong nodded.

“Exactly. He said that he saw Zhang Lanying and Pang Yu around midnight. However, at that time, he was outside. Which means that his testimony’s false. With this, we can destroy Zhang Lanying’s testimony” he declared, causing everyone to erupt in cheers and shouts of joy.

“We did it!” they shouted, just as Bai Yutong held up the DVD in question.

“Shen Wei” he called out, making Shen Wei look over at him.

“Take this to the labs and ask for an analysis as well as make a copy of this DVD” he instructed. Shen Wei nodded.

“Yes sir” he replied before he turned and walked out.

“All of you, check to see if there isn’t another record” Bai Yutong ordered.

“Yes sir!” everyone else replied, save for Guo Changcheng, who watched Shen Wei leave before looking over at the other detectives, who were heading back to the CCTV videos and TV monitors to search for more evidence. He then sighed before he walked over to Bai Yutong.

“I’m going back to Headquarters” he declared. Bai Yutong looked up at him and nodded.

“Alright” he replied. Guo Changcheng nodded before he turned and headed towards the door.

“Xiao Guo!” Bai Yutong suddenly called out, halting him in his step before he slowly turned around to face Bai Yutong, who walked over to him.

“Thank you for your help” he thanked, giving his shoulder a squeeze. Guo Changcheng blinked as the other detectives turned towards him.

“Thanks Xiao Guo!” Chu Shuzhi called out.

“Good job kid!” Da Qing added. Guo Changcheng nodded before he turned and continued on his way out, not realizing that Zhan Yao was watching him with narrowed eyes from where he was leaning against the pillar near Bai Yutong’s desk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are enjoying this story! Please don't hesitate to leave comments, kudos, bookmark, and subscribe!


	17. Fight Till the End

In the copy room, Shen Wei placed the DVD in the disk copier and pressed the button to start the machine before he walked over to the computer and clicked the icon that actually started the copy process.

“Good. Everything’s working” he murmured before he turned off the lights and headed out the door, locking the door behind him before he turned and walked off, heading back to his department, not knowing that there was someone waiting in the shadows for him to leave. Once he was gone, the person in the shadows walked over to the room, opened the door, stopped the copying process, then ejected the DVD from the machine, removing it with gloved hands so that it wouldn’t leave any fingerprints. They then placed the DVD back in its case and exited the room, carrying the disk in the opposite direction of where the labs were.

“Where the _fuck_ do you think you’re going?” a voice boomed, making the thief stop in their tracks. Behind them, Zhan Yao and Bai Yutong slowly walked over to them, both men walking side by side, Bai Yutong’s eyes glowing white while Zhan Yao’s eyes were pitch black.

“You can’t take that without permission, Lan Chenglin” Bai Yutong snarled. The thief, Vice-Chief Lan Chenglin, quickly turned to face them, just as Zhao Yunlan, and three other detectives walked down the hall from the other side, trapping him so that he couldn’t escape. Before he tried to make his way down the other hallway, Shen Wei, Da Qing, Chu Shuzhi, and Lin Jing walked forward, boxing him in as well. 

“That’s very important evidence which was found by the people from the police station. What do you want to do with it?” Bai Yutong demanded. Lan Chenglin turned to face him and gulped.

“You want to give it to Headquarters” Zhao Yunlan growled, eyes glowing gold, making Lan Chenglin turn to face him.

“That’s wrong. I just…to the labs” he lied. 

“What?” Zhao Yunlan asked.

“It’s important, right? I thought I would bring it to the lab and –” Lan Chenglin started.

“The lab is over there. In that direction is First Division’s meeting room” Zhan Yao interrupted, glaring at him.

“So, you’re the whistle blower, huh?” Shen Wei snarled, eyes glowing purple.

“What? What are you saying? I’m not the one who’s involved in your investigation. How could I get such information at all?” Lan Chenglin replied before he looked over at the rest of the team.

“No one knows about it, only you. So this whistle blower must be someone among you. Before you accuse me, you should accuse that one among you!” he exclaimed before he looked over at Bai Yutong.

“Don’t you think so, Yutong? I think you already know who that person may be. Just say it. Tell them who it is!” he roared. Bai Yutong said nothing and just crossed his arms, making Lan Chenglin nod.

“As you wish. If you don’t tell them, then it’s over” he declared.

“It was me” a voice called out, making everyone, including Lan Chenglin, turn to see Guo Changcheng standing behind Zhao Yunlan’s group. 

“Changcheng?” Da Qing exclaimed.

“I…I talked about your investigation. I’m so sorry” Guo Changcheng exclaimed before he bowed ninety-degrees to Bai Yutong. Lan Chenglin smiled victoriously at the confession while Bai Yutong just sighed, almost bored.

“Lan Sir ordered you to do it, didn’t he?” he asked, making everyone, save for Zhan Yao, look at him in shock. Lan Chenglin, on the other hand, was furious.

“How dare you say that, Yutong!” he roared. Bai Yutong just calmly looked at him and smirked. 

“You, who should have returned to Headquarters very soon, followed our steps and even offered someone who would obtain information. That’s why you chose Guo Changcheng from the beginning. You suggested a plan to Guo Changcheng, who you knew wanted to go to First Division” he snarled. 

~*~*~*~*~

_“_ _You know…I’d like to end with this” Guo Changcheng stated after he gave away the fact that Bai Yutong and Zhao Yunlan were going to investigate Zhang Lanying’s club._

_“What?” Lan Chenglin replied, turning to look at Guo Changcheng, who looked like a scared little dear in the headlights._

_“You know what will happen if you don’t obey me, and not only to you. It will influence your career, Bai Yutong’s career, Zhao Yunlan’s career, Shen Wei’s career, and all the detectives who are at the police station” he threatened._

~*~*~*~*~

“Taking advantage of this, you got information from him about what we searched and about the evidence we found. And our evidence, that DVD that you stole…you were planning on giving it to Headquarters!” Bai Yutong snarled. Lan Chenglin shook his head.

“No. This is…” he started before he whirled and pointed at Guo Changcheng.

“It was Guo Changcheng! He stole it! I found it and wanted to return it. I thought it was important evidence” he explained. 

“That’s not true! I would never—” Guo Changcheng started.

“Don’t make excuses, you thief!” Lan Chenglin roared, interrupting him. Guo Changcheng blinked, trying to hold back tears, as Lan Chenglin turned to face Bai Yutong, his entire body trembling.

“Yutong, we had many misunderstandings but the one who did it—” he started.

“Was you, you fucking excuse of a human being” Bai Yutong spat, glaring at Lan Chenglin. Behind him, Zhan Yao smirked; Bai Yutong was righteously angry now if he was insulting people.

“As I said before, it’s important evidence. So, to be sure that nothing happens to it, I let that room be checked up” he continued. Lan Chenglin frowned.

“Checked up?” he replied. 

“Yeah. Surveillance cameras” Bai Yutong purred. Lan Chenglin let out a gasp as Bai Yutong glanced back at Zhan Yao.

“Do you have it, Cat?” he asked. Zhan Yao smirked.

“Yeah. It’s just as you said” he replied as he walked forward, pulling out the tablet he had been hiding behind his back to show Lan Chenglin that they had captured _everything_ on camera, from the stopping of the copying to the ejection of the disk from the machine. 

_“_ _I’ve obtained some important evidence. I’m going to bring it to Headquarters”_ Lan Chenglin declared on the video into his phone. Zhan Yao then stopped the video as Bai Yutong turned to glare at Lan Chenglin.

“You used my subordinate in a _very_ dirty way, didn’t you?” he snarled. Lan Chenglin shook his head.

“No…that’s not…” he started.

**“** **DON’T MAKE EXCUSES, YOU FUCKING THIEF!”** Bai Yutong roared and everyone, save for Zhan Yao of course, took a step back in fear. Lan Chenglin, on the other hand, fell to his knees, stunned. Bai Yutong then looked up at Chu Shuzhi and Da Qing, nodding.

“Take him” he snarled. 

“Yes sir” Chu Shuzhi and Da Qing replied as they rushed forward and picked Lan Chenglin off the floor, Bai Yutong snatching the disk back from him before he was led off. Once he was gone, Guo Changcheng took a step forward, tears in his eyes.

“I’m…I’m very sorry for this” he sobbed, bowing ninety-degrees again. 

“Why are you apologizing?” Zhao Yunlan snapped, making Guo Changcheng look up at him in shock. Shen Wei stepped forward and placed a hand on his arm before he turned to face Guo Changcheng.

“What he means, Changcheng, is that the information that you gave the vice-chief is the same information you’d give Bai Yutong in a report. You did nothing wrong” he soothed before he looked back at Bai Yutong.

“Right, Yutong?” he asked. Bai Yutong smiled and nodded, eyes returning to normal.

“Yeah” he replied. Guo Changcheng blinked in shock as the other detectives came to comfort him.

“You idiot, of course we knew who the culprit was, thanks to the CCTV footage!” Lin Jing exclaimed.

“So you don’t have to say anything” Sang Zan assured. 

“You’re too sincere, Xiao Guo” Wang Zheng teased, giving Guo Changcheng a playful shove. Bai Yutong laughed and shook his head while Zhan Yao was looking at Guo Changcheng with something indistinguishable on his face.

“And that’s why you can’t work in First Division” Zhao Yunlan declared, making Guo Changcheng look over at him with wide eyes as Shen Wei slapped him on the arm.

“Yunlan!” he scolded. Everyone laughed at Zhao Yunlan’s whimper, just as Bai Yutong cleared his throat.

“Well, now that that’s cleared, let’s begin the real investigation. Let’s show them what the police station can do!” he declared. 

“Yes sir!” his detectives replied. Zhao Yunlan then nudged Shen Wei gently in the stomach before he took off.

“Let’s go Shen Wei! Xiao Guo!” he called out. Shen Wei rolled his eyes before he took off after Zhao Yunlan, rolling up his sleeves as he ran, Guo Changcheng following him.

“Coming!” Guo Changcheng called out, the other detectives following behind him. Zhan Yao, whose eyes had returned to normal, watched them leave, a small look of awe on his face, and Bai Yutong turned just in time to see it. He smiled slightly, making Zhan Yao look over at him before he huffed and walked off, leaving Bai Yutong alone in the hallway with a soft and fond smile on his face.

~*~*~*~*~

“Proof?” Sun Qian repeated as Bai Yutong, Shen Wei, and Zhao Yunlan stood before him in his office.

“With this record, we can destroy Zhang Lanying’s testimony” Bai Yutong declared, holding up the DVD. 

“Please, let us do this” he begged, Shen Wei and Zhao Yunlan nodding in agreement.

“But, what will Bao Sir say?” Sun Qian demanded. 

“I will persuade him” Bai Yutong assured. 

~*~*~*~*~

Meanwhile, in his office, Bao Heizei was in his office, working on reports when his phone rang.

“Hello?” he answered.

_“_ _It’s Bai Yutong. We’ve obtained evidence that may destroy Zhang Lanying’s testimony. Allow us to investigate”_ Bai Yutong requested. Bao Heizei was quiet before he relented.

“Alright, it’s evidence you’ve obtained. Now, take the responsibility and bring it to the end” he instructed.

_“_ _Thank you”_ Bai Yutong thanked before he hung up.

~*~*~*~*~

Back in Sun Qian’s office, Bai Yutong turned to Shen Wei and Zhao Yunlan, nodding.

“Let’s go” he ordered. The two men nodded.

“Okay” they replied. The three of them then walked out of the office and stopped before Zhan Yao, who was waiting outside. Bai Yutong just gave him a look before he rushed off; Zhan Yao immediately understanding what the look meant as he followed behind Zhao Yunlan and Shen Wei.

~*~*~*~*~

Back at Bao Heizei’s office, Bao Heizei was about to stamp a document when he paused, put down the stamp, and instead picked up his phone, immediately dialing a number.

~*~*~*~*~

Meanwhile, Bai Yutong, Zhan Yao, Shen Wei, Zhao Yunlan, Da Qing, Guo Changcheng, and Chu Shuzhi, ran to Zhang Lanying’s club before stopping outside. Bai Yutong then looked at Da Qing, Guo Changcheng, and Chu Shuzhi, giving them a silent order, which they all nodded in reply to before going off in their own separate directions. Bai Yutong then headed into the club, Zhan Yao, Shen Wei, and Zhao Yunlan following behind him. Once they were inside, they found that the entire club was deserted, the only traces of there being someone there was a computer, a calculator, some binders, and a partially drunken glass of ice water.

“What—” Bai Yutong whispered, looking around before he rushed to the private room, only find it empty. Meanwhile, Zhan Yao ran upstairs, but he too found that it was vacant. Zhao Yunlan and Shen Wei ran to the bar, only to find that there was no one there. The four of them met back in the middle, all of them confused.

“What the—” Bai Yutong started.

“She ran away? Did she know about our suspicion?” Zhao Yunlan demanded. 

“How could she know?” Shen Wei exclaimed. Bai Yutong shook his head, pacing back and forth.

“How could she know our steps?” he snarled.

“The answer may be the worst option: information about the investigations are being leaked” Zhan Yao declared, making Shen Wei, Bai Yutong, and Zhao Yunlan look over at him.

“It’s not about being better. There’s a traitor inside the police department. Someone who works with Pang Yu” he deadpanned. Bai Yutong looked at him before he shut his eyes, clutching at his hair.

_‘_ _Who is it? Who? Who? Who? Who? Who? Who? Who?!’_ he thought to himself before his eyes flew open and he gasped.

“Don’t fucking tell me…” he breathed.

~*~*~*~*~

“Yutong!” Zhan Yao called out as he ran towards Bai Yutong, who was waiting for him in the hallway where they had their first real argument later on that evening after the failed arrest attempt. 

“I’ve got information about Zhang Lanying’s accounts” he stated as he handed Bai Yutong a file.

“Your father’s help?” Bai Yutong asked as he took the file.

“Who else?” Zhan Yao replied as Bai Yutong began flipping through the pages.

“Are there any names that sound familiar to you?” Zhan Yao asked. Bai Yutong said nothing as his eyes scanned the page before they focused on one, widening in shock.

~*~*~*~*~

“I know that we caused many problems in the last few days” President Pang stated.

“I’m very sorry for that” Pang Yu added.

“Not at all. That’s nothing” Bao Heizei replied as he sat before them in a private room at a fancy restaurant. 

“How can we repay you? It’s going to be your wife’s birthday soon, right?” President Pang asked. 

~*~*~*~*~

“Bao Ying…” Bai Yutong breathed as he looked at the name on the list of names Zhan Yao handed him.

“It’s the name of Bao Heizei’s wife” Zhan Yao declared. 

~*~*~*~*~

“I ordered a beautiful bunch of flowers to your house” President Pang declared.

~*~*~*~*~

“I’m sure that this account belongs to Bao Sir” Zhan Yao declared.

~*~*~*~*~

“I rely on your support in the future too” President Pang stated, looking Bao Heizei in the eyes. 

“Me as well” Bao Heizei replied before he smiled.

“Well now, let’s eat” he declared. 

“Yeah” President Pang replied before the three of them began to dine.

~*~*~*~*~

“Bao Sir and Zhang Lanying are somehow connected?” Bai Yutong murmured before he handed the file back to Zhan Yao and crossed his arms.

“When we met a month ago, Bao Sir said he came because of me. But the one who he really met with was Pang Yu and Zhang Lanying. If I hadn’t stopped them, they would have found their connection with Bao Sir” he murmured. Zhan Yao nodded.

“And that’s the reason behind your transfer” he declared. Bai Yutong’s eyes widened as he looked at Zhan Yao.

“Everything…was his doing?! My transfer. This case. If it’s true then that means that Bao Sir was an accessory to a crime?!” he shouted. Zhan Yao nodded solemnly.

“Enemy pretends to be ally. Our biggest enemy is that man” he replied. Bai Yutong gritted his teeth and let out a low growl.

“Until now, I could understand the intentions of many criminals. And now…I finally understand Bao Sir’s intentions” he growled before he looked over at Zhan Yao.

“I won’t allow this” he declared. Zhan Yao nodded.

“So what should we do?” he replied.

“The only thing we can do is fight” Bai Yutong snarled. Zhan Yao nodded before both men turned and stormed down the hall, both of them full of righteous fury.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are enjoying this story! Please don't hesitate to leave comments, kudos, bookmark, and subscribe!


	18. Reverse Insider Trading

“Well, that really was a blunder. If we had gotten that important witness, we could have destroyed Pang Yu’s alibi. You asked for permission and this is the result” Bao Heizei scolded as Sun Qian and Bai Yutong stood before him in his office at Headquarters. Bao Heizei then looked over at Bai Yutong.

“Yutong! What’s the reason for this blunder?” he demanded. 

“It was my mistake. We finally had a chance to do something…I apologize” Bai Yutong replied before he bowed, slowly rising back up a few moments later.

_‘_ _Someone leaked information about the investigation’_ he thought to himself, but he wasn’t going to say that out loud.

“I apologize for making trouble for you, Bao Sir. I will strictly tell my men no to do any free investigation from now on” Sun Qian assured. Bao Heizei nodded before he glanced over at his desk and noticed Bai Yutong glaring at him in its reflection.

“I’m very sorry for this” Sun Qian continued. Bao Heizei said nothing before he looked up at Bai Yutong, who held his gaze, his eyes full of fire.

_‘I_ _will expose your plans, you crafty son of a bitch’_ he thought to himself.

~*~*~*~*~

When Bai Yutong returned from Headquarters, he headed downstairs to meet with Zhan Yao, Shen Wei, Zhao Yunlan and Guo Changcheng.

“This is?” Shen Wei asked as Zhan Yao handed him a folder.

“Daily driver’s records. It’s required to record all actions of the superintendent” Zhan Yao replied. 

“Amazing! There are records about where he went and whom he met with in detail” Guo Changcheng breathed as he and Zhao Yunlan looked over Shen Wei’s shoulders.

“The driver’s his secretary and knows exactly what his superior’s doing” Bai Yutong agreed.

“So, the best stalker?” Zhao Yunlan asked, looking up at Zhan Yao. Zhan Yao rolled his eyes while Shen Wei slapped Zhao Yunlan on the arm.

“Yunlan! Be nice. He’s trying to help us” he scolded. Zhao Yunlan flinched as Zhan Yao took back the record and began to flip through it.

“Gone Bank. The truth is that many of our police officers end up in its subdivisions” he stated as he began to search for something.

“Is there anything in there about Bao Sir?” Shen Wei asked. Zhan Yao nodded.

“That’s quite possible. Look at this” he stated as he handed the record book back to Shen Wei, Zhao Yunlan and Guo Changcheng looking over his shoulder while Bai Yutong leaned against his desk.

“Those are the records from last year from the driver who had this post before me” Zhan Yao continued. 

“A friendly meeting in Hotel Indigo” Zhao Yunlan murmured, making Bai Yutong push off his desk and walk over to look at the record book.

“Organized by the president of Gone Bank, Pang Yin!” Shen Wei added.

“Together with his wife, Bao Heizei was invited to the meeting for the sake of a partnership of public and private sectors organized by Pang Yin. Bao Sir and the president of Gone Bank knew each other for at least one year. And at that meeting, Pang Yu, son of President Pang, and Zhang Lanying were there as well” Zhan Yao declared.

“This is Zhang Lanying’s business card, which Bao Sir has with him” he continued, handing Bai Yutong a photocopied picture of the business card.

_“_ _Former trader of London River Security”_ he read aloud before he handed back the photocopy back to Zhan Yao.

“She worked for London River Security. She was an excellent employee but once she caused a big loss. Because it was her responsibility, she left the company” Zhan Yao explained. Zhao Yunlan hummed.

“I guess that was the time when Pang Yu found her” he murmured. 

~*~*~*~*~

Meanwhile, at Pang Electronics, Pang Yu was sitting at his desk, working, when his phone rang. He looked at the caller before he huffed.

“I told you not to call me” he grumbled. 

_“_ _That’s because you haven’t replied to my messages. Hey, could I finally go back to work?”_ Zhang Lanying asked. Pang Yu huffed again.

“You should forget about work and just relax for a while” he suggested.

_“_ _But why do I have to hide in this place?”_ Zhang Lanying asked from where she was hiding in a very nice beach house in the middle of nowhere. 

“I told you that the police would misunderstand this, so it’s better to hide yourself until everything is cleared. Just do as I’ve told you” Pang Yu ordered. Zhang Lanying sighed on the other line.

_“_ _I do believe you, Pang Yu, but—”_ she started.

“Then don’t call me anymore and stay there for a while” Pang Yu snapped.

_“_ _For a while? How long—”_ Zhang Lanying started but Pang Yu just hung up, ending the call.

~*~*~*~*~

“Regarding insider trading, Pang Yu asked Zhang Lanying to be their mediator with the customer” Zhan Yao explained as he leaned against one the desks in the department.

“And that customer was…Bao Sir’s wife?” Guo Changcheng inferred.

“It seems that second division suspected Bao Sir and that’s why they secretly started to move” Zhan Yao continued before he pushed himself off the desk.

“I’m going to get more details about it” he declared. Shen Wei, Guo Changcheng, and Zhao Yunlan looked at him in shock.

“What?” Guo Changcheng exclaimed.

“Why?” Shen Wei asked. Zhan Yao smirked.

“I’m his driver. In this post, I can get better information about his wife than second division” he replied as he headed towards the door of the department.

“Wait, Zhan Yao, you want to tail Bao Sir?” Bai Yutong demanded as he followed after him, making Zhan Yao pause.

“You’re opposing him by doing this, you know that right? You won’t be able to get the promotion—” Bai Yutong started.

“I know that!” Zhan Yao snapped, whirling on him. Shen Wei, Guo Changcheng, and Zhao Yunlan looked at him in shock while Bai Yutong just stared at him calmly.

“I know what I’m doing is inexcusable, however, Bao Sir represents the Hong Kong Police Force. He can’t just do whatever he wants just because he thinks he’s above the law!” he snarled. Bai Yutong nodded.

“You’re right. We’ll definitely find proof that Bao Sir leaked information” he assured. Zhan Yao looked at him before he sighed.

“But, that meeting was a year ago” he stated as he walked over to Shen Wei, taking back the records book.

“There isn’t another official record about Bao Sir meeting Pang” he continued as he started to flip through the record book.

“So, the only one that may be possible “private”. I assume they must have met that time” he stated, turning the record book around to show the four men a small blocked off section labeled “private”. Bai Yutong looked at it before he bit his lip and turned away, placing his hands on his hips.

“Bao Sir is quite cautious. If it really isn’t needed, he won’t meet with him” Zhan Yao continued. 

“Damn it! We know that he’s suspicious but we can’t do anything” Zhao Yunlan spat. Bai Yutong was quiet before he smirked.

“There may be one possibility” he replied, making Guo Changcheng, Shen Wei, Zhan Yao, and Zhao Yunlan look at him with frowns on their faces.

“If Bao Sir is the one who’s leaking the information, then we can leak something out as well” he declared.

“What?” Shen Wei asked.

“Leak something?” Zhan Yao repeated, walking towards him. Bai Yutong nodded.

“Reverse insider trading” he declared.

~*~*~*~*~

“Bao Sir, what’s the progress on the investigation of First Division?” reporters asked, immediately surrounding Bao Heizei as he got out of his car, Zhan Yao staying behind at the car.

“We’re in the middle of it” Bao Heizei replied.

“Anything new?” another reporter asked.

“Bao Sir, why are you personally leading the investigation of this case?” Wang Shao asked, coming right up next to Bao Heizei.

“Isn’t that enough? It was a long day” Bao Heizei growled before he walked into his house, slamming the door behind him. All of the reporters left, including Wang Shao, not realizing that Zhan Yao set his eyes on him.

~*~*~*~*~

As Wang Shao was heading home, Bai Yutong suddenly stepped out in front of him, making Wang Shao stop and look at him with wide eyes.

“Who are you?” he demanded. 

“Wang Shao from the Maicho Newspaper, right?” Bai Yutong replied. Wang Shao blinked in surprise as Bai Yutong walked over to him.

“Are you free?” he asked. 

~*~*~*~*~

_“_ _Quick announcement. We’ve got information that the president of Gone Bank, Pang Yin, and his son Pang Yu, suppressed information about a murder”_ a news reporter declared as the news was broadcasted on large television screens in the downtown area. Meanwhile, at home, Pang Yin was reading the paper, his brows furrowing.

“What does this…” he started as he read the title of the paper: _Gone Bank. Suspected of suppressing murder._

~*~*~*~*~

“Gone Bank. Suspected of suppressing murder. The aim is to hush up the suspicion of his son” Shen Wei read aloud from that morning’s newspaper as he, Guo Changcheng, and Zhao Yunlan stood before Bai Yutong’s desk in the criminal investigation department.

“So with this “reverse insider trading”, you mean to leak private police information?” Zhao Yunlan asked, raising an eyebrow at Bai Yutong. Bai Yutong nodded.

“But, it’s information that only the police know. Will it be alright?” Guo Changcheng asked, looking at Bai Yutong nervously. 

“Because the private information was leaked, Pang Yin will demand that Bao Heizei must fix this situation” Bai Yutong replied. 

“And if we can catch them by it, we may get definite proof” Shen Wei assumed. 

“But, if they find out that you leaked the information, it won’t end well” Zhao Yunlan reminded. Bai Yutong huffed.

“Disciplinary measures, you mean?” he replied. Shen Wei, Zhao Yunlan, and Guo Changcheng nodded.

“Bai Sir” Chu Shuzhi called out, making Bai Yutong look over at him as he stood up from his seat.

“Let us help you, please” he begged.

“We’ll do anything!” Da Qing added. 

“Please!” the other detectives begged. Bai Yutong looked at them before he smiled and stood to his feet.

“Then I’m going to borrow you. I want you to tail President Pang and his son. Sooner or later, one of them will slip” he declared.

“Yes sir!” the detectives shouted replied.

“Enemy pretends to be ally. I believe that with this we’ll be able to reveal the man who betrayed us!” Bai Yutong roared. 

~*~*~*~*~

Meanwhile, in Bao Heizei’s office, Bao Heizei was looking at his computer with a look of annoyance and disgust on his face as he read the article title: _Gone Bank, impact of suspicion for suppressing murder. Main partner for the Hong Kong Olympics canceled?_

~*~*~*~*~

“Problem is, where did such stupid information come from?” Pang Yin demanded as he stood before Pang Yu and Zhang Wei in the Gone Bank conference room.

“Do you know the source?” he continued, pointing at Zhang Wei.

“Reporter Wang Shao from the Maicho Newspaper. The fact that Zheng Li changed her testimony was only known to the police” Zhang Wei replied. 

“Do you mean that the police—” Pang Yu started, turning to look at his father, who just crumpled the newspaper that he was holding in his hands. 

~*~*~*~*~

“In short, it seems that someone leaked information about the case” Zhao Jue stated to Bao Heizei, who was in his office later on that day, Bai Chi standing in the corner, listening in. 

“We contacted that reporter, Wang Shao, but he didn’t tell us anything” Bao Heizei replied. 

“We’re continuing with the investigation” he continued. Zhao Jue smiled tightly at him before he nodded.

“Thank you” he thanked. Bao Heizei dipped his head before he turned and walked out, Bai Chi following after him.

“I’m really surprised that there’s a policeman who’s willing to talk about the investigation” Bai Chi murmured.

“It happens often, but in this case, it’s too much” Bao Heizei grumbled as Bai Chi pressed the elevator button for him. Bao Heizei then sighed before he glanced over at Bai Chi.

“By the way, I think that Inspector Zhao is investigating something together with second division” he stated. Bai Chi looked at him in shock.

“What?” he replied, but he did remember seeing Feng Jie and Zhao Jue meeting together the other day.

“That’s—” he started when the elevator “dinged”, signaling that it had arrived. Bao Heizei then shook his head.

“Never mind. Let’s see how this will all end” he declared as he stepped into the elevator, the doors closing on his irritated face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are enjoying this story! Please don't hesitate to leave comments, kudos, bookmark, and subscribe!


	19. Spying on Bao Heizei

Meanwhile, in Sun Qian’s office, Bai Yutong stood before the man as he threw the newspaper down in front of him.

“I’d like you to interrogate our detectives and ask whether they leaked the information or not” Sun Qian ordered. 

“That isn’t needed” Bai Yutong replied. Sun Qian looked at him in confusion.

“Why?” he asked. Bai Yutong just looked at him, making Sun Qian gasp.

“It was you?!” he replied. Bai Yutong nodded before he dipped his head.

“I’m very sorry” he apologized.

“Why did you do it?!” Sun Qian exclaimed, shooting to his feet.

“In order to reveal an informant” Bai Yutong replied. 

“Informant?” Sun Qian repeated. Bai Yutong nodded as he stood up straight.

“Inside the police, someone gave information about the investigation twice to Pang. I think it was Bao Sir. That article was just to confirm that suspicion. I’m sorry for causing you trouble” he apologized before he bowed again.

“When everything’s cleared, I’ll report myself to Zhao Jue and accept any penalty” he declared. Sun Qian looked at him before he sighed.

“You can’t do that, can you?” he asked. Bai Yutong looked at him and frowned as he walked around his desk, hands behind his back.

“You’re really excellent in your work. I got you into First Division. You became my assistant. You were like my own son. Maybe…I was wrong with my method” he murmured as he walked over to one of the chairs in his office and sat down, making Bai Yutong turn to look at him. He was quiet as he stared at his chief before he bowed and turned to walk out.

“Yutong” Sun Qian called out, making Bai Yutong stop.

“If you’re really prepare for everything, then do it properly!” he continued. Bai Yutong frowned and turned to look at him as he stood to his feet, sighing.

“Listen, even if you are 99% certain with your suspicion, if you don’t have 100% proof, it doesn’t mean anything. You must definitely find that evidence” he instructed. Bai Yutong looked at him with wide eyes before he bowed.

“Thank you!” he exclaimed.

~*~*~*~*~

Meanwhile, at the Hong Kong Police Force, Bao Heizei was walking into his office, Zhan Yao following behind him, giving him his schedule for the next day.

“Tomorrow’s schedule: meeting with the special investigation team at Western Police Station at nine. After that, a meeting with police management at eleven—” he stated, just as Bao Heizei’s phone began to buzz. He frowned and quickly took his phone out of his suit jacket pocket, looking at the caller ID before glancing over at Zhan Yao, who just schooled his expression to feign disinterest, even though he was curious about who Bao Heizei was talking to.

“Hello? Ah, it’s you” Bao Heizei greeted. He listened for a moment, the smile on his face faltering, which Zhan Yao noticed of course, before he nodded.

“I understand. I’ll call you” he replied before he hung up the phone and sat down in his chair.

“Zhan Yao, cancel my plans for tonight. I’m going to Amber in Central at 7 PM” he declared. Zhan Yao nodded.

“I’ll prepare it” he replied. Bao Heizei waved his hand.

“No need to record it. It’s private” he stated. Zhan Yao nodded.

“I understand” he replied, bowing. 

~*~*~*~*~

At the police station, Bai Yutong was heading back to his department after leaving Sun Qian’s office when his phone suddenly buzzed with a message. He quickly took out his phone and looked at the lock screen.

_7 PM. Restaurant “Amber” in Central_

_‘He’s on the move’_ Bai Yutong thought to himself before he brought his phone up to his lips and kissed it.

“God, I love you, Cat” he murmured before he turned and rushed into his department.

~*~*~*~*~

At Gone Bank, Pang Yu was exiting the building and heading towards the car when he was suddenly swarmed by reporters.

“Manager! Manager, just a few words!” one of the reporters shouted. Pang Yu ignored them as his bodyguards and lawyer tried to keep them at bay while on the other side of the parking lot, Pang Yin snuck away in another car. However, he didn’t know that Shen Wei and Zhao Yunlan were waiting for him to make that move.

“It really started, huh?” Shen Wei murmured.

“Exactly as Yutong guessed. We only have one chance” Zhao Yunlan replied, glancing over at his partner. Shen Wei nodded.

“I know” he replied before he started the car and drove after them.

~*~*~*~*~

Meanwhile, Zhan Yao was driving Bao Heizei to the place that they had agreed on meeting, Bao Heizei checking his phone every now and then.

~*~*~*~*~

Later on that evening, at the restaurant Amber, Shen Wei and Zhao Yunlan were hiding behind some trees, trying to be inconspicuous while up in the restaurant, Bai Yutong was hiding behind the screen in the private room that Bao Heizei and Pang Yin were supposed to be meeting at. As he hid behind the screen, his phone buzzed, so he pulled it out and looked at it, seeing a message from Zhan Yao.

_We’re heading there_

Bai Yutong nodded, just as his earpiece crackled.

_“_ _Bai Sir, they’ll be in the room for sure”_ Da Qing declared from where he was standing next to the hostess, looking at the reservation log. 

“Understood. We just need to wait until Bao Sir comes” Bai Yutong replied in the transceiver in his jacket cuff before he went silent again. He then looked towards the screen and pulled out a recorder, holding it in his hand as he sat behind the screen.

_‘_ _I’ll record the meeting and then burst in at the end’_ he thought to himself.

~*~*~*~*~

Downstairs, Shen Wei and Zhao Yunlan were still hiding behind the tree when Zhan Yao pulled into the lot. Shen Wei immediately raised his wrist to his lips, pressing the transceiver.

“Bao Sir’s car has arrived” he whispered as he watched Zhan Yao get out of the driver’s seat and walk around to Bao Heizei’s side, opening the car door for him. Bao Heizei then stepped out of the car and looked around before he looked over at Zhan Yao.

“You’ll wait here” he instructed. Zhan Yao nodded and watched as Bao Heizei walked into the restaurant and as soon as he was far enough away, Zhan Yao slipped in his earpiece before looking over at Shen Wei and Zhao Yunlan. Shen Wei nodded before he put his wrist back up to his mouth.

“Bao Sir entered the restaurant” he whispered.

~*~*~*~*~

“Understood. Stay prepared” Bai Yutong whispered from where he was hiding behind the screen. Meanwhile, the hostess was leading Bao Heizei through the restaurant and upstairs to the private room, motioning to it when they arrived.

“Here you are” she declared before she bowed and left. Bao Heizei looked around before he took a seat at the two person table, not even realizing that Bai Yutong was in the same room.

~*~*~*~*~

“He’s in” Guo Changcheng whispered from where he and Chu Shuzhi were watch from another section of the parking lot.

~*~*~*~*~

“Understood. President Pang should come soon too” Zhao Yunlan replied from where he and Shen Wei were hiding behind their tree.

~*~*~*~*~

Meanwhile, President Pang was in his car, driving to the restaurant, unsuspecting of what would be awaiting him when he arrived.

~*~*~*~*~

Back at the restaurant, Bao Heizei stood up from his table and walked over to the balcony, looking out over the lot, causing Chu Shuzhi to quickly push Guo Changcheng to hide before he saw them spying on him. Bao Heizei then checked his watch, wondering where Pang Yin was. Just then, Pang Yin’s car pulled into the lot; Shen Wei immediately notifying Bai Yutong of its arrival.

“Car just arrived” he whispered, causing Bai Yutong to place his finger to his earpiece.

~*~*~*~*~

Meanwhile, Pang Yin exited his car, his driver staying behind, completely unaware that he was being watched by Zhan Yao in Bao Heizei’s car, and Shen Wei and Zhao Yunlan from behind a tree.

“It’s President Pang. He’s entering the restaurant” Shen Wei stated into the transceiver.

~*~*~*~*~

Up in the private room, Bai Yutong turned on the recorder and patiently waited for Pang Yin to enter the room and begin speaking with Bao Heizei.

~*~*~*~*~

Meanwhile, in Bao Heizei’s car, Zhan Yao was going through London River Securities and looking at Bao Heizei’s wife file when he frowned.

“What does this mean?” he murmured. 

~*~*~*~*~

Back in the restaurant, the hostess was leading Pang Yin up the stairs to the private room, which Bai Yutong could hear since the room’s walls were quite thin, so he could hear everything that went on outside. Meanwhile, in the main room, Bao Heizei pulled out his phone and began texting someone.

“It’s through here, sir” the hostess stated from outside the room. Pang Yin looked at her and nodded.

“Thank you” he thanked, about to head inside the room when his phone buzzed and he pulled it out, looking at the message on it, making the hostess frown at him.

“Is something the matter?” she asked.

“It seems that I’ve mistaken the restaurant. I’m going back” he declared, causing Bai Yutong’s, who could hear everything from inside the room, eyes to widen.

_‘_ _Going back?’_ he thought to himself. 

_“_ _President Pang is going back?!”_ Da Qing exclaimed in his ear.

~*~*~*~*~

Behind the tree, Zhao Yunlan and Shen Wei frowned.

“Going back?” Zhao Yunlan repeated.

“Without any meeting?” Shen Wei continued as he and Zhao Yunlan watched Pang Yin get into his car and pull out of the parking lot, driving away. Meanwhile, in the car, Zhan Yao’s phone began to ring and he quickly pulled it out, answering it.

“Hello?” he answered.

_“_ _We’re going back, Zhan Yao”_ Bao Heizei declared. Zhan Yao blinked before he hung up and slowly lowered his phone from his ear.

_‘_ _Did Bao Sir find out about our steps?’_ he thought to himself before his eyes widened and he looked towards the restaurant.

“Yutong!” he shouted, quickly placing down the computer before opening the car door and jumping out, rushing towards the restaurant.

~*~*~*~*~

Meanwhile, up in the private room, Bai Yutong was quietly hiding behind the screen when it suddenly opened, causing him to look up to see Bao Heizei staring down at him with a raised eyebrow.

“Yutong? What are you doing here? Were you expecting someone?” he asked. Bai Yutong blinked and opened his mouth to respond when Bao Heizei hummed.

“It seems that he didn’t come” he declared. Bai Yutong was quiet before he looked up at Bao Heizei.

“And you, Bao Sir, what are you doing here?” he asked. 

“I should have met with someone, but he went home” Bao Heizei replied, making Bai Yutong frown and lower his head as Bao Heizei crossed his arms and tsked.

“You should train your subordinates better, Yutong. Every criminal will quickly discover them in such miserable disguises” he murmured before he sighed and took a step forward, causing Bai Yutong to look up at him.

“Now, shall I know your real intentions?” he asked as he looked Bai Yutong over before noticing the recorder in his hand. He then frowned before he looked over at Bai Yutong.

“Why are you here?” he asked. Bai Yutong said nothing and just continued to stare at him.

“The next steps depend on your reply” Bao Heizei continued. Bai Yutong said nothing, making Bao Heizei sigh.

“Answer me, Yutong. I’ll listen to you” he assured, although his voice was very tight. Bai Yutong looked at him before he took out his earpiece and stood to his feet, looking into Bao Heizei’s eyes.

“I too would like to know your real intentions” he growled. Bao Heizei raised an eyebrow.

“Really?” he replied. 

“Regarding the case we’re investigating together with the Hong Kong Police Force. We should have pressured Pang Yu a long time ago because he’s the most important part in this case. However, it looks like he’s always one step ahead of us so we can’t arrest him!” he snarled.

“It’s because of the mistakes you detectives from the station made” Bao Heizei snapped.

“If it’s reprimand, then I’ll accept it. However, is that the only reason? Especially everything that’s connected to Zhang Lanying. She disappeared the moment we uncovered her testimony. I think she knew that we were going after her, which means that information about the investigation was leaked!” Bai Yutong retorted. Bao Heizei hummed.

“I see. Someone inside the police gave the information to the president and his son. In short, there’s an informer among us. And you think it’s me?” he asked, taking a step forward towards Bai Yutong. Bai Yutong said nothing, making Bao Heizei growl.

“Answer me. Do you think it was me? Tell me!” he barked. Bai Yutong said nothing, making Bao Heizei huff.

“Look into my eyes and tell me your answer!” he roared. Bai Yutong was quiet before he looked into Bao Heizei’s eyes, holding his gaze, just as Zhan Yao burst into the room.

“Excuse me, Bao Sir. There are detectives from jurisdiction outside. What should I do?” he asked, panting slightly. 

“It doesn’t matter. Bai Yutong is responsible for all that happened, right?” Bao Heizei growled, still looking into Bai Yutong’s eyes. Bai Yutong nodded.

“Yes” he replied.

“If you declare that I’m the informer, then you better bring some evidence of that. You know what will happen if you don’t have it. Be prepared for that” Bao Heizei threatened before he turned and walked out of the private room. Zhan Yao bowed and waited for him to leave before he rushed over to Bai Yutong.

“Yutong, I checked the account of Bao Sir’s wife regarding deals, but there were only common transactions. There’s no sign of insider trading or any frauds at all” he whispered. Bai Yutong looked over at him with wide eyes.

“What?” he whispered.

“Despite that, second division is still continuing to investigate. There must be something. But I don’t know what” Zhan Yao murmured. Bai Yutong looked at him before he let out a groan and ran a hand through his hair, clutching at it in frustration. Zhan Yao looked at him before he sighed and walked forward, pressing his forehead to Bai Yutong’s.

“I’m sorry” he whispered before he pulled away, turning and heading towards the door after Bao Heizei, leaving Bai Yutong alone in the room. Once he was gone, Bai Yutong let out another groan and this time covered his face in his hands, silence filling the entire room before he let out a loud and frustrated scream, sinking to his knees. 

~*~*~*~*~

“This is clear now” Bao Heizei growled as Zhan Yao drove him home from the restaurant. Zhan Yao said nothing and just kept his eyes on the road, thinking about how frustrated and heartbroken Bai Yutong looked.

“The one who leaked the information was definitely Bai Yutong. Besides that, how did Bai Yutong know I was going to come to that restaurant?” Bao Heizei continued, glancing over at Zhan Yao, whose blood ran cold before he shook his head.

“I’m not sure” he replied. Bao Heizei looked at him and narrowed his eyes, suspicious.

~*~*~*~*~

Meanwhile, back at the station, Tang Yi and Shao Fei were leaving for the night when he looked over to see Bai Yutong walking down the street, looking dejected and put out. He frowned before he looked over at Shao Fei.

“You head on home. I’ll catch up with you in a moment” he assured. Shao Fei nodded before he turned and walked away, allowing Tang Yi to run over to Bai Yutong and grab him by the shoulders.

“Come here” he murmured, dragging Bai Yutong out of the view of the public eye.

“I’m checking on you because the people from the station are acting weird. You did something very shocking” he murmured before he gave Bai Yutong a little shove.

“Bai Sir, what the hell were you thinking?! Instead of tailing Bao Sir, tail the suspect” he scolded. Bai Yutong sighed and crossed his arms.

“That was our plan” he grumbled. Tang Yi frowned.

“What?” he replied. Bai Yutong then leaned against the bushes that Tang Yi hid them behind and shook his head.

“But I’ve lost” he declared, absolutely defeated. Tang Yi looked at him in shock before he placed his hands on his hips.

“I don’t want to believe it, but was it you who leaked the information?” he asked. Bai Yutong just glanced at him, making him groan and smack his forehead.

“Bai Sir! When they find out, you’re fired!” he shouted. Bai Yutong glared at him.

“You don’t think I don’t know that?!” he shouted back, eyes flashing white. Tang Yi just shook his head and ran his hand through his hair as he took a few steps away from Bai Yutong before he spun around to look at him.

“If you leave, Dr. Zhan will have no one!” he snapped. Bai Yutong frowned at him.

“What do you mean?” he asked. Tang Yi sighed.

“Dr. Zhan is so fucking smart that everyone is afraid of him. He’s also Bao Sir’s driver/assistant so they feel as though if they make friends with him and they say something bad about Bao Sir in front of him, he’ll go and report it to Bao Sir and then they’ll get fired. With you not in First Division, he’s very lonely” he explained. Bai Yutong huffed.

“You and Shao Fei are in First Division. Why don’t you two become his friends?” he asked. Tang Yi shook his head.

“Shao Fei and I are afraid of him because he’s so damn smart! So you see what I mean? With you gone, like for good, Dr. Zhan will be alone. He has no one. So you can’t keep doing shit that will cost you your job! And think about your new teammates?! What about them?! Use your head, Bai Sir!” he snapped. Bai Yutong blinked before he sighed and nodded.

“Thank you, Tang Yi” he murmured. Tang Yi huffed.

“I don’t want to see you gone either, Bai Sir. You’re my friend. So just…be careful the next time you decide to do something stupid” he murmured before he turned and headed off, leaving Bai Yutong alone and leaning against the bushes.

~*~*~*~*~

Later on that evening, Bai Yutong returned home, only to find Bai Qingtang sitting in the living room, reading a magazine.

“Jie? What are you doing here?” he called out as he toed off his shoes and walked inside. Bai Qingtang looked up at him and smiled.

“Welcome home” she replied as she stood up and walked over to one of the chairs, reaching into an expensive bag and pulled out a shoe box, handing it to Bai Yutong.

“Here” she declared. Bai Yutong frowned and took the box, opening it to reveal a nice new pair of white high tops. 

“Jie…I can’t…” he started, making Bai Qingtang frowned.

“What’s the matter? I thought you always liked it when I bought you presents” she stated. Bai Yutong sighed.

“But I don’t deserve these” he murmured. Bai Qingtang sighed and motioned to the shoes by the front door.

“Your transfer is wrecking your shoes, isn’t it? So just take them” she ordered. Bai Yutong shook his head.

“Jie, I can’t take these. Please, return them” he begged. Bai Qingtang frowned and took the shoes, placing them down before she reached out and took him by the wrist, dragging him over to the couch and sitting him down.

“Alright, what’s going on?” she demanded. 

“I think…I might quit this job. I can’t tell you why, but…I might. I’m sorry” Bai Yutong apologized. Bai Qingtang was quiet before she huffed.

“Why are you apologizing? I know you did everything you could” she replied as she stood, taking the high tops with her over to the front door, placing them down next to Bai Yutong’s old high tops.

“What?” Bai Yutong asked as he followed her over to the front door.

“It doesn’t matter” Bai Qingtang replied as she stood up and looked over her shoulder at him.

“You still need the shoes. And I bought them as a gift. It would be rude to return it” she teased. Bai Yutong stared at her before he smiled.

“Yeah ” he agreed. Bai Qingtang then walked over to him, gently punching him in the shoulder.

“Come on, I made dinner. You must be hungry” she stated as she walked back over to the dining room, placing down the food that she made. Bai Yutong looked over at the food, hearing his stomach growl softly, and smiled.

“You’re the best” he murmured as he walked over. Bai Qingtang chuckled.

“I know” she replied.

~*~*~*~*~

Meanwhile, at the secret beach house in the middle of nowhere, Zhang Lanying was looking at the article that spoke about President Pang covering up a murder with wide eyes.

“Murder?” she whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are enjoying this story! Please don't hesitate to leave comments, kudos, bookmark, and subscribe!


	20. First Division Strikes Again

“Bao Sir probably found out that I was involved as well” Zhan Yao declared the next morning as he stood before Bai Yutong and the rest of his team, tears in his eyes.

“I can’t help you anymore” he continued. Bai Yutong was quiet, as was the rest of the department, before he took a step forward.

“I’d like you to continue with tailing the president and his son” he instructed. Everyone raised their heads and looked at him in shock.

“What?” Zhao Yunlan asked. Bai Yutong smirked.

“I leaked the information not only to lure President Pang but there was another intention as well” he explained. Shen Wei frowned.

“Another?” he repeated.

“Zhang Lanying” Bai Yutong declared. Zhan Yao’s eyes widened.

“What about her?” he asked as he took a step forward to join the rest of the detectives that were standing before Bai Yutong’s desk, since he had been standing at a distance before.

“The problem is, whether or not she knows what kind of state she’s in now” Bai Yutong explained. 

“Her state?” Zhao Yunlan repeated. 

“What would she do? I’ve tried to understand her own feelings” Bai Yutong explained as he leaned up against his desk.

“Lanying very confidently testified to Pang Yu’s alibi. But there is a possibility that she didn’t know at all that Pang Yu was involved in a murder” he explained.

“So when she saw the news—” Zhan Yao started. Bai Yutong nodded.

“—she might have realized her situation. The meaning of Pang Yu’s request to testify his false alibi and the fact that this testimony made a suspect out of her as well. Which means that she, in the end, was an accomplice to a murder. And that’s the reason why Pang Yu avoids contact with her. If it’s true—” he started.

“Zhang Lanying will try to directly contact Pang Yu in any way. Right?” Zhan Yao interrupted. Bai Yutong nodded.

“Got it in one, Cat. Now, this is just my hypothesis, but…this is our last chance, so we _cannot_ fuck this up” he declared. 

~*~*~*~*~

After Bai Yutong’s inspirational little speech, all of the Western Police Station detectives got to work, tailing after Pang Yu and his father. Chu Shuzhi and Da Qing were up first, tailing Pang Yu as he headed down the street before turning into his building, which Shen Wei and Guo Changcheng were watching. Once they saw him going inside, Guo Changcheng nudged Shen Wei, who nodded before they quietly slipped away.

“Don’t worry, our urban planning is going smoothly” one of the men Pang Yu was meeting with assured.

“I’m glad to hear that” Pang Yu replied, not realizing that from the second floor, Bai Yutong was watching. 

“Bai Sir” Zhao Yunlan called out softly, making Bai Yutong look over at him as he walked over. Zhao Yunlan then sighed and shook his head.

“Damn it” Bai Yutong hissed.

~*~*~*~*~

“Don’t you think the people from the station are secretly on the move again?” Bao Heizei asked Zhan Yao as he stood at the window of his office while Zhan Yao stood behind him. Zhan Yao shook his head.

“I don’t know about that” he replied calmly. Bao Heizei hummed.

“I see. Even you, who knew about Bai Yutong’s every step before, doesn’t know anything now?” he sneered, turning to look at Zhan Yao, who just calmly looked back at him.

“That’s a problem” he murmured. Zhan Yao looked at him for a moment before he bowed.

“I’m very sorry” he apologized. 

~*~*~*~*~

“So Bao Sir is pretty sure that I’m working with you” Zhan Yao murmured as he and Bai Yutong sat in Bai Yutong’s car in Pang Electronic’s parking lot. Bai Yutong looked over at him as Zhan Yao sighed.

“Why didn’t he stop it already?” he murmured. Bai Yutong shook his head as he crossed his arms, leaning his head back against the seat rest.

_‘_ _Every time I’m able to imagine what a criminal’s thinking. But Bao Sir? I can’t figure him out at all. Was I transferred because I tried to get close to something I shouldn’t have known?’_ he thought to himself, brows furrowing as he tried to figure out the reason for his transfer.

“Yutong?” Zhan Yao called out softly, snapping Bai Yutong out of his thoughts.

“Hmm?” he replied, looking over at Zhan Yao.

“What’s wrong?” Zhan Yao asked. Bai Yutong shook his head.

“Nothing” he replied before he sighed.

“Hey, Cat…why did Lanying make such a mistake before? She was an excellent employee, wasn’t she? She had a great career before her. Why did she make a mistake that caused her dismissal?” he asked.

“Security surveillance video system equipped with an AI. It was first launched in an American company. If its technological development had been successful, the crime rate would have rapidly decreased. Lanying sympathized with this idea and for the sake of a better future, she invested in that company” Zhan Yao replied. Bai Yutong hummed and nodded.

“However, its development wasn’t successful at all and investors lost too much” Zhan Yao continued.

“And just one person was made to be responsible for it?” Bai Yutong guessed. 

“And that woman is now an accomplice in a crime. Isn’t it ironic?” Zhan Yao sneered. Bai Yutong hummed, just as the sounds of heels echoed throughout the parking lot, so he looked up to see Zhang Lanying standing in a stall across from them, looking almost out of breath.

“She came” he whispered. Zhan Yao saw her too and made to get out of the car when Bai Yutong grabbed him by the arm.

“We won’t arrest her now” he instructed. Zhan Yao looked over at him with wide eyes.

“What do you mean?!” he exclaimed. 

“You…!” a voice suddenly snapped from across the lot, making Bai Yutong and Zhan Yao turn to see Pang Yu walking towards Zhang Lanying.

“Hey, what does it mean?” Zhang Lanying exclaimed. Pang Yu growled before he grabbed her by the arm and dragged her to his car.

“Just come here!” he exclaimed, opening the back door before practically shoving her inside.

“Wait!” Zhang Lanying exclaimed.

“Get in. Quickly!” Pang Yu snapped. Pang Yu then got into the driver’s side and turned on the engine, driving away. Meanwhile, Zhan Yao and Bai Yutong looked at one another before Bai Yutong turned on his engine and followed after him, trying to be quiet since his Lamborghini was quite loud.

~*~*~*~*~

“What were you thinking?! Why did you come?” Pang Yu demanded as he drove through downtown Hong Kong, glaring at Zhang Lanying through the rear-view mirror.

“That’s my question as well. This article…that man in it…it’s about you!” Zhang Lanying exclaimed as she held up her phone, looking at the article that Wang Shao posted. Pang Yu tsked as Zhang Lanying looked at him.

“Don’t tell me that you really killed someone!” she exclaimed. 

“That’s a lie” Pang Yu replied.

“So, where were you that night?” Zhang Lanying demanded. 

“In your club” Pang Yu assured.

“That’s not true!” Zhang Lanying exclaimed. 

“You were the one who confirmed it, right? Do you still not get it? You’re a criminal already” Pang Yu declared.

~*~*~*~*~

“So don’t do anything and stay here” Pang Yu ordered as he dragged Zhang Lanying back to the beach house. 

“If it’s about money, I’ll return it! That should be enough!” Zhang Lanying exclaimed as she wrenched her wrist out of Pang Yu’s grasp. Pang Yu just sighed and shook his head before he turned and headed back to his car.

“Hey, Pang Yu!” Zhang Lanying exclaimed, making Pang Yu stop and turn to face her before he walked towards her and stopped.

“Don’t make me angry. Understand?” he threatened before he turned and walked back to his car, getting in before driving away. Zhang Lanying watched him drive away, sighing heavily before she turned and headed up the hill, only to be stopped by Bai Yutong and Zhan Yao. She looked at them both with wide eyes before she turned and began to walk away.

“Your sin will become heavier if you escape now” Zhan Yao called out, making her stop.

“If you don’t want it, you should blame that man for all that happened” Bai Yutong added, causing Zhang Lanying to turn and face them.

“And that doesn’t only involve the false testimony, but the insider trading as well, or even being an accomplice to a crime” Zhan Yao continued. 

“I don’t know anything at all” Zhang Lanying exclaimed. Bai Yutong crossed his arms as he looked at her.

“I suppose you’ve read the article about Zheng Li. She didn’t withstand Pang Yu’s press and said that she alone was guilty for everything” he explained. Zhang Lanying looked at him in shock as he uncrossed his arms and slowly walked towards her.

“There are such people in this world. In order to protect themselves, they’re able to use anything and anyone” he continued. Zhang Lanying blinked as tears came to her eyes, making Bai Yutong look at her with kind eyes.

“We didn’t come here to arrest you” he soothed. Zhang Lanying frowned.

“What?” she breathed.

“Didn’t you consider giving yourself up?” Bai Yutong asked. Zhang Lanying blinked as Bai Yutong chuckled.

“It’s like we were never here. If you voluntarily come to the police, you may only get a light sentence” he explained. 

“Why is someone from the police saying—” Zhang Lanying started.

“It’s true that the duty of the police is the catch criminals. But that isn’t our purpose. Our purpose is that there isn’t any crime in the world at all. Isn’t that the same future you supported and even risked your own career for?” Bai Yutong asked. Zhang Lanying blinked, not sure how to respond.

“Our and your purpose is the same” Bai Yutong declared. Zhang Lanying bit her bottom lips as tears came to her eyes, trying desperately not to cry.

“Right now, there’s time for you to get a well-deserved punishment. If you just do as that man says, you’ll lose the right to that as well” Bai Yutong stated before he held out his card, which she took.

“We’ll wait for you call” he continued, bowing to her before he turned and walked away. Zhan Yao also bowed to her before he turned and followed after Bai Yutong, leaving her alone on the road, confused and unsure.

~*~*~*~*~

“What?! What will we do if she escapes?!” Guo Changcheng exclaimed when Bai Yutong and Zhan Yao returned to the station to tell everyone what they did.

“If she does that, her crime will increase. Whatever option she takes, it will be her own choice” Bai Yutong replied. 

“It’s a decision from Bai Sir” Zhao Yunlan assured, clapping Guo Changcheng on the shoulder as Shen Wei looked at Bai Yutong.

“However, isn’t that too big of a risk?” he asked. Bai Yutong nodded, just as his phone began to ring. He quickly pulled it out of his pocket before answering it.

“Hello?” he answered.

_“_ _It’s Zhang Lanying”_ Zhang Lanying greeted on the other line, making Bai Yutong’s eyes widen.

_“_ _I’ll surrender”_ she continued. Bai Yutong squeezed his eyes shut and nodded before he looked at the others and nodded, causing all of them to burst out in cheers. Zhan Yao smiled and let out a sigh of relief as Bai Yutong focused back on the phone call.

“Alright, we’ll prepare everything” he assured.

_“_ _I understand”_ Zhang Lanying replied before she hung up. Bai Yutong then put his phone away before he turned to face his team, smiling as he watched them celebrate, before he looked over at Zhan Yao.

“We did it” he breathed. Zhan Yao nodded.

“We did” he agreed.

~*~*~*~*~

“She surrendered?” Zhan Xuefeng exclaimed.

“Yes. Zhang Lanying called us a while ago. She’ll come here tomorrow morning. When we have her testimony, we can destroy Pang Yu’s alibi. We may be finally able to arrest him” Bai Yutong declared.

“Perfect!” Sun Qian exclaimed as he stood to his feet.

“Good job, Yutong!” he praised. Bai Yutong turned to him and bowed.

“Thank you” he replied. Zhan Xuefeng hummed.

“Good work” he agreed before he turned to look at the other investigators.

“Alright. Everyone, prepare yourself” he barked.

“Yes sir!” everyone replied. As everyone began to pack up, Bao Heizei, who was standing behind Bai Yutong and staring at him with narrowed eyes, suddenly heard his phone beep, so he quickly took it out and answered it.

“Hello?” he answered, walking away from the other investigators.

_“_ _Right now, I just got a message from her saying that she would surrender! I want to stop it but can’t move from here! There are policemen outside! Father and Zhang Wei told me not to move because the police would follow me. Anyway, stop her before she goes to the police station! Use all the power you have!”_ Pang Yu exclaimed.

“Alright” Bao Heizei replied before he hung up. Just then, a detective walked by, making him look up.

“Hey, prepare a car for me” he ordered. The detective stopped and turned towards him, nodding.

“Yes sir. I’ll call Zhan Yao and—” he started.

“That isn’t needed. You can go as well. It’s urgent” Bao Heizei interrupted. 

“Yes sir!” the detective replied, bowing to him before he turned back the way he came and rushed off. A little while later, Bao Heizei was in the prepared car, heading off to do Pang Yu’s bidding.

~*~*~*~*~

Meanwhile, at the beach house, a car pulled up and a mysterious man got out. The man then headed into the beach house, heading towards the lit reading nook of the house.

“Why are you here?” the voice suddenly called out from the darkness, making him stop about halfway through the living room. The mysterious man then turned to see Bai Yutong, looking like a ghost (since he was dressed in all white and his eyes were glowing white) staring at him.

“Sun Sir?” Bai Yutong continued, making the mysterious man, Sun Qian, look at him like a deer in the headlights.

“Yutong!” he breathed, just as the lights turned on, making him flinch.

“Why are you here, Sun Sir?” Zhan Yao asked as he walked out behind Sun Qian, his eyes black, trapping him. Sun Qian looked between him and Bai Yutong, confused.

“And why are you two here as well? Shouldn’t you be waiting at the station?” he asked.

“For who?” Bai Yutong demanded. 

“Zhang Lanying, of course” Sun Qian replied, still looking like a deer in the headlights.

“If it’s about her, she’s already there” Zhan Yao declared, making Sun Qian whip around to look at him.

“I told everyone that she would surrender tomorrow morning, however in actuality, we went to go get her and bring her to the station. And after she came to the station, she sent a message to Pang Yu saying that she’ll surrender. I then reported it to Headquarters” Bai Yutong declared.

“Why did you do it?” Sun Qian demanded as he turned to look at him. 

“I thought that our witness would be forced by someone to escape again. So, why are you here, chief?” Bai Yutong asked, narrowing his eyes as he slowly walked towards Sun Qian, almost threateningly.

“I too thought to bring her there” Sun Qian replied.

“You alone?” Zhan Yao sneered.

“She’s an important witness” Sun Qian explained.

“But how did you—” Zhan Yao started as he too walked towards Sun Qian in an almost menacing manner.

“—know about this place?” he finished. Sun Qian looked at them incredulously.

“What the hell is with you two?! Are you interrogating me?” he snapped before he turned to look at Bai Yutong.

“Yutong! You suspected Bao Heizei, didn’t you? So, how about him?” he asked. 

“A few days ago, when we tried to pin down Bao Sir together with President Pang, Bao Sir, without hiding himself, met with me and tried to get the meaning of our action. If we hadn’t wanted to make his connection with Pang public, he wouldn’t have done that. Which means that Bao Sir wasn’t our informer. So who could it be?” Bai Yutong asked, tilting his head at Sun Qian before he clasped his hands behind his back and began to walk around the room.

“At the beginning, I thought that the reason I was transferred to Western Station was the fact that I’d drunk alcohol that night, which Bao Sir told Pang Yu about. However, there was someone else as well” he continued before he stopped and turned to face Sun Qian.

“After considering this, all pieces started to fit together. You’re the informer, aren’t you?” he snarled. Sun Qian looked at him with wide eyes before his entire face shifted and he smirked.

“And? Do you have any proof? What about motive? Why should I tell Pang all the information? Do you have proof?! I want your proof!” he shouted as Bai Yutong and Zhan Yao just stared at him calmly.

“I’ve told you many times that even if you were 99% certain, if it wasn’t 100% certainty, it doesn’t mean anything! It’s the same as zero!” he shouted before he chuckled.

“You can say any motive about me coming here. If you can’t prove it, it’s meaningless! The fact that she surrender doesn’t have any influence on me. Whether Pang Yu is a criminal or not, it doesn’t concern me. You have _nothing_ ” he sneered. Bai Yutong shook his head.

“No. You are 100% guilty” he snarled. Sun Qian looked at him with wide eyes.

“What? And your proof?” he asked. 

**“** **My intuition”** Bai Yutong snarled. Sun Qian blinked.

“Intuition? You said intuition?! How dare you say something like that to me?! I don’t remember teaching you that! Know your place, Bai Yutong! I’m the one who supported you and brought you to this position! You could move in your career only because of my support! Everything was only thanks to me! Don’t you dare say such stupid words while looking at me! How rude! Apologize! If you do it now, I’ll forgive you! Apologize for your rude words towards your protector! Get down and apologize sincerely! Bai Yutong!” he shouted. Bai Yutong said nothing before he looked Sun Qian in the eyes.

“You consider justice to be the most important thing. That’s why you’re someone who respects those who protect the rules of the organization. I respect that as well. You raised me up as my father. I’ve learned many things from you. But all that was just pretense! To me, you don’t mean anything! You’re just my enemy!” he roared, tears in his glowing white eyes. Sun Qian blinked.

“What?” he breathed.

**“** **The thing I should do now isn’t to ask for forgiveness, but to reveal the truth and judge you! Sure, it’s just an intuition now. However, I will find the proof for sure, and change that 99% to 100%! I WON’T EVER FORGIVE YOU! For that, I will try to get the truth!”** Bai Yutong screamed. Sun Qian looked at him before he smiled.

“You can’t do anything at all. When I become your enemy, it means that the whole police organization will be your enemy. Sooner or later, you’ll understand the thing you did. You will lie to each other. In the end, you are nobody” he declared before he turned and walked out, leaving Bai Yutong panting heavily from shouting and Zhan Yao with a look of disgust on his face.

~*~*~*~*~

“I apologize for calling you so suddenly, Bao Sir” Zhao Jue apologized as Bao Heizei stepped in front of him in his office.

“No need” Bao Heizei replied.

“I’d like to hear more details about the case with the leaked information” Zhao Jue stated. Bao Heizei made a face before he looked at Zhao Jue.

“Is this about Bai Yutong?” he asked. 

~*~*~*~*~

Meanwhile, down in the criminal department at the police station, Tang Yi and his team were leading Zhang Lanying away, Bai Yutong’s detectives trying to stop them.

“Wait a minute!” Guo Changcheng exclaimed.

“Stop it!” Da Qing shouted.

“Hey wait! Don’t do it!” Lin Jing exclaimed.

“Don’t joke with us!” Zhao Yunlan, eyes glowing gold, screamed as Shen Wei, eyes glowing purple, held him back from rushing after First Division and Zhang Lanying. Just then, Bai Yutong and Zhan Yao returned, looking at First Division in shock.

“What’s going on? Why is First Division here?! Hey!” Bai Yutong shouted. First Division ignored him and continued to lead Zhang Lanying out of the department and towards a waiting police car, Bai Yutong and his team following behind him. As they watched them drive away, Bai Yutong clenched his hands into fist, simmering with rage as his eyes glowed white.

**“** **DAMN IT!”** he roared as he continued to glare at the back of the First Division police cars.

_‘_ _I can’t let it end like this, no, I won’t let it end like this!’_ he thought to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are enjoying this story! Please don't hesitate to leave comments, kudos, bookmark, and subscribe!


	21. Attack from Behind

“I’ll take full responsibility for this case. I apologize for everything” Bai Yutong apologized later on that night before Bao Heizei in his office, bowing low. Zhan Yao was also bowing, but not as low as Bai Yutong.

“I don’t need your apology!” Bao Heizei roared, eyes flashing red. Bai Yutong flinched as Bao Heizei huffed.

“Until now, I’ve caught thousands of criminals but it’s the first time that I’ve ever been considered one of them” he continued before he stood to his feet, looking over Bai Yutong and Zhan Yao.

“Are you even aware what kind of disgrace you’ve brought over me?” he snapped.

“Please, forgive our behavior!” Bai Yutong begged.

“I apologize!” Zhan Yao added. Bao Heizei looked at both of them before he sighed.

“From now on, First Division will take over the investigation of Pang Yu” he declared, making Bai Yutong and Zhan Yao look up at him.

“That informer was the chief of your jurisdiction. It doesn’t make sense for you to participate in that investigation. There’s a fear that more information could be leaked out” he continued as he walked around his desk to stand before Bai Yutong and Zhan Yao.

“Don’t put yourself in that” he instructed, looking at Zhan Yao before looking over at Bai Yutong.

“The police station will just wait for orders. That’s all” he declared. Bai Yutong and Zhan Yao both looked at him before they bowed. They then stood up and turned, heading out the door and back to the precinct.

~*~*~*~*~

“I never thought that Sun Sir was behind it” Guo Changcheng murmured.

“It’s unbelievable” Zhao Yunlan growled. Shen Wei shook his head, also furious.

“A chief…and what’s more, a former superintendent, took bribes! It’s a shame upon the police!” he shouted. Bai Yutong sighed.

“Sun Sir must have done something to avoid us capturing him” he murmured.

“I’m sorry, but we can’t arrest the chief because of insider trading” Zhan Yao stated. Guo Changcheng huffed.

“That’s not fair…” he grumbled.

“The same goes for Pang Yu’s murder of Fang Jing. We do have 99% certainty, however, it’s not evidence until we have 100%. It’s mortifying, but Sun Sir was right. We have nothing” Zhan Yao declared. Bai Yutong gritted his teeth before he slammed his fist down on his desk.

“Well, but a hundred is a hundred!” he shouted, frustrated.

_‘_ _Something must be here. Something that can change our zero to a hundred’_ he thought to himself.

“Even if First Division thinks that it won’t be easy to expose Sun Sir, they’ll try another method” Zhan Yao stated. Bai Yutong groaned.

“Isn’t there anything we can use as a clue?!” he exclaimed. Guo Changcheng was quiet before he gasped and quickly rushed back to his desk, searching through files before he found something. He then grabbed it and ran back to Bai Yutong, showing him what he found.

“Look at this. This is what Lanying had with her when she came to confess. Among those things was this one as well” he explained, taking evidence photos out of a folder and placing them on Bai Yutong’s desk before he handed Bai Yutong a photocopied evidence photo.

~*~*~*~*~

_“_ _When Pang Yu asked me to confirm his alibi, he said to take this thing with me” Zhang Lanying explained to Guo Changcheng in their interrogation room._

~*~*~*~*~

“The data on the USB is currently being investigated by the cybercrime department” Guo Changcheng explained.

“And that charm?” Bai Yutong asked, pointing to the charm in the picture.

“I’ve seen it somewhere” Zhao Yunlan breathed before he headed over to his desk, Bai Yutong, Zhan Yao, and the others following behind as they watched him scroll through Fang Jing’s Facebook page until he came up a photo of Fang Jing holding up the charm and a picture of the charm on the USB.

“Of course. It belonged to Miss Fang Jing” Zhao Yunlan murmured.

“It was a birthday present from her father. Wishing her a _“successful development”_ ” Shen Wei read aloud as he looked at the post.

“Fang Jing might have saved important data about the development on there” Zhao Yunlan stated. Bai Yutong hummed before he looked down at the evidence photo.

“It seems that this USB is damaged” he murmured before he looked over at Zhan Yao.

“I want to try something” he declared.

~*~*~*~*~

A little while later, Bai Yutong planted himself on the ground outside of Pang Electronics, much to the confusion of Zhan Yao, Zhao Yunlan, Shen Wei, and Guo Changcheng.

“Um…Bai Sir? What are you doing?” Shen Wei asked. Bai Yutong said nothing as he pushed himself up onto his knees.

“There’s a possibility that the USB fell down here along with Fang Jing. If it had been picked up by Pang Yu, who then gave it to Zhang Lanying, it would be evidence that he killed Fang Jing” he explained as he pushed himself to his feet.

“And because of the important data on there, he couldn’t have thrown it away” Zhan Yao continued as Bai Yutong walked over to Guo Changcheng and took the photocopied photo from him, looking at it.

“Then…Zhang Lanying had no idea how important the thing she had with her was?” Guo Changcheng asked as he placed his hands on his hips.

“However, the lab tests didn’t confirm any blood or fingerprints” Zhan Yao stated, looking at Bai Yutong.

“Pang Yu wiped them away” Zhao Yunlan grumbled. 

“There’s a part missing from the USB” Bai Yutong murmured, handing the photo back to Guo Changcheng before he walked over to just in front of where the body would have landed, measuring the height of the building before he shut his eyes and mimed throwing down something, like the USB.

“If it was broken upon impact with the ground, then that part should be around here. And that part may become our evidence” he murmured. Shen Wei sighed and crossed his arms.

“But according to CSU, there wasn’t a part like that at all” he explained.

“If someone had come here before the people from CSU and took that part in order to destroy evidence…the only person who could do that was the one Pang Yu called: Sun Qian” Bai Yutong declared before he crossed his arms, thinking.

“So, Sun Sir got rid of evidence that was tied to a murder” he mused.

~*~*~*~*~

“You don’t have to worry. Her testimony isn’t sufficient enough for them to arrest Pang Yu” Sun Qian assured as he sat before Pang Yin and Pang Yu in a fancy restaurant.

“I don’t want another investigation. I hope that you will continue to help us, Sun Sir” Pang Yin stated. Sun Qian smiled slightly.

“I would like to, but it’s quite a lot of work. Because of this case, my subordinates won’t take their eyes off me. I can’t allow it in my current state” he explained before his smile grew larger.

“However, if there was a suitable reward…” he continued.

“Are you saying that your reward wasn’t enough?” Pang Yu asked. 

“I think that you’re quite confident…” Pang Yin added.

“Well, you know, just to be sure, I’m keeping something for the future” Sun Qian explained.

“Just to be sure?” Pang Yin repeated. 

~*~*~*~*~

“I accompanied Sun Sir for many years. If I know him as well as I think I do, he might have hidden that evidence” Bai Yutong murmured.

“Well then, if we find that hidden evidence—” Zhao Yunlan started.

“We could prove that Pang Yu’s the murderer” Bai Yutong finished before he looked at the four men before him.

“This is our last chance to change the 0% to 100%” he declared. 

~*~*~*~*~

The next day, everyone at the station went to work, searching for any place that Sun Qian might have hidden the evidence. They watched him as he left work, they watched him as he was out on the town, they even watched him as he went into his office. Meanwhile, First Division was even more focused on Pang Yu and questioned Zhang Lanying and Zheng Li again, reconsidering their testimonies. However, there was no suspicious actions or behavior from either Pang Yu or Sun Qian and they hadn’t found any direct proof either. 

“Oh, it seems quite difficult for you, Yutong” Sun Qian’s voice called out from down the hall, making Bai Yutong, who was sitting on one of the benches outside his department, look over at him.

“You know how much the people from the station can do. Give up. Instead of this, you could take care of other cases, don’t you think?” he asked. Bai Yutong huffed and pushed himself to his feet.

“Thanks for the advice. The fact that you’ve come here to give me advice means that there’s something you don’t want us to find at all” he stated. Sun Qian tsked.

“That’s too much, you know? I told you that everything would be useless. It seems that First Division is interrogating Pang Yu. In that, some measures were done” he mused. Bai Yutong frowned.

“Measures?” he repeated.

“Just give up. This fight can only end in your defeat” Sun Qian stated as he walked towards him. Bai Yutong just hummed and stood tall, standing a good six inches taller than Sun Qian.

“Yes, it looks like that right now. But it’s enough when we’re winners at the end. We’re stubborn, you know?” he replied, cocking an eyebrow. Sun Qian huffed.

“Then, good luck. But you know, your chances of winning is zero” he stated before he turned and walked away. Bai Yutong glared after him, hands clenching into fists, not realizing that the moment Sun Qian was out of his sight, a look of fear crossed his face.

~*~*~*~*~

“So the place where he hid the evidence is his office” Zhao Yunlan declared. Chu Shuzhi nodded.

“Right. Before, we could enter his office any time, and now he closes it every time” he agreed.

“Could we request a warrant to search his office?” Da Qing asked. Lin Jing scoffed.

“Of course not. He’s a chief, isn’t he?” he replied.

“Suspicion isn’t enough to force the executives to do anything” Shen Wei reminded.

“What I’d like to know is what the chief meant by when he said that measures were done” Bai Yutong grumbled before he looked down at his watch.

“We may not have enough time” he murmured before he looked up at his team.

“We’ll search his office today” he declared. Zhao Yunlan looked at him before he nodded.

“Alright” he agreed.

~*~*~*~*~

Later on that evening, as Sun Qian was walking away from his office, he was greeted by one of the officer who worked in the security office.

“Ah, Sun Sir, you have a meeting tonight?” he asked.

“Yeah. And after that, a friend reunion. I won’t come here after that” Sun Qian replied. 

~*~*~*~*~

“Sun Sir leaves this evening and is going to meet with the other chiefs. After that, he’ll attend an important friendly reunion of management which means that he won’t come back to the station tonight. We’ll use this time to thoroughly search his office” Bai Yutong declared as he looked at his team before he crossed his arms.

“If we can’t attack him from the front, then we attack from behind” he growled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are enjoying this story! Please don't hesitate to leave comments, kudos, bookmark, and subscribe!


	22. Force His Hand

Later on that evening, Sun Qian left the police station and got into a car, soon driving away, not realizing that he was being watched. 

“He just left the station for the meeting” Da Qing stated from where he was hiding behind one of the poles, watching as the cars drove away.

_“_ _Got it. Just to be sure, please stay outside and watch. If anything happens, call me”_ Bai Yutong instructed before he hung up.

~*~*~*~*~

Meanwhile, by Sun Qian’s office, Bai Yutong, Chu Shuzhi, Shen Wei, Zhao Yunlan were waiting when Guo Changcheng suddenly arrived, holding up a key.

“I secretly stole the key to his office” he stated, handing the key to Bai Yutong.

“Let’s go” Bai Yutong ordered before he walked over to the office and opened the door, poking his head inside before he opened the door wider and stepped inside, the others following him. 

“It must be in here somewhere, I’m sure” Zhao Yunlan grumbled. Shen Wei then looked at the others.

“Search the room” he ordered.

“Yes sir” the others replied before they all split up and began searching the room, opening cabinets and drawers, hoping to find something. 

~*~*~*~*~

Meanwhile, Sun Qian arrived at the meeting place, greeted by other chiefs as soon as he got out of the car.

“Sun Sir” one chief greeted.

“Long time no see” Sun Qian replied with a smile.

“Now, come in” the chief stated, motioning for Sun Qian to follow him inside the other precinct.

~*~*~*~*~

Meanwhile, Bai Yutong, Shen Wei, Chu Shuzhi, Guo Changcheng, and Zhao Yunlan were tearing apart Sun Qian’s office, searching through every book, box, file, cabinet, you name it.

~*~*~*~*~

“It’s been such a long time” Sun Qian declared as he and the other chiefs made their way to the meeting hall.

“Meeting’s over there” one of the chiefs stated, just as Sun Qian’s phone rang. He frowned and quickly pulled it out of his pocket.

“Hang on a minute” he called out to the others as he stepped away, answering the call.

“Hello?” he answered.

_“_ _Chief…it’s Liu Wen from the police station. Do you have your keys with you?”_ Liu Wen asked. 

“What?” Sun Qian asked. 

_“_ _You know, I can’t find the keys to your office and I’ve thought that you just forgot to return them when going out”_ Liu Wen explained.

“No, I left them at the station” Sun Qian stated before he pulled the phone away from his ear and hung up.

“Did anything happen?” one of the chiefs asked, making Sun Qian spin around and look at him.

“Excuse me, I have some urgent business to attend to. Please, excuse me from today’s meeting” he stated before he turned and rushed back towards his car.

~*~*~*~*~

“Nothing. We’ve searched every nook and cranny and haven’t found it” Zhao Yunlan grumbled, looking up at Bai Yutong, who was searching Sun Qian’s desk when he noticed that one of the drawers were locked.

“That means it can only be here” he called out, making Zhao Yunlan, Shen Wei, and the others walk over to Sun Qian’s desk, Zhao Yunlan trying the locked drawer. When it didn’t open, he looked up at Guo Changcheng.

“Changcheng, go and bring the key for this drawer” he instructed. Guo Changcheng nodded.

“Okay” he replied, turning and heading out of the room. A few moments later, he returned, making Bai Yutong and the others look up at him.

“Well?” Bai Yutong asked. Guo Changcheng shook his head.

“Nothing. There isn’t a key for that drawer here. Apparently it’s been missing for a month” he stated. Zhao Yunlan huffed.

“It’s the chief’s doing” he grumbled, looking over at Bai Yutong.

“So only Sun Sir has the key to this drawer?” Bai Yutong murmured before he looked up at Zhao Yunlan.

“Yunlan, could you ask someone you know in the theft department to open this lock for us?” he asked. Zhao Yunlan nodded.

“On it” he replied, heading out the door, just as Shen Wei’s phone rang.

“Hello? Da Qing?” he greeted before his eyes widened.

“WHAT?!” he exclaimed, turning to look at Bai Yutong.

“Sun Sir’s coming back!” he exclaimed. Bai Yutong’s eyes widened.

“The hell?!” he exclaimed.

“He should’ve been at the meeting!” Zhao Yunlan shouted from the door. Bai Yutong growled before he motioned to the messy room.

“Let’s clean this up!” he barked. 

“Yes sir!” everyone shouted before they began to quickly clean. 

~*~*~*~*~

Meanwhile, outside, Sun Qian shot out of his car and rushed over to the elevators, pressing the “up” button. When the elevator arrived, he rushed inside and pressed the “6” button, for the sixth floor.

~*~*~*~*~

As Sun Qian was riding the elevator, Bai Yutong and his detectives were scrambling to clean up the mess that they had made of Sun Qian’s office.

“He’s out of the elevator” Shen Wei declared, making everyone look at him.

“Already?!” Chu Shuzhi exclaimed.

“He’ll be here any second!” Shen Wei declared, just as they all heard footsteps echoing through the hall towards the door. Everyone froze and looked towards the door, eyes wide with horror. 

~*~*~*~*~

Outside, Sun Qian was about to turn the knob when a voice called out to him.

“Oh, Sun Sir, I was looking for you” the voice called out, making Sun Qian’s eyes widen. He then turned to see Bao Heizei smiling at him.

“There’s something I’d like to discuss with you. Do you have a minute?” he asked. Sun Qian blinked.

“Well…if it’s a minute—” he agreed, making Bao Heizei smile wider as he led Sun Qian away from the door.

~*~*~*~*~

Inside Sun Qian’s office, everyone remained frozen, listening to Sun Qian’s footsteps walking away from the door.

“What? We’re saved, aren’t we?” Zhao Yunlan asked, looking over at Bai Yutong, whose were narrowed before he reached out and grabbed a letter opener, kneeling down before the locked drawer on the desk. He then began sliding the letter opener back and forth above the lock, making everyone look at him in confusion.

“Bai Sir? What are you doing?” Zhao Yunlan asked as he and the others walked over to the desk, trying to see what Bai Yutong was doing.

“You know you can’t open it like that” Shen Wei stated. Bai Yutong smirked.

“Oh, I know” he replied as he continued to work the space above the lock.

~*~*~*~*~

“So, what did you need?” Sun Qian asked as he and Bao Heizei met in the meeting hall.

“You know, I’m not sure…whether I should attend tonight’s friendly reunion of management” Bao Heizei explained. Sun Qian nodded slowly.

“Ah, about that” he replied. Bao Heizei smiled.

“Since you’re going, I think I should go as well” he explained. Sun Qian nodded.

“Yes, exactly, you have to go as well” he stated before he bowed to Bao Heizei.

“If that’s all you need, then excuse me, I have to go” he stated before he turned and walked away. He then ran back to his office and began jiggling the handle, finding that it was locked. 

“Sun Sir, I’ve brought the spare key!” Liu Wen exclaimed, running over to Sun Qian, holding out a key.

“Thank you” Sun Qian thanked, taking the key and placing it in the lock, quickly opening the door, only to find the room immaculate. He frowned and looked around, confused.

~*~*~*~*~

“In the end, you couldn’t open the drawer” Zhan Yao stated when Bai Yutong and the others returned to the department. Bai Yutong sighed and shook his head.

“It can only be opened with a key which Sun Sir has with him” he explained as he headed back to his desk.

“Let’s wait for the next chance. I will open it for sure” Zhao Yunlan assured as Zhan Yao shook his head and placed his hands on his hips.

“We don’t have time for that!” he snapped, making everyone turn to look at him.

“Eh? Did First Division get any information?” Bai Yutong asked. Zhan Yao huffed.

“Pang Yu intends to leave Hong Kong tomorrow morning” he declared, making everyone stare at him with wide eyes.

“What?” Bai Yutong whispered. Zhan Yao sighed.

“His father arranged it so that he can escape police investigation” he continued before he growled, eyes flicking to black.

“So the measures that Sun Sir were talking about meant this!” he roared, frustrated. 

“Damn it! The evidence is right before our eyes but we can’t get it” Zhao Yunlan shouted, eyes glowing gold. Bai Yutong was quiet before a thought struck him.

“No. There’s still one chance” he murmured, making everyone look at him.

“We force Sun Sir to show us that evidence by himself” he declared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are enjoying this story! Please don't hesitate to leave comments, kudos, bookmark, and subscribe!


	23. Hidden Evidence

In Sun Qian’s office, Sun Qian sat down at his desk, letting out a deep sigh before he looked out of the corner of his eye at the locked drawer, noticing that there were scratch marks about the lock. His eyes widened in horror and he quickly stood up from his seat, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a key, unlocking the drawer. He then let out a relieved sigh, just as there was a knock on his door, making him look up.

“Excuse me” a voice called out before Liu Wen stepped into the office.

“Sun Sir, regarding the key to your office, we’ve found it” he stated, walking over to Sun Qian and holding up the key.

“Found it?” Sun Qian repeated. Liu Wen nodded as he walked over to Sun Qian.

“Yes. I’m glad nothing bad happened this time, but to be sure, check up on all your valuables” he stated. Sun Qian frowned at him.

“What do you mean?” he asked.

“Furnishings and locks at this station are quite old, so everything may be opened quite easily” Liu Wen explained, making Sun Qian slyly look down at the drawer, which he had quickly closed before Liu Wen had entered.

“Well, I assume no one would try to break into the office of a police station chief” Liu Wen murmured before he bowed.

“That’s all” he declared. 

“Thank you” Sun Qian thanked as Liu Wen walked away.

“Goodbye” Liu Wen called out before he shut the door. As soon as he was gone, Sun Qian looked down at the locked drawer.

~*~*~*~*~

As Liu Wen closed the door, he walked over to Bai Yutong, Zhao Yunlan, and Zhan Yao.

“Was that enough?” he asked. Bai Yutong nodded.

“Yes, thank you” he thanked, bowing; Zhan Yao and Zhao Yunlan bowing as well. Liu Wen then walked past them, leaving them alone in the hall.

“With this, everything’s prepared?” Zhao Yunlan whispered to Bai Yutong, who nodded.

“Now we just have to wait to see what Sun Sir is going to do” he replied. 

“And what about Pang Yu? He’s leaving Hong Kong tomorrow morning” Zhan Yao reminded. Bai Yutong was quiet before he sighed.

“It seems that we must persuade _that_ person” he declared, looking over at Zhan Yao, who let out a soft groan.

~*~*~*~*~

A little while later, as Bao Heizei was coming out of the meeting room, he was greeted by Zhan Yao and Bai Yutong. 

“Didn’t I tell you that the police station should do anything anymore?” he asked, raising an eyebrow at Bai Yutong. 

“Could we talk with you? Just five minutes is enough” Bai Yutong replied. 

~*~*~*~*~

“So that escape was Sun Qian’s idea?” Bao Heizei asked as he, Zhan Yao, and Bai Yutong met in the conference room.

“If Pang Yu can leave Hong Kong, we won’t be able to arrest him easily” Zhan Yao explained. Bao Heizei huffed.

“But Pang Yu won’t agree with voluntary questioning” he argued.

“Because of that, could you request for a warrant as soon as possible? That could prevent Pang Yu’s escape” Bai Yutong explained. 

“And what if we arrest him, but will have to release him? If we make a mistake, the prosecutor can’t do anything anymore. That doesn’t only involve Pang Yu; we will have to give up everything we’ve achieved with Sun Qian, which means a defeat of the police” Bao Heizei declared.

“If we allow Pang Yu to escape, it will mean defeat as well” Zhan Yao argued, making Bai Yutong look over at him in shock. Zhan Yao rarely talked back to Bao Heizei, if ever.

“I personally can’t forgive Sun Sir. A person, whose name is written among the names of the superintendents, is someone who serves as an example for all of us and protects the public safety in Hong Kong. That man dirtied our pride. We must arrest him no matter what!” Zhan Yao growled. 

“But, what proof do you have?” Bao Heizei asked, turning to face them. Bai Yutong sighed before he dipped his head.

“I’m sorry, but there’s no direct evidence; just my intuition” he declared, looking up at Bao Heizei, who smirked at him.

“I can’t forgive you for what you did, but in this crucial moment, to arrest the former leader of First Division, I will temporarily trust you and help you. I don’t need intuition, bring me proof! Without the proof, you won’t get the warrant!” he declared before he turned to look back out over the city.

“Pang Yu will board the plane tomorrow morning at eight. The time needed for preparing the warrant is three hours. Which means that your time limit is tomorrow morning at five” he continued as he turned back around to face them.

“Until that time, you must change your intuition into evidence!” he finished. Bai Yutong and Zhan Yao both nodded.

“Yes sir!” they replied. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

_“_ _As we planned before, my son will leave Hong Kong tomorrow. Officially, it will be an international business trip. The rest will be easy. This, and everything else as well, is thanks to you, Sun Sir”_ Pang Yin thanked.

“When Pang Yu successfully leaves Hong Kong, it will be our win” Sun Qian replied from where he was sitting in his office. He listened to Pang Yin for another moment before he hummed.

“Well then” he bid before he hung up. As soon as he hung up the call, he spun in his chair and looked over at the locked drawer before he looked down at his watch. After checking his watch, he unlocked the drawer and opened it, smiling at the contents of the drawer. 

~*~*~*~*~

A little while later, Sun Qian exited his office and headed down the hall, heading to the evidence room. After he exited the evidence room, he headed back to his office, not realizing that he was being watched.

“As you expected, Yutong, Sun Sir started his action” Zhao Yunlan murmured, looking over at Bai Yutong, who walked out of hall they were hiding in, heading towards the evidence room, Zhan Yao and Zhao Yunlan following him.

“I just thought about what a criminal would do. Because the time of Pang Yu’s flight is coming near, Sun Qian definitely needs to lose that evidence and it’s dangerous to leave it in that drawer. Besides, tonight’s an important friendly reunion of management” Bai Yutong reminded.

“Since Bao Sir’s attending it as well, it’s too risky to have it with him” Zhan Yao added. Bai Yutong nodded.

“Considering all this, there’s a great possibly that he’s going to keep it in another place. That’s what I thought” he continued. Zhao Yunlan tsked and shook his head.

“But who would’ve thought that he’d hide it here” he murmured as he, Zhan Yao, and Bai Yutong looked at the evidence storage room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are enjoying this story! Please don't hesitate to leave comments, kudos, bookmark, and subscribe!


	24. Needle in a Haystack

Later on that evening, Bai Yutong, Zhan Yao, and the entire criminal investigation’s department walked into the evidence storage room and look around.

“He hid the evidence in here?” Guo Changcheng whispered. 

“Hiding the trees within the forest. So, the best place for hiding the evidence is among the evidence” Bai Yutong replied.

“Even so, do you know how much evidence is in here?” Shen Wei asked.

“According to the evidence list, it should be over five thousand” Zhan Yao answered, looking at an evidence list. 

“Five thousand?!” Da Qing exclaimed. Bai Yutong hummed.

“And among those things was one thing that wasn’t written on that list. That’s the evidence we’re searching for” he declared, turning to face his team.

“For that, we have eight hours until 5:00 AM. If we don’t find it before then, we will lose” Zhan Yao added, looking at Bai Yutong. Bai Yutong huffed before he nodded.

“We’ll definitely find it” he declared. Bai Yutong’s team nodded as Zhao Yunlan clapped his hands.

“Well then, let’s show them what we can do!” he shouted.

“Yes sir!” the others replied before everyone broke, heading over to the shelves to start grabbing evidence bins.

~*~*~*~*~

Meanwhile, at the friendly reunion of management for the Hong Kong Police Force, Sun Qian was talking to an old superintendent.

“It has a good progress, hasn’t it? It looks like it’s quite difficult to get the skills” he stated. The old superintendent laughed.

“Well then” he bid before he bowed.

“Goodbye” Sun Qian bid, chuckling softly to himself.

“No one will find it in that place” he murmured, not realizing that he was being watched by Bao Heizei. He narrowed his eyes before he slipped out of the reunion, pulling his phone out of his jacket pocket.

“Follow each step of Pang Yu. Send policemen to the airport too! And interrogate Zheng Li again!” he ordered.

_“_ _Yes sir!”_ First Division detectives at the police station replied. As soon as Bao Heizei hung up the phone, the detectives went to work, Zhan Xuefeng sighing as he sat down in his chair.

“But we don’t have any direct evidence…” he murmured. 

~*~*~*~*~

“Nine-eight-one four. One-one-one-nine” Lin Jing murmured as he marked off evidence from one bid.

“Seven-eight-five-five” another detective murmured as one detective walked over to another detective, motioning to a bin.

“This one was checked. Everything’s alright” Guo Changcheng declared.

“Next one” Shen Wei ordered as Guo Changcheng looked at Zhan Yao.

“How many have we gone through?” he asked.

“Three-hundred and fifty” he replied. Da Qing’s eyes widened.

“Three-hundred…” he started.

“Not even one tenth” Zhan Yao declared as Bai Yutong looked up at the clock on the wall.

“Come on! The night’s almost over!” Zhao Yunlan barked.

“Yes sir!” everyone replied as they started picking up the pace, going through the evidence bins.

~*~*~*~*~

Meanwhile, at a fancy bar, Pang Yu was enjoying champagne and lovely girls.

“That cruise was so good” one girl explained.

“Really?” Pang Yu asked.

“Yeah, quite funny” another girl replied.

“Well, this is my last drink in Hong Kong so…should I drink it?” Pang Yu asked, looking at the girls. The girls nodded.

“Yes! Just do it!” they exclaimed. Pang Yu nodded.

“Then, cheers!” he toasted.

~*~*~*~*~

Meanwhile, down in the evidence storage, there was only a little less than two hours before the deadline. By this point, everyone had taken their jackets off, since it was hot and their jackets restricted movement, but mainly it was because they were so hot from working for almost three hours without stopping.

“This was checked too!” Zhan Yao called out as he placed an evidence bin on the ground.

“In total, one thousand five hundred” Da Qing groaned as the entire criminal department continued to check evidence.

“We have two hours and 3500 pieces. Can we do it?” Guo Changcheng panted.

“Don’t give up!” Zhao Yunlan ordered.

“Search till the end!” Shen Wei continued. 

“It must be here somewhere!” Bai Yutong finished.

“Yes sir” everyone replied tiredly.

“Four-eight-nine-four” one detective murmured, just as Guo Changcheng looked up.

“First Division?” he called out, making everyone stop and turn to see Tang Yi, Shao Fei, and some detectives from First Division walking into the evidence storage.

“Did you come to thwart our plan?” Zhao Yunlan snarled, eyes glowing gold as Bai Yutong walked over to Tang Yi, tiredness in his eyes.

“Tang Yi, I beg you, go away” he begged. Shao Fei shook his head.

“We can’t do that. It’s an order from Bao Sir” he stated, making Bai Yutong narrow his eyes.

“We were ordered to help you with this” Tang Yi declared. Bai Yutong’s eyes widened.

“Bao Sir?” he breathed, absolutely shocked; the rest of his team shocked as well.

“This is an issue that concerns the whole organization. Station and Headquarters as well. _“Do everything to find that evidence!”_ is what he said” Shao Fei explained as Tang Yi clapped his hands.

“So, what are your orders? Bai Sir?” he asked. Bai Yutong nodded before he slowly walked away from First Division, walking far enough that he could address both teams.

“Our positions don’t matter. All of us who are here have the same duty. We are all policemen. I’m sure that we will find the evidence to arrest the criminal! Let’s fulfill our duty” he declared.

“Yes sir!” everyone replied. Bai Yutong then turned to Da Qing.

“Da Qing, hand everyone a list!” he ordered.

“Yes sir!” Da Qing replied.

“Changcheng, Shuzhi, Lin Jing, explain our present state to First Division!” Bai Yutong continued.

“Yes sir!” they shouted as Tang Yi, Shao Fei, and their men went to go see Da Qing to get the list before dispersing themselves among the police station detectives. 

“Start from the top” Chu Shuzhi ordered.

“Please, over there” Lin Jing added.

“One of you please…” Guo Changcheng started.

“Here you go” Da Qing stated, handing the detectives the list. Soon, the detectives began to work, much to the surprise of Zhan Yao, Bai Yutong, Shen Wei, and Zhao Yunlan.

“It’s really amazing” Shen Wei murmured, making Bai Yutong nod.

“Yeah” he agreed. Zhao Yunlan smiled.

“I think he meant you, Bai Sir” he corrected. Bai Yutong frowned and looked over at him, confusion written on his face. Zhao Yunlan sighed.

“Before, people here just waited for their instructions. That was a suitable task for them. Now they are full of enthusiasm, trying desperately to solve this case. And it’s all thanks to you, who pulled them in” he explained as he, Shen Wei, and Bai Yutong watched as First Division detectives and police station detectives worked side by side; Bai Yutong smiling fondly.

“And this time it isn’t only about the police station. You even persuaded First Division. I’ve never thought that First Division would work because of orders from the police station” Shen Wei added. Zhao Yunlan then looked at Bai Yutong and sighed.

“I’d just like to say that…I’m really grateful that you’ve been transferred here” he stated. Bai Yutong looked at him with wide eyes before he looked over at Shen Wei, who nodded in agreement. Bai Yutong blinked before he let out a soft laugh, eyes suddenly teary as he was overcome with emotions (which didn’t happen very often).

“After I came here, something changed inside me as well. Though…I don’t quite understand what it is. I’m sure I’ll find it” he murmured before he clapped Zhao Yunlan on the arm and went back to work. Zhao Yunlan and Shen Wei looked at him before both men clapped their hands, grabbing everyone’s attention.

“Alright!” Zhao Yunlan exclaimed, eyes glowing bright gold.

“Let’s do it!” Shen Wei declared.

“Yes sirs!” everyone replied. Zhan Yao, who had been watching the interaction between Shen Wei, Zhao Yunlan, and Bai Yutong, quickly wiped his eyes before he went back to work, trying to find the damn evidence that Sun Qian hid. 

~*~*~*~*~

“Really, tonight was really fun. Even vice-president stayed too long” Sun Qian declared as he, Bao Heizei and the other chiefs came out of the restaurant.

“Indeed” Bao Heizei agreed before he motioned to his car.

“If you’d like, I’ll take you home, Sun Sir” he offered. Sun Qian looked at his car before he looked at him.

“Ah, then thank you” he thanked. Bao Heizei smiled and motioned to his car.

“Here” he stated as Sun Qian looked over his shoulder at the other chiefs.

“Goodbye” he bid as he got into Bao Heizei’s car, the driver shutting his door as Bao Heizei got into the other side of the car. As Bao Heizei got comfortable, he looked over to see Sun Qian looking at his watch and smirking. He glanced at Sun Qian but said nothing; he couldn’t let him know that he was onto him.

~*~*~*~*~

In the evidence storage, Guo Changcheng grabbed two evidence containers and started working on them as Zhan Yao, Bai Yutong, Zhao Yunlan, and Shen Wei, as well as the rest of the detectives, were going through the bins and checking off every piece of evidence.

“Yunlan, bring the next one” Bai Yutong ordered as he handed Zhao Yunlan his finished bin. Zhao Yunlan nodded as Bai Yutong placed his finished bin down, just as Zhan Yao finished his bin. Bai Yutong then took the next bin, searching through the evidence, looking into the bags before marking them off on his list. Zhan Yao also took another bin and began working on that one, all of the detectives growing more tired and worn out as the time ticked away.

~*~*~*~*~

Meanwhile, Bao Heizei dropped Sun Qian off at his house, Sun Qian stopping by Bao Heizei’s window.

“Thank you, Bao Sir” he thanked. Bao Heizei nodded.

“Good work. I’ll excuse myself now” he stated before his driver pulled away and they drove away from Sun Qian’s house. Sun Qian watched him leave, smiling as he stepped out to stand in the middle of the quiet and empty street. He then checked his watch and laughed to himself.

“Now, the time is over” he declared before he turned and headed inside. 

~*~*~*~*~

As Bao Heizei drove away, he turned on the light inside the car and looked at his watch before he gritted his teeth and ran his hand through his hair.

_‘_ _They’re not going to make it’_ he thought to himself as he turned off the light.

~*~*~*~*~

In the evidence storage, there were only four minutes left before the deadline.

“This one was checked too” Tang Yi called out.

“We’re almost at five thousand” Da Qing exclaimed.

“So where is it? We’ve gone through so many binds and still haven’t found it” Zhao Yunlan growled.

“Don’t give up. We’ll search till the end” Bai Yutong declared, just as a timer beeped. 

“Time’s up” Shen Wei declared. Everyone stopped and stared at the clock on the wall; the bin dropping from Zhao Yunlan’s hands in defeat.

“Damn it!” he hissed as Shen Wei ran a hand through his hair.

“We couldn’t find it” he whispered.

**“** **DAMN IT!”** Zhao Yunlan screamed, just as Zhan Yao slowly picked up an evidence bag, looking at it before looking at the list.

“This is it. I found it” he whispered before he looked over at Bai Yutong, who was looking at him with wide eyes.

“This thing wasn’t written on the list! Without a doubt! We finally found it!” he exclaimed. Zhao Yunlan and Shen Wei looked at Zhan Yao in shock before Zhao Yunlan slammed his hand down on the table.

“We have it!” he shouted, making the entire First Division and police station erupt in cheers as Zhan Yao handed the evidence to Bai Yutong to look at. Bai Yutong held it up and nodded.

“This is it” he murmured before looking over at Tang Yi.

“Tang Yi, that USB!” he ordered. Tang Yi nodded and pulled out the USB, handing it to Bai Yutong, who took it out of the bag as Zhan Yao took the broken piece out of the evidence bag and handed it to him. Bai Yutong then took the broken piece and slotted it into the space that was missing a part. Zhan Yao and Bai Yutong looked at the USB before Zhan Yao looked at Bai Yutong.

“Yutong” he whispered. Bai Yutong nodded before he turned to look at the First Division and police station detectives.

“Thank you all very much for what you did” he thanked. Everyone bowed to him as he looked over at Zhan Yao.

“Let’s go” he ordered. Zhan Yao nodded.

“Let’s” he growled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are enjoying this story! Please don't hesitate to leave comments, kudos, bookmark, and subscribe!


	25. Bai Yutong Snaps

That morning, at the airport, Pang Yu was getting ready to leave and head towards his gate, Zhang Wei waiting with him.

“Good luck” Zhang Wei bid. Pang Yu nodded and shook his hand.

“Give my regards to father” he instructed. Zhang Wei nodded as Pang Yu turned and walked away, heading for his gate, only to stop as Tang Yi, Shao Fei, and their First Division detectives walked towards him. Tang Yi and Shao Fei then bowed as Zhang Wei rushed over to them.

“What…what’s going on?” he asked. 

“Pang Yu, you’re under arrest due to the suspicion of Fang Jing’s murder” Tang Yi declared, holding up an arrest warrant. Zhang Wei’s mouth fell open as Pang Yu frowned at the arrest warrant.

“Could you come with us?” Shao Fei asked, just as two First Division detectives grabbed Pang Yu by the arms.

“This way” one murmured as they led him away.

~*~*~*~*~

“What? Arrested?” Sun Qian exclaimed in his phone as he was leaving for work that morning.

_“_ _He was arrested right before departure. What does it mean?”_ Pang Yin demanded.

“But they don’t have any evidence for that! It’s just their last attempt” Sun Qian assured before he hung up and looked at his driver.

“Let’s go!” he ordered.

“Yes sir!” the driver replied. 

~*~*~*~*~

In the interrogation room, Pang Yu was sitting at the table, arms crossed in boredom, just as Bai Yutong, dressed in fresh white pants, white high-tops, a fresh white dress shirt, white leather jacket, and a navy blue tie, and Zhan Yao, dressed in navy blue pants, a navy blue turtleneck, black boots, and a navy blue trench coat, walked in; Bai Yutong sitting down across from Pang Yu as Zhan Yao sat down in the other chair that was in the room.

“Well then, let’s begin” Bai Yutong declared with a small smile. 

~*~*~*~*~

Meanwhile, Sun Qian was storming down the hallway to the interrogation room, entering the viewing room, only to be greeted by Bao Heizei.

“Bao Sir” he breathed, making Bao Heizei look up at him.

“Oh, you’ve come here to watch it as well, Sun Sir? Come in” he instructed, motioning to the chair next to him. Sun Qian blinked before he stepped forward, eyes widening when he saw Bai Yutong sitting across from Pang Yu.

“Why is Yutong interrogating—” he started.

“Why? It was an order from the leader of First Division of the Hong Kong Police Force. Any problem?” Bao Heizei replied, looking up at him. Sun Qian’s eyes widened before he turned back to the two way mirror.

~*~*~*~*~

“Let’s begin with Zhang Lanying, who came voluntarily to the police station and testified that you’d ask her to create a false alibi” Bai Yutong instructed as he sat before Pang Yu, Zhan Yao pulling something out of his pocket.

“And you had given something to Lanying, right?” he asked as he walked over to the interrogation table, placing the USB in an evidence bag before him. Pang Yu glanced at him before he glanced away.

“By the way, during the previous interrogations with Zheng Li, we showed her this USB. In the end, she confessed that her testimony was false. Could you tell us what you did on that night a month ago?” Zhan Yao asked. 

“It seems that everything started from the time when you stole that USB from Miss Fang Jing. When Miss Fang Jing found out you’d stolen it, she asked Zheng Li to give her back the patent rights of the data in the USB. You too were there during that time” Bai Yutong added.

~*~*~*~*~

_“_ _The new project of Gone Bank is going smoothly. We already licensed the patent. We can’t go back to the beginning” Zheng Li argued to Fang Jing on top of the room, Pang Yu watching. Fang Jing shook her head._

_“I don’t care about that. Give me back my patent!” she ordered._

_“Alright. I’ll buy it for a hundred million. That should be enough, right?” Pang Yu called out, making Fang Jing and Zheng Li look over at him._

_“It’s not about money! That system means too much to me and my father” Fang Jing shouted. Pang Yu smirked as he pulled the USB out of his pocket._

_“Do you mean…this one?” he asked. Fang Jing’s eyes widened as she slowly began to walk towards Pang Yu._

_“So…you’ve really stolen it? My most important thing…” she murmured._

_“It’s mine” Pang Yu declared._

_“Give it back!” Fang Jing screamed, suddenly attacking Pang Yu, trying to get the USB back._

_“Stop it!” Pang Yu shouted, shoving Fang Jing while also losing the USB in the process. Fang Jing’s eyes widened and she quickly slipped beneath the rails around the safe part of the roof, grabbing the USB. Pang Yu rushed after her and grabbed the USB, both of them struggling for it when Pang Yu shoved a little too hard and shoved Fang Jing off the roof. Zheng Li let out a scream as Pang Yu watched Fang Jing fall from the building, crashing to the ground with a sickening thud. Pang Yu stared at Fang Jing’s body for a moment before he took a deep breath._

_“Don’t tell anyone. She jumped from the roof by herself” he declared. Zheng Li frowned at him._

_“What?” she breathed as Pang Yu looked over at her._

_“Change the records from the surveillance cameras too. No one was here, do you understand?!” he snapped as he stood to his feet. Zheng Li stared at him in shock and horror as he slipped back underneath the gate and rushed towards the elevator._

~*~*~*~*~

“This is the truth about what happened on that night” Bai Yutong declared. 

“Zheng Li testified that she, at your order, changed the records of attendance and deleted your presence from the surveillance camera footage” Zhan Yao added. Pang Yu glanced over at them but said nothing.

“You’re the one who killed Miss Fang Jing on that night” Bai Yutong growled. Pang Yu was quiet before he huffed.

“And? Where’s the proof?” he asked, looking over at Bai Yutong, who narrowed his eyes at him.

“You have no evidence about whether that’s true or not. Yes, it’s true that I gave that USB to Lanying, but I didn’t steal it. I got that USB from Fang Jing personally. Despite that, you’re still speaking about this nonsense. Moreover, I should be a murderer? That’s quite arrogant of the police to call someone a murderer, isn’t it?” he continued.

~*~*~*~*~

“It’s sad, but it’s true” Sun Qian murmured to Bao Heizei in the viewing room connected to the interrogation room. Bao Heizei just looked over at him but said nothing as he went back to watching the interrogation.

“Just let it end, Bao Sir” Sun Qian begged. Bao Heizei just held up a hand.

“Come on, just wait a little” he soothed, making Sun Qian look at him with wide eyes.

~*~*~*~*~

“Don’t you think you’re too arrogant?” Bai Yutong asked as he leaned forward, raising an eyebrow at Pang Yu.

“What?” Pang Yu replied, frowning. Bai Yutong smirked.

“With your actions up till now, you don’t realize your own guilt. You always try to sacrifice someone else” he explained as he pushed himself to his feet, walking over to lean against the interrogation room wall.

“You blamed everything on Zheng Li, you force Zhang Lanying to lie and just ran away” he explained before he pushed himself off the wall and walked over to Pang Yu.

“Arrogance? Not at all! It’s just that you alone can’t do anything. You’re only a coward!” he shouted, slamming his palms onto the interrogation room table, eyes glowing white. Pang Yu looked away, refusing to meet his gaze, before he laughed.

“So what? You were talking for quite a while, but do you have any proof?” he asked, looking up at Bai Yutong.

~*~*~*~*~

“That’s true. There’s no evidence” Sun Qian stated to Bao Heizei, but Bao Heizei said nothing. Sun Qian shook his head.

“Bao Sir, we must end it right now! It’s false accusation!” he exclaimed. 

_“_ _Did you hear me? Where is the proof?!”_ Pang Yu exclaimed inside the interrogation room.

“That’s enough, Bao Sir!” Sun Qian shouted, making Bao Heizei slowly look up at him.

~*~*~*~*~

“If you want the proof, here it is” Bai Yutong murmured, making both Pang Yu and Sun Qian, who was looking through the two-way mirror, look at him. Zhan Yao then reached into his pants pocket and handed Bai Yutong something, which he then held up for Pang Yu to see; it was the broken piece of the USB.

~*~*~*~*~

In the viewing room, Sun Qian let out a horrified gasp.

~*~*~*~*~

“A part from the USB” Bai Yutong declared, making Pang Yu’s eyes widen as he slowly looked away.

“When Miss Fang Jing fell down, this part broke off of the key. And there was someone who took that piece from the scene and hid it. Isn’t that right, Sun Sir?” Bai Yutong asked, looking over at the two-way mirror with glowing white eyes. 

~*~*~*~*~

In the viewing room, Sun Qian felt like someone had just doused him with a giant bucket of ice water; his entire body freezing.

“How…?” he murmured.

~*~*~*~*~

“It’s just slightly, but according to the results from our analysis, there were traces of Miss Fang Jing’s blood on this piece. Moreover, the analysis showed that such damage would be created by falling from a height of 400 meters. And that’s the same height as your building, where the crime happened” Zhan Yao growled, eyes flicking to black.

“Which means that this USB fell down with Miss Fang Jing. And the fact that you had this with you is the most definite evidence about you killing Fang Jing!” Bai Yutong exclaimed. Pang Yu gulped and looked away, suddenly feeling very small.

“There is no one here who will save you. This is your end” Bai Yutong hissed. 

~*~*~*~*~

In the viewing room, Bao Heizei clicked on the button on the microphone that allowed him to speak into the interrogation room.

“Good job, Bai Yutong, Zhan Yao” he praised. 

“How did they find it?” Sun Qian whispered before he pressed the button on the microphone.

“How could you find that?!” he screamed. 

_“_ _With the pride of the police”_ Bai Yutong replied calmly as he looked over at Sun Qian through the two-way mirror; his response like a shot to Sun Qian’s heart.

_“_ _After you hid it in the evidence storage last night, we searched through those 5000 items”_ Bai Yutong continued, Zhan Yao also looking over at Sun Qian through the two-way mirror.

_“_ _If I had been alone, I would have never found it. But thanks to my team and friends, I did”_ Bai Yutong snarled as he slowly walked towards the two-way mirror. 

_“_ _This is not a zero anymore. This is definite proof! You hid the evidence that Pang Yu was the murderer. While you peacefully sat at your place as chief, you ignored the truth which you should have protected as a policeman! You supported the crime, threw the whole investigation into chaos, and endangered public safety._ ** _You, former leader of First Division, have done something that a policeman must never do!”_** he screamed, slamming his palm on the mirror, causing Sun Qian to flinch.

**_“_** ** _You are no policeman anymore. You’re a criminal!”_** Bai Yutong snarled. Sun Qian lowered his head, lips quivering, and Bao Heizei looked over at him before he huffed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are enjoying this story! Please don't hesitate to leave comments, kudos, bookmark, and subscribe!


	26. Case Solved (?)

After the interview, Bai Yutong and Zhan Yao returned to the criminal investigation department, opening the door. All of the detectives stood up and looked at them with hopeful eyes, but Bai Yutong said nothing as he headed towards his desk, Zhan Yao standing at the back of the department. Once Bai Yutong reached his desk, he was still quiet before he turned to face his team.

“Thank you. It’s thanks to all of you” he declared. At his statement, the entire department let out cries of triumph and elation.

“We finally managed it!” Lin Jing exclaimed. 

“That was really awesome!” Da Qing cried. 

“We showed them what we can do!” Chu Shuzhi exclaimed. At the back of the department, Zhan Yao smiled and nodded his head, rather impressed with the entire department. Guo Changcheng then turned to face Shen Wei and Zhao Yunlan.

“Zhao Sir! Shen Sir! We did it!” he exclaimed, tears in his eyes. Shen Wei smiled and rubbed his arm comfortingly as Zhao Yunlan looked over at Bai Yutong and nodded, tears also in his eyes. Bai Yutong nodded before he walked away from his desk and over to Zhan Yao, who turned to look at him with a raised eyebrow. Bai Yutong then held out his hand, which Zhan Yao looked at for a moment before his face softened and he reached out, grasping Bai Yutong’s hand and returning the handshake. Bai Yutong then gave a slight tug, causing Zhan Yao to stumble and fall into Bai Yutong’s arms, which quickly wrapped around him.

“Thank you, Cat” he whispered. Zhan Yao huffed before he rested his face inside the crook of Bai Yutong’s neck and wrapped his arms around Bai Yutong, enjoying the hug.

~*~*~*~*~

After everything, Zhang Lanying was arrested by second division for the crime of insider trading. Meanwhile, President Pang denied any connection to the case as he was led out by his lawyers as reporters swarmed him, trying to get the scoop. 

~*~*~*~*~

“What?” Pang Yu exclaimed from where he was sitting in the prisoner visiting room.

“Everything is your responsibility” Zhang Wei declared from the other side of the glass. 

“And father? Won’t he help me?!” Pang Yu exclaimed. Zhang Wei said nothing as he began to pack up his briefcase. 

“I’m afraid not” he replied before he stood up and left the room.

~*~*~*~*~

At the hospital, Fang Huan, who had been in a coma since the special forces raid, finally woke up.

“So, you’ve finally woken up” Zhao Yunlan declared from his bedside, Shen Wei at his side. 

“Detectives…” he murmured. Shen Wei and Zhao Yunlan stepped forward, Zhao Yunlan placing a comforting hand on Fang Huan’s bed.

“The charm you gave Miss Fang Jing, thanks to it, we were able to arrest the real murderer” he declared. Fang Huan looked at him, tears coming to his eyes.

“It’s all thanks to the two of you” Shen Wei added. Fang Huan looked at the two men before he turned away and looked up at the ceiling.

“Fang Jing…” he whimpered, a single tear streaming from the corner of his eye. Shen Wei and Zhao Yunlan smiled tearily before they both bowed ninety-degrees, the highest sign of respect.

~*~*~*~*~

Meanwhile, Bai Yutong sat quietly before Zhao Jue after confessing that he was the one who revealed the police information to the media. 

“Your penalty will be decided later” Zhao Jue declared. Bai Yutong then stood to his feet and bowed; Bai Chi watching the entire time.

~*~*~*~*~

Later on that night, Bai Yutong was sitting at his dining room table, his mother and Bai Qingtang joining him.

“Isn’t the perfect? You can just walk to the Wai Chai station” Bai Qingtang stated. Bai Yutong hummed.

“That’s true” he agreed. Bai Ning chuckled as she motioned to the food in front of him.

“You should eat. We made it special as a celebration of your transfer” she explained. Bai Yutong sighed.

“Mother, that’s not something to be celebrating” he stated.

“But it’s super, isn’t it? You can work everywhere as an ordinary policeman” Bai Qingtang explained.

“Yes, yes. It’s like going sightseeing. If you get tired of it, you can go to another place. Like your father did. In the past, he too worked at various stations” Bai Ning stated. 

“That’s just escaping the responsibility” Bai Yutong argued. 

“But you too, Yutong. After Western, there’s the station in Wai Chai. Where could you go after that?” Bai Qingtang asked. Soon both Bai Ning and Bai Qingtang were talking about different cities that Bai Yutong could visit, Bai Yutong just sighing as he took a bit of food and began eating, listening to his mother and sister talk.

~*~*~*~*~

The next morning, Bai Chi stood before his commanding officer, handing him a transfer form.

“Changing occupation?” the officer asked, looking up at Bai Chi.

“Yes. I’d like to work in the field in order to protect the safety of citizens. Besides, there’s someone I respect a lot who’s also transferring. That’s why I want to become a good policeman like him” he explained before he bowed and walked away. 

~*~*~*~*~

“What?” Zhan Yao asked as he stood before Bao Heizei in his office, Bai Yutong suddenly bursting into the office, panting heavily after hauling ass over to Headquarters.

“Bao Sir! What does it mean?!” he exclaimed as he stormed over to stand next to Zhan Yao. They both had received word that morning that the punishment Chief Sun Qian had received was that he was to be transferred to another police station in another district where he then became its chief, so both of them were pretty confused and livid, since the bastard didn’t get any penalty for his involvement in the case.

“Why? The crime should have been punished! Even little children know that! If we can’t even put someone like him behind bars, then our work is fucking meaningless!” Bai Yutong shouted. Bao Heizei sighed as Bai Yutong and Zhan Yao glared at him.

“If we had done that, the existence of the police itself would have been in danger” he explained, both Zhan Yao and Bai Yutong frowning in confusion. Bao Heizei then motioned to the plaque with the list of all the superintendent’s names on it. 

“The leader of First Division represents the Hong Kong Police Force. And if it had been known that one of the former leaders of First Division was an accessory and even covered up a murder, then the people would lose their trust and faith in the police and question all the cases that happened up until now. That being said, this is the public reason” he continued. Bai Yutong frowned.

“Public reason?” he repeated.

“All that because he’s Sun Sir. Besides his duties, he also helped many children of retired police officers” Zhan Yao explained, making Bai Yutong look over at him as he looked back at him.

“Among them, he has very good relationship with President Pang. Thanks to all this, we couldn’t reject a request to cover this case” he explained. 

“If this case goes out, there will be many questions from people. And not only from the public, but inside the police as well” Bao Heizei added. Bai Yutong gritted his teeth as he thought back to what Sun Qian said in the beach house.

~*~*~*~*~

_“_ _When I become your enemy, it means that the whole police organization will be your enemy” Sun Qian declared._

~*~*~*~*~

“The one who will be punished by Sun Qian’s penalty the most is the police organization itself” Bao Heizei explained as he pushed himself out of his chair and walked over to the plaque of names.

“First, before the police organization protects the public’s safety, it must protect itself. The biggest enemy the police organization knows is the police organization itself, after all” he continued, turning to look at Bai Yutong and Zhan Yao.

~*~*~*~*~

_“_ _Sooner or later, you’ll understand. The thing you did. You will lie to each other. In the end, you are nobody” Sun Qian sneered._

~*~*~*~*~

“You’ll understand it, after you get to this position. You can’t protect public safety with just justice itself. The position as leader of First Division, the position you’re aiming for, is about this” Bao Heizei declared. Bai Yutong huffed.

“Even so, I’m still going to get my own justice by my own way” he declared before he quickly bowed to Bao Heizei and walked out of the office, Zhan Yao watching him leave. 

~*~*~*~*~

As Bai Yutong left Bao Heizei’s office, he undid his tie in frustration as he stormed away, not hearing Zhan Yao come running after him. Suddenly, Sun Qian appeared before them, making both men stop and glare at him.

“Bai Yutong. You still haven’t understood anything” Sun Qian declared as he walked over to them, stopping a few feet before them. 

“The one you should be afraid of the most is that man. Do you know the reason why Bao Heizei, who worked in the field, became superintendent?” he asked, slowly walking towards Bai Yutong and Zhan Yao. Bai Yutong and Zhan Yao narrowed their eyes as Sun Qian got closer to them.

“It wasn’t just because he was an excellent detective. For his promotion, he could betray his friend” he explained, stopping just before Bai Yutong.

~*~*~*~*~

At a nursing home, a nurse walked over to an older man sitting in a wheelchair.

“Mr. Bai, I’ll bring you your blanket” the nurse stated before she turned and walked away.

~*~*~*~*~

“Enemy pretends to be an ally. You should be careful” Sun Qian suggested before he turned and walked away, leaving Bai Yutong and Zhan Yao confused.

_‘_ _What does “police” mean? And who is the “enemy” and who is the “ally”?’_ Bai Yutong thought to himself before he ran a hand through his hair and let out a growl.

**“Damn** **it!”** he screamed, making Zhan Yao look over at him in concern.

“Yutong?” he whispered. Bai Yutong felt tears come to his eyes as he watched Sun Qian walk away before he turned to look back at Bao Heizei’s office.

“After all of this…I _will_ know the real enemy” he snarled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are enjoying this story! Please don't hesitate to leave comments, kudos, bookmark, and subscribe!


	27. New Station

It was a bright and early morning as Bai Yutong, the new deputy manager of the Wan Cai Police Station criminal department, walked into the station and headed to the criminal investigation department, where he was transferred as punishment for leaking information about the previous case. He dipped his head to a few of his detectives as he headed over to the conference table, where the head of the department and a few other detectives were sitting.

“Roasted green tea for Ma Han, coffee for me” Zhao Fu, a detective in the department snapped as he glared up at Bai Chi, the young detective who transferred from the Human Resources Department.

“I’m sorry” he apologized, dipping his head in apology. 

“Quickly. We need to start” Qian Lin, the chief of the Wan Cai Police Station criminal department, scolded. Bai Chi bowed to her.

“I’m sorry” he apologized again, looking down at the drinks before him.

“Which one…” he murmured when Bai Yutong walked over to him.

“Bai Chi, check the bottom of the cup” he instructed softly. Bai Chi looked up at him with wide eyes.

“Bottom?” he repeated. Bai Yutong nodded. Bai Chi nodded slowly before he lifted the bottom of the cup, finding the name and the order.

“Oh!” he exclaimed softly.

“So you remember” Bai Yutong stated before he sat down in his seat. Bai Chi nodded.

“I understand. Thank you” he thanked before he placed a cup down in front of a detective.

“Here” he stated, just as a policewoman walked in, another woman following behind her.

“Excuse me. This madam wants to discuss something with the police” the policewoman called out. Bai Yutong nodded as he stood up and motioned to the couch on the other side of the room.

“Could you wait over there?” he asked before he looked at Bai Chi.

“Bai Chi, accompany her, please” he instructed. Bai Chi nodded, finishing passing out the drinks before he walked over to the woman.

“This way please” he instructed, motioning for the woman to follow him.

“Well, your reports. Jiang Ling” Qian Lin ordered. The detective nodded and stood to her feet, opening her folder, only to have all her files fall out.

“What the hell?” Qian Lin snapped.

“I’m sorry” Jiang Ling apologized as she knelt down to pick up her files. Qian Lin groaned and shook her head.

“That’s the reason you don’t have good results this month” she snapped as she held up a statics sheet.

“I want better statistics, do you understand?” she growled. All the detectives nodded.

“Yes sir” they replied. 

“The one with good results is you and him” Qian Lin declared as she looked over at Bai Yutong before looking down at the man at the end of the table. The other detectives also looked down at the man at the end of the table, the one who was transferred along with Bai Yutong and Bai Chi: Zhan Yao.

“That Dr. Zhan…wasn’t he the assistant of the leader of First Division?” Jiang Ling murmured to Zhao Fu, the detective who had snapped at Bai Chi earlier. 

“Yeah, an elite” Ma Han, another detective in the criminal investigation department, sneered. 

“Why did he come here?” another detective wondered. All the while, Bai Yutong was refraining from snapping at the detectives for sneering and whispering about Zhan Yao while Zhan Yao sat quietly, thinking back to his discussion with Bao Heizei.

~*~*~*~*~

_“_ _When you start using your connection with your father too obviously, many people may start to complain” Bao Heizei stated as he sat down on one of his many couches, looking up at Zhan Yao, who stood before him, a look of confusion on his face._

_“I will definitely bring you back to First Division after one year. During that time, as a detective, you’ll become the first assistant. You don’t need to hurry. In the end, this will bring you to promotion quicker. However, you can’t make any mistakes” Bao Heizei declared as he stood up from the couch and walked past Zhan Yao, over to his desk, sitting down. Zhan Yao, on the other hand, was shocked into silence._

_“Zhan Yao. Look at me. Look into the eyes of the superintendent of the Hong Kong Police Force, Bao Heizei, and believe me” Bao Heizei ordered. Zhan Yao slowly turned to look at him, staring dead into his eyes before he nodded._

_“I understand” he replied._

~*~*~*~*~

“That’s all” Qian Lin declared.

“Yes sir” the detectives replied, shaking Zhan Yao out of his thoughts before he stood up and walked over to Bai Yutong, both men then heading over to talk to the woman who came in to talk to the police.

“Xiao Xieren, age thirty-nine. He disappeared?” Bai Yutong asked, looking up from a photograph that the woman had shown him and Zhan Yao.

“It’s been three days already and I can’t contact him. It seems that he didn’t come to work as well” the woman, Xiao Xieren’s wife, Xiao Yu, explained. Zhan Yao hummed as he looked up from his laptop that was before him.

“Where does he work?” he asked.

“At the secretariat at Lingnan University. He’s an accounting manager” Xiao Yu explained. 

“You mean that Lingnan?” Bai Yutong asked as Zhan Yao pulled up the school on the internet. 

“Could he be involved in any crimes or accidents? Could you find him, please? Xiao Yu begged. Zhan Yao, Bai Yutong, and Bai Chi (who had been taking notes the whole time), said nothing as Zhan Yao went to scroll through the Lingnan administration page, Bai Yutong looking over, eyes widening slightly as he looked at the older man on the page.

_‘_ _Liang Hong. Former superintendent who after retiring from the police force became the manager of Lingnan University’_ he thought to himself.

~*~*~*~*~

_“_ _Understand? Bai” Liang Hong growled as he sat before Bai Yutong’s father, Bai Yunwen, not realizing that a young Bai Yutong was standing outside the door, eavesdropping._

~*~*~*~*~

After talking to the woman, Bai Yutong headed back to his desk, shutting his eyes as he rested his chin on the back of his hands as his elbows rested on his desk.

_‘_ _He’s someone related to my father’_ he thought to himself, just as Zhan Yao and Bai Chi walked over.

“Yutong. We’ll deal with it as a common run away from home” Zhan Yao declared, he and Bai Chi stopping before Bai Yutong’s desk. Bai Chi looked up at him in shock.

“But his wife is really worried about him and she even visited us because of that” he exclaimed softly. Zhan Yao sighed.

“It can’t be helped. There are 80,000 missing person cases reported to the police each year. If the person isn’t a victim of a crime, it’ll end with registering them as a missing person” he explained. Bai Yutong moved his elbows off his desk and crossed his arms, shaking his head slightly.

“No. Just check up on that to be sure” he instructed before he looked at Bai Chi.

“Bai Chi, go with Zhan Yao” he instructed. Bai Chi looked at him in shock before he nodded.

“Yes sir” he replied. Zhan Yao raised an eyebrow and placed his hands on his hips.

“Do we really need to do that?” he asked. Bai Yutong sighed as he stood up and looked at him.

“Until you return to First Division, you’re part of the police station now, Cat. I’m expecting good results” he replied. Zhan Yao hummed.

“In that case, we could ask Bao Sir about Manager Liang, couldn’t we? You know it too, Mouse. He’s the one who pulled Bao Sir into the position of superintendent. Bao Sir’s the one who can’t go against him” he reminded. Bao Yutong was the one to hum this time.

“That’s true” he agreed before he looked at Zhan Yao.

“I’ll speak to Bao Sir” he declared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are enjoying this story! Please don't hesitate to leave comments, kudos, bookmark, and subscribe!


	28. Lingnan University

“Ah, Mr. Liang. I haven’t seen him for such a long time. Alright, I’ll listen to you” Bao Heizei declared as Bai Yutong stood before him in his office.

“Thank you” Bai Yutong thanked, dipping his head.

“To especially save my face; it’s quite nice of you” Bao Heizei stated. Bai Yutong smirked and waved his hand.

“Not at all” he replied. Bao Heizei looked at him for a moment before he raised an eyebrow.

“So, how’s the station in Wan Cai? Is the work with Qian Lin good?” he asked. 

~*~*~*~*~

“Bai Chi!” Qian Lin barked as she walked through the criminal department, heading towards her desk.

“Yes!” Bai Chi replied, walking over to her desk as well.

“This isn’t good, redo it!” Qian Lin snapped, slamming the report down on her desk.

~*~*~*~*~

“One day, she’ll return to Headquarters. I think she’s quite pigheaded and wants to achieve everything” Bao Heizei mused as he stood up from his desk and walked over to one of his many couches, sitting down. Bai Yutong hummed and nodded slightly.

“Yeah” he replied. Bao Heizei, who was sitting behind him, frowned.

“Don’t you feel discouraged, Yutong?” he asked, making Bai Yutong turn and face him.

“Zhan Yao will come here after one year too. Compared to him, you changed your workplace twice already. That’s not any promotion at all. Despite that, personal mistakes aren’t that important. In the end, people are judged by other people. And until everything works like this, it’s still possible to be promoted” he explained as he stood up and stood before Bai Yutong. 

“They’re just people. Bai Yutong, even if it looks like nothing, or is covered with dust, just go after that! Even if you don’t see anything now, if you stay firm in your place, you may find something. Until you give up, the match is still going. And this is what it means to “survive in the organization”. Understand?” he asked, looking into Bai Yutong’s eyes. Bai Yutong looked at him and smiled slightly.

“Yes” he replied. Bao Heizei looked at him for a moment before he turned and headed back to his desk, the smile immediately slipping from Bai Yutong’s face the minute he walked away.

~*~*~*~*~

After leaving Bao Heizei’s office, Bai Yutong stopped and stared at the closed door.

_‘Like me, Bao Sir experienced a transfer to a police station in the past. However, he was the one who was able to be promoted despite all that. In reality, his arguments are logical. However…’_ he thought to himself before he shut his eyes and thought back to Sun Qian and what he had said about Bao Heizei.

~*~*~*~*~

_“Enemy pretends to be ally. The one you should be afraid of the most is that man”_ Sun Qian declared.

~*~*~*~*~

_‘Bao Sir, who got on the top of this organization…is he my enemy? Or my ally?’_ Bai Yutong thought to himself as he walked away from Bao Heizei’s office.

“It doesn’t matter who he is. I’m going to fight and change it” he declared quietly to himself.

~*~*~*~*~

“Today, incorporated education institute Lingnan University started with the construction of the first and second section. Our university will contribute to Hong Kong’s development by inviting international students from New York, London, Peking, and other places and we will refine the best talents which will come here at the same time” Lingnan University’s director, Zhu Xiuying, declared to a large auditorium while Bai Yutong, Bai Chi, and Zhan Yao watched from the back. After her speech, everyone in the auditorium stood up and clapped, Bai Chi looking around in surprise.

“Amazing” he murmured, just as the woman next to Bai Yutong gently tapped him.

“Please, this way” she instructed. Bai Yutong said nothing as he looked over at Zhan Yao, both men nodding to each other, before he turned and followed after the woman. 

~*~*~*~*~

“Oh, long time no see, Bai Yutong. Bao Sir already told me” Liang Hong greeted as he walked over to Bai Yutong, who nodded to him.

“Thank you for coming, Manager Liang. I’m sorry for this, when you’re busy” he apologized. Liang Hong waved his hand.

“Not at all. I too…sorry that our employee…” he started when Bai Yutong waved his hand. Liang Hong then turned to the woman standing on stage.

“That’s Director Zhu” he stated.

“The university will carefully—” Zhu Xiuying started as Liang Hong then turned back to look at Bai Yutong.

“I’ll introduce you later” he assured. Bai Yutong nodded.

“Of course” he replied before he bowed. Liang Hong bowed goodbye before he turned and walked away, Bai Yutong watching him.

~*~*~*~*~

After talking to Liang Hong, Bai Yutong walked back to Zhan Yao and Bai Chi.

“During the time I speak with Liang Hong, you’ll gather any information” he instructed. Zhan Yao and Bai Chi nodded in reply, making Bai Yutong smile before he turned and walked away. Once he was gone, Zhan Yao looked over at Bai Chi.

“Did you bring the list of employees from Xiao Xieren’s wife?” he asked as they began walking in the opposite direction of Bai Yutong. Bai Chi nodded and reached into his satchel, pulling out the large book.

“Yeah. Here it is” he stated, handing it to Zhan Yao.

“We’ll start with the accounting department” Zhan Yao declared as he and Bai Chi headed out of the auditorium, not realizing that an a man in a grey suit was eavesdropping on their conversation. He glanced at them as they walked out of the auditorium before he turned his attention back to Director Zhu.

~*~*~*~*~

“Do you have any idea why Mr. Xiao would leave home?” Zhan Yao asked as he and Bai Chi sat before one of the workers at the university.

“Well, that’s…” the woman started.

“So, you know it” Zhan Yao deduced.

“Please tell us” Bai Chi added.

“Even if you say so…” the woman started again.

“There’s a reward for it” Zhan Yao declared, making the woman and Bai Chi looked at him in shock.

“What?” the woman asked. Zhan Yao smiled slightly.

“Could you tell us?” he replied. The woman looked around before she leaned forward slightly.

“You know, they say that Manager Xiao embezzled money which belonged to the school” she whispered. 

“Embezzled?” Bai Chi repeated, voice soft. Zhan Yao hummed before he reached into his coat pocket and pulled out his wallet, pulling out a ¥100 bill, placing it on the table. 

“Tell us more about it” he instructed. Bai Chi looked over at the bill in shock while the woman looked at bill nervously.

“Can I…really take it?” she asked. Zhan Yao smiled slightly.

“It’s officially recognized as an information deserving reward. That’s the value of your testimony” he replied before he looked over at Bai Chi, who still looked very confused and concerned.

“Request the receipt” he instructed.

“Receipt?” Bai Chi repeated before he caught Zhan Yao’s eye and quickly nodded.

“Using such money in an investigation…” the woman murmured as Zhan Yao tilted his head at her.

“So, what did you mean before?” he asked, glancing out of the corner of his eye towards the sliding glass doors; he could feel someone watching them.

“Talking about that here is…if it’s alright, could we go elsewhere?” the woman asked. Zhan Yao nodded.

“Of course” he replied, the three of them standing to their feet. Zhan Yao then looked over at Bai Chi.

“Bai Chi, continue with the interview” he instructed. 

“Eh?” Bai Chi replied. Zhan Yao smiled.

“I want to ask someone else” he explained. Bai Chi nodded slowly.

“Alright…” he murmured, just as the woman turned towards them.

“This way, please” she called out. Bai Chi nodded and quickly followed after her, Zhan Yao watching them leave. As soon as they were gone, he quickly walked out of the cafeteria and headed in the opposite direction, the man in the grey suit from the auditorium following him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are enjoying this story! Please don't hesitate to leave comments, kudos, bookmark, and subscribe!


	29. The Headmaster

“I heard what happened. As Bao Sir’s right hand, you expected your future as leader of First Division, didn’t you?” Liang Hong asked as he and Bai Yutong walked through a very fancy hallway towards a private room. Bai Yutong shook his head.

“No, I didn’t think—” he started.

“Don’t be so modest. When your father was in First Division, he supported me in everything. He was a good subordinate, loyal to his leader” Liang Hong declared.

“Thank you” Bai Yutong murmured, glancing over at Liang Hong before he went quiet, thinking.

_‘_ _But my father made a mistake during an investigation…’_ he thought to himself.

~*~*~*~*~

_A 20-year old Bai Yutong quietly slipped up to the door of his father’s private study, listening in, since the door was open just a crack._

_“But that’s—” Bai Yunwen started._

_“Do you understand, Bai?” Liang Hong growled. Bai Yunwen said nothing and just sat before Liang Hong, silent._

~*~*~*~*~

_‘_ _He didn’t try to excuse himself and just transferred to a nearby police station. And I looked down on him, who as a detective at the police station, had no chance for promotion’_ Bai Yutong continued, lost in his own head.

“How is your father?” Liang Hong asked, looking over at him, shaking him out of his thoughts.

“Dad’s…feeling good, as always” he replied. Liang Hong nodded.

“I see. I’m glad to heart that” he mused. Bai Yutong dipped his head slightly.

“Thank you for your concern” he thanked. Liang Hong hummed before he paused outside of a closed room.

“By the way, regarding Xiao Xieren, our director needs some advice from you” he stated, turning to look at Bai Yutong, who frowned. 

~*~*~*~*~

After entering the private room, Bai Yutong sat before Zhu Xiuying.

“I’m Director Zhu Xiuying, nice to meet you” Zhu Xiuying greeted, dipping her head to Bai Yutong.

“Detective Bai Yutong, from the Wan Cai police station” Bai Yutong replied, dipping his head in return before he looked at Zhu Xiuying.

“I saw your welcoming speech” he added. Liang Hong, who was sitting on the couch adjacent to both Bai Yutong and Zhu Xiuying, leaned forward.

“Well, let’s leave formalities aside and talk about our problem” he declared. Bai Yutong glanced over at him and nodded before he looked at Zhu Xiuying.

“It’s regarding Mr. Xiao” Zhu Xiuying explained.

~*~*~*~*~

Meanwhile, Zhan Yao was calmly walking down the hallway of the university, the man in the grey suit following behind him. Both men continued down the hallway until Zhan Yao turned to the left, the man in the grey suit following, not realizing that Zhan Yao had just led him into a trap. When he realized that Zhan Yao had led him to a part of the university where no one would spy on them, he smirked.

“Long time no see, Dr. Zhan” he greeted. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

“Embezzled ¥3,000,00?” Bai Yutong asked, shocked. Zhu Xiuying sighed.

“You know, I don’t intend to sue Mr. Xiao. I want to settle out of court” she explained. Bai Yutong raised an eyebrow.

“Out of court?” he repeated. Zhu Xiuying nodded.

“As a long time employee in the accounting department, he supported the development of Lingnan University. It would be enough if he just returned the money. I would be really grateful” she explained.

“In short, Lingnan University doesn’t have any interest in showing this to the public. And that means your presence here isn’t needed” Liang Hong declared. Bai Yutong looked over at him and frowned.

“Isn’t needed because…” he started.

“Right now, the university is in the middle of an important phase of a big project” Liang Hong explained, pointing to the television behind Bai Yutong that showed the project plan. Bai Yutong looked over at the plan as Liang Hong continued talking.

“If, in this time, anything happens that interests the police, it will damage our fame. You understand, Bai?” he asked, his tone of voice the same tone of voice that he used on Bai Yutong’s father. Bai Yutong froze before he slowly turned to look at Liang Hong, eyes slightly wide.

“Mr. Bai, I’m really thankful for your effort to help us, but we have everything prepared for this” Zhu Xiuying assured, making Bai Yutong look over at her.

“As you wish. Thank you” he thanked, dipping his head. Zhu Xiuying smiled and looked over at Liang Hong, just as Bai Yutong cleared his throat.

“Despite that, could you come to the station to consider another way?” he asked, looking at Zhu Xiuying. 

“Another way?” Zhu Xiuying repeated, frowning at him.

“We said we wanted to settle it out of court” Liang Hong argued. 

“But we got an official request from Xiao Xieren’s wife to find her husband. The decision about whether to continue the search or not isn’t related to embezzlement at all” Bai Yutong declared, looking Zhu Xiuying and Liang Hong before he stood up.

“Well then, excuse me” he bid, bowing to both of them before he turned and walked out. As soon as he was gone, Zhu Xiuying stood up from her seat and glared at the door.

“We didn’t agree on this, did we?” she growled before she looked over at Liang Hong.

“Mr. Liang” she snarled. Liang Hong looked up at her, eyes wide with fear.

~*~*~*~*~

As Bai Yutong walked away, he slowly reached up and placed a hand over his quickly beating heart.

_‘_ _As they said, it would be only natural to cancel this investigation. So why didn’t I say that right away?’_ he thought to himself, glancing back towards the closed door before he shook his head and continued walking away.

~*~*~*~*~

A little while later, Bai Yutong met up with Bai Chi, only to find that Zhan Yao wasn’t with them.

“Where’s Zhan Yao?” he asked, frowning.

“He said he was going somewhere…” Bai Chi replied, looking around. Bai Yutong frowned before he pointed at Bai Chi.

“Wait here” he instructed before he turned and walked off.

~*~*~*~*~

Bai Yutong walked around the university, searching for Zhan Yao, when he saw a man in a grey suit coming down the stairs. They made eye contact before the man turned and headed away from Bai Yutong, just as Zhan Yao came down the stairs after the man, making Bai Yutong look over at him.

“Zhan Yao? What are you doing here?” he asked. Zhan Yao looked at him with wide eyes for a moment before he schooled his expression and huffed.

“What else? Gathering info” he replied. Bai Yutong raised an eyebrow.

“You left Bai Chi alone?” he asked, placing his hands on his hips. Zhan Yao shrugged.

“I thought it would be more effective” he replied before he walked over to Bai Yutong.

“I have a rough idea about what happened. Let’s go back” he declared, walking away from Bai Yutong in the opposite direction of the man in the grey suit. Bai Yutong looked between the two men before he frowned and followed after Zhan Yao.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are enjoying this story! Please don't hesitate to leave comments, kudos, bookmark, and subscribe!


	30. The Organization

Back at the station, Bai Yutong was sitting at his desk, looking at a photograph of Xiao Xieren and Xiao Yu.

“Mr. Xiao embezzled school money and ran away?” Bai Chi asked as he stood before Bai Yutong while Zhan Yao leaned against one of the desk, arms crossed.

“It seems so. But…” Bai Yutong started, making Zhan Yao look over at him.

“Something’s wrong” he murmured. 

“Isn’t that enough?” Zhan Yao asked, making Bai Yutong look up at him.

“We’ll register it as a runaway case and wait until we hear from him” he explained before he pushed himself off the desk.

“It was good experience. This so-called “work” for the police station” he stated before he turned and walked away. Bai Chi and Bai Yutong watched him walk away, Bai Yutong narrowing his eyes, just as someone cleared their throat.

“Excuse me” a voice called out, making Bai Yutong look over to see Zhao Yunlan and Shen Wei step into the police station. Shen Wei was dressed in his usual navy blue three piece suit with a small red pin on his left lapel, and Zhao Yunlan actually cleaned up nice, with his hair brushed and styled, looking dapper in a simple black suit with a red pin on his left lapel as well. 

“Yunlan. Shen Wei” Bai Yutong greeted, a smile on his face as he stood up from his desk.

“Long time no see, Bai Sir” Zhao Yunlan replied. Bai Yutong let out a laugh as he walked over to the two men, making the rest of the department look over in shock; how the _fuck_ did Bai Yutong know people from First Division? Not even they knew people from First Division, save for Zhan Yao (but they looked at him as a disgrace to First Division, not realizing that Bai Yutong was the same). 

“So it’s really true. I almost didn’t recognize you” Bai Yutong teased as he motioned up and down to Zhao Yunlan. Zhao Yunlan huffed.

“I still can’t believe it myself; that Shen Wei and I became the assistants to Bao Sir” he declared. Bai Yutong frowned.

“If both of you are here, who’s back at Western running the department?” he asked. Shen Wei smiled.

“Surprisingly, Guo Changcheng is. You gave him the confidence to take up the leadership position and none of the other detectives seem to mind. Chu Shuzhi is helping him as well; both of them have really stepped up” he praised. Bai Yutong smiled.

“I always knew that kid was something special” he murmured before he frowned again.

“Why are you two here today?” he asked. Zhao Yunlan and Shen Wei sighed before Zhao Yunlan looked at Bai Yutong.

“Bao Sir wants to meet with you” he deadpanned. Bai Yutong rolled his eyes.

“Of-fucking-course he does” he groaned.

~*~*~*~*~

“After we got to know you, we started to believe that people like us could work in First Division” Zhao Yunlan declared as he drove Bai Yutong back to Headquarters, Shen Wei sitting in the passenger seat while Bai Yutong sat in the back.

“We did our best and in the end, we solved that case” Shen Wei added.

“And I…told myself I wanted to be like you” Zhao Yunlan finished. Bai Yutong smiled as he glanced at Shen Wei.

“And wherever he goes, you go, right?” he asked. Shen Wei chuckled.

“Am I that easy to read, Bai Sir?” he teased. Bai Yutong laughed as Zhao Yunlan sighed.

“For starters, I’m changing my socks ever day” he declared, making Bai Yutong laugh again.

“Let me tell you, Bai Sir, it’s made a world of difference” Shen Wei stated, making Bai Yutong smile a little bigger.

“So, since Bao Sir called you like this, did you do anything again?” Zhao Yunlan asked, glancing in the rearview mirror at him. Bai Yutong sighed.

“It seems so” he replied. Shen Wei chuckled.

“You haven’t changed at all, Bai Sir” he teased. 

~*~*~*~*~

“Oh, Bai Yutong! So, how’d it go with Liang Hong?” Bao Heizei asked as Bai Yutong, Shen Wei, and Zhao Yunlan walked into his office; Bai Yutong heading towards Bao Heizei’s desk while Shen Wei and Zhao Yunlan stood guard at the door.

“Very well. He said he sent his greetings to you as well” Bai Yutong replied, dipping his head to Bao Heizei. Bao Heizei hummed.

“And regarding that search for the missing employee from Lingnan University, how’s the state of that?” he asked.

“Currently, we’re confirming the basis of that case” Bai Yutong replied. Bao Heizei nodded before he looked at Bai Yutong.

“Maybe you don’t have to” he stated, making Bai Yutong look at him with wide eyes.

“Eh?” he replied. Bao Heizei shrugged.

“You could just close it as a common runaway case, that would be enough. The search was properly done by registering the missing person, that’s enough” he assured. Bai Yutong frowned.

“But…” he started.

“Just listen to me and close it” Bao Heizei growled, looking over at Bai Yutong.

“Bai Yutong, you’re an excellent detective, however, because you’re so excellent, you may make a mistake. The “organization” doesn’t care if some things aren’t solved” he explained before he turned away. Bai Yutong narrowed his eyes at him before he dipped his head, turning and heading out of the office.

~*~*~*~*~

_‘_ _It’s obvious Liang Hong took some action here. It seems that he still has some influence, which obviously has an impact on Bao Sir as well’_ Bai Yutong thought to himself as he headed down the hallway.

“Bai Sir!” a voice called out, making Bai Yutong stop and look over his shoulder to see Tang Yi walking towards him.

“Tang Yi” he greeted. Tang Yi nodded.

“Hi” he replied before he motioned for Bai Yutong to follow him.

~*~*~*~*~

“ So you’ve become unit chief of First Division? A career advancement? What about Shao Fei?” Bai Yutong asked as he and Tang Yi walked side by side downstairs in the basement of Headquarters. Tang Yi huffed.

“Shao Fei’s taken over as unit chief of Second Division” he replied before he sighed.

“Quite frankly, I wanted to refuse it” he murmured, making Bai Yutong stop and look over at him.

“What?” he asked. Tang Yi sighed.

“You know, I don’t like to be at the front. I’d rather bet on a winning horse. That’s my way of getting a promotion. It’s different from yours” he explained as he walked over to the wall and leaned against it, placing his hands in his pocket. 

“It’s troublesome to be the best. Those in the front get the most wounds. That’s why I’m glad to be second. That’s the best position for me” he explained, looking over at Bai Yutong before he pushed himself off the wall.

“However, since they’ve ordered me, I had to do it. If I had refused it, I wouldn’t have survived in the organization” he finished. Bai Yutong hummed.

“The organization…” he murmured.

“The “organization” is quite terrible, isn’t it? It doesn’t have any shape or look, only a “will” exists there. It’s like a monster with an unidentifiable form” Tang Yi explained, looking over at Bai Yutong, who looked back and nodded.

“Yeah” he agreed. Tang Yi smirked before he clapped Bai Yutong on the arm, continuing down the hall, Bai Yutong following him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are enjoying this story! Please don't hesitate to leave comments, kudos, bookmark, and subscribe!


	31. Secrets

Later on that evening, Bai Yutong returned home to see Bai Qingtang chasing after Bai Ning.

“What the—” he started.

“Show it to me, mama!” Bai Qingtang exclaimed.

“But I don’t have anything!” Bai Ning replied. 

“That’s a lie!” Bai Qingtang whined. Bai Yutong shook his head.

“What are you two doing? And why are you always over at my house?!” he exclaimed. Bai Qingtang huffed as she pointed to their mother.

“She’s hiding something just for herself!” she exclaimed as Bai Ning ran away from her.

“I am not!” she replied.

“You are!” Bai Qingtang exclaimed.

“That’s not true” Bai Ning argued. Bai Qingtang huffed.

“You’re lying” she whined. Bai Ning shook her head.

“I’m not hiding anything” she replied. Bai Qingtang pouted before she looked over at Bai Yutong.

“Yutong, you’re a policeman, do something” she whined. Bai Yutong frowned.

“You’re a policeman too!” he exclaimed. Bai Qingtang then glared at him.

“Yutong” she growled. Bai Yutong sighed before he looked at his mother.

“Mom” he stated, making his mother look at him.

“Hmm?” she replied. Bai Yutong motioned to Bai Qingtang.

“Just show it to her” he sighed. Bai Ning glanced at Bai Qingtang before she walked over to Bai Yutong and showed him a photo of Bai Qingtang pulling Bai Yutong’s ear, making Bai Yutong smile.

“You were so weak in the past. I couldn’t show it to you sister” she explained. Bai Yutong rolled his eyes.

“Mom, you should know already that Jie can absolutely kick my ass if she put her mind to it” he reminded, making Bai Qingtang chuckle.

“That I could. Now show me the photo!” she exclaimed, sneakily snatching the photo from Bai Ning, causing Bai Ning’s eyes to widen in shock.

“Qingtang!” she exclaimed as Bai Qingtang looked at the photos, her eyes widening at a second photo.

“Oh my god!” she exclaimed. Bai Yutong raised an eyebrow.

“What?” he asked. Bai Qingtang smiled as she held up a baby photo of Bai Yutong in a very adorable outfit, making Bai Yutong’s eyes widen.

“Yah! Give me that!” he exclaimed, reaching out to grab it from Bai Qingtang, but she just laughed and ran around his apartment, Bai Yutong chasing her while Bai Ning just watched with a small smile on her face.

~*~*~*~*~

The next morning, Bai Chi was walking to work when he noticed Zhan Yao coming out of a house, making him frown.

“Dr. Zhan?” he murmured before he quickly rushed to work to tell Bai Yutong.

~*~*~*~*~

“Zhan Yao?” Bai Yutong whispered as he looked at Bai Chi, who stood before him. Bai Chi nodded.

“Mhm. When I went to return that list to Mrs. Xiao Yu, then he should have—” he started.

~*~*~*~*~

_“_ _Don’t you have any idea where your husband could be? Could I see his room?” Zhan Yao asked as he walked into Xiao Xieren and Xiao Yu’s house. Xiao Yu said nothing before she turned to face him._

_“Well, when you find something, let me know” she replied. Zhan Yao dipped his head._

_“Thank you” he thanked before he went to go look in Xiao Xieren’s room._

~*~*~*~*~

“Did Dr. Zhan search for any clues? Moreover, his wife remembered one thing. She said that her husband brought his co-worker home once” Bai Chi continued.

~*~*~*~*~

_“_ _I’m home. This is my co-worker, Mr. Yan” Xiao Xieren introduced as he stepped inside his house, a man in a grey suit following behind him._

_“Good evening” Xiao Yu greeted._

_“Nice to meet you” the man in the grey suit, Yan Yijun, replied._

~*~*~*~*~

“This man” Bai Chi stated, handing Bai Yutong a list of employees that worked at Lingnan University. Bai Yutong took the list and looked over the names until he found that man with the last name “Yan”.

“Yan Yijun?” he asked. Bai Chi nodded.

“Yeah” he replied. Bai Yutong hummed before he shut his eyes, thinking back to when he saw the man in the grey suit coming down the stairs before turning and walking in the opposite direction of Bai Yutong.

“So it really looks like a common run away from home, right?” Bai Chi asked. Bai Yutong opened his eyes and looked up at him.

“Huh?” he replied. Bai Chi looked at him in shock.

“It doesn’t?” he exclaimed softly. Bai Yutong frowned before he pushed himself to his feet.

“Excuse me” he murmured, quickly heading out of the office to go and find Qian Lin.

~*~*~*~*~

“Yeah, regarding that case, I got a report from Dr. Zhan. It should be labeled as “solved” Qian Lin stated as she and Bai Yutong walked down the hall of the Wan Cai Station. 

“Zhan Yao said so? Without talking to me?” Bai Yutong asked, frowning at her. Qian Lin chuckled, smiling brightly.

“As expected, he’s really a quick worker. With this, we’ve solved another case” she declared before she suddenly stopped and looked over at Bai Yutong.

“Bai Sir. I expect better results from you. Understand?” she threatened before she turned and walked away. Bai Yutong watched her walk away, placing his hands on his hips as he huffed. He then shook his head and headed back to his department.

~*~*~*~*~

When he returned, he headed back to his desk, only to find that Zhan Yao wasn’t at his desk, making him frown.

“Hey, Bai Chi, where’s Zhan Yao?” he asked, looking over at Bai Chi. Bai Chi looked up from his work and looked over at Zhan Yao’s desk before he hummed.

“Seems he’s gone out again” he replied before he turned back to his work. Bai Yutong frowned before he crossed his arms and slowly headed towards his desk.

_‘_ _Manager Liang, Bao Sir, and even Zhan Yao…all three are trying to keep me away from this missing person case. But why?’_ he wondered to himself, shut his eyes in thought before his eyes flew open and he nodded, heading out of the department.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are enjoying this story! Please don't hesitate to leave comments, kudos, bookmark, and subscribe!


	32. Tailing Yan Yijun

Meanwhile, at the Maschio Newspaper, Wang Shao’s phone was ringing, causing him to rush to his phone.

“Bai Sir?” he murmured before he answered the call.

“Hello?” he answered.

_“_ _Long time no see, Wang Shao”_ Bai Yutong replied. Wang Shao sighed.

“I wanted to apologize to you for everything. I had gotten a big scoop at that time, but you’d been transferred again” he explained. Bai Yutong was the one to sigh this time.

_“_ _Well that…was a decision from above”_ he replied.

“I’d like to help you” Wang Shao assured.

_“_ _Could you investigate something for me?”_ Bai Yutong asked, making Wang Shao raise an eyebrow.

“Investigate? Sure. What do you need?” he replied.

~*~*~*~*~

“Yan Yijun, age 42. Since half a year ago, he worked in the accounting section of Lingnan due to mid-career recruitment. According to the information from Bai Chi, he might have worked with Xiao Xieren before his disappearance. However, when I visited the address he mentioned, no Yan Yijun appeared there. According to the owner, he hasn’t been there from the moment he moved in” Bai Yutong declared as he down before Bai Chi, Jiang Ling, Ma Han, and Zhao Fu.

“What?” Zhao Fu exclaimed.

“Not once? That’s suspicious” Ma Han murmured.

“We must speak with him” Bai Yutong declared as Bai Chi raised a hand, making Bai Yutong look over at him.

“What is it?” he asked.

“Um…shouldn’t we call Dr. Zhan as well?” Bai Chi stated. Bai Yutong shook his head.

“No need. We’ll do it without him” he replied.

“He’s an elite. He’s busy earning points” Zhao Fu sneered, making Bai Yutong bristle before clearing his throat.

“Yan Yijun may know something about Xiao Xieren’s disappearance. We’ll wait for Yan Yijun on his way home and persuade him to participate in a voluntary testimony. Understand?” he asked.

“Yes sir” Zhao Fu, Ma Han, Bai Chi, and Jiang Ling replied before they all stood to their feet, the meeting dismissed.

~*~*~*~*~

Later on that evening, Yan Yijun walked out of the university, not realizing that he was being watched by Bai Yutong and his team.

“Yan’s out” Zhao Fu stated into his transceiver. 

_“_ _Just wait. Approach him when he’s further from the university”_ Bai Yutong replied from where he was sitting in his car.

“Yes sir” Zhao Fu replied. 

~*~*~*~*~

In his car, Bai Yutong looked at the map that he had marked with the different positions; him being A, Bai Chi and Jiang Ling being B, and Zhao Fu and Ma Han being C.

~*~*~*~*~

At position B, Bai Chi and Jiang Ling put in their earpieces, not realizing that far behind them, at the top of the stairs, Zhan Yao slipped in his own earpiece.

“Yan Yijun passed by us. We’re ready to follow” Jiang Ling declared before she and Bai Chi followed after Yan Yijun. They followed him for a while before Jiang Ling pressed her transceiver.

“Should we go?” she whispered. 

_“_ _Just wait a little”_ Bai Yutong ordered.

~*~*~*~*~

Meanwhile, at position C, Ma Han and Zhao Fu were waiting for Yan Yijun so that they could continue to follow him and lead him towards Bai Yutong.

~*~*~*~*~

Jiang Ling and Bai Chi continued to follow Yan Yijun, not realizing that they were being followed by Zhan Yao, who watched them for a moment before he pulled out his phone and sent a quick message.

~*~*~*~*~

Yan Yijun paused in his walking and pulled out his phone, looking at it before he hummed and began walking again, turning left at a corner.

“He turned a corner” Jiang Ling declared into her transceiver.

_“_ _Go”_ Bai Yutong ordered. Jiang Ling and Bai Chi both nodded, quickly rushing around the corner, only to find that Yan Yijun had disappeared.

“Huh?” Bai Chi exclaimed.

“What the…” Jiang Ling murmured before she put her transceiver up to her mouth.

“We’ve lost him!” she exclaimed.

_“_ _Jiang Ling, you go ahead. There are three ways. Zhao Fu go north, Ma Han west. I’ll go to the last one in the east. Bai Chi, you’ll stay right there”_ Bai Yutong ordered before the line went quiet.

~*~*~*~*~

As soon as the line went quiet, Bai Yutong got out of his Lamborghini and rushed to his position in the east.

~*~*~*~*~

“Good, you’ll go there” Ma Han instructed to Zhao Fu from where they were standing in their position. Zhao Fu nodded and rushed to his position while Ma Han rushed to her position.

~*~*~*~*~

Jiang Ling and Bai Chi looked at one another before Jiang Ling rushed off, leaving Bai Chi alone to look around.

~*~*~*~*~

Zhao Fu arrived at his position in the north and shook his head.

“He didn’t go my way” he panted into the transceiver.

~*~*~*~*~

“Not in the west as well” Ma Han panted as she arrived in her position before rushing down the alley.

~*~*~*~*~

Bai Yutong arrived at his position in the east and ran down his alley, only to meet up with Jiang Ling.

“Bai Sir!” she exclaimed.

“He’s not here either” Bai Yutong growled before he put his transceiver up to his mouth.

“Bai Chi, do you hear me? Yijun must be there!” he exclaimed.

~*~*~*~*~

“What?” Bai Chi exclaimed from where he was standing in his position in the south. 

_“_ _Watch out, he may be hiding somewhere. We’ll be there in a second”_ Bai Yutong replied before the line went quiet. Bai Chi gulped as looked around, not realizing that Yan Yijun was hiding behind a bunch a large metal pipes leaning up against a wall. As he looked around, he didn’t notice that the pipes were coming down on him.

“Bai Chi!” a voice shouted, making Bai Chi look towards where the voice was before he turned to see the pipes coming down on him. His eyes widened but before the pipes could come crashing down, Zhan Yao suddenly appeared before him, eyes black as onyx, and threw up a hand, creating a forcefield around them. The pipes fell on the forcefield, but no harm came to either of them as the pipes just sort of…bounced off the field and onto the ground. Once they were safe, Zhan Yao lowered the forcefield and turned to look at Bai Chi, panting softly.

“Are you okay?” he asked. Bai Chi nodded, just as he saw Yan Yijun walking away out of the corner of his eye.

“Dr. Zhan, there goes Yan Yijun!” he exclaimed, but Zhan Yao said nothing and just stood there, just as Bai Yutong and the others ran up.

“Bai Chi! What the hell?!” he shouted as he ran up to them, noticing the pipes on the ground around them. He then saw Zhan Yao standing in front of Bai Chi, eyes black as night, and he frowned.

“Zhan Yao?” he murmured as Zhao Fu placed his hands on his hips.

“Where’s Yijun?” he demanded. Bai Chi looked around but before he could answer, Zhan Yao let out a huff.

“He went left” he panted, making Bai Chi look over at him in shock; they both saw Yan Yijun go to the right.

“After him!” Bai Yutong barked. 

“Yes sir!” Zhao Fu, Jiang Ling, and Ma Han shouted, heading in the direction that Zhan Yao told them to go. As soon as they were gone, Bai Yutong walked over to Zhan Yao and gripped his arm, since the man looked like he was going to collapse any second. 

“Why are you here, Cat?” he asked. Zhan Yao panted heavily and leaned into Bai Yutong’s grip, exhausted from creating that forcefield (since he didn’t use his powers that often).

“I’ve come to help you. I thought you would need me” he panted as his eyes returned to normal. Bai Yutong looked at him for a moment before he huffed.

“You look like shit. Come on, let’s go back to the station so you can rest” he murmured, gently taking Zhan Yao by the arm and leading him towards his Lamborghini, Bai Chi following behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are enjoying this story! Please don't hesitate to leave comments, kudos, bookmark, and subscribe!


	33. Figuring Out Yan Yijun's Identity

When they returned to the station, Bai Yutong led Zhan Yao over to his desk and sat him down, placing a gentle hand on the back of his neck, rubbing the nape of his neck with his thumb, while Bai Chi headed over to his desk and sat down. However, the minute he sat down, he was surrounded by Jiang Ling, Ma Han, and Zhao Fu.

“You’re really unfit for this. Yan Yijun escaped because of you” Zhao Fu snapped. Bai Chi looked up at him, tears in his eyes, and quickly bowed.

“I’m sorry!” he exclaimed.

“You—” Ma Han started.

 **“** **Enough!”** Bai Yutong roared, making everyone look over at him in shock.

“We lost him when he found out we were following him. We’re _all_ responsible, not just Bai Chi” he scolded, glaring at Ma Han, Jiang Ling, and Zhao Fu. The three detectives had enough humility in them to look ashamed as Bai Yutong sighed.

“That’s enough for today” he declared. Everyone nodded and turned, heading out of the department, heading home. Once they were gone, Bai Yutong looked down at Zhan Yao.

“Are you okay, Cat?” he asked softly. Zhan Yao looked up at him and nodded.

“I’m fine” he replied. Bai Yutong frowned.

“Do you need me to take you home?” he asked. Zhan Yao shook his head and pushed himself to his feet, taking a few steps before nearly collapsing.

“Dr. Zhan!” Bai Chi exclaimed, quickly running over to help Bai Yutong help Zhan Yao to his feet.

“Alright, that’s it. I’m taking you home” Bai Yutong declared. Zhan Yao shook his head.

“I’m fine, Mouse” he replied as he wrenched himself out of Bai Yutong and Bai Chi’s grasp, taking a deep breath before he headed out of the department, leaving Bai Yutong and Bai Chi alone.

“Stubborn kitten” Bai Yutong muttered under his breath before he looked over at Bai Chi.

“What really happened?” he asked. Bai Chi looked at him in shock; he thought that Bai Yutong would end him for losing Yijun. 

“I’ll listen to you. Just tell me” Bai Yutong assured. Bai Chi looked at him, tears coming to his eyes, before he sniffled.

“Yan Yijun escaped in the other direction. He went right, not left” he explained. Bai Yutong hummed and nodded before Bai Chi’s eyes widened.

“Ah, but if Dr. Zhan hadn’t been there…I would have been serious injured” he explained. Bai Yutong smiled slightly, putting Bai Chi at ease, before his eyes narrowed and he frowned.

~*~*~*~*~

Later on that evening, Zhan Yao returned to the police station, since he was sure that everyone had gone home.

“Zhan Yao” a voice called out from the shadows, making Zhan Yao jump before turning towards where the voice was coming from, only to see Bai Yutong leaning against one of the file cabinets.

“What are you hiding?” he asked as he pushed off the cabinet and walked over to him.

“Hiding? What do you mean?” Zhan Yao replied, narrowing his eyes at him. Bai Yutong gave him a look.

“You allowed Yijun to escape. You told him we were following him and helped him escape. Why’d you do it?” he demanded. Zhan Yao looked at him before he smirked.

“It may be good to lose your aim sometimes, Mouse. And wasn’t it everyone’s fault that Yijun escaped? As expected of the people from the station; they don’t know how to tail a suspect” he sneered. Bai Yutong raised an eyebrow.

“And aren’t you a part of that station as well?” he asked. Zhan Yao snarled as he took a step towards him.

“Don’t you **_dare_** mix me with them. I’m not like them at all. Because I’ll return to Fist Division sooner or later, I’m still a member of it. And from my point of view, it doesn’t matter how this case ends. I thought that you would be thankful to me for helping you here. If I stay here for one year without trouble, I’ll return to First Division. I don’t have a reason to sabotage an investigation. After all, the police station should behave according to orders from above” he reminded before he grabbed his bag by his desk, turned, and walked out of the department. Bai Yutong watched him leave with narrowed eyes, just as his phone rang. He frowned and quickly pulled it out of his pocket, looking at the caller ID before he put it to his ear.

“Wang Shao” he greeted.

_“_ _Regarding your request, I’ve found something very unexpected about Lingnan University”_ Wang Shao explained. Bai Yutong frowned and listened to what Wang Shao had to say, eyes widening in shock. According to his investigation, Wang Shao found that Lingnan University joined with a political party and arranged an illegal land sale; with Lingnan buying big reclaimed land with dumps that were used by the country and had a value of zero, for ¥64,445,371, while the government arranged an approval of establishment of the school. Moreover, on the recommendation of famous politicians, the Ministry of Foreign Affairs invited excellent international teachers and students. Thanks to the relationship between the two, the prestige of Lingnan University increased and it suddenly became famous. And during this dubious time of trade, Mr. Xiao Xieren, who was the manager of the accounting department, went missing. 

_‘_ _Something’s wrong’_ Bai Yutong thought to himself after he hung up the phone.

~*~*~*~*~

Meanwhile, at Headquarters, Zhao Yunlan and Shen Wei were walking with Bao Heizei; Zhao Yunlan heading over to the elevator to press the button for Bao Heizei while Bao Heizei handed Shen Wei a portfolio.

“Confirm this with the general affairs department” he instructed. Shen Wei nodded and rushed off to do as he was told, Zhao Yunlan following him. As soon as they walked away, Zhao Jue walked over to the elevators and stood with his back to Bao Heizei, facing the opposite elevators.

“So those men are now your assistants, Bao Sir?” he asked, making Bao Heizei jump slightly before looking over at him.

“Ah, long time no see, Inspector Zhao” he greeted. Zhao Jue tsked.

“You had such an excellent driver before. Why was he transferred to the police station so suddenly?” he asked. Bao Heizei paused before he laughed nervously.

“Well, who knows. I’m not very good with all those transfers—” he started. 

“Not only him. Bai Sir and Bai Chi are the same. As if you were standing in the middle of a typhoon which is blowing away all the people you’re working with, it seems” Zhao Jue interrupted, making Bao Heizei grit his teeth.

“Well yeah, I was very surprised as well…such excellent people and they’re gone; one after another. I think an average person would be good for me” he replied. Zhao Jue laughed, just as the elevator arrived for Bao Heizei, who stepped inside. Zhao Jue then turned to look at him and smiled, dipping his head to him. Bao Heizei smiled, but just as the doors were closing, the smile immediately dropped from his face. Once he was gone, Zhao Jue remained where he was standing and chuckled, shaking his head.

“Average? He’s a monster” he murmured.

~*~*~*~*~

The next day, at Lingnan University, the woman that Zhan Yao and Bai Chi interviewed before was heading in to work when Bai Chi ran over to her, causing her to stop.

“Oh, we’ve met before, haven’t we?” she asked as she looked at him. Bai Chi looked at her before he dipped his head.

“Hello. May I speak with you for a moment?” he asked.

~*~*~*~*~

“Ah, Mr. Yan?” the woman asked as she and Bai Chi sat in the café to talk. Bai Chi looked at her with wide expectant eyes while she frowned.

“Come to think of it, he said something weird recently” she murmured. Bai Chi raised an eyebrow.

“Something weird? What did he say?” he asked. The woman was quiet before she smiled as she looked at him.

“Before that…my reward” she stated, holding out her hand. Bai Chi looked at her hand in shock.

“Reward?” he repeated. The woman nodded.

“You paid me last time. I won’t tell you anything until you pay me” she explained. Bai Chi huffed, annoyed.

“A reward is a form of gratitude for provided cooperation. I can’t reward someone who only wants to earn money from the beginning” he snapped before he shook his head.

“I can’t” he declared.

~*~*~*~*~

A little while later, Bai Chi returned to the police station and stood before Bai Yutong, handing him a slip of paper. Bai Yutong raised an eyebrow before he smiled slightly.

“So, in the end you paid her?” he asked as he took the slip. 

“I’m sorry” Bai Chi apologized, bowing ninety-degrees before he stood up.

“But, it wasn’t anything important after all” he pouted. Bai Yutong looked at the young man and hummed.

“What did she say?” he asked gently. Bai Chi sighed.

“She said that some time ago, there was a fight in front of the teachers” he explained.

~*~*~*~*~

_A couple of months ago, a fight broke out between a few students in front of other students and faculty, much to their shock._

_“Someone should stop them!” the woman who reported the story to Bai Chi exclaimed._

_Yan Yijun, who was standing next to her, said nothing before he pulled out his phone._

_“Tuen Mun, block 5, 15-10. Send a PC here, please” he stated before he turned and walked away._

~*~*~*~*~

“PC?” Bai Yutong repeated. Bai Chi nodded.

“She was quite shocked that someone would order a computer at such a time. That’s why she didn’t forget it. And I paid ¥652 for that” he grumbled, just as Bai Yutong slammed his hand down on his desk, standing to his feet.

“So that’s it!” he exclaimed, making Bai Chi look at him in shock.

“Eh?” he replied.

“Thanks to this, we finally know Yan Yijun’s identity and we can see Zhan Yao’s aim” Bai Yutong whispered, confusing Bai Chi even more.

“What?” he asked. Bai Yutong then heartily slapped Bai Chi on the arm.

“Bai Chi!” he exclaimed, making Bai Chi look at him with wide eyes.

“Yes?” he replied, slightly scared. Bai Yutong nodded.

“Good job, thank you” he thanked. Bai Chi nodded in reply.

“You’re welcome” he stated before his eyes widened and he picked up the slip of paper.

“What about this?” he asked. Bai Yutong waved a hand.

“Leave that to me. More than that, could you do me a favor? I can entrust it only to you” he stated, looking Bai Chi in the eyes. Bai Chi looked at him with big eyes before he nodded.

“Yes sir” he replied. 


	34. Zhan Yao?  A Killer?

Later on that evening, Zhan Yao was leaving Xiao Xieren’s house, heading down the street when he paused, feeling someone’s gaze on him. He then turned to see Bai Yutong smirking at him, his arms crossed.

“You’re certainly full of enthusiasm” he stated. Zhan Yao frowned at him as he walked over to him and stopped before him.

“Let’s go back to the station and talk, shall we?” he suggested. Zhan Yao narrowed his eyes at him before he huffed.

“Fine” he grumbled.

~*~*~*~*~

When they returned to the station, they headed to the station’s empty meeting room.

“I finally understood what you were hiding” Bai Yutong declared as they entered the room. Zhan Yao was quiet and said nothing as Bai Yutong turned to look at him.

“Yan Yijun’s identity. Thanks to Bai Chi, I got the information about Yijun from one of his co-workers” he explained before he began to walk around the meeting room.

“Usually, when someone hears “PC”, his first thought is computers. However, for us, there’s another meaning to the word “PC”: patrol car, in police slang. At that time, Yijun called the police and requested a patrol car. This word didn’t ring a bell to Bai Chi since he’s a newbie. Aside from his employment at Lingnan University, Yan Yijun had a second job; he’s a police officer” he declared, making Zhan Yao look at him with narrowed eyes.

“I’ve asked Bai Chi, who’s a member of human resources, to check the database of the Hong Kong Police Force to confirm it. The real identity of Yan Yijun is Jiang Zhou” he continued, pulling out a piece of paper that revealed Yan Yijun’s, who was actually Jiang Zhou, identity.

“Currently he’s working for the personal department, but he’s a former detective of Second Division. And he was your superior and teacher during the time when you were a newcomer” he continued, showing Zhan Yao another piece of information that Bai Chi had found. Now, Zhan Yao and Bai Yutong were around the same age, but they didn’t have the same superiors when they came into the academy. Zhan Yao was sent to the psychology department while Bai Yutong was sent to the criminal division, since that’s what their specialties were. Of course, they met up at the end when they both joined First Division, but at the beginning, they were separated.

“Yao…I tried to understand you. At that time, I came up with one hypothesis. On that day, when we visited Lingnan University, you met with Jiang Zhou” Bai Yutong declared. Zhan Yao was quiet as he thought back to that day.

~*~*~*~*~

_“_ _Long time no see, Dr. Zhan” Jiang Zhou, the undercover police officer, greeted as he stood before Zhan Yao underneath the stairs._

_“Dr. Jiang” Zhan Yao replied. Dr. Jiang looked at him before he smiled slightly._

_“Aren’t you in First Division? Why are you here?” he asked. Zhan Yao said nothing as he crossed his arms._

_“You too; why are you here, Dr. Jiang?” he countered before he hummed, thinking._

_“Does this mean you have a task?” he asked, raising an eyebrow at Dr. Jiang. Dr. Jiang said nothing, making Zhan Yao nod._

_“I understand. I won’t ask anymore. I’ll pretend we never met” he stated before he walked past Dr. Jiang, heading back to where he left Bai Chi._

_“Wait” Dr. Jiang called out, making Zhan Yao stop and shut his eyes, sighing heavily, before he turned to look at his mentor._

~*~*~*~*~

_“_ _Secret investigation?” Zhan Yao repeated as he and Dr. Jiang walked onto the roof of the school._

_“Officially, it’s about personal things” Dr. Jiang replied. Zhan Yao frowned._

_“So it’s a top secret investigation even for police members? That’s why no one knows your identity” he stated. Dr. Jiang nodded._

_“As expected” he replied. Zhan Yao placed his hands on his hips._

_“And? What should I do?” he asked._

~*~*~*~*~

“As you’ve said, Yutong, the thing I heard from Dr. Jiang at that time was the illegal trade which Lingnan University kept in secret. Dr. Jiang tried to get the proof about the financial connection to the political world” Zhan Yao stated, sighing.

~*~*~*~*~

_“T_ _here’s a rumor that Mr. Xiao stole the money and ran away. Of course, that’s a lie” Dr. Jiang declared, making Zhan Yao look at him with wide eyes._

_“In reality, it’s quite the opposite. Mr. Xiao tried to reveal the frauds which the school made. Secretly, I persuaded him to help me to get the proof about the frauds” he continued. Zhan Yao narrowed his eyes._

_“And that proof is?” he demanded._

_“The real accounting books of the school. With that, we could reveal all the illegal donations from the political world. Mr. Xiao finally got those books in his hands, however, before he handed them to me, he suddenly disappeared” Dr. Jiang explained. Zhan Yao hummed._

_“So this isn’t just a case of running away from home” he mused. Dr. Jiang nodded._

_“I’m worry about his safety. Besides, I think he has hidden those books he got somewhere” he murmured before he looked at Zhan Yao._

_“I can’t do this investigation alone. However, I do trust and believe in you. Please, Dr. Zhan, help me with this” he asked._

~*~*~*~*~

“That’s why I sabotaged your investigation. I visited Xiao Xieren’s house many times to search for proof” Zhan Yao explained, looking at Bai Yutong before he looked away. Bai Yutong hummed and crossed his arms.

“So, that’s what happened. I understand now. But, there is something unforgivable” he declared, making Zhan Yao slowly lift his head and look at him.

“What do you mean?” he asked. Bai Yutong rolled his eyes.

“Why didn’t you tell me? You thought I would say something to someone? Do you really not trust me that much?” he demanded. Zhan Yao looked at him before he huffed and looked away for a moment before looking back at him.

“Didn’t I tell you before? _I_ belong to First Division. _You_ belong to the police station. A policeman who was transferred once can never come back. A member of First Division can’t believe someone like you, who’s from the police station” he sneered. Bai Yutong’s eyes flashed.

“You—” he started.

“Enemy pretends to be ally. Bai Yutong, I wasn’t your ally from the beginning. For me, everyone around me is my enemy” Zhan Yao declared. Bai Yutong frowned.

“What do you mean?” he demanded.

“A policeman, in order to protect himself, must fight. The one who taught me that was you, Yutong” Zhan Yao declared before he turned and headed towards the door.

“Zhan Yao—” Bai Yutong started.

**“** **THERE ARE THINGS I CAN’T SPEAK ABOUT!”** Zhan Yao screamed, turning to look back at him, eyes black at onyx, before he turned and stormed out of the meeting room. Bai Yutong watched him leave, sighing heavily, before his eyes steeled with determination.

~*~*~*~*~

Zhan Yao stormed down the hall from the meeting room, just as his phone began to ring. He frowned and pulled his phone out of his pocket, looking at his lock screen; his eyes widening in shock before he turned and looked over his shoulder towards the meeting room. Once he was sure that no one was following him, he quickly stepped into a nearby hallway and answer the call.

“Yes?” he answered.

_“_ _I know where the proof is. And I know where Mr. Xiao is. I’m going to take the proof. I’d like you to help me. Please, come here”_ Dr. Jiang instructed.

“Okay” Zhan Yao agreed before he hung up and stepped out of the hallway, rushing downstairs to his own car. He then got inside and drove off, not realizing that he was being watched by Bai Chi.

“Dr. Zhan just left. His car’s number 21” Bai Chi stated into his cell.

_“I_ _understand. I’ll be there in a second”_ Bai Yutong replied.

~*~*~*~*~

Zhan Yao was speeding down the street, heading to the University, not realizing that Bai Yutong and Bai Chi were following behind him in Bai Yutong Lamborghini. A little while later, Bai Yutong arrived to see Zhan Yao’s car parked before the school.

“That’s definitely Dr. Zhan’s car” Bai Chi exclaimed as Bai Yutong parked his car, both men getting out and running over to Zhan Yao’s car. Bai Yutong looked at the car before he looked up towards the roof of the school.

“Let’s go” he ordered before he rushed into the University, Bai Chi following him.

~*~*~*~*~

“According to security, someone stole the key to the roof” Bai Chi stated as he and Bai Yutong ran down the hall before Bai Yutong noticed a pair of staircases that led to the roof.

“This way” he ordered. Bai Chi nodded and both men headed up the stairs, soon reaching the roof. They then began running around the roof, trying to find Zhan Yao, when they heard a loud crash.

“Shit” Bai Yutong whispered, rushing over to the main roof, Bai Chi following him, only to find Zhan Yao standing next to Dr. Jiang’s body, where a large cinderblock was lying next to Dr. Jiang’s head, blood pooling out of the wound in his head. Bai Yutong and Bai Chi looked at the scene in shock, before Bai Chi worked up the courage to speak.

“Dr. Zhan?” he called out weakly. Zhan Yao froze before he slowly turned to look at them. Bai Yutong looked at him before he looked down at Dr. Jiang, noticing the cinder block, before looking back up at Zhan Yao, eyes widening in shock. Zhan Yao panted harshly before he turned and took off sprinting, much to Bai Yutong’s horror.

“ZHAN YAO!” he shouted, sprinting over to the body, Bai Chi following him. They both knelt next to the body, looking at Dr. Jiang with wide eyes, before Bai Yutong looked at Bai Chi, who looked like he was about to cry.

“Call the station” he ordered before he shot to his feet and rushed after Zhan Yao. Bai Chit immediately pulled out his phone, hands trembling, and dialed the number to the police.

“This is Officer Bai Chi! We found a corpse! Place: Tuen Mun, block 5, number 5. Moreover, a man fled from the scene! Dr. Zhan Yao from Wan Cai station!” he exclaimed. 

~*~*~*~*~

Zhan Yao was sprinting down the street away from the university while Bai Yutong was running down the stairs, trying to catch up with him.

~*~*~*~*~

_“_ _Emergency report! Dr. Zhan Yao has been seen in Bowrington, near block 3. Warn each detective!”_ an officer on the radio shouted.

~*~*~*~*~

Up in his office, Bao Heizei looked at his phone in shock before he shook his head.

“I don’t care. You must catch him!” he barked before he hung up, Shen Wei and Zhao Yunlan looking at him in shock.

~*~*~*~*~

Meanwhile, Zhan Yao was still sprinting down the street, Bai Yutong hot on his heels. Bai Yutong had never known Zhan Yao to be someone who was even remotely fast or athletic, so to see him hauling ass in front of him to try and get away was both impressive and frustrating. Zhan Yao glanced back at him every now and then until he jumped over the railing and continued to run down the empty back road, just as Bai Yutong caught up with him, panting harshly.

“ZHAN YAO!” he screamed, making Zhan Yao stop and pant heavily before slowly turning to look at him, tears in his eyes.

“If I had…said it to you before…” he started, making Bai Yutong frown at him.

“What?” he asked, confused, before he made to step forward, only to be stopped by the swarm of police cars that surrounded them. Zhan Yao looked at the cars with wide eyes, just as they stopped and Tang Yi got out of one of them, walking over to Zhan Yao. 

“You fled from the scene of the crime, Dr. Zhan. You can’t talk your way out of that one” he stated as he pulled his handcuffs out of his pocket. Zhan Yao looked at him for a moment before he tried to make a break for it, only to be stopped by First Division detectives. The two detectives that caught him then grabbed his hands and held them out.

“Dr. Zhan Yao, you’re under arrest on suspicion of murder” Tang Yi declared before he cuffed Zhan Yao. 

“Zhan Yao” Bai Yutong called out, taking a step towards him, only to be held back by First Division detectives. 

“Take him” Tang Yi ordered, looking at the two detectives that were holding Zhan Yao. The two detectives nodded and practically manhandled Zhan Yao into the police car as Bai Yutong tried to fight against the detectives holding him back.

“Zhan Yao! What do you mean?!” he exclaimed. Zhan Yao said nothing and just looked at him as he continued to struggle against the detectives, his eyes glowing white.

**“** **ZHAN YAO! ZHAN YAO!”** he screamed. Zhan Yao looked at him one last time before he was shoved into the police car. Meanwhile, Bai Yutong continued to struggle against the detectives, trying to get to Zhan Yao.

**“** **Get off of me”** he snarled, a definite threat in his tone, causing the detectives to let go of him immediately because no one was going to mess with an angry Bai Yutong and by god, the man was fuming. All of the detectives then went back to their cars and drove away, heading back to Headquarters, leaving Bai Yutong standing in the middle of the quiet backroad, his eyes glowing in fury.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are enjoying this story! Please don't hesitate to leave comments, kudos, bookmark, and subscribe!


	35. Sign of First Division

The next morning, Zhan Yao, who had been stripped of his shoes and trench coat, leaving him only in his navy blue turtleneck and navy blue pants, sat in the interrogation room, Tang Yi standing before him.

“The identity of the victim was confirmed; Jiang Zhou, a member of the personal department at the Hong Kong Police Force and former detective in Second Division” Tang Yi declared as he placed all the information down before Zhan Yao before leaning into his personal space.

“You’re a murder suspect of an active duty detective. Do you know what that means?” he asked softly. Zhan Yao said nothing and just sat quietly, not giving Tang Yi the satisfaction of answering his question.

~*~*~*~*~

Meanwhile, Bai Yutong arrived at the scene, where the rest of his team was waiting for him.

“Bai Sir, we’re not allowed to go in” Bai Chi stated as Bai Yutong walked over to them.

“Did Dr. Zhan really kill someone?” Jiang Ling asked. Bai Yutong gritted his teeth before he huffed.

“I want to hear it from Zhan Yao himself” he replied, just as his phone rang, causing him to turn away to answer it.

“Hello?” he answered.

_“_ _Where are you? Come back quickly”_ Qian Lin ordered.

“I wanted to investigate the crime scene thoroughly” Bai Yutong replied.

_“_ _Come back right now! First division is heading here. Special investigation team”_ Qian Lin hissed.

~*~*~*~*~

Meanwhile, Bao Heizei and the rest of the First Division walked into the station and headed to the meeting room, which was all set up to have the meeting.

“Gentlemen! Our friend, who fought with us against crime, was murdered in the line of duty. It’s really painful for us. In order to let his soul rest in peace, we must catch his murderer!” Bao Heizei declared.

“Yes sir!” everyone replied as Bao Heizei turned to Tang Yi.

“Tang Yi! Give the report!” he ordered. Tang Yi nodded as he stood up.

“Yes sir. A steel frame was found next to the corpse. We assume that Dr. Jiang died due to a direct hit to the head. As for a murder suspect, we’ve arrested Dr. Zhan Yao, who ran away from the scene of the crime after the incident. Currently, he’s being interrogated” he explained.

~*~*~*~*~

“I found Dr. Jiang lying at the place which he set for our meeting” Zhan Yao explained to Tang Yi down in the interrogation room, thinking back to when he found Dr. Jiang.

_~*~*~*~*~_

_Zhan Yao arrived on the roof a few minutes after he hung up the call, only to find Dr. Jiang lying on the ground, the steel frame next to him._

_“Dr. Jiang…” he murmured before his eyes widened in horror._

_“Dr. Jiang!” he screamed, running over to him; kneeling down next to him._

_“Dr. Jiang! Dr. Jiang!” he shouted, shaking him. However, the man never stirred._

_“Dr. Jiang! Dr.—” he started, only to be hit on the back of the head, causing him to fall to the ground in pain. Before he blacked out, he saw someone running away from the scene._

~*~*~*~*~

_‘_ _So he didn’t do it. Someone else is behind it’_ Bai Yutong thought to himself as he, Bai Chi, and the rest of his department sat in the back of the meeting hall.

“Meanwhile, we got new information from our analysis. Near the body of Dr. Jiang, we found three hairs which didn’t belong to the victim. The results of the DNA analysis showed that they belonged to Xiao Xieren” Tang Yi continued, causing the entire department to start whispering to each other.

“Xiao Xieren is suspected of embezzling ¥3,000,000 that belonged to Lingnan. If Wilson had confirmed this crime during his secret investigation, it might have been the motive of his murder. After Xiao Xieren killed Wilson, he saw that Dr. Zhan was coming to this place and hid himself. He attacked Zhan Yao from behind and ran away. That’s the hypothesis” Tang Yi declared. Bao Heizei hummed.

“I want Xiao Xieren put on a wanted list as a murder suspect. I expect that you’ll arrest him very soon!” he boomed.

“Yes sir!” everyone replied before they stood up and began working.

“Well then…let’s go back to work” Zhao Fu declared as he and the other detectives of Bai Yutong’s team stood up.

“That isn’t need” Qian Lin declared, causing everyone to look at her.

“We’ll wait for our next orders” she continued before she looked at Bai Yutong.

“I hope you won’t embarrass me anymore” she murmured before she turned and walked away. Everyone watched her leave before Zhao Fu sighed.

“Let’s go back” he declared. Everyone nodded and followed after him, Bai Chi standing to do the same.

“It’s true that the proofs are definite. But something’s weird” Bai Yutong murmured, making Bai Chi look at him.

“What?” he asked, quickly running around his desk to look at him.

“According to First Division, Dr. Jiang investigated Xiao Xieren’s embezzlement in secret. But Zhan Yao said that Dr. Jiang told him that Xiao Xieren tried to reveal the frauds that the school made and that Dr. Jiang had secretly persuaded him to help him get the proof about the frauds” Bai Yutong explained. Bai Chi frowned.

“So…what’s the truth? Did Dr. Jiang investigate Xiao Xieren’s embezzlement? Or did he cooperate with Xiao Xieren in order to reveal the frauds that the school made? The statement of First Division and the statement of Dr. Zhan are not the same” he stated in realization. Bai Yutong nodded.

“That may become the key to this case” he murmured before he looked at Bai Chi.

“However, if we believe Zhan Yao’s statement, then Xiao Xieren and Dr. Jiang worked together. Which means that there’s no motive for Xiao Xieren to kill Dr. Jiang” he declared before he frowned.

_‘_ _But why didn’t Xiao Xieren tell this to anyone? I have to question Cat’_ he thought to himself. 

“Bai Sir” a voice called out, making Bai Yutong look up to see Zhao Yunlan and Shen Wei standing before him.

“Bao Sir wants to speak to you regarding this case” Shen Wei explained. Bai Yutong raised an eyebrow before he frowned.

~*~*~*~*~

“You’re saying that Zhan Yao helped Dr. Jiang with his investigation?” Bao Heizei demanded as Bai Yutong stood before him in the meeting room later on that evening.

“Yes. Zhan Yao said so” Bai Yutong replied.

“Why did he do as he pleased?! You, as his superior, are responsible as well! This is the result of your solo actions!” Bao Heizei scolded, glaring at Bai Yutong. Bai Yutong shook his head.

“Zhan Yao is not my subordinate. He is my equal” he argued. Bao Heizei huffed.

“One of our policemen lost his life!” he shouted. Bai Yutong dipped his head.

“I apologize. I’ll do everything to solve this case. But…for that I need Zhan Yao” he declared before he slowly walked towards Bao Heizei.

“Can you get Zhan Yao back? I’m sure that we can find the murderer of Dr. Jiang” he continued.

“Don’t be conceited! You and Zhan Yao! Since when did you plan to put on airs over First Division?! The suspect in this case, Xiao Xieren, will be captured by first division with all their efforts. We don’t need your support! The police station will wait for their next orders!” Bao Heizei snarled before he turned, his back to Bai Yutong. Bai Yutong narrowed his eyes before he nodded, bowing low.

~*~*~*~*~

_“_ _Last night, a corpse of a policeman was found on the roof of Lingnan University”_ a news reporter declared as Liang Hong and Zhu Xiuying sat in Zhu Xiuying’s office, watching the news.

“As expected, the police didn’t say anything regarding the secret investigation” Zhu Xiuying mused. Liang Hong huffed.

“That’s the police for you” he replied before he paused.

“But…an excellent policeman lost his life. I’m regretting it too” he murmured, looking over at Zhu Xiuying. 

~*~*~*~*~

“Originally, we worked on the case of a missing person. Let’s try to go over possible places one more time” Bai Yutong instructed as he sat before his team at the station.

“But…Qian Lin said that we didn’t have to do anything” Jiang Ling murmured, glancing over her shoulder at her boss, the others doing so as well.

“We should leave it to First Division” Zhao Fu grumbled. Bai Yutong narrowed his eyes at him.

“There’s still something we can do even now!” he hissed. Zhao Fu shook his head.

“That sounds dangerous. Excuse me” he murmured before he stood up, the others doing the same.

“Hey! Wait!” Bai Yutong shouted, but no one listened to him and continued to walk back to their desks. Bai Yutong let out a growl before he slammed his fist onto the desk.

“Damn it” he hissed. Bai Chi watched him for a moment before he stood to his feet and walked over to him.

“You know…no matter how much work Mr. Xiao had, he always found the time to buy a present for his wife for their anniversary, as she said. They always celebrated together. So, for me, it’s very unbelievable that Mr. Xiao would be the murderer” he stated. Bai Yutong was quiet before he raised an eyebrow at him.

“That’s your intuition?” he asked. Bai Chi looked at him with wide eyes.

“Intuition?” he repeated. Bai Yutong looked at him before he chuckled and shook his head.

“Ah, nothing” he replied before he looked up at Bai Chi.

“So, would you help me?” he asked. Bai Chi smiled and nodded.

“Yes” he replied. Bai Yutong nodded before he stood up, motioning for Bai Chi to follow him out of the office.

“Dr. Zhan hasn’t come back yet?” Bai Chi asked. Bai Yutong shook his head.

“Apparently not, even though his questioning should have ended already” he growled. 

“Bai Sir!” a voice called out, making Bai Chi and Bai Yutong look over to see Shen Wei and Zhao Yunlan walking towards them.

“Shen Wei. Yunlan” Bai Yutong greeted while Bai Chi bowed. Zhao Yunlan chuckled.

“I knew that you wouldn’t just stay and sit despite the order” he teased. Shen Wei nodded.

“We got order from Bao Sir to follow you. Now it seems like we’re the stalkers” he added. Bai Yutong smirked.

“Good timing” he replied as he crossed his arms.

“So, could you help me?” he asked. Shen Wei and Zhao Yunlan raised an eyebrow.

“Help you?” they repeated. Bai Yutong nodded as he stepped forward and tapped on the pin on Zhao Yunlan’s lapel.

“I’d like to use the sign of First Division” he declared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are enjoying this story! Please don't hesitate to leave comments, kudos, bookmark, and subscribe!


	36. Enemy of our Enemy is our Ally

After agreeing to Bai Yutong’s request, Bai Yutong, Bai Chi, Shen Wei, and Zhao Yunlan headed back to the crime scene, but were stopped by a guard.

“And he?” the guard asked, motioning to Bai Yutong. Shen Wei nodded.

“It’s alright” he assured. The guard nodded.

“Yes sir” he replied, stepping back to allow Shen Wei, Zhao Yunlan, Bai Yutong, and Bai Chi underneath the police tape.

“According to the investigation at the scene and the analysis results, there were three hairs found that belonged to Xiao Xieren. Which means that Xiao is definitely a murderer” Zhao Yunlan declared. 

“They’ve also started to check surveillance cameras in order to find where Xiao escaped” Shen Wei added. Bai Yutong hummed, frowning.

~*~*~*~*~

“Ariake, block 3. Xiao didn’t occur here” one of Tang Yi’s detectives declared. Tang Yi frowned.

“That’s impossible” he argued before he turned his attention to the rest of the detectives.

“He must have been seen somewhere!” he shouted. However, Xiao wasn’t found on any of the surveillance cameras.

~*~*~*~*~

Meanwhile, Zhan Yao was still being questioned, which he found ridiculous since it should have been over and done with much sooner. 

“I’ve told you about that already, why are you still asking me about it? Let me go back to the investigation” he snapped before he huffed and ran a hand through his hair.

_‘_ _There’s something I have to tell Yutong’_ he thought to himself.

~*~*~*~*~

“The questioning of Dr. Zhan takes too much time, don’t you think? It looks like a very difficult case this time” Zhao Jue stated as he followed behind Bao Heizei in the First Division office. 

“A murder of a policeman is a very serious crime. Besides, at Lingnan University, is Liang Hong, your former superior and teacher, so to say” he continued as he walked ahead and stopped before Bao Heizei, giving him a look.

“I think there may be more pressure than usual” he declared. Bao Heizei smirked.

“I will try to withstand it” he replied before he walked around Zhao Jue, a dark look crossing his face; Zhao Jue wearing the same look on his face.

~*~*~*~*~

“It seems that even first division has no clue. What happened?” Ma Han murmured. Zhao Fu sighed.

“Well, there’s nothing we can do now, is there?” he replied. Jiang Ling whined.

“But waiting for orders is tiresome” she groaned. Just then, Zhao Yunlan walked over to them and placed his hands on his hips.

“You can still do something even now” he stated, making the three officers jump before lowering their eyes. Zhao Yunlan then took the magazine that Zhao Fu was reading and crossed his arms.

“Aren’t you policemen from the Wai Cai police station? Follow Bai Sir’s example. If you can only use your own method, then use them” he growled. 

“But first division told us not to do anything” Ma Han explained. Zhao Yunlan sighed.

“As you wish” he murmured before he walked back over to Bai Yutong, Shen Wei, and Bai Chi. 

“The question in, which route did the criminal use to run away? With only that information, we can’t do anything” Bai Yutong grumbled as he looked at a map. Bai Chi was quiet as Bai Yutong let out a heavy sign.

“Until Zhan Yao comes back, we can’t continue with the investigation. He’s the only one who knows the most about this case” he explained as he thought back to the night Zhan Yao was arrested.

~*~*~*~*~

_“_ _If I had…said it to you before…” Zhan Yao sobbed._

~*~*~*~*~

“We’ll get Zhan Yao back” Bai Yutong declared. Bai Chi looked at him and frowned.

“What? How?” he asked.

“Enemy of the enemy is our ally. Zhan Yao’s biggest enemy will become our ally” Bai Yutong declared.

~*~*~*~*~

“This is useless, Bai Sir. I don’t think he will help you” Zhao Fu whispered as he and Bai Yutong were sitting in Bai Yutong’s Lamborghini.

“You never know if you don’t try” Bai Yutong replied.

“But your ally should be the deputy secretary of the cabinet secretariat” Zhao Fu argued, just as a black car pulled up in front of an ornate gate. Bai Yutong’s eyes widened and quickly out of his Lamborghini, running over to the man who just got out of the black car.

“Deputy Secretary! Sir!” he shouted, only to be stopped by a group of bodyguards.

“You! Don’t move!” one of the bodyguards ordered, placing a hand on Bai Yutong’s chest to keep him away from the man heading to the gate.

“Zhan Yao is my partner. I’d like to talk with you” Bai Yutong called out. The man he was talking to, Zhan Yunwen, stopped and turned to look at him.

~*~*~*~*~

“Not at all. He was just questioned as an important witness. Yeah…well then, goodbye” Bao Heizei bid to the other person on the line he was speaking to as he sat in his office. As soon as he hung up, he let out a soft growl.

“Bai Yutong” he snarled before he shook his head.

“Who would have thought he would dare—” he murmured.

~*~*~*~*~

Back at the station, Bai Yutong was working on some paperwork when someone appeared before him, so he looked up to see Zhan Yao looking at him, shaking his head.

“I never thought you would go to my father. That’s quite cruel, coming from you” he murmured. Bai Yutong put down his pen and leaned back in his chair.

“I will use everything I can. Bao Sir taught me that” he replied before he looked Zhan Yao in the eyes.

“I’m sorry” he apologized. Zhan Yao huffed.

“Should I be thankful for this?” he replied. Bai Yutong shook his head.

“No need. But there’s something I want to know” he stated, leaning forward, sitting up straight again. Zhan Yao raised an eyebrow.

“Ask” he replied. Bai Yutong smirked as he stood to his feet.

“Why did you decide to help Dr. Jiang in his investigation alone? I tried to understand that” he explained, walking around his desk, Zhan Yao’s eyes following him.

“There’s only one reason where you would act, despite knowing the danger. And that would be your father, right?” he asked, placing his hands on his hips. Zhan Yao looked over at him with narrowed eyes before he sighed.

“It seems your reasoning is without mistake” he murmured as he turned to face Bai Yutong.

“There’s a politician connected to the illegal land sales at Lingan University. And that’s my father” he declared. Bai Yutong’s eyes widened in shock and Zhan Yao nodded.

“Dr. Jiang showed me evidence of that” he explained.

~*~*~*~*~

_“_ _It’s the copy from the real accounting books that I got from Xieren. Your father’s name is in there as well” Dr. Jiang stated as he handed the copy to Zhan Yao, who took it and immediately began searching for his father’s name before he found it._

~*~*~*~*~

“The deputy secretary?” Bai Yutong exclaimed. Zhan Yao huffed.

“Before he became a bureaucrat, my father worked as director of the criminal office. One of his subordinates was Liang Hong, chief of First Division at the time. My father and Liang Hong, who later became the manager at Lingnan, co-operated closely and were involved in the land take-over. In order to get the real accounting books, Dr. Jiang asked Xiao Xieren to co-operate with him. If the book was true, it could convict my father and they wouldn’t be able to show it to me” he explained as he turned and walked away from Bai Yutong, slowly pacing.

“I couldn’t say anything to you until I had that proof in my hands” he explained before he stopped and turned to face Bai Yutong, dipping his head.

“I’m sorry” he apologized. Bai Yutong rolled his eyes before he walked over to him and pulled him in for hug.

“You idiot” he murmured. Zhan Yao let out a soft chuff before he buried his face in Bai Yutong’s neck, both men standing like that for a while before Bai Yutong pulled away and crossed his arms.

“Now, our next problem is to figure out who ordered Dr. Jiang to make that secret investigation” he stated. Zhan Yao huffed.

“It could only be someone from the Hong Kong Police Force. I think it might have been the leader of second division, Dr. Jiang’s former superior” he declared. Bai Yutong raised an eyebrow.

“Can you confirm it?” he asked. Zhan Yao smirked.

“Leave it to me” he replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the late update but I hope you guys are enjoying this story! Please don't hesitate to leave comments, kudos, bookmark, and subscribe!


	37. Who's Involved?

Down in the Second Division archives, Zhan Yao was speaking to Feng Jie again.

“I think I’ve already told you that I didn’t want to speak with you” Feng Jie grumbled. Zhan Yao crossed his arms.

“You want to know the truth as well, don’t you? You have the responsibility for making that order, don’t you? Could you give me some information so that we can arrest his murderer?” he asked, tilting his head at him. Feng Jie looked at him and smirked.

“Rather, I would like to know more. Ever since Dr. Jiang was transferred to the personal department six months ago, I don’t have any news about him” he replied before he turned and walked away, leaving Zhan Yao alone in the archives with a raised eyebrow.

~*~*~*~*~

That evening, Bai Yutong returned home to see his sister and mother setting the table for dinner.

“Oh, Yutong. You’re home early” Bai Qingtang stated. Bai Yutong hummed and nodded. Bai Ning frowned.

“But, weren’t you in that special…something team?” she asked. Bai Yutong nodded again.

“Special investigation team” he replied. Bai Ning nodded in agreement. Bai Yutong smirked.

“I just take my things and go back” he explained. Bai Qingtang hummed before she held up a finger and walked over to the coffee table, handing Bai Yutong a magazine.

“You should decide about this” she declared. Bai Yutong took the magazine and hummed; the magazine was for Ghost Festival gifts.

“That again” he murmured. Bai Ning frowned and raised an eyebrow.

“Is that alright? A gift for a public servant…” she started. Bai Yutong looked up at her and sighed.

“Well, it’s expected. And if I remember correctly, Chief Qian likes meat” he murmured as he flipped to the meat section of the gifts, his mother coming to look over his shoulder.

“Oh, that looks awesome. It must be first class” his mother stated as she pointed to one of the paintings. Bai Yutong’s eyes widened as he looked over at her.

“Mom! I know we’re rich, but even that’s a little expensive!” he exclaimed. Just then, Bai Qingtang walked over to him, holding a box.

“What’s that?” he asked. Bai Qingtang just smirked and opened the box, revealing four very expensive looking choice cuts of meat. Bai Yutong’s eyes widened in shock.

“Where the hell did you get that?!” he exclaimed. Bai Qingtang smirked.

“From your Xiao Zhan” she replied. Bai Yutong shook his head.

“How…how did Cat…you know what, never mind” he replied. 

~*~*~*~*~

At Lingnan University, Bai Yutong, Zhan Yao, Shen Wei, Zhao Yunlan, and Bai Chi were in the teacher’s locker room, looking for clues.

“Feng Jie wasn’t involved in Dr. Jiang’s secret investigation” Zhan Yao declared, making Bai Chi look over at him as Bai Yutong went through Dr. Jiang’s locker.

“So, who ordered it?” he asked.

“As expected, there’s nothing to be found in Dr. Jiang’s locker” Bai Yutong sighed before he turned to look at Zhao Yunlan and Shen Wei.

“Yunlan, could we see Xiao Xieren’s locker?” he asked. Shen Wei frowned as Zhao Yunlan walked to the locker.

“We investigated that already” he argued. Bai Yutong nodded.

“I know, but it would be enough to get just one clue” he explained. Zhao Yunlan hummed as he unlocked the locker and stepped back, allowing Bai Yutong to step forward and look around in the locker. Like Shen Wei said, there was nothing in there that could give them a clue. Bai Yutong sighed before he looked over to see a black pen lying on the floor underneath the bench in the locker room. He frowned and reached out, making everyone look at it.

“What’s that?” Zhao Yunlan asked. Bai Yutong hummed as he looked at the pen.

“It looks like a memento from the start of the construction project for the school” he murmured before he looked over at Bai Chi.

“Bai Chi, take this to the lab for analysis” he ordered. Bai Chi nodded and summoned an evidence bag to place the pen in.

“Yes sir” he replied as he took the pen and placed it in the bag.

“Yutong” Zhan Yao called out, making Bai Yutong, Bai Chi, Shen Wei, and Zhao Yunlan look at him.

“Hmm?” Bai Yutong replied.

“How will we figure out who ordered the investigation?” Zhan Yao asked. Bai Yutong sighed as he pushed himself to his feet.

“Since Dr. Jiang worked for the personal department, let’s start there. We’ll focus on both departments” he declared before he looked at Bai Chi.

“Bai Chi, you’ll take care of the personal department at the Hong Kong Police” he instructed. Bai Chi nodded as Bai Yutong looked at Zhan Yao.

“We’ll check the department at the university” he declared.

~*~*~*~*~

After Bai Yutong gave the orders, Bai Chi headed back to the police department and immediately went to go find Zhao Jue.

“So, what we need to know is who ordered Dr. Jiang to make the secret investigation” he explained. Zhao Jue chuckled before he looked at him.

“Well, you should ask the former chief of the personal department. But I don’t think he would tell it to anyone” he stated. Bai Chi nodded slowly.

“I see” he murmured before he bowed.

“Goodbye” he bid, turning and heading off. As he walked away, Zhao Jue turned and watched him leave, stroking his chin.

~*~*~*~*~

When Bai Chi returned to the department and headed to his seat, Zhao Fu, Jiang Ling, and Ma Han turned to face him.

“Hey, Bai Chi, what are you currently investigating?” Jiang Ling asked. Bai Chi looked at her with wide eyes before he smiled slightly.

“Would you help us?” he replied. Ma Han looked at him in shock.

“Us? Why would we do such—” she started when Zhao Fu huffed.

“You should leave it to First Division” he declared. Bai Chi stared at him, the smile falling from his face.

“You mean that the work of the police station isn’t needed?” he asked sadly, making Jiang Ling, Ma Han, and Zhao Fu’s faces fall as he bowed 90 degrees to them.

“I’m sorry. But I still think that a detective’s job is to solve the crime. And for that, I would like to do everything I can” he stated before he bowed one more time and turned, sitting down at his seat.

~*~*~*~*~

“Yeah, he started here half a year ago due to mid-career recruitment” one of the people at the university stated as he sat before Zhan Yao and Bai Yutong holding a picture of Dr. Jiang, Shen Wei and Zhao Yunlan standing behind them.

“How was he hired?” Bai Yutong asked. The man sitting before them frowned, thinking.

“Well, we got advice from above to accept him for that job” he explained. Zhan Yao frowned.

“From above?” he repeated. The man nodded.

“From Manager Liang” he explained. Shen Wei, Zhao Yunlan, Bai Yutong, and Zhan Yao’s eyes all widened before a small smirk graced Bai Yutong’s face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are enjoying this story! Please don't hesitate to leave comments, kudos, bookmark, and subscribe!


	38. 200% Certainty

“Well…since he was recommended by former superintendent Liang, he must have known from the beginning about Dr. Jiang’s investigation” Bai Yutong mused as he sat at his desk back at the station, Zhan Yao leaning against his own desk, Shen Wei and Zhao Yunlan standing off to the side, listening to the conversation.

“Why did he want a secret investigation at his work?” Zhan Yao wondered. Zhao Yunlan crossed his arms.

“Wasn’t it because of Xiao Xieren’s embezzlement?” he asked. Zhan Yao sighed.

“It looks like it from the surface” he murmured as Bai Yutong waved his hand.

“Let’s put all the fact we have together. First, Jiang Zhou, who was sent to Lingnan University to check Xiao Xieren’s embezzlement, started his investigation. However, Xiao Xieren’s embezzlement was just a made-up story from Manager Liang. During his investigation, Dr. Jiang became aware of that fact. Xiao Xieren’s embezzlement was just a cover made by Liang to hide the frauds done by the university. Considering this, everything fits together. And that means that Jiang was killed because he knew about the university’s frauds” he declared. Shen Wei frowned.

“University’s frauds? What are you talking about?” he asked, raising an eyebrow at Bai Yutong. Bai Yutong said nothing, just as Bai Chi walked over to him, holding a piece of paper in his hands.

“Bai Sir, I got the analysis results of the pen we found in the locker room. There were fingerprints on the pen” he stated, handing the paper to Bai Yutong.

“Dr. Jiang’s?” Zhan Yao asked, looking at him. Bai Chi shook his head.

“No” he replied as Bai Yutong held up the results for Zhan Yao to see.

“Manager Liang’s” he declared. Zhan Yao looked at him in shock.

“In that room, Liang didn’t have a locker. So, why did we find his pen there?” Bai Yutong murmured before his gaze turned hard.

“Former chief of First Division, Liang Hong…something’s wrong” he declared.

~*~*~*~*~

“What did you do?! Why didn’t you stop Bai Yutong” Bao Heizei shouted as Shen Wei and Zhao Yunlan stood before him.

“But they’re…trying to find the truth” Zhao Yunlan murmured. Bao Heizei shook his head.

“It seems you haven’t understood anything. Zhan Yao is still under surveillance. If he makes any mistake, he can’t come back to First Division. Instead, he’ll be transferred to another station. That goes for Bai Yutong as well, because he’s his superior” he stated. Shen Wei shook his head.

“Bai Yutong is not Zhan Yao’s superior, sir” he reminded. Bao Heizei waved his hand before he growled.

“Whatever. If Bai Yutong gets transferred, it will be his **third** transfer and his chance for promotion will definitely vanish” he snapped before he pushed himself to his feet and walked around his desk to Shen Wei and Zhao Yunlan, Zhao Yunlan taking a step in front Shen Wei to protect him.

“I suppose, you two haven’t understood me. I didn’t tell them not to investigate anymore because I was afraid that they would threaten any success of First Division. Many mistakes are made during investigations and more will be made when one investigates without thinking” he stated, walking past Shen Wei and Zhao Yunlan, both of whom turned to watch him.

“Our main task is to protect our excellent inspectors. I won’t allow them to investigate freely. Everything will be done to protect Zhan Yao and Bai Yutong” he continued before he turned to face Shen Wei and Zhao Yunlan.

“Shen Wei! Zhao Yunlan! Bear in mind; it depends on you two whether they will be transferred or not” he declared. Zhao Yunlan and Shen Wei said nothing, but both of their faces shifted into one full of confliction; they didn’t want to do anything that might jeopardize their friends.

~*~*~*~*~

“I heard that Detective Bai was here again and questioned someone from the personal department. What was the purpose?” Zhu Xiuying wondered before she turned and looked over her shoulder at Liang Hong, who was standing behind her in her private office.

“Of that man?” she asked. Liang Hong said nothing before he let out a soft growl.

“Yutong” he growled.

~*~*~*~*~

“It seems that former superintendent Liang was the one who murdered Dr. Jiang. So, when he got to know about the school’s frauds, Jiang became quite dangerous for Liang. Liang has a motive for killing Dr. Jiang” Zhan Yao declared as he, Bai Yutong, and Bai Chi were talking off to the side in the semi-private conference room. Bai Chi frowned.

“However, the DNA found in the hairs that were at the scene belonged to Xiao Xieren, right?” he asked. Zhan Yao huffed and crossed his arms.

“All the evidence seems a bit too perfect” he mused, making Bai Chi look at him in confusion.

“Perfect?” he repeated. Zhan Yao nodded.

“One may think that one hair is enough to determine DNA, but reality is different. You can’t determine DNA if you don’t have the hair’s root. Besides, in order to confirm the criminal, you need more” he explained.

“We should be lucky that we were able to find three of them. It’s really rare to find such definite and clear evidence. Don’t you think that it’s too obvious?” Bai Yutong asked, glancing over at Zhan Yao, who nodded. Bai Chi just looked between the two men in confusion; he was still new to this whole investigation thing.

“Xiao Xieren had a towel in his locker, right? Some hair could have gotten stuck to it” Bai Yutong mused. Zhan Yao hummed and nodded.

“It’s possible that someone picked them up and left them at the crime scene. And whoever left it there must have known the process very well” he agreed. Bai Yutong hummed and crossed his arms.

“Before Liang became superintendent, he worked as the chief of labs” he declared. Zhan Yao frowned.

“If so, then the fingerprints we found on the pen makes sense” he mused.

“If Liang Hong is our criminal, I won’t forgive it” Bai Yutong growled, making Zhan Yao look over at him. Bai Yutong took a deep breath before he looked at Zhan Yao and Bai Chi.

“We must find out where Liang Hong was and what he did on the night of the murder” he declared. Zhan Yao nodded, as did Bai Chi. Bai Yutong smirked before the three men turned and began to walk towards the door when they were suddenly stopped by Shen Wei and Zhao Yunlan.

“Bai Sir. I’m sorry, but could you stop with your investigation? Station should wait for orders, right?” Zhao Yunlan asked. Bai Yutong looked at him before he smiled slightly.

“We’ll do what we can. This is the way the police station investigates” he stated.

“Stop it!” Shen Wei snapped, making Zhan Yao and Bai Chi look at him in shock while Bai Yutong just raised an eyebrow.

“If you investigate any further, we have to stop you no matter what!” Shen Wei hissed. Bai Yutong frowned.

“Shen Wei—” he started.

“The police station will wait for their next orders!” Shen Wei barked, making Bai Yutong and the others look at him in shock.

~*~*~*~*~

A little while later, Shen Wei and Zhao Yunlan came back with boxes and boxes full of DVDs, placing them on the conference table. All of the detectives stood around the conference table, confusion on their faces, save for Bai Yutong and Zhan Yao.

“What’s this?” Bai Chi asked. 

“Records from surveillance cameras confirmed by First Division. You have to return all of them but before returning them, you have to check the address and whether the content is damaged or not. Understand?” Qian Lin asked, looking at her detectives.

“Wait a minute! You mean all of this?!” Zhao Fu exclaimed. Qian Lin nodded.

“Of course. Aren’t you glad? We’ve got a task to do” she stated with a smile before she turned and walked off. As she walked off, Zhan Yao and Bai Yutong looked at Shen Wei and Bai Yutong.

“Does this mean that they purposely won’t allow us to investigate?” Zhan Yao demanded. Yunlan looked at him, his face showing no emotion.

“This is important as well” he stated before he dipped his head.

“Goodbye” he bid, Shen Wei following behind him as they walked away. Bai Yutong watched them leave, sighing heavily.

“A change of position changes a person as well” Zhan Yao mused. Bai Yutong sighed again before he looked over at the other detectives.

“Alright, let’s go” he ordered, getting to work on the disks. As they worked, Ma Han shook her head.

“This is so fucking annoying. What does our work as policemen mean?” he grumbled. Just then, Bai Yutong’s phone rang, making him look at it before his eyes widened and he quickly answered it.

“Tang Yi” he answered. He listened to whatever Tang Yi had to say before his eyes widened.

“What?” he exclaimed before he hung up and grabbed Zhan Yao by the wrist.

“Come on” he ordered, dragging Zhan Yao away, leaving the rest of the detectives to look at them in confusion.

~*~*~*~*~

Bai Yutong and Zhan Yao soon arrived at the Hong Kong Police Force, running into the room just outside Bao Heizei’s office.

“Tang Yi…” Bai Yutong breathed as he and Zhan Yao stopped before Tang Yi, who was waiting for them.

“Liang Hong’s inside. He’s complaining about your investigation” he explained before he shook his head.

“How could you make an enemy out of the former superintendent? What were you thinking?!” he exclaimed softly. Bai Yutong pursed his lips before he walked past Tang Yi, Zhan Yao following him.

~*~*~*~*~

“I consider this new investigation a good idea. A man died on the roof of our school. I’d like to cooperate with you in order to solve this case” Liang Hong stated as he sat before Bao Heizei, Bai Yutong and Zhan Yao standing behind him while Tang Yi stood by the door.

“Thank you for your decision” Bao Heizei thanked, dipping his head.

“However, don’t mix things that aren’t related. I don’t want any chaotic or reckless investigation” Liang Hong continued, making Bao Heizei nod in agreement as Liang Hong’s gaze slowly drifted to Bai Yutong.

“That only angers people” he stated. Bai Yutong bowed deeply before he looked Liang Hong in the eyes.

“I apologize if we caused any problems for you. However, such investigation was needed to solve our main case” he explained. Liang Hong raised an eyebrow.

“Needed. Why was it needed? It was done by Xiao Xieren. That’s why you should find him quickly and arrest him” he ordered. Bai Yutong shook his head.

“I don’t think so” he replied. Liang Hong raised an eyebrow.

“Oh?” he asked.

“We think that the evidence found at the scene was placed there and that someone pretended to be Xiao Xieren to commit murder” Zhan Yao explained.

“You once worked as the chief of labs, Mr. Liang, so you should know what I mean” Bai Yutong added.

“Yutong!” Bao Heizei warned.

“There’s something I’d like to know. Where were you and what did you do, Mr. Liang, on the night of the murder?” Bai Yutong inquired.

“Yutong, what are you asking—” Bao Heizei started when Liang Hong raised an eyebrow.

“What for? Why do you ask that question?” he demanded as he pushed himself to his feet and took a step towards Bai Yutong, Bao Heizei and Zhan Yao stepping in front of Bai Yutong to protect him.

“Actually, in the locker room, we found a pen that was a memento from the construction project. Your fingerprints were found on that pen” Bai Yutong declared. Bao Heizei turned to look at him, eyes sharp.

“That’s enough, Yutong. You’re being rude!” he scolded as Liang Hong held up a hand.

“Bao Sir” he started, making Bao Heizei look over at him.

“I don’t care” he declared, causing Bao Heizei to step back in shock.

“I can clear it, Yutong. Today, I’ve come to ask you about that. Since you’re asking, I’m going to answer openly. However, as former chief of First Division, I have one question: do you have any proof? If you do, tell me. Tell me your proof!” Liang Hong roared. Bai Yutong’s eyes widened but he couldn’t answer him. Liang Hong smirked and crossed his arms.

“So, you have nothing, right?” he sneered. Bai Yutong gritted his teeth as Liang Hong turned away from him and Zhan Yao.

“Then stop with all this. Working like this…you’ll just repeat the mistakes of your father” he stated as he sat back down on the couch, looking at Bai Yutong.

“Understand? Bai?” he asked, raising an eyebrow. Bai Yutong’s eyes widened and he reached out, clutching Zhan Yao’s arm to steady himself. Zhan Yao looked over at him in concern as Bai Yutong thought back to when Liang Hong repeated the same phrase to his father all those years ago.

“You could have won, Yutong. Regarding that pen, three days before the murder, I checked that room. I must have lost it at that time” Liang Hong explained, making Bai Yutong look at him with fury in his eyes as he continued to clutch at Zhan Yao’s arm.

“On the night of the murder, as always, I returned home at six o’clock. My memory is good” he continued. Bai Yutong growled.

“Despite that, we haven’t found any records of you on the surveillance cameras at that time” he spat.

“Those cameras aren’t everywhere. Or, do you want to tell me that you have proof of me being at the scene at that time?” he sneered. Bai Yutong clutched Zhan Yao’s arm tighter and Zhan Yao winced, but he didn’t say anything. If Bai Yutong needed him, then he would be strong and endure the pain.

“I was home the whole time. It’s a statement from a former superintendent. The best witness of all!” Liang Hong declared. Bai Yutong gritted his teeth but didn’t say anything, and neither did Zhan Yao and Bao Heizei. Liang Hong then stood to his feet, smirking.

“Excuse me” he bid before he looked at Bai Yutong.

“Bai Yutong” he bid. Bai Yutong stared at him before he bowed, still clutching Zhan Yao’s arm. Liang Hong smirked again before he turned and headed towards the door, Tang Yi and Zhan Yao bowing goodbye before Tang Yi opened the door to let Liang Hong out. Once he was gone, Bao Heizei let out a heavy sigh before he collapsed onto his couch, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“I can praise you only for not saying too much. Now get back to the station and don’t do anything!” he ordered before he pushed himself to his feet and walked over to his desk, sitting down. Bai Yutong shook his head as he released Zhan Yao’s arm.

“I can’t do that” he snarled as he stormed over to Bao Heizei’s desk, Zhan Yao following him.

“If you had seen that place, you would’ve said it was a fake too” he continued before he shook his head.

“Why don’t you do anything?!” he shouted. 

“And another thing. Since Liang Hong became manager, many illegal land sales connected to the political world occurred. And that doesn’t only involve Liang Hong, but it’s a case that concerns the whole country!” Zhan Yao added, growing angry. Bao Heizei nodded.

“I know that” he replied calmly. Zhan Yao and Bai Yutong looked at him in shock.

“How did you know about that?” Zhan Yao whispered. Bao Heizei smirked.

“I have my own ways” he replied before he chuckled.

“Collision with someone is a natural thing. It’s definitely better to use money to deal with something than to use a lot of time and expenses when trying to do fair politics” he explained. He then fell silent before he looked at the two detectives.

“What’s so bad about collision? Sometimes it’s needed. Inside the organization are many things people know about but pretend they don’t. That’s why an organization was created. There are things that no one dares to touch. But—” he started as he stood to his feet, looking at Bai Yutong.

“—a murder is different” he declared before he slowly began to walk around his desk.

“If it’s about murder, no excuse is allowed. And that’s why it has to be investigated discreetly. Especially when your opponent is the former chief of First Division. It’s quite different from that time with Sun Qian. You won’t be able to interrogate him with ordinary proof. Not even 100% evidence is enough! You need to have 200% certainty!” he exclaimed. Bai Yutong and Zhan Yao looked at him in shock as he walked back behind his desk and sat down.

“It would be different, if you have 200% certainty. Until you have it, I won’t do anything” he declared. Bai Yutong frowned.

“So…if we get it, will you do anything?” he asked. Zhan Yao looked over at him with wide eyes as he stepped forward to stand before Bao Heizei’s desk.

“I’m sure I will bring it to you!” he declared. 

~*~*~*~*~

When Bai Yutong and Zhan Yao returned to the police station, they worked with the others to look through the DVDs, their eyes practically burning from looking at their computer screens for hours. As everyone worked, Bai Yutong looked over at Zhan Yao.

“How’s your arm? I know I squeezed it pretty hard” he apologized. Zhan Yao smiled and nodded.

“It’s fine. You needed me at that moment, so it’s okay” he replied. Bai Yutong frowned.

“But it’s going to bruise…” he murmured. Zhan Yao chuckled softly.

“I don’t wear anything but long sleeve dress shirts and turtlenecks, no one will see anything” he assured before he frowned.

“How do you do it?” he asked. Bai Yutong raised an eyebrow.

“Do what?” he asked. Zhan Yao sighed.

“We want to arrest Liang but we don’t have any evidence. And he’s a former superintendent. He’s like a god for us ordinary policemen, which means he’s the best witness with an unshakable alibi that we can’t destroy” he grumbled. 

“Bai Sir” a voice called out, making Bai Yutong and Zhan Yao turn to see Shen Wei and Zhao Yunlan standing behind them.

“Don’t think about that and focus on your work” Zhao Yunlan instructed before he and Shen Wei walked away to stand off to the side to supervise. Bai Yutong watched them walk to the side, a small smile on his face.

“Shen Wei. Yunlan” he called out, making them stop and turn to face him.

“Are you really serious?” he asked. Zhao Yunlan and Shen Wei were quiet as Bai Yutong looked at them.

“This is just like our case back at the Western Station. We’re the ones who know this area the best. Better than the criminal, better than First Division. Besides, this is a case where one of us was accused” he growled, making Zhan Yao look over at him with wide eyes. Bai Yutong then stood to his feet and walked over to Shen Wei and Zhao Yunlan, both men not looking him in the eyes.

“We might have noticed something. We might have seen something that the surveillance cameras didn’t see. We can do the things that First Division can’t. That’s the pride of those who work at the police station. The one who taught me that was you two” he continued. Zhao Yunlan and Shen Wei looked at him in shock, their eyes wide, just as he bowed 90 degrees, making their eyes widen even farther.

“Please. Let us investigate” he pleaded. Shen Wei and Zhao Yunlan looked at him before Shen Wei sighed heavily.

“We told you to wait for orders” he growled softly.

“We can still do something” Ma Han called out, making Shen Wei and Zhao Yunlan turn towards her as she stood to her feet.

“You alone told us that” she declared.

“We can do it” Zhao Fu added.

“Let us do it” Jiang Ling begged. Zhan Yao then stood up as well, facing Shen Wei and Zhao Yunlan before he bowed.

“I too beg you” he begged before he stood up and looked Shen Wei and Zhao Yunlan in the eyes.

“It’s difficult to accept, but I can only use my legs. But if I have to, I’m going to use them. Right now, I belong to the station. As you did before, now, I have to move forward. That’s my decision” he declared.

“Please!” Bai Chi begged, bowing as well. 

“Please! We beg you” other detectives shouted as they too bowed to Shen Wei and Zhao Yunlan, who looked at them in shock before they schooled their expressions.

“If you can’t follow orders, we must report you to the chief” Zhao Yunlan declared as Shen Wei smirked and looked over at Bai Yutong.

“However…Bao Sir already went home” he stated as Zhao Yunlan turned to face Bai Yuotng as well.

“That’s why the report must wait till the morning” he added. Bai Yutong looked at him with wide eyes, as did the others, as Zhao Yunlan and Shen Wei nodded.

“That’s all for tonight” Shen Wei declared before he and Zhao Yunlan turned and walked off, leaving the police station. Once they were gone, Bai Yutong turned towards his subordinates

“We’ll definitely find it” he declared.

“Yes sir!” his subordinates replied before they began to grab their stuff to head out. Meanwhile, as they were leaving the station, Shen Wei and Zhao Yunlan both shared a small smile; they knew they were doing the right thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are enjoying this story! Please don't hesitate to leave comments, kudos, bookmark, and subscribe!


	39. 200% Success

A little while later, Bai Yutong and his subordinates went to work, splitting up into teams to ask some students some questions.

~*~*~*~*~

“Excuse me! We’d like to ask you something” Bai Chi stated as he and Jiang Ling ran up to a group of students, Bai Chi flashing his badge. The students nodded in agreement, making Jiang Ling and Bai Chi’s eyes widen.

“Really?” Jiang Ling asked. The students nodded, causing Jiang Ling and Bai Chi smile.

~*~*~*~*~

“Excuse me, could you help us with one thing, please?” Ma Han asked as she and Zhao Fu walked into a classroom, both of them flashing their badges.

“Just for a little bit” Zhao Fu added. The students nodded and gathered around the detectives, ready to help.

~*~*~*~*~

In the cafeteria, Bai Yutong and Zhan Yao went to talk to a group of students sitting at the tables.

“Are you always in the university at this time?” Bai Yutong asked.

“We’d like to show you something” Zhan Yao added. The students nodded, making both Zhan Yao and Bai Yutong smile.

~*~*~*~*~

A little while later, Bai Yutong and Zhan Yao ran back to meet the others, Bai Chi looking at him with big eyes.

“Bai Sir, look at this!” he exclaimed, showing Bai Yutong and Zhan Yao a video. Bai Yutong and Zhan Yao watched, Zhan Yao letting out a soft gasp.

“We found it” he whispered.

“What does it mean?” Ma Han asked, looking at them. Bai Yutong looked at her and huffed.

“With this, we can be sure that the superintendent will become our enemy. The fight that we can’t go back from, is starting” he declared as he looked towards the university, the others looking towards it as well.

_‘_ _This is…our solution’_ he thought to himself.

~*~*~*~*~

The next morning, Zhan Yao and Bai Yutong went to Bao Heizei’s office, standing before his desk; Tang Yi, Shen Wei, and Zhao Yunlan standing off to the side, serving as protection if Bao Heizei ever needed it.

“I’ve heard from Shen Wei and Zhao Yunlan. You should have a solution now” Bao Heizei stated. Bai Yutong and Zhan Yao nodded.

“The thing we confirmed was Liang Hong’s statement about his alibi” Bai Yutong stated.

Tang Yi frowned.

“Alibi?” he repeated.

“Liang Hong said that on the day of the murder, he returned home at six. However, no surveillance camera had a record of him from that time” Zhan Yao explained. Bao Heizei frowned.

“He might have used a way without cameras. He alone said so, didn’t he?” he asked.

Bai Yutong smirked.

“Which is why we searched for another camera” he stated. Bao Heizei raised an eyebrow.

“Another camera?” he repeated. 

“The ones that the students at the university have. Their phones” Bai Yutong declared as he pulled out his phone and showed it to Bao Heizei.

“Every day, many students take photos with their friends and even record videos on the compound. Couldn’t there be clues there? Our aim was to ask around the student population for help and the result was one photo” he stated, pulling up the photo before walking forward and placing his phone down in front of Bao Heizei. Bao Heizei looked at him suspiciously as he slowly picked up the phone, Bai Yutong motioning to it.

“Look at the upper-right hand corner of the photo” he instructed. Bao Heizei looked at the photo and zoomed all the way in to reveal Liang Hong.

“That’s Manager Liang. That photo was taken on the day of the murder at 7:30 pm. So Liang Hong, who should have been at home, was still at school” Zhan Yao declared. Tang Yi scoffed and crossed his arms.

“So what? It’s just a slight time difference” he stated. Bai Yutong held up a finger.

“Another important thing we noticed in the photo is the pocket of Mr. Liang’s suit jacket” he stated. 

“When we enlarge it, we get this” Zhan Yao continued as he placed another photo down onto Bao Heizei’s desk. Bao Heizei looked at him before he picked up the photo, which revealed the pen that Bai Yutong and the others found in the locker room.

“The pen which was given as a memento for the construction project. The pen, which should have been lost three days before, was with Liang Hong on the day of the murder” Zhan Yao declared. 

“And the next day, that pen was found on the locker room floor” Bai Yutong added. Bao Heizei hummed and leaned back in his chair as Bai Yutong looked at him.

“With this, we’ve destroyed Mr. Liang’s alibi and I theorize that he was the one who placed those hair. On that night, Liang Hong was at the scene of the crime” he declared.

“But –” Tang Yi started.

“Bai Yutong” Bao Heizei started as he pushed himself to his feet and walked around his desk.

“Everything you said up till now is just your hypothesis” he stated as he walked over to his office window. Bai Yutong nodded as he turned to face him.

“It is. However, considering all the possibilities, it’s not just a hypothesis” he argued.

Bao Heizei shook his head.

“But it’s still too hypothetical. The fact that Liang Hong doesn’t have an alibi isn’t proof enough that he really did it” he countered. Bai Yutong huffed.

“In order to confirm this hypothesis, I would like you to call Liang Hong in for voluntary questioning” he declared, making Bao Heizei turn and look at him with wide eyes.

“Yutong, are you aware of your request?!” Tang Yi exclaimed.

“Liang Hong told a lie. I know you think the same, Bao Sir. I also know that this isn’t 100% proof, but 200% certainty!” Bai Yutong exclaimed. Bao Heizei was quiet as he stared at him, Bai Yutong staring right back.

“What will happen later depends on you, Bao Sir” he declared, throwing the ball into Bao Heizei’s court. He then bowed low.

“Please Bao Sir” he begged, Zhan Yao following his lead.

“Please” he added.

“Stop with this, Yutong! That can’t be allowed! It’s just a hypothesis” Tang Yi exclaimed as Bao Heizei walked towards Bai Yutong, stopping before him.

“Alright” he agreed, making Bai Yutong look up at him in shock.

“I said that we needed 200% certainty. I think you know it. 200 is twice that of 100, correct?” he asked. Bai Yutong nodded.

“I know” he replied before he bowed low again.

“And the basis of those two hundreds?” Bao Heizei hissed. Bai Yutong looked up at him and smirked.

“My intuition” he declared. Bao Heizei looked at him before he smirked as well, heading back to his desk, picking up the photo that Zhan Yao had placed on his desk.

“Good” he praised, making Zhan Yao and Bai Yutong turn to face him.

“Just this time, I’m going to believe in your 200% intuition” he declared before he cleared his throat.

“Bring Liang Hong in for voluntary questioning” he ordered. 

~*~*~*~*~

A little while later, Bao Heizei and First Division headed to Lingnan University and stood before Liang Hong.

“Mr. Liang, we would like to ask you a few questions regarding the murder of Dr. Jiang” Bao Heizei stated. Liang Hong frowned.

“What does this mean, Bao Sir?” he demanded. Bao Heizei just looked him in the eye and raised his chin slightly.

“This is the decision of the Chief of First Division of the Hong Kong Police Force” he replied before he glanced at Tang Yi.

“Take him” he ordered.

“Yes sir” Tang Yi replied, walking over to Liang Hong before bowing slightly.

“Come with us” he instructed. Liang Hong frowned before he walked over to Bao Heizei, eyeing him up and down before he continued out of the office, First Division officers parting to make way for him.

~*~*~*~*~

“Who would have thought that Bao Sir would do anything” Zhan Yao mused as he leaned against Bai Yutong’s desk, arms crossed in front of him.

“I believe he could destroy Liang Hong” Bai Yutong agreed as he leaned next to Zhan Yao, who nodded.

“Our 200% certainty was successful” he declared. Bai Yutong was quiet before he nodded in agreement.

_‘_ _With this, we’ll finally know the whole truth’_ he thought to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are enjoying this story! Please don't hesitate to leave comments, kudos, bookmark, and subscribe!


	40. New Evidence

A little while later, Bai Chi was called to Zhao Jue’s office and when he stepped inside, Zhao Jue smirked at him.

“I found out who ordered Jiang to do the secret investigation” he declared. Bai Chi’s eyes widened.

“What? Who was it?” he exclaimed.

~*~*~*~*~

After talking to Zhao Jue, Bai Chi rushed back to the police station, panting heavily as he ran to Bai Yutong’s desk.

“Bai Sir!” he exclaimed, making Bai Yutong and Zhan Yao look up at him with a raised eyebrow.

“Bai Chi? What’s wrong?” he asked. Bai Chi panted heavily.

“A little while ago, I got information from Zhao Jue about the secret investigation” he panted.

“Who?” Zhan Yao demanded. 

“The one who accepted Liang Hong’s request and ordered Dr. Jiang to investigate was Bao Sir” Bai Chi exclaimed. Zhan Yao and Bai Yutong looked at him in shock.

“Bao Sir?!” they exclaimed at the same time before Bai Yutong looked over at Zhan Yao.

“What the hell does that mean?!” he exclaimed. Zhan Yao shook his head as Bai Chi let out a heavy sigh.

“And regarding Liang Hong’s questioning—” he started, making Bai Yutong and Zhan Yao look at him with wide eyes.

~*~*~*~*~

Bai Yutong and Zhan Yao soon arrived at the Hong Kong Police Force, both men running through First Division, causing everyone to look at them in confusion as they made a bee-line for Shen Wei and Zhao Yunlan.

“Shen Wei! Zhao Yunlan!” Bai Yutong exclaimed as he and Zhan Yao stopped before them.

“Lian Hong—” Bai Yutong started. Zhao Yunlan sighed and shook his head.

“He was released. Lack of evidence” he explained. Zhan Yao gritted his teeth.

“What about his questioning? Did First Division do it properly?” he demanded. Shen Wei and Zhao Yunlan were quiet before Shen Wei looked at him.

“From the beginning, it was done according to Bao Sir” he stated. Zhan Yao gritted his teeth again as Bai Yutong pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Damn it, he got us. Bao Sir called him himself and released him as well which means that Bao Sir is in communication with Liang Hong! Because of this, we won’t be able to call Liang Hong in this case again. We thought that Bao Sir, who’s at the top, had nothing to do with this case but in reality, he already decided that he wasn’t guilty” Zhan Yao snarled. Bai Yutong growled.

“That was his purpose; the former superintendent and current superintendent working together. From now on, we can’t do anything against Liang Hong” he spat before he pinched the bridge of his nose again.

“I have a headache” he grumbled. Zhan Yao sighed heavily.

“So do I” he murmured.

~*~*~*~*~

A little while later, Bai Yutong and Zhan Yao stormed into Bao Heizei’s office, both men standing before him; Zhao Yunlan, Shen Wei, and Tang Yi standing at attention behind him.

“Excuse me, but I can’t agree with this outcome” Bai Yutong declared.

“Would you tell us the reason why Liang Hong was so quickly set free from accusation?” Zhan Yao added. Bao Heizei looked at the both of them before he huffed.

“We’ve got new evidence” he replied. Zhan Yao and Bai Yutong frowned as Bao Heizei snapped his fingers.

“Yunlan” he barked.

“Yes sir” Zhao Yunlan replied before he step forward and opened a laptop, turning it around so that Bai Yutong and Zhan Yao could see the screen.

“This is a recording from the surveillance camera which was set at the rear entrance of the university” he stated before he played the video, showing Xiao Xieren ran down the stairs, looking around.

“Xiao Xieren?” Zhan Yao breathed as he and Bai Yutong watched as Xiao Xieren hopped into the back of covered moving van.

“That night, when Dr. Jiang was killed, Xiao Xieren was at the place of the crime” Bao Heizei stated. Bai Yutong shook his head.

“Why didn’t Manager Liang show us this important evidence until now?!” he exclaimed. Bao Heizei held up a hand.

“Wait, wait. He had his own reason for that” he stated. Bai Yutong and Zhan Yao frowned.

“Reason?” he repeated. Bao Heizei before he glanced at Zhao Yunlan.

“Yunlan” he ordered. Zhao Yunlan nodded.

“I’ll rewind it” he replied, before he rewound the tape to a few minutes before Xiao Xieren was seen, revealing a group of boys loitering around, smoking.

“Marijuana. And moreover, the son of a police manager is among them” Bao Heizei stated, making Bai Yutong and Zhan Yao look at him.

“If this record had been used as evidence, it would have resulted in punishment of those students and influenced school prestige as well. That’s why Liang Hong hesitate till now whether to show it or not. In any case, I thought he might have hid something from us. Any this was the only way we could get any information from him” he continued.

“This was the reason why Bao Sir assisted in the questioning” Tang Yi added. Bao Heizei then pushed himself up from his seat and walked around his desk, walking over to one of his couches, sitting down.

“I have put to use your 200% certainty. It was that Liang Hong, who knew about that student, didn’t want to make all this public, so he talked about this matter with other teachers in that room. Therefore, he remembered that on that very day he must have lost that pen you found. It was thirty minutes after the time of the crime. So, with his testimony, everything makes sense. That’s why I released him” he explained. Bai Yutong and Zhan Yao turned to face him, frustration on their faces.

“Despite that, this isn’t proof that Liang Hong wasn’t there at the time of death” Zhan Yao growled. Bai Yutong then shook his head.

“I’m sorry Bai Sir, but I think you’re trying to protect Manager Liang!” he exclaimed.

“Of course I am!” Bao Heizei roared, making Zhan Yao and Bai Yutong flinch in shock at his confession.

“Liang Hong is my superior who provided me with the position of superintendent and I should thank him for that. That’s a strong connection, isn’t it? Of course I should take care of it. But, it’s different if we’re talking about murder. My decision came on basis all those things” he growled before he sighed.

“Yutong. Your hypothesis about Liang Hong lying to us that you’d brought up couldn’t be confirmed due to the new evidence we got. Xiao Xieren’s DNA was found at that place and he ran away from that place hiding in the truck. Therefore, Xiao Xieren is 300% guilty” he declared. Zhan Yao and Bai Yutong narrowed their eyes at him as he stood up from the couch.

“Xiao Xieren is once again on the list of wanted persons for murdering Dr. Jiang!” he roared. Bai Yutong and Zhan Yao glared at him before they turned and stormed out of the office, not even bothering to bow on the way out.

~*~*~*~*~

“So, all our investigation until now was useless?” Zhao Fu exclaimed as Bai Yutong and Zhan Yao stood before them, explaining to them what happened.

“We were only used by Bao Sir” Zhan Yao explained calmly as Bai Yutong turned around, his back facing his subordinates.

“Bao Sir’s hiding something” he growled before he shut his eyes, thinking.

_‘_ _What’s the relationship between Bao Sir and Liang Hong?’_ he wondered.

~*~*~*~*~

Meanwhile, down in the archives, Zhao Jue grabbed the file on Bao Heizei, smirking as he looked at it.

“What are you hiding, I wonder?” he murmured. 

~*~*~*~*~

“I’m sorry for making you worry” Liang Hong apologized as he stood before Zhu Xiuying in her office.

“Bao Heizei promised they wouldn’t show that video to the public” he continued. Zhu Xiuying smirked.

“That’s expected” she stated, making Liang Hong bow.

“However, there’s a bigger problem than that” she continued, causing Liang Hong lo look up at her.

“If they catch Xiao Xieren, then that accounting book he has will end up in the hands of the police” she declared. Liang Hong shook his head.

“Don’t worry about that. Bao Heizei is someone who can’t go against my will” he assured. 

~*~*~*~*~

Back in Bao Heizei’s office, Bao Heizei was quiet before he glanced over at Tang Yi.

“Tang Yi, you have to act very discreetly. We’re not talking about an ordinary arrest. By arresting Xiao Xieren, we may trigger something more” he stated. Tang Yi raised an eyebrow.

“You mean those accounting records from Lingnan University?” he asked.

“We can arrest Xiao Xieren, but we can’t talk about those records. That’s the best way to go” Bao Heizei replied. Tang Yi frowned.

“If we do that, we’ll be covering an illegal fraud” he argued. Bao Heizei looked at him and narrowed his eyes.

“Detectives from First Division will follow the murderer till the end. That won’t be changed. Do you understand? Tang Yi?” he asked, almost threateningly. Tang Yi was quiet before he bowed in reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are enjoying this story! Please don't hesitate to leave comments, kudos, bookmark, and subscribe!


	41. Use Everything You Can

“At any rate, the key to this case is Xiao Xieren. We must find him, otherwise, we won’t go any further” Bai Yutong declared to Zhan Yao and Bai Chi back at the police station.

“Is Mr. Xiao really the culprit?” Bai Chi asked. Zhan Yao sighed.

“According to the DNA found at the crime scene and the video from the surveillance camera, it’s most likely” he stated. Bai Chi was quiet before he shook his head.

“I…can’t believe that one” he murmured, just as Qian Lin walked into the station and over to them.

“Can’t believe? It isn’t professional to put your own feelings into an investigation” she stated, looking at Bai Chi. Bai Chi shrunk back as Bai Yutong looked at her.

“Qian Lin” he greeted. 

“First division called us” Qian Lin stated before she turned to face the rest of the station.

“The station should immediately join the investigation team” she called out. She then turned back to face Bai Yutong.

“That’s all” she stated. Bai Yutong narrowed his eyes but he didn’t say anything.

~*~*~*~*~

After getting the order from Qian Lin, Bai Yutong and the rest of his subordinates headed to the meeting hall to meet with Tang Yi, Zhao Yunlan, and Shen Wei.

“The police station will participate in the investigation of Xiao Xieren, charged with murder and evading police” Tang Yi declared.

“Is that really so?” one of the detectives asked.

“You’ll go into action” Tang Yi replied.

“From now on, you’re part of this” he continued.

“Yes sir!” the detectives replied as Shen Wei looked at Bai Yutong and Zhan Yao.

“Bao Sir allowed it as well” he stated. Bai Yutong looked at him in shock.

“Bao Sir?” he repeated. Tang Yi huffed.

“You’ve been investigating Xiao Xieren for two weeks already, right? I’d like to hear your opinions and everything you know” he stated. Bai Yutong looked at him before he nodded. After agreeing, Bai Yutong pulled up everything that they had on Xiao Xieren.

“Xiao Xieren disappeared very suddenly, without having too much cash on him. I assume he already used all the money he had with him. So it’s most likely he’ll ask someone for help” he stated.

“We’ll continue tailing all of his friends” Zhao Yunlan offered.

“I think we should especially check up on his wife” Bai Yutong declared. Zhan Yao frowned.

“Wife?” he repeated. Tang Yi hummed.

“He may go to meet her. We can catch him then” he mused. Bai Yutong nodded.

“According to Bai Chi, Xiao Xieren is a good husband, having his family as his top priority. Isn’t that right, Bai Chi?” he asked, looking over at Bai Chi. Bai Chi nodded.

“Yeah. Mr. Xiao bring a birthday present each year for his wife and they always celebrate it together. I think he wants to meet with his wife the most. And his wife’s birthday is in four days” he stated. 

“Xiao Yu agreed to let us know about the content of her mail and calls. However, her husband still hasn’t contacted her” Tang Yi mused.

“He’s on alert for sure” Shen Wei murmured. Bai Yutong hummed.

“What if we use social media and send out a false report about this?” he asked, causing everyone to look at him in confusion.

“We make a report about how the police are tailing another suspect and therefore aren’t interested in Xiao? He won’t be as cautious and the possibility of him contacting his wife increases. I think this is the best thing we can do now” he declared. Tang Yi shook his head.

“However, Xiao Yu’s depressed and stays at home all day. I don’t think we can use her as bait” he argued. Zhan Yao crossed his arms.

“What about using Bai Chi as her guard?” he offered. Zhao Fu frowned.

“A newcomer from the police station?” he asked. Zhan Yao nodded.

“She needs someone to talk with her since her husband went missing. I assume that she might talk with Bai Chi” he stated. Tang Yi looked over at him before he sighed and nodded.

“Alright, let’s try it” he agreed. Zhan Yao then turned to Bai Chi.

“Bai Chi” he stated. Bai Chi looked up at him with wide eyes.

“Yes?” he replied. Bai Yutong looked at him as well.

“Can you do it?” he asked. Bai Chi nodded.

“Yes sir” he replied. 

~*~*~*~*~

After agreeing to put Bai chi with Xiao Yu, Bai Yutong gave Wang Shao a call, explaining to him their plan.

 _“I understand. On the other hand, when you catch Xiao Xieren, we’ll get an exclusive report”_ Wang Shao stated.

“Yeah, sure. I promise” Bai Yutong agreed before he turned to look at the others, nodding his head. After confirming with Wang Shao about the plan, Tang Yi turned to Shen Wei and Zhao Yunlan.

“We’ll strengthen the guards around Xiao Yu, just to be sure” he stated softly.

“Yes” Zhao Yunlan and Shen Wei replied as Bai Yutong turned to face them.

“Alright, let’s get to it” he declared.

“Yes sir!” everyone replied.

~*~*~*~*~

The next day, Bai Chi was sitting across from Xiao Xieren’s wife, Xiao Yu, in a very fancy teashop. 

“It’s been so long that I went to drink tea like this. Till now, I was always tailed. Frankly, that was really unpleasant” she explained. Bai Chi nodded in understanding.

“I understand” he replied as he picked up his teacup, glancing up towards the balcony where Zhao Yunlan, Shen Wei, and Zhao Fu were watching, the three men men quickly ducking when they saw him.

“Idiot! You shouldn’t look here!” Zhao Yunlan hissed.

“Will he be alright?” Zhao Fu wondered before he glanced back down to keep an eye on Bai Chi.

“But I’m really glad that you called me out” Xiao Yu stated, making Bai Chi look at him in confusion.

“Eh? Why?” he asked. Xiao Yu smiled.

“For me, you’re not a policeman, but a friend I can seek for advice” she explained. Bai Chi smiled slightly.

“Oh, I’m glad you can see me this way” he replied. 

“So, can I ask you something?” Xiao Yu asked. Bai Chi nodded.

“Oh, sure” he replied. Xiao Yu smiled.

“Do you have a girlfriend?” she asked. Bai Chi’s eyes widened before he laughed and shook his head.

“No, not at all” he replied.

“You don’t even have someone that you like?” Xiao Yu asked, frowning slightly. Bai Chi smiled.

“Oh, I do. I like John” he replied. Xiao Yu frowned.

“John?” she repeated. Bai Chi nodded.

“I’ll show you a picture” he stated as he quickly pulled out his phone, typing in his password before showing Xiao Yu a photo of him with his dog.

“This is John” he stated. Xiao Yu gasped.

“So cute…” she whispered. Bai Chi grinned and nodded.

“Right?” he replied and soon both of them were cooing and fawning over Bai Chi’s dog.

“How can he act like that?” Zhao Fu whispered as Zhao Yunlan chuckled.

“That’s perfect” he murmured as Shen Wei nodded in agreement.

“He can easily gain her trust now” he stated as Zhao Yunlan looked over at Zhao Fu.

“Oh, and just a word of advice: when you’re tailing someone, adapt to the surrounding” he stated, quoting Bai Yutong. Zhao Fu looked at him with wide eyes before he nodded.

“Yes sir” he replied. Shen Wei smiled.

“Trust me, he’s learned that lesson first-hand, so he knows what he’s talking about. Besides, it’s basic knowledge” he stated. Zhao Fu nodded.

“Yes sir” he replied. He wasn’t exactly a fan of getting called out for his fashion sense, but Zhao Yunlan and Shen Wei were from First Divison, so he guessed they knew what was up.

~*~*~*~*~

“Bai Chi successfully brought her out. It would be good if Xiao called her now” Tang Yi stated as he stood before Bai Yutong and Zhan Yao. Bai Yutong hummed before he nodded in agreement. Tang Yi smiled slightly before he turned and motioned for the others to follow him out of the station when Bai Yutong stepped forward.

“Tang Yi” he started. Tang Yi paused and looked back at him before he motioned for the others to go on ahead of him while he stayed behind to talk to Bai Yutong.

“Yeah?” he asked.

“Thank you for letting us participate in the investigation” Bai Yutong thanked. Tang Yi huffed.

“Personally, I think the border between First Division and the Police station should disappear. The only one who can make it happen is the one who went through strict training with me” he stated. Bai Yutong frowned, making Tang Yi roll his eyes.

“I’m talking about you, Yutong. We’re connected somehow, aren’t we?” he teased. Bai Yutong smiled as Tang Yi motioned to the door.

“I’ll go report to the Chief” he stated.

“See you” Bai Yutong bid. Tang Yi nodded and turned, heading towards the door while Zhan Yao walked over to stand beside Bai Yutong.

““Somehow connected”?” he repeated, making Bai Yutong look over at him as he raised an eyebrow.

~*~*~*~*~

“Xiao Xieren may call his wife at any moment. Currently, the investigators from the police station are focused on that” Tang Yi stated as he stood behind Bao Heizei as he looked out his window at the city.

“Until Xiao shows himself, let Yutong do what he wants. It was Yutong’s idea to use the media, not yours, I assume?” Bao Heizei asked, turning to look at Tang Yi. Tang Yi said nothing, making Bao Heizei sigh.

“It doesn’t matter. In order to get our target, you must use everything you can. Whether it be the police station…or friendship” he declared. Tang Yi paused before he nodded.

“Yes sir” he replied. 

~*~*~*~*~

Later on that evening, Xiao Xieren walked over to a nearby trash can as he wandered the streets and noticed a newspaper laying on top. He frowned and reached out, grabbing it to look at the headlines, shock filling his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit it's been a HOT minute since I updated this story. Sorry about that, I was busy with summer school. Hope you guys are enjoying this story! Please don't hesitate to leave comments, kudos, bookmark, and subscribe!


	42. Blamed Again

The next day, at Xiao Yu’s house, Xiao Yu and Bai Chi were making sugar cookies when Xiao Yu’s phone dinged, causing them to look up at it. Xiao Yu then walked over to the phone, picking it up to notice that there was a message on it. She then clicked on the message, eyes widening in shock.

~*~*~*~*~

Back at the police station, Bai Yutong and his team were discussing their plan of action when a voice called out to all divisions.

“There’s a message for Xiao Yu! _“This afternoon at one, Wan Chai Park”._ Sent from an anonymous address” a detective cried out. 

“It’s probably from Xiao Xieren. It looks like he wants to meet his wife. Secure the surrounding areas of Wan Chai Park immediately! When Xieren shows himself, arrest him” Tang Yi barked. 

“Yes sir!” the other detectives replied. As the detectives of first division began to move, Bai Yutong walked over to Tang Yi.

“We’re going as well. We’ll help you” he declared. Tang Yi looked over at him and nodded.

~*~*~*~*~

At Xiao Yu’s house, 24 minutes before the meeting time, Bai Chi was sitting was sitting on the couch, looking at the time on his phone before he sighed and placed it down, turning to look at Xiao Yu, who was sitting at the dining room table.

“It’s time already, won’t you go to meet your husband?” he asked. Xiao Yu was quiet before she sighed.

“Could you come with me, Mr. Bai?” she asked.

“I’m not…” Bai Chi started.

“Instead of you, will there be someone else?” Xiao Yu interrupted, looking over at him.

Bai Chi was quiet as Xiao Yu stood up and walked over to him.

“Actually, my husband’s still a suspect, right?” she asked. Bai Chi looked up at him with wide eyes as she sat down on the couch before Bai Chi.

“That’s why you’re with me every day, right?” she demanded. Bai Chi was quiet before he sighed.

“You’re…still being followed. I too got an order to follow you everywhere” he admitted.

Xiao Yu shut her eyes and lowered her head as Bai Chi shifted so that he was a little closer to her.

“However, I still believe that your husband isn’t guilty. Therefore, I want him to show himself in order to tell us the truth” he stated. Xiao Yu was quiet before she looked up at him and smiled slightly.

“Thank you. For your sincerity” she thanked. Bai Chi said nothing before he dipped his head.

“I’m sorry. The truth is, I’m not supposed to tell you about the investigation” he admitted.

Xiao Yu nodded.

“I know. Speaking about that, I too think that it would be better if my husband showed himself. I want to meet him today so that I can tell him that” she explained. Bai Chi smiled slightly.

“I’ll be near there” he assured. Xiao Yu dipped her head, just as the oven timer went off.

Both she and Bai Chi turned towards them, Bai Chi quickly standing to his feet.

“Looks like the cookies are done. I’ll take them out” he stated. As he walked into the kitchen, Xiao Yu glanced over at Bai Chi’s phone.

~*~*~*~*~

At Wan Chai Park, four minutes before the agreed time, Xiao Yu walked over to a park bench and sat down, waiting for her husband while detectives in disguise were all around her, waiting for Xiao Xieren to show up. Meanwhile, in a large van near the park, Tang Yi and a few other detectives were surveilling the park using the cameras that the different detectives had on them.

“He may come any moment. Everyone, be prepared” he ordered into a walkie-talkie. In a building nearby, Bai Yutong was looking out the blinds, Zhan Yao doing the same.

“Will Xieren really come?” he asked, glancing over at Bai Yutong.

“He couldn’t bear it, so he contacted her. His family is his top priority, after all” he reminded. Zhan Yao hummed.

“Family…if it were me, I wouldn’t want to meet them at all. With such a father…” he mused, sitting down on a nearby filing cabinet.

“What about you, Yutong? Would you meet your father?” he asked, raising an eyebrow. Bai Yutong glanced over at him before he sighed.

“Even when he was a policeman, it’s different from you. Once, my father was a detective in First Division. And one day, he caused a scandal and was transferred. He became a policeman without possibility of being promoted. I just lost my trust in such a father. I didn’t want to become such a loser. He often said, _“The leader of First Division is the justice itself, you know?”_ If that’s true, then I’m going to be the best, using my own way. In order to have my own justice in my hands, I will become Superintendent. That was my decision” he declared. Zhan Yao hummed.

“So that’s why you too didn’t focus on field work, right?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Bai Yutong turned to look at him and huffed.

“Despite all that, I’m a policeman at a police station just like my father” he spat. Zhan Yao just looked at him calmly, allowing him to keep speaking.

“What did my father feel at that time? What did he think at that time? I think…that I’d like to more about that” he replied.

_“_ _Someone’s approaching our subject”_ Bai Chi stated into the walkie-talkie, making Bai Yutong and Zhan Yao quickly turn and look through the blinds as the rest of the detectives got into position.

_“_ _Wait”_ Tang Yi ordered from the van. The man approached Xiao Yu and knelt down, handing her something before walking away.

_“_ _He handed something to her and left”_ Bai Chi continued as he watched the mysterious man watch away.

“Ma Han, Zhao Fu, he’s coming your way. Stop him” Bai Yutong ordered. 

_“_ _Yes sir”_ Zhao Fu replied before he and Ma Han stepped out from behind the tree, about to apprehend him when two First Division detectives stepped in front of them, stopping the mystery man.

“Could we talk with you?” one of the detective asked before they led the man off.

“Why the hell is First Division there?! That was our area!” Zhan Yao hissed. Bai Yutong growled.

“This is different from what we were promised” he spat.

_“_ _It’s not Xiao Xieren. He’s an assistant at a nail-salon. He distributes leaflets about opening”_ a detective stated.

“We’ll question him to be sure. Bring him here” Tang Yi ordered from inside the van.

_“_ _What does this mean, Tang Yi?”_ Bai Yutong snapped. Tang Yi let out a heavy sigh before he clicked on his walkie.

“It seems that those two weren’t informed properly. Sorry” he apologized. After the line went dead, Zhan Yao huffed.

“So it was Tang Yi’s fault?” he asked. Bai Yutong sighed.

“Looks like it” he murmured.

~*~*~*~*~

Back at the station, Tang Yi was walking down the hall when Bai Yutong came up behind him.

“Hey, Tang Yi. Why didn’t you tell us beforehand?” he called out. Tang Yi paused and waited for Bai Yutong to catch up to him before they both began walking.

“Xiao Xieren might have noticed it because of those two” he continued. Tang Yi sighed.

“I’m sorry. However, we checked the records from all cameras, and no one similar to Xiao Xieren was there. It looks like Xiao Xieren didn’t come near that place at all. He must have known what the police did” he stated before he turned and looked at Bai Yutong.

“I think someone leaked out that information” he deadpanned before he turned and walked away. Bai Yutong watched him walk away before he huffed.

~*~*~*~*~

“You mean it was our fault?” Zhao Fu exclaimed as he and the rest of the station looked at Qian Lin as she stood before them.

“It became a big cause since the station took part in it. This time, we’ve survived without any serious blame so don’t make the investigation difficult!” she snapped. Ma Han huffed and crossed her arms.

“We’re not the ones making it difficult” she grumbled.

“And moreover, Xiao Xieren must have known about this…” Qian Lin started before she looked at Zhao Fu.

“I hope you’re not involved in that” she threatened.

“Don’t joke about that! We didn’t speak about the investigation!” Jiang Ling snapped.

Meanwhile, Bai Chi was quiet, eyes wide as he thought back to when he was at Xiao Yu’s house and saw her on his phone.

_‘_ _Son of a –’_ he thought to himself.

“Whatever happened, we’re always at fault” Zhao Fu grumbled as Bai Yutong and Zhan Yao looked over at him.

“I’ve had enough of this” Ma Han spat.

“Me too” Jiang Ling agreed. 

~*~*~*~*~

Later on that evening, Bai Yutong and Zhan Yao were the only two left in the station.

“First Division just used us in this” Zhan Yao grumbled as he leaned up against the wall dividing the “conference room” from the rest of the bullpen.

“However, why did Dr. Jiang tell you about those records? They reveal the frauds of your father, after all. Ordinarily, this is something that a son wouldn’t see, right?” Bai Yutong asked, sitting on the edge of the conference table. Zhan Yao shook his head.

“On the contrary. He told me about that _because_ he’s my father. Dr. Jiang was the one who trained me in the past. He was the only one who knew about my hatred towards my father. Besides you, of course” he stated, looking at Bai Yutong.

~*~*~*~*~

_“_ _Records in that copy are just from the last few years. We need previous records as well” Dr. Jiang stated to Zhan Yao on the roof._

_“Those records are in the originals that…Xiao Xieren has?” he asked._

_“Zhan Yao, do you want to know about your father’s past?” Dr. Jiang asked before he smirked._

_“But it’s just like a black box; you can’t see the inside so easily. However, that accounting book is like a key to open such a box. Which may lead us to the truth” he stated._

~*~*~*~*~

“I made an agreement with Dr. Jiang. That book is now a bond between me and Dr. Jiang” Zhan Yao explained. Bai Yutong was quiet before he nodded slowly.

“Bond?” he repeated, just as Zhan Yao’s phone rang. Bai Yutong raised an eyebrow as Zhan Yao answered the phone.

“Yes?” he answered. He then looked over at Bai Yutong and dipped his head before he quickly turned and walked away, leaving Bai Yutong watching him with narrow eyes. Just then, his phone began to ring, making him answer it.

“Hello? What’s up, Jie?” he asked.

_“_ _I’m sorry, I’m not Qingtang”_ Bai Ning answered. Bai Yutong frowned.

“You again, mother?” he asked.

 _“_ _You must hear this. I went to visit your father today and Qingtang said that she would pay for the taxi”_ Bai Ning stated.

“So?” Bai Yutong asked, confused.

_“_ _I think that it isn’t good that mom always pays for it. I can do that as well”_ Bai Qingtang stated, apparently putting the phone on speaker.

_“_ _That doesn’t matter. I was the one who invited you after all”_ Bai Ning argued.

_“_ _But that’s not the truth”_ Bai Qingtang countered.

_“_ _Just stop it. Of course I have to pay!”_ Bai Ning exclaimed.

_“_ _Not at all!”_ Bai Qingtang exclaimed.

“Are y’all done?” Bai Yutong asked, slightly exasperated.

_“_ _Yutong! This is important!”_ Bai Qingtang exclaimed.

_“_ _Yes, it is!”_ Bai Ning added. Bai Yutong huffed.

“Didn’t you two just solve the dispute?” he asked. The line was silent before Bai Ning and Bai Qingtang chuckled.

_“_ _Huh, guess we did”_ Bai Qingtang mused. Bai Yutong rolled his eyes before a thought hit him.

“Oh, hey mom? Do you remember Mr. Liang? Dad owned him in the past” he stated.

_“_ _Ah, that Mr. Liang? You don’t need to talk in past tense, he still is”_ Bai Ning stated. Bai Yutong frowned.

“What? Even now?!” he exclaimed. Bai Ning hummed.

_“_ _From time to time, he visits your father. He’s definitely nicer than you are, Yutong. If you meet him, tell him our gratitude”_ she instructed before she hung up. Bai Yutong was quiet before he slowly lowered the phone from his ear.

_‘_ _Liang Hong visits…what the fuck does this all mean?!’_ he thought to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are enjoying this story! Please don't hesitate to leave comments, kudos, bookmark, and subscribe!


	43. The Meeting Place

The next day, Bai Chi and Xiao Yu went to the supermarket, shopping for groceries. 

“Sold out?” Xiao Yu murmured as she searched for a specific type of vegetable. 

“Seems so” Bai Chi started before he noticed the vegetable Xiao Yu was looking for.

“Ah, there it is!” he exclaimed, pointing it out to her. Xiao Yu smiled and grabbed the vegetable, placing it in the cart, not realizing that somewhere else in the store, they were being watched by First Division detectives. 

~*~*~*~*~

A few days later, Xiao Yu was folding some laundry when her phone suddenly pinged. She frowned and reached out for it, picking it up to see that there was a message from an anonymous sender.

~*~*~*~*~

Meanwhile, at the police station, Bai Yutong and his team headed into the conference room, where Tang Yi, Shen Wei, and Zhao Yunlan walked over to him.

“Xiao Yu got another message. This evening at 7 o’clock, the entrance of Times Square. Again from an anonymous address” Tang Yi stated. 

“Confirm that address” Zhao Yunlan ordered as Shen Wei turned to the other First Division detectives.

“Listen up! This is the last chance to catch Xiao Xieren. We can’t fail. No matter what, Xiao Xieren can’t get wind of us following him!” he barked.

“Yes sir!” the detectives replied. Tang Yi then looked over at Bai Chi and pointed at him.

“Moreover, Xiao Yu wants you to accompany her. Prepare yourself. When you’re ready, go to her” he ordered. Bai Chi looked at him with wide eyes before he looked over at Bai Yutong, who looked back at him and nodded his consent. 

“I rely on you” he stated. Bai Chi nodded.

“Okay” he agreed.

~*~*~*~*~

Later on that evening, 56 minutes before the agreed meeting time, Bai Chi was waiting for Xiao Yu to lock up the house before she turned to him.

“Thank you for waiting. Should we go?” she asked. Bai Chi nodded.

“Yeah” he replied.

~*~*~*~*~

At the meeting place, a mixture of First Division detectives and police station detectives were waiting around Times Square, waiting for Xiao Xieren to show up.

“Teams, tell your state!” Tang Yi instructed from inside a monitor van that was in the basement of the parking garage.

_“_ _First team, everything set”_ a detective replied.

_“_ _Second team, everything set”_ another detective stated.

_“_ _Third team, everything set”_ a third detective answered. After all the teams stated their position, a team noticed Xiao Yu and Bai Chi entering the mall at 6:45.

“Our object has arrived” a detective stated into his walkie.

~*~*~*~*~

In the van, Tang Yi was looking at the CCTV footage as Xiao Yu and Bai Chi stopped in the middle of the square; Xiao Yu looking around to see where all the different teams were. After making eye contact with Zhan Yao and Bai Yutong, Zhan Yao looked down at his watch.

“Just 15 minutes till the agreed time” he stated. Bai Yutong hummed and leaned against the railing, just as Xiao Yu’s phone pinged with a message. She quickly opened her phone and looked at the message, frowning.

_Go to east entrance_

“He changed the place” she stated, looking over at Bai Chi, who frowned.

“What?” he replied.

~*~*~*~*~

“Another message for our object. The place was changed to the hall next to the east entrance” one of the detectives in Tang Yi’s van stated, making another detective grab a map and rush over to Tang Yi, showing it to him.

~*~*~*~*~

“Let’s go” Xiao Yu instructed. Bai Chi nodded.

“Yeah” he replied, following her to wherever the hell the east entrance was. Meanwhile, Bai Yutong and Zhan Yao were watching, a small frown on Zhan Yao’s face.

“Trying to get rid of the detectives?” he wondered. Bai Yutong shook his head.

“Doesn’t matter. Near the east entrance is Zhao Fu and his team” he stated.

_“_ _Police Station, third team. Go to Nishigawa parking lot”_ Tang Yi ordered. Zhan Yao frowned when he heard the order.

“Nishigawa? But they’re at the right place now. They don’t need to go away” he murmured.

_“_ _First Division, fourth and fifth team! Move to the east entrance”_ Tang Yi ordered from the van.

~*~*~*~*~

At the east entrance, at 6:51 pm, Xiao Yu and Bai Chi were looking around when Xiao Yu’s phone pinged.

~*~*~*~*~

_“_ _Object got another message. She should go to the food center on the fourth floor”_ one of the detectives stated.

_“_ _First Division, first and second team! Move to the fourth floor”_ Tang Yi barked.

_“_ _Yes sir”_ Zhao Yunlan replied as he, Shen Wei, and his team made to move.

_“_ _People from station, continue to check other places”_ Tang Yi continued before he went quiet.

“So we’re too close to the actual places?” Zhan Yao asked, looking at Bai Yutong. Bai Yutong huffed.

“I assume that it’s the order from Bao Sir” he replied.

~*~*~*~*~

_“_ _Yunlan. I’m going there too”_ Tang Yi stated.

_“_ _I understand”_ Zhao Yunlan replied as he and Shen Wei sat down at a table in the food court. Tang Yi then looked at the other detectives in the van before he stood up and headed towards the door, just as his phone began to ring. He looked at the caller and sighed internally before he hung up.

~*~*~*~*~

Bai Yutong looked at his phone after Tang Yi hung up and huffed.

“Tang Yi…” he grumbled.

“He hung up?” Zhan Yao inferred, raising an eyebrow. Bai Yutong looked over at him as he crossed his arms.

“This was his real plan. An enemy who pretends to be an ally. In the end, even Tang Yi is against us” he declared. Bai Yutong gritted his teeth and looked away. He hated it when Zhan Yao was right.

~*~*~*~*~

“He changed the place so many times now. What does he want?” Xiao Yu murmured as she and Bai Chi sat at a table in the food court. Bai Chi was quiet before he looked at her.

“I’m sure you’ll meet him” he assured.

“I hope so” Xiao Yu replied, not realizing that Zhao Yunlan, Shen Wei, and Tang Yi were sitting nearby.

“Five minutes until the agreed time” Shen Wei stated as Tang Yi sat down at the table next to them.

“How will Xiao Xieren come here?” Tang Yi asked. Zhao Yunlan shook his head.

“Dunno. Don’t you want to ask Bai Sir?” he asked, looking over at Tang Yi, Shen Wei doing the same. Tang Yi looked over at them with narrowed eyes as Zhao Yunlan continued.

“The police station knows this place better than we do. They’re our support, aren’t they?” he asked. Tang Yi sighed.

“Bao Sir’s decision” he replied.

“You think that that’s a reason?” Shen Wei hissed, giving him a look. Tang Yi was quiet before he looked at both of them.

“Doesn’t matter, I follow the order” he replied.

~*~*~*~*~

“This the result of our trust in Tang Yi. The one we can trust is we alone, after all” Zhan Yao mused as he and Bai Yutong looked at one another.

“Cat, it hasn’t ended yet. The main point is, whether we can catch Xiao Xieren before he’s caught by Bao Sir’s team. We have to believe in that” Bai Yutong stated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Yes, I know it's been a hot minute, but I hope you guys are enjoying this story! Please don't hesitate to leave comments, kudos, bookmark, and subscribe!


	44. The Secret Meeting

_“The time’s up soon. Bai Chi, go away from her”_ Tang Yi instructed into Bai Chi’s earpiece. Bai Chi was quiet before he looked down at his watch.

“Ah, I should go soon” he stated, standing up when Xiao Yu reached out and grabbed his arms.

“Wait. Not yet” she begged. Bai Chi frowned and looked at his watch.

“But…” he started when Xiao Yu held up her cup.

“Could you bring me another one?” she asked. Bai Chi blinked before he nodded.

“Oh, sure” he replied, taking the cup before walking away to the café; Tang Yi, Shen Wei, and Zhao Yunlan watching.

“What is he doing?” Tang Yi whispered. While they were focused on Bai Chi, Xiao Yu looked at Bai Chi’s phone that he had left on the table and reached out, taking it before opening it. As she was looking at the phone, she felt like someone was staring at her, so she turned to see Bai Chi looking at her, cup still in his hands.

“Mrs. Xiao…did you call your husband from my phone?” he asked. Xiao Yu was quiet before she turned and looked at him.

“Please, help me. Right now, my husband called me on your phone. He said that he would surrender to the police if he could meet me. Just one more time. That would be enough. Please” she begged. Bai Chi was quiet as Tang Yi, Shen Wei, and Zhao Yunlan continued to watch.

“What are they talking about?” Tang Yi murmured. Bai Chi then then made to sit down and placed the cup down when he accidentally knocked over his own drink, spilling it on Xiao Yu.

“I’m sorry! I’m so sorry!” he exclaimed, making Shen Wei, Tang Yi, and Zhao Yunlan cringe.

“What is he doing?!” Zhao Yunlan exclaimed.

“I’m sorry” Bai Chi apologized before he grabbed his walkie-talkie.

“We’re going to change clothes” he stated as he looked at Xiao Yu.

“Mrs. Xiao, let’s go” he stated. Xiao Yu nodded.

“Okay” she agreed, standing up. They then headed out of the food court, Tang Yi immediately grabbing his microphone.

“Object moved. Fourth team, follow them” he ordered before he, Shen Wei, and Zhao Yunlan stood up from their seats.

~*~*~*~*~

Meanwhile, Bai Chi and Xiao Yu headed to a nearby store, Xiao Yu heading into the changing room.

“She’s in the changing room” Bai Chi stated into the walkie.

 _“Watch over the exit”_ Tang Yi ordered.

“Yes sir” Bai Chi replied. 

~*~*~*~*~

Outside the store, Tang Yi, Zhao Yunlan, and Shen Wei were watching before Shen Wei frowned.

“It’s taking too long” he deadpanned. Tang Yi frowned before he went on his walkie

“Bai Chi, check on her” he ordered.

~*~*~*~*~

Bai Chi, who was inside the store, frowned.

“But…” he started.

~*~*~*~*~

“A female detective nearby, check the changing room” Tang Yi barked.

_“Yes sir”_ two female detectives replied as they headed into the store, where Bai Chi was waiting.

“She’s still inside!” he exclaimed as he ran over to them.

“Move!” one of the detectives ordered, shoving him away.

“Wait! She’s still in the middle of changing!” Bai Chi exclaimed as one detective held him off while the other went to the changing room to check, only to find it empty. She then ran over to the exit and opened the door, eyes widening in shock before she went on her walkie.

“Object isn’t here!” she exclaimed.

~*~*~*~*~

“Escaped?!” Zhao Yunlan exclaimed. Tang Yi’s eyes widened before he went on his walkie.

“SEARCH FOR HER!” he barked.

~*~*~*~*~

Meanwhile, in his office, Bao Heizei was listening in on the conversation, frowning the whole time.

_“We’ve checked the whole shop, but we didn’t find her!”_ one of the female detectives exclaimed.

_“She isn’t on the main level either”_ another detective stated.

_“She’s not in the parking lot”_ another detective exclaimed, making his eyes widen in horror.

~*~*~*~*~

While all the detectives were searching desperately for her, Xiao Yu ran up the back stairs in disguise, smiling when she saw Xiao Xieren waiting for her at the top.

“Yu!” Xiao Xieren exclaimed, running over to her, hugging her tightly. When they pulled away, Xiao Yu reached into her back and pulled out a small parcel.

“I’ve brought money and another phone. Run! And this too” she stated, handing him a small gift. He smiled sadly before he looked at her.

“We’ll celebrate the birthday next year” he assured. Xiao Yu nodded, just as the exit door opened and Bai Chi stepped out.

“If you want to surrender to the police, you don’t need another phone or money, right?” a voice called out, making Xiao Yu and Xiao Xieren look over to see Bai Yutong and Zhan Yao walking over to them.

“Mrs. Xiao, when you said that he would surrender, that wasn’t the truth, was it?” Bai Chi asked, stepping forward. Xiao Yu looked away while Bai Yutong sighed sadly.

“Enemy pretends to be ally” he stated before he looked at Xiao Xieren.

“You used Bai Chi’s phone in order to secretly call your wife. However, Bai Chi knew that you were using him” he stated. Xiao Yu’s eyes widened as she looked over at Bai Chi, who was looking back at her with hurt and angry eyes.

~*~*~*~*~

_“How did Xiao Xieren know about the investigation?” Bai Yutong asked as he and Zhan Yao stood in the conference room with Bai Chi._

_“I think you know it” Bai Yutong continued. Bai Chi was quiet before he bowed._

_“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have taken it personally but…” he started._

_“No, it can happen to anyone” Bai Yutong assured, making Bai Chi look at him in confusion._

_“Me too” he continued. Bai Chi’s eyes widened as Bai Yutong sighed._

_“There are moments when I pity the culprit and say that he’s not someone I want to arrest” he continued before he turned to face Bai Chi._

_“We’re human as well. We can hesitate. And because we can do it, we’ll find the right way” he finished. He then looked Bai Chi in the eyes._

_“Bai Chi” he started._

_“Yes?” Bai Chi replied, his voice soft as tears glistened in his eyes._

_“You have your own way, right? Therefore, just do as you think is right. Xiao Xieren probably knows what the police is doing, so I don’t think he’ll show himself. You’re the only one who can change that” Bai Yutong declared, making Bai Chi blink._

_“If you let his wife use you, they may meet” he continued. Bai Chi was quiet as Bai Yutong sighed._

_“I don’t want to praise you for this, but it can only be done by you because of your sympathy” he declared. Zhan Yao looked at him in confusion as he stepped towards Bai Chi._

_“Bai Chi. What should you really do? Prepare yourself and let yourself be used” he instructed. Bai Chi was quiet before he nodded._

_“Yes sir!” he replied._

~*~*~*~*~

After learning about Bai Chi’s betrayal, Xiao Yu looked at him in confusion.

“How did you know? I deleted all the records” she stated.

“Her phone is set so that it sends everything here” Bai Yutong stated, pulling out his own phone to show Xiao Yu.

“Because you really properly used Bai Chi, you could meet with your husband. I thought you should have met him before we arrest him” he continued, putting his phone away before he walked over to Xiao Xieren.

“Mr. Xiao, it depends on you” he stated. Xiao Xieren was quiet and looked over at his wife before he sighed.

“I’m going with you” he declared.

“No!” Xiao Yu exclaimed, grabbing him by the arm.

“Everything will be alright” Xiao Xieren soothed, turning and taking her hands in his. Xiao Yu nodded as Xiao Xieren let go of her hands and turned to face Bai Yutong.

“I’m going to tell you everything that happened” he declared. Bai Yutong nodded.

“Thank you” he thanked before he motioned with his head.

“Let’s go to the station” he stated. Xiao Xieren nodded as Bai Yutong took him by the arm and began to lead him away, nodding to Zhan Yao who followed after him, just as Tang Yi and the other First Division detectives arrived.

“Tang Yi” Bai Yutong growled as Tang Yi walked over and stood before Xiao Xieren.

“Xiao Xieren, I assume. You’re under arrest for the murder of Dr. Jiang” he declared. Zhan Yao looked at him with wide eyes as Tang Yi looked between Zhan Yao and Bai Yutong.

“This isn’t your business” he stated. Bai Yutong growled.

“So you really followed us” he spat. 

“It was Bao Sir’s order too” Tang Yi replied.

 _“Good job Tang Yi. Arrest Xiao Xieren immediately and bring him to the Hong Kong Police Force_ _”_ Bao Heizei ordered.

“Yes sir” Tang Yi replied before he looked at two detectives.

“Take him” he ordered. The detectives handcuffed him and led him away, Tang Yi going to follow them when Bai Yutong stepped forward.

“Tang Yi, wait” he called out, making Tang Yi stop.

“Do you really think that obeying orders is the only right way?” he continued. Tang Yi took a deep breath before he turned to face Bai Yutong.

“Bai Yutong, we are very different. Frankly speaking, I don’t believe in justice. Following the orders from above; that’s enough. In this way, I can get up in my career” he snapped before he walked over to Bai Yutong and stood before him.

“How about you now? An ordinary policeman at the station, transferred twice, having his own justice. Your justice is wrong. According to the organization, me or you…who’s right?” he asked before he turned and began walking down the stairs.

“Tang Yi, do you really think so?” Bai Yutong asked as he followed after him.

“We hesitated so many times when we were in school. And didn’t we desperately search for the things which were right and fair? Tang Yi. For what reason did we become policemen?!” he exclaimed. Tang Yi was quiet for a long time before he shook his head.

“I already forgot about that” he stated before he continued walking down the stairs. Bai Yutong, Zhan Yao, and Bai Chi all watched him leave, different expressions of hurt and anger on their faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are enjoying this story! Please don't hesitate to leave comments, kudos, bookmark, and subscribe!


	45. Betrayed Again

After First Division left the mall and headed back to the Hong Kong Police Force, Tang Yi let Bai Yutong’s words play over in his head.

_“_ _For what reason did we become policemen?!”_ Bai Yutong screamed. Tang Yi was quiet, just letting the words stew.

~*~*~*~*~

“Regarding Xiao Xieren, he was successfully arrested by First Division” Bao Heizei stated on a phone call to Liang Hong.

_“_ _I see. And what about that book?”_ Liang Hong asked.

“We’re going to verify it with him” Bao Heizei replied.

_“_ _Good job, Heizei”_ Liang Hong praised. 

“Thank you” Bao Heizei replied, standing a little straighter from the praise.

~*~*~*~*~

Liang Hong then hung up the phone before he looked over at Zhu Xiuying.

“As I said, we don’t need to worry” he stated with a small smile. 

“Yeah” Zhu Xiuying replied.

~*~*~*~*~

“In the end, we were the ones who were used the most” Zhan Yao mused as he, Bai Yutong, and Bai Chi walked back into the police station.

“But there’s something more” Bai Yutong murmured as he came to a stop, the others halting as well. He then turned to look at Zhan Yao.

“The place where Xiao Xieren met with his wife wasn’t controlled from the beginning. How come Xiao Xieren knew beforehand that the police wouldn’t be at that place?” he asked. Zhan Yao frowned as Bai Yutong turned to face Bai Chi.

“You didn’t tell his wife those details, did you?” he asked. Bai Chi shook his head.

“I didn’t. I don’t know how Mr. Xiao knew about that” he replied. 

~*~*~*~*~

At the Hong Kong Police Force, Bao Heizei was looking at his phone when there was a knock on his door and Zhao Yunlan and Shen Wei stepped in.

“Excuse us, sir” Zhao Yunlan greeted.

“Is he here?” Bao Heizei asked, looking over at him before he turned and walked past them.

“I’m going to go question him” he stated.

“That’s—” Zhao Yunlan started, making Bao Heizei turn and look back at them.

“Regarding Xiao Xieren, he isn’t at headquarters” Shen Wei deadpanned, making Bao Heizei look at them in shock.

~*~*~*~*~

“So there’s someone here who leaked that information to Xiao Xieren. In order to know him, we need to talk directly to Xiao Xieren” Bai Yutong mused, just as the police station doors slid open and Tang Yi, Xiao Xieren, and two First Division Detectives walked in.

“Tang Yi?” Zhan Yao whispered, shocked.

“Mr. Xiao?” Bai Chi murmured, also shocked.

“I said that we would take him, but I didn’t tell them where” Tang Yi deadpanned as he stood before the three men. Bai Yutong frowned.

“What do you mean?” he asked. Tang Yi huffed.

“He’s someone _you_ caught. So, you have the right to question him. Besides—” he started as he walked over to Bai Yutong.

“—I would like to protect our justice. We’re somehow connected, right?” he asked. Bai Yutong nodded as Tang Yi looked over at the detectives.

“Let him go” he ordered as Bai Yutong looked at Zhan Yao and Bai Chi.

“Start with the questioning” he ordered.

“Yes sir” Zhan Yao and Bai Chi replied as they walked over to Xiao Xieren and led him away. The two First Division detectives bowed to them before turning away while Bai Yutong looked at Tang Yi.

“Are you sure this is alright? I mean, you’re going against Bao Sir” he reminded. Tang Yi huffed.

“Of course it isn’t. Shao Fei’s probably gonna have my ass for being so reckless. However, I couldn’t just overlook that. Bao Sir still listens to the police officers at the university, _and_ he’s still in connection with Liang Hong. Liang Hong and Bao Sir’s aim is Xiao Xieren’s accounting book. They’re trying to hide that book” he stated, just as his phone rang. He pulled it out and looked at it before showing it to Bai Yutong.

“It’s Bao Sir” he stated. He then took a deep breath before he turned and answered it.

“Hello?” he answered.

_“_ _I assume you’re aware of the thing you did”_ Bao Heizei hissed before he hung up. Tang Yi was quiet before he let out a long and heavy sigh.

“I was the one who mistook everything till the end. I thought I always did the right thing” he murmured.

“Despite that, I still think that you didn’t do any mistake in your work” Bai Yutong argued. Tang Yi nodded before he turned to face Bai Yutong.

“Yutong. Go to the top. Change the organization so the obvious thing will always be obvious. I beg you” he begged, tears in his eyes before he turned and headed towards his department.

_‘_ _What’s the justice? What’s the organization? If that one man is the organization itself, then I won’t forgive him for sure. Therefore, the thing I must do is to reveal the truth’_ he thought.

“This is bad! He’s not here!” Ma Han exclaimed, just as he walked into the department.

“Where is he?! Find him!” Jiang Ling barked. The other detectives nodded and quickly rushed out of the room, Bai Chi following behind.

“Bai Chi! What happened?” Bai Yutong called out, making Bai Chi stop and face him.

“Bai Sir! Mr. Xiao’s lost!” he exclaimed as he ran over to Bai Yutong. Bai Yutong frowned.

“What?!” he exclaimed.

“I brought him to the room, but he was somehow able to get out!” Bai Chi cried. Bai Yutong was quiet before he suddenly took off, Bai Chi following him.

~*~*~*~*~

“Escaped?!” Bao Heizei exclaimed as he shot out of his chair and looked over at Zhao Yunlan and Shen Wei, who looked back at him with wide eyes.

“Sound the alarm! This time, First Division get him for sure!” he shouted.

~*~*~*~*~

Some detectives made a dash for their cars while other detectives took to the streets, searching for Xiao Xieren. Meanwhile, Xiao Xieren ran down a flight of stairs, avoiding all of the police searching for him. Once he was safe, he put his hands on his knees and began to pant heavily, not realizing that he hadn’t escaped one detective. 

~*~*~*~*~

At the station, Bai Yutong and Bai Chi burst into the interrogation room; Bai Yutong looking around.

“No one watched him?” he demanded, looking back at Bai Chi.

“No, Dr. Zhan was here. But when I returned after I’d talked with the guard…Dr. Zhan wasn’t here either…” Bai Chi replied. Bai Yutong was quiet before it hit him like a ton of fucking bricks.

_‘_ _There’s someone who leaked the information to Xiao Xieren…the one who talked with Zhan Yao at that time…could it be?!’_ he thought to himself.

~*~*~*~*~

Underneath the bridge, Xiao Xieren stood up and turned, only to see Zhan Yao staring at him. Zhan Yao then slowly walked towards him as he held out a key.

“I’ve brought you my bond with Dr. Jiang” he declared.

~*~*~*~*~

_‘_ _Enemy pretends to be ally. Everything was done by the man…I considered to be my ally’_ Bai Yutong declared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are enjoying this story! Please don't hesitate to leave comments, kudos, bookmark, and subscribe!


	46. Xiao Xieren...Escaped?!

_“Xiao Xieren escaped? What does it mean?!”_ Liang Hong demanded.

“I’m very sorry” Bao Heizei apologized from where he was sitting at his desk.

 _“Moreover, the one who helped him was Zhan Yao, the son of the deputy secretary? What do you want to do with this?!”_ Liang Hong exclaimed.

“We’ll put him on the wanted list and search for him ASAP _”_ Bao Heizei replied.

 _“Watch out for the media! Nothing can go out now! You understand?!”_ Liang Hong barked before he hung up. Bao Heizei growled and slammed his phone down a couple of times on his desk, just as there was a knock on the door.

“Excuse me” a voice called out before Tang Yi, Shen Wei, and Zhao Yunlan walked in.

“Chief, I’m sorry—” Tang Yi started when Bao Heizei leapt out of his chair, fuming.

“ALL OF THIS WAS BECAUSE YOU BROUGHT HIM TO THE STATION! DON’T SHOW YOURSELF BEFORE ME!” he shouted. Tang Yi was quiet before he bowed his head while Bao Heizei looked over at Zhao Yunlan and Shen Wei.

“What about Zhan Yao?” he demanded. 

“His phone’s off and we can’t localize him through GPS” Shen Wei replied.

“Someone else may help him. Station won’t ever continue with this investigation! Follow them! Follow Bai Yutong!” Bao Heizei shouted.

~*~*~*~*~

After getting the orders, a few First Division detectives headed to the police station, taking laptops and binders.

“Hey! Why are you taking those materials from our investigation!” Zhao Fu exclaimed.

“The people from First Division believe that we helped Dr. Zhan” Ma Han replied as Bai Yutong and Qian Lin walked in.

“So what now?! If they can’t find Zhan Yao and Xiao Xieren, you won’t be the one who’s fired!” Qian Lin exclaimed.

“We’ll search for them. That’s why I’m asking for permission” Bai Yutong snapped as First Division continued to box things up.

“Don’t do anything. Temporarily, you’re under house arrest. Leave your phone here as well” Qian Lin spat as she whirled on him. Bai Yutong narrowed his eyes before he growled.

~*~*~*~*~

Later on that evening, Bai Yutong returned home and walked through the door, only to see Zhan Yao and Xiao Xieren in his living room.

“You…” he started. Zhan Yao dipped his head.

“I’m sorry for coming” he apologized. Bai Yutong shook his head as his eyes began to glow.

“How did you get in?” he snarled. Zhan Yao sighed.

“You gave me a key, remember?” he stated. Bai Yutong was quiet before he sighed, eyes fading back to normal.

“Cat…” he started when Zhan Yao bowed.

“I’m sorry. I thought they wouldn’t search for us here” he explained. Bai Yutong said nothing before he stormed over to Zhan Yao and grabbed him by his coat jacket, eyes glowing bright white.

“Are you aware of your own actions?!” he snarled.

“That’s not true. He just tried to protect me” Xiao Xieren argued, trying to diffuse the situation.

“Yutong, please, listen to us. You can report us afterwards, okay?” Zhan Yao suggested. Bai Yutong growled before he let go of Zhan Yao and looked over at Xiao Xieren.

“Come” he ordered, motioning to the couch. Xiao Xieren nodded as he sat down on the couch while Bai Yutong sat cross from him and Zhan Yao leaned against the kitchen counter.

“Talk” Bai Yutong spat. Xiao Xieren nodded.

“Dr. Jiang told me before that I should keep Dr. Zhan’s number, just in case something were to happen” he explained. Bai Yutong narrowed his eyes.

“What happened on the night of the murder?” he demanded.

“We agreed that we would meet together. However…” Xiao Xieren started.

~*~*~*~*~

_On the night of the murder, when Xiao Xieren went to the rooftop to meet with Dr. Jiang, he already found the man on the floor, bleeding from his head._

_“Dr. Jiang!” he exclaimed, running over to him, accidentally kicking a pen as he ran. After kicking the pen, he stopped and frowned, wondering where it went when he heard a sound come from behind, making him look over his shoulder before he rushed away to hide behind one of the generators. He then peered around the corner, eyes widening in shock when he saw who came around the corner._

~*~*~*~*~

“Manager Liang Hong?!” Bai Yutong exclaimed. Xiao Xieren nodded.

“Yes” he replied.

~*~*~*~*~

_Xiao Xieren continued to watch as Liang Hong took out a small Ziploc bag and a pair of tweezers, removing pieces of hair from the Ziploc bag before placing them next to Dr. Jiang’s body. Liang Hong then stood up and pulled out his phone, dialing a number before putting it to his ear._

_“I’ve set up Xiao’s hairs. With this, Xiao Xieren will be blamed for everything” he declared. Xiao Xieren’s mouth fell open before he turned and took off running._

~*~*~*~*~

“And who was one the phone?” Bai Yutong asked. Xiao Xieren shook his head.

“I don’t know. However, Mr. Liang is a former police officer…and my version sounds too untrustworthy, that’s why…I couldn’t tell the police. Therefore, I relied on Dr. Zhan” he explained, looking over at Zhan Yao, who crossed his arms.

“Even if we had questioned him at the station, he would have ended up with first division. I thought that it wouldn’t have been wise to hand him over to Bao Sir until we know the truth. Bao Sir and Liang Hong are still connected” he explained as he reached into his coat pocket and pulled out the key Xiao Xieren had given him earlier.

“The missing original accounting book was hidden by Mr. Xiao in the storage room and this is the key. It can _never_ fall into Liang Hong’s hands” he declared before he put the key back into his coat pocket. He then looked at Bai Yutong, his face sad.

“I apologize for not taking your advice” he apologized, bowing slightly before his eyes hardened.

“However, to let Mr. Xiao escape was a decision I’m _not_ taking back” he declared. Bai Yutong huffed and leaned back on his couch.

“I’m not hiding a murder suspect. However, before that, we must investigate Liang Hong again” he declared. Zhan Yao and Xiao Xieren looked at him in shock as he leaned forward, looking at Xiao Xieren.

“For now, you should take a bath” he stated. Xiao Xieren blushed before he nodded.

“Okay” he agreed.

~*~*~*~*~

While Xiao Xieren was showering, Zhan Yao and Bai Yutong were talking in the living room.

“There’s a reason why Liang Hong wants that book back. This is one part of the copy of that book” Zhan Yao stated as he waved his hand, summoning a copy of the accounting book, which he handed to Bai Yutong.

“The name of my father, Zhan Yunwen, is listed here on a regular basis. This is the proof of him getting the bribe from Lingnan. This book was created twenty years ago. Everything started with this first page” he explained, handing the first page to Bai Yutong.

“As you can see, there are the names of my father and Liang Hong. My father and Liang Hong were connected with Lingnan University twenty years ago” he continued. Bai Yutong then pointed to the destroyed part of the page.

“And this destroyed part?” he asked. Zhan Yao shrugged.

“According to Xiao Xieren, it was in that state when he found it. If we could figure out what was written there, we could understand what happened twenty years ago” he stated. Bai Yutong hummed.

“So the truth about the things that happened twenty years ago is on that destroyed part…” he murmured before he stood up and began to pace around his living room.

“In order to understand that, couldn’t we ask someone who knows both Bao Sir and Liang Hong?” Zhan Yao asked, looking up at Bai Yutong. Bai Yutong paused before he looked over at Zhan Yao, who nodded.

“Your father” he deadpanned. Bai Yutong made a face as Zhan Yao stood to his feet and walked over to him.

“Yutong, could I meet with him?” he asked. Bai Yutong looked at him before he sighed.

“I guess” he agreed before he pointed at him.

“You need a shower too” he stated. Zhan Yao blinked in shock before he chuffed.

“Alright” he agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are enjoying this story! Please don't hesitate to leave comments, kudos, bookmark, and subscribe!


	47. Bai Yutong Visits His Father

_“Hospice?”_ Bao Heizei repeated.

“Yeah. He’s going to visit his father. I thought it wasn’t anything suspicious, so I allowed it” Zhao Yunlan explained over the phone.

_“Just go after him. I’ll send you men”_ Bao Heizei ordered.

~*~*~*~*~

At the hospice center, Bai Yutong was leaning against the wall, watching as Zhan Yao knelt down next to his father, holding pictures of Bao Heizei and Liang Hong.

“This is your former subordinate and superior. Do you remember anything?” he asked. Bai Yunwen looked at the photos, tilting his head at them before he looked away, staring outside again.

“Around the time, when he retired from the police, his state worsened too much. In this state, he doesn’t even know I’m his son” Bai Yutong spat, making Zhan Yao look over at him.

“That’s why I’ve never visited this place” he explained. Zhan Yao hummed as he stood to his feet, looking at him.

“So that’s the reason” he mused. Bai Yutong took a deep breath and nodded as Zhan Yao walked over to the table and picked up the book page.

“Can I show him this?” he asked, showing it to Bai Yutong. Bai Yutong nodded and Zhan Yao walked back to Bai Yunwen, kneeling down beside him as he showed him the laminated page with the missing part.

“We’d like to know what’s written on this part. About Liang Hong or Bao Heizei. Or about my father. Don’t you remember anything?” he asked patiently. Bai Yunwen just yawned, making Zhan Yao sigh.

“It’s useless” he murmured, just as Bai Yunwen's eyes widened and he rolled forward in his wheelchair.

“Something’s wrong” he declared. Both Bai Yutong and Zhan Yao looked over at him, frowns on their faces. Bai Yutong then quickly walked over to his father and looked at his face, noticing how piercing his eyes were, before turning towards the window, pulling back the blinds to see what he was talking about. Outside, First Division detectives were heading towards the building, making his eyes widen before he quickly shut the blinds and turned to face Zhan Yao.

“First Division’s coming” he declared. Zhan Yao’s eyes widened in shock.

“What?” he whispered. Bai Yutong then gave him a little shove.

“Hide. Quickly” he ordered.

~*~*~*~*~

A little while later, Zhao Yunlan, Shen Wei, and a few other First Division detectives walked into the room, only to find Bai Yutong sitting at the table while his father was sitting in his wheelchair by the window.

“Yunlan. Shen Wei. What’s wrong?” he asked, walking over to them.

“We got an order” Zhao Yunlan explained.

“We must check this room” Shen Wei added before he looked over at the other detectives, nodding to them. The detectives then went to work while outside on the balcony, Zhan Yao was hiding, holding the laminated page in his hand. As the detectives were looking around, Shen Wei looked towards the balcony door and narrowed his eyes before he made his way over. Bai Yutong squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for the inevitable, when his father spoke.

“You” he called out, making Shen Wei stop and look over at him.

“Do you have permission?” he asked. Bai Yutong and the others froze as Shen Wei turned to face him.

“If not, then get out!” Bai Yunwen exclaimed. Shen Wei blinked.

“This is my office. The office of the leader of First Division. Leader of First Division is the justice itself. Are you denying it?” Bai Yunwen demanded, looking at Shen Wei with piercing eyes. Shen Wei was quiet before he looked over at Zhao Yunlan and Bai Yutong; Bai Yutong quickly walking over to him.

“Shen Wei, it’s true that you don’t have permission. Isn’t this enough?” he asked. Shen Wei sighed before he turned to Bai Yunwen and bowed.

“I apologize” he apologized before standing up and leaving, the others following behind. Once they were gone, Zhan Yao threw back the curtain and poked his head in, looking at Bai Yutong, who nodded. He then stepped inside the room and shut the door behind him before closing the blinds.

“That’s enough. You can go” Bai Yunwen declared, making Bai Yutong and Zhan Yao look at him before Bai Yutong sighed.

“Right now, he dreams about being superintendent. He was transferred only because of one mistake. Liang Hong didn’t protect my father who worked for him” he murmured. He then glanced over at Zhan Yao, who was looking at him, before he smirked and walked away, sighing heavily.

“I think that history is repeating itself. When I was in First Division, I never thought I would turn my back on Bao Sir” he murmured, just as Bai Yunwen raised a finger and pointed at the paper in Zhan Yao’s hand.

“Zhan…” he started, making Zhan Yao and Bai Yutong look at him.

“Bond with Zhan…” he continued. Bai Yutong frowned.

“Bond?” he repeated.

“Bond with Zhan…” Bai Yunwen repeated, making Zhan Yao kneel before Bai Yunwen.

“Do you mean my father?” he asked, holding up the paper to him.

“Do you remember my father?” he continued, Bai Yutong walking over and kneeling next to him.

“A bond…” Bai Yunwen started.

“What’s the bond between you and him?!” Zhan Yao exclaimed.

“Father. Father!” Bai Yutong exclaimed, but Bai Yunwen just fell silent, once again staring off into space. Bai Yutong sighed; they were so close yet so far.

~*~*~*~*~

“I’m like you, in a sense” Zhan Yao murmured as Bai Yutong tucked his father into his bed. Bai Yutong looked over at him and raised an eyebrow.

“Since the beginning, my father treated me as if I never existed. But my father’s career was to stay at the top of the police organization, and fulfill his task of leader of the headquarters that cares about Hong Kong’s safety. And I was so proud of that fact, that I too…could be someone like him” Zhan Yao gritted out. Bai Yutong was quiet and just let Zhan Yao talk, since he didn’t really do a lot of emoting, unlike Bai Yutong.

“But…one day, everything changed” Zhan Yao spat, making Bai Yutong look over and raise an eyebrow.

“What day?” he asked. Zhan Yao sighed.

“On the day when Qian Xiaoli, father’s assistant, died. It was a case where no one could tell whether it was a suicide or murder. Mr. Qian was the only one who fully noticed me” he explained before he sighed and pushed himself to his feet from where he had been sitting by the table.

“Of course I believed that my father would seek for the truth. However, then I heard an order which my father gave to one of his subordinates” he continued.

~*~*~*~*~

_“That’s enough. Stop the investigation. It will be settled as a suicide. The one who passed isn’t important. The organization isn’t important. You must cover everything” Zhan_ _Yunwen ordered._

~*~*~*~*~

“My father gave an order to cover up the truth. Mr. Qian did many things in order to get my father into politics. For my father, it was convenient that he died before he could say anything. The one who should have protected justice did the opposite thing. Everything was an illusion. The pride that I felt about my father vanished. And all that was left was just hatred. This case still isn’t solved” Zhan Yao spat before he turned to face Bai Yutong, his eyes black as pitch.

“I’ll bring that out and reveal father’s wrongdoings. Until now, I lived thinking only like that. Mr. Qian died twenty years ago in Teun Mun, where the university is. My father started working with Lingnan University twenty years ago. This is only my intuition, but that isn’t an ordinary coincidence. Right now, I can reveal it” he declared. Bai Yutong looked at him before he nodded.

“Just be careful” he instructed. Zhan Yao smirked.

“Aren’t I always?” he replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are enjoying this story! Please don't hesitate to leave comments, kudos, bookmark, and subscribe!


	48. Zhan Yao Snaps

At the Zhan residence, Zhan Yao and Zhan Qitian stood before one another, Zhan Yao’s eyes black as pitch.

“Long time no see” Zhan Yao growled.

“I heard that you let a murder suspect escape. Don’t tell me you really became a criminal?” Zhan Qitian replied. Zhan Yao scoffed.

“You’re the one to talk” he spat. Zhan Qitian just stared at him, saying nothing, making Zhan Yao growl before he reached down and grabbed the copy of the accounting book, showing it to his father.

“This is the copy of the accounting book at Lingnan. Here are the records of you getting the bribe from the university for a long time. 50 million yuan twenty years ago. From that time on, they paid you many times, in a total of around 300 million. Twenty years ago, Lingnan University bought state-owned land which they needed for their own project” he continued, throwing down another sheet of paper that was a receipt for the land that Lingnan University bought.

“In return for getting the money from the school, you used the fact that you could get permission from the government” he finished, stepping forward to look his father in the eyes. Zhan Qitian said nothing and turned away, causing Zhan Yao to look at him in disgust.

“This destroyed page…what’s written on there? And…that case that happened at that time…is it somehow related to it?” he demanded, tears coming to his eyes. Zhan Qitian was quiet, making Zhan Yao clench his hands into fists.

“I remember it even now. You ordered to cover it up. You said that it didn’t matter for someone who was dead!” he screamed, dark energy beginning to swirl around him.

“For you, was the life of someone who supported you not as important as your own fucking benefit?!” he shouted. Zhan Qitian still said nothing, making Zhan Yao even angry.

“You’re the criminal!” he screamed. When Zhan Qitian still said nothing, Zhan Yao took a shuddering breath.

“If you don’t say anything, I will make those records public” he threatened.

“Zhan Yao” Zhan Qitian started before he turned around to face his son.

“You became a policeman just so you could do this?” he asked calmly. Zhan Yao looked at him with wide black eyes, dark energy still swirling around him, as he huffed.

“If you want to do it, then do it” he replied, just as there was a knock on the door.

“Come in” Zhan Qitian called out. Just then, Bao Heizei stepped, making Zhan Yao turn and look at him with wide eyes.

“Bao Sir…” he started.

“Heizei expected you to come here” Zhan Qitian explained calmly as Bao Heizei looked at Zhan Yao.

“Zhan Yao. Your father only got political contributions. If there isn’t any doubt that the money came from a bribe, it isn’t a crime” he argued, making Zhan Yao look over at him in betrayal. 

“However, if what you said was true and your father benefitted from the fact that the school was established, then it would be a crime. But, thanks to the state land, Lingnan University was able to create an excellent area for learning and people who graduated from there became an essential part of the Ministry of Foreign Affairs or of top companies. Therefore, your father helped the whole country with this. You and your inexperienced and self-satisfied justice or the things which your father was able to do, which one of them was done for the sake of the country?” he demanded. Zhan Yao bit his lip, trying not to lose control, but my god he was so close to losing his shit. Zhan Qitian then turned to face them, his face completely void of emotion.

“Heizei. Take this man away. He trespassed on private land” he declared. Bao Heizei nodded.

“Yes sir” he replied before he walked over to Zhan Yao, who was looking at his father with tears streaming down his face.

“Come on, Zhan Yao” he murmured, placing a hand on his shoulder. Zhan Yao growled and shoved him away, nearly sending him flying from his strength, as he turned towards his father.

“Father…” he started, making Zhan Qitian turn and raise an eyebrow at him.

“Who is your father?” he asked before turning away. Zhan Yao looked at him in shock as Bao Heizei walked over to him and gently, but firmly, grasped him by the arms.

“Father…” he started, shoving Bao Heizei off of him again.

“Father!” he exclaimed. 

“Take him!” Zhan Qitian ordered. Zhan Yao let out a pained cry as Bao Heizei rushed over to him and grabbed him, dragging him out of the room.

“Father! Father!” Zhan Yao screamed, but Zhan Qitian never acknowledged him; keeping his back to him the entire time.

~*~*~*~*~

At Bai Yutong’s apartment, Bai Yutong and Xiao Xieren were enjoying cups of tea when Bai Yutong got a call. He frowned and looked at his phone before he answered it and put it to his ear, listening to Bai Chi, who called him.

“Zhan Yao was caught?!” he exclaimed, shooting to his feet, making Xiao Xieren look at him with wide eyes.

_“First Division took him. He’s going to be questioned”_ Bai Chi explained. Bai Yutong squeezed his eyes shut and let out a growl, just as Bai Chi cleared his throat.

 _“Bai Sir…is there anything we at the station can do? Give us your order”_ he asked. Bai Yutong huffed.

“You and me aren’t going to be doing anything. Do you understand?” he replied before he hung up. He then put his phone away before he ran a hand through his hair.

_‘Damn it, Cat’_ he thought.

~*~*~*~*~

“Where is Xiao Xieren? Tell us!” a First Division detective demanded, grabbing Zhan Yao by the front of his shirt. Zhan Yao, however, said nothing, making the detective tsk in disgust.

~*~*~*~*~

Back in Bai Yutong’s apartment, Bai Yutong stuck his hands in his pockets when he felt something cold touch his fingers. He frowned and grabbed the cold thing, pulling it out to reveal the key that Zhan Yao had shown him.

~*~*~*~*~

_“Take this with you. I believe you” Zhan Yao declared in Bai Qitian’s hospice room, holding out the key to Bai Yutong. Bai Yutong then reached out and took it from him, feeling honored that Zhan Yao would trust him enough to take the key._

~*~*~*~*~

Bai Yutong continued to look at the key before he slowly closed his fingers around the key, tightening his grasp on it.

_‘What the hell should I do now?’_ he thought to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are enjoying this story! Please don't hesitate to leave comments, kudos, bookmark, and subscribe!


	49. Game Plan

“Are you aware of the fact that Dr. Zhan Yao’s doing can influence everything? If he doesn’t say anything, your position will only get worse. You are in front of the worst punishment” Zhao Jue stated as Bai Yutong stood before him in his office the next day. He then smirked.

“Don’t tell me that you thought you could return from the station to headquarters the same way Bao Heizei did? He’s a special case” he continued before he pushed himself to his feet and walked around his desk towards Bai Yutong.

“I’ll tell you something. Bao Heizei is the one whose promotion in this career was very unusual” he whispered. Bai Yutong frowned and looked at him.

“Unusual?” he repeated. Zhao Jue hummed and leaned against his desk.

“A few years ago, he was the whistle blower who reported his superior, who was then transferred to the police station. Of course, Heizei, who reported that, was transferred as well. However, he used everything he could in order to get back to First Division. Finally, he became the leader of First Division” he declared before he tsked and shook his head.

“He’s a monster. A dreadful monster” he mused, making Bai Yutong look at him with wide eyes

~*~*~*~*~

_“The one you should be afraid of the most is that man. He was able to betray his friend for the sake of promotion” Sun Qian declared, a smile on his face._

~*~*~*~*~

“And that superior that Bao Sir reported was…” Bai Yutong started, looking at Zhao Jue. Zhao Jue looked at him before he huffed.

“Bai Qitian. Your father” he declared. Bai Yutong felt his blood run cold and he swore he felt like he was going to faint.

~*~*~*~*~

After visiting with Zhao Jue, Bai Yutong took the elevator down a floor, his entire body shaking with rage.

_‘I won’t forgive this. I definitely won’t forgive Bao Sir for betraying my father’_ he thought to himself, just as Bai Chi, Ma Han, Zhao Fu, Jiang Ling, and a few others from the station ran over to him.

“Bai Sir” Bai Chi greeted before he held out the files in his hands to Bai Yutong.

“These are the materials from Dr. Jiang’s murder investigation” he declared. Bai Yutong looked at them and frowned as Ma Han smirked.

“We were able to make a copy before First Division took them” she explained. 

“Do you really not believe in us?” Jiang Ling asked, looking at Bai Yutong with a frown.

“We’re still your subordinates” Zhao Fu added. Bai Yutong looked at them before he frowned.

“You’re going to fight against the organization. And you still want to help me?” he asked. All of his subordinates nodded.

“Yes sir” they replied. Bai Yutong nodded.

“Alright” he agreed.

~*~*~*~*~

Back at the station, Bai Yutong and the others met around the conference table.

“According to Xiao Xieren’s words, Liang Hong contacted someone in order to make sure that everything would look like Xiao Xieren’s doing. Liang Hong was at the place of the crime that night, however, he’s protected by Bao Sir. We can’t call him in for another questioning. Isn’t there something we can do to change this?” he asked before he motioned to the paperwork on the table.

“Check” he ordered.

“Yes sir” the others replied, quickly going through the papers.

“On the night of the murder, only two people couldn’t confirm their alibis and that was Manager Liang Hong and Director Zhu” Bai Chi stated, making Zhao Fu look up at him.

“Director Zhu?” he repeated. Bai Chi nodded.

“Yes. She said that she was in her room the whole time” he answered, just as Bai Yutong grabbed a paper.

“Zhan?” he murmured, making everyone turn and look at him.

“Zhu Xiuying’s maiden name is “Zhan”?” he murmured. Ma Han frowned.

“Well, that name is quite common, isn’t it?” she asked. Bai Yutong frowned, just as his father’s words replayed in his head.

_“Bond with Zhan…”_ he murmured. Bai Yutong froze, eyes widening in realization.

“What if that wasn’t Deputy Sectary “Zhan”…” he whispered.

~*~*~*~*~

“By the way, what’s the state of Zhan Yao’s questioning?” Liang Hong asked as he, Zhu Xiuying, and Bao Heizei sat around a table eating.

“He hasn’t told us anything yet, but it’s only a matter of time. Zhan Yao must know where that book is” Bao Heizei answered.

“When Zhan Yao speaks, everything will end” Liang Hong declared, Zhu Xiuying nodding in agreement.

“However, hearing you say “Zhan this” and “Zhan that”, it isn’t very polite, you know?” she pointed out. Liang Hong and Bao Heizei both dipped their heads.

“Ah, I apologize. It’s your maiden name, after all” he agreed. Zhu Xiuying smiled before she looked at the two men.

“We’ve know each other for a long time, right? Twenty years already” she mused. Bao Heizei nodded in agreement.

“Please, take care of everything, even after this” Zhu Xiuying asked. Liang Hong and Bao Heizei nodded.

“Yes” they replied, but their faces told a whole different story.

~*~*~*~*~

“Director Zhu was in her room the whole time when the murder happened” Bai Chi groaned, putting his hands in his hands. He then pulled his hands away and huffed.

“Until the police came, she didn’t know that anything happened” he explained. Bai Yutong looked over at him and frowned.

“What? You really think so?” he asked. Bai Chi looked at him with a raised eyebrow, but he quickly looked away and looked at the crime scene information, noticing where the steel framework landed and where it was originally. He then leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms.

“Maybe we’ve found something that changes everything” he murmured. 

~*~*~*~*~

A little while later, Qian Lin called him over to her desk and told him about what she was doing.

“Meeting with the parents…?” he repeated. Qian Lin nodded.

“It’s a meeting to explain the case to them. Because of that, I’m going to be with Mr. Liang this evening. Moreover, that thing with Dr. Zhan. Faith in this station is falling” she stated before she stood up from her desk and looked Bai Yutong in the eyes.

“I hope that nothing will happen when I’m not here” she threatened. Bai Yutong bowed.

“I understand” he replied. He then waited for her to leave, as did the other detectives, before they stood up and walked over to him.

“Manager Liang Hong won’t be at the school this evening?” Zhao Fu asked. Bai Yutong nodded.

“Yeah. Tonight, we have the chance to question Director Zhu” he declared. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are enjoying this story! Please don't hesitate to leave comments, kudos, bookmark, and subscribe!


	50. Questioning Director Zhu Xiuying

After telling his subordinates about his plan, Bai Yutong walked out of the station and headed down the hall, only to be greeted by Zhao Yunlan and Shen Wei.

“Yunlan. Shen Wei” he greeted.

“Regarding Zhan Yao; Bao Sir plans on questioning him personally this evening” Zhao Yunlan stated as Shen Wei fixed Bai Yutong with a look.

“Bai Sir. You’re not hiding anything from us, are you?” he asked. Bai Yutong frowned.

“Wha—” he started.

“I don’t know what Bao Sir will use, however, Zhan Yao might say where Xiao Xieren is hiding. And at that time…we don’t want to arrest you” Shen Wei declared. Bai Yutong looked at them in shock as Zhao Yunlan sighed.

“For me, the justice is you” he declared. Bai Yutong looked at his friends, but didn’t say anything, making Zhao Yunlan sigh again.

“I see. If you won’t say anything, then we won’t listen to you anymore” he stated, bowing his head before he turned and walked away, Shen Wei bowing before following after him. The two men barely made it five steps before Bai Yutong cleared his throat.

“Shen Wei. Yunlan” he called out, making them stop. Bai Yutong then walked forward, motioning for them to follow.

“I have something to show you” he declared.

~*~*~*~*~

At Bai Yutong’s apartment, Shen Wei and Zhao Yunlan’s eyes were wide with shock as they looked at Xiao Xieren, who was standing behind Bai Yutong, who posed as a protective barrier.

“Will you help us?” Bai Yutong asked.

“But—” Shen Wei started, making Bai Yutong step forward.

“Zhan Yao still hasn’t said anything and is waiting because he believes that I will reveal the truth. And no matter what, I won’t abandon Zhan Yao” he declared before he bowed low to the two men.

“I beg you! Help us, please” he begged. Shen Wei and Zhao Yunlan looked at him before they sighed.

“What should we do?” Zhao Yunlan asked. Bai Yutong looked up in shock; he wasn’t expecting them to agree.

~*~*~*~*~

At the Hong Kong Police Force, Bao Heizei was looking out the window when there was a knock at the door.

“Excuse us. We’ve brought Dr. Zhan” a detective called out as he and another detective brought Zhan Yao into the room.

“That’s alright, you can go” Bao Heizei instructed.

“Yes sir” the detectives replied before they turned and headed out, leaving Bao Heizei and Zhan Yao alone. Once they were gone, Bao Heizei smiled at Zhan Yao.

“We’ll just drink tea and talk together, right?” he asked before he sat down on his couch. Zhan Yao nothing, trying desperately not to lose his shit.

~*~*~*~*~

“Considering the safety of the students, police officers from the police station in Wai Cai will regularly patrol around Lingnan University. By doing this, we will be able to monitor the whole area for 24 hours…” Qian Lin explained at dinner to Liang Hong and two school administrators. While she was talking, Liang Hong’s phone buzz, making him discretely pull it out and look at it. When he saw the message, his eyes widened in shock.

“He…” he hissed.

~*~*~*~*~

In Director Zhu Xiuying’s room, Zhu Xiuying was working on some papers when there was a knock at the door.

“Come in” she called out.

“Excuse me” a voice replied, just as Bai Yutong walked in and stood before her, a small smile on his lips.

“Could I talk with you a little, Director Zhu?” he asked. Zhu Xiuying frowned.

“This is too sudden, don’t you think?” she replied. Bai Yutong just smiled.

~*~*~*~*~

“You haven’t told us anything during the questioning. That’s impressive” Bao Heizei praised as he poured himself a cup of tea while Zhan Yao remained standing, refusing to sit.

“Do you feel like you owe something to someone?” Bao Heizei continued as he took a sip of his tea. Zhan Yao still said nothing. Bao Heizei then put down his cup and looked over at him.

“Zhan Yao. Let’s make a deal” he suggested. Zhan Yao raised his head and narrowed his eyes as Bao Heizei smirked.

“The thing you want to know is the truth about the case that happened twenty years ago. What happened at that time. What your father did at that time. I know that” he declared. Zhan Yao frowned as Bao Heizei stood up and walked over to his desk.

“That’s because this case is handed down between the leaders of First Division” he explained as he shoved his chair away and opened the back cabinet behind his desk, revealing a safe.

“And that is inside this safe” he declared. Zhan Yao’s eyes widened and he slowly walked forward as Bao Heizei motioned to the safe.

“I can tell you that this isn’t an ordinary safe. Here is the pain felt by defeat, which successful superintendents had to swallow after all the hardships they’d suffered without being able to oppose. It’s a wound! A regret! This regret has accumulated and is handed down to the next one. It became a huge coffin” he explained before he smirked.

“If you want to know what’s inside this, you have to become leader of First Division. However, you want to see it now, right? Should I open it?” he asked. Zhan Yao bit his lip; the offer was so tempting.

“And all you have to tell me is just one little thing: where is Xiao Xieren? Where is the accounting book?” he asked. Zhan Yao gritted his teeth as Bao Heizei smiled and walked away from the safe and around his desk.

“Just tell me that, Zhan Yao. The thing you want to know is inside that” he stated, pointing to the safe. Zhan Yao was quiet before he glanced over at him.

“If I tell you, will I really know what my father did?” he asked. Bao Heizei walked over to him and stood before him.

“Zhan Yao. Look into my eyes” he instructed. Zhan Yao looked at him as he smiled.

“And believe me” he assured. Zhan Yao looked at him and clenched his hands into fists; he couldn’t give it up. He just couldn’t.

~*~*~*~*~

“According to your testimony, on the night of the murder, you were in your room the whole time, right?” Bai Yutong asked, crossing his arms as he looked at Zhu Xiuying. 

“Yes” Zhu Xiuying replied. Bai Yutong nodded, just as he noticed the pen in her hand.

“The corridor before this room leads to that room too. The culprit might have passed this corridor. Haven’t you noticed anything?” he asked.

“No. The culprit must have used another corridor” Zhu Xiuying stated. Bai Yutong raised an eyebrow.

“Why do you think so?” he inquired.

“I haven’t heard any steps from the corridor. My ears are good” Zhu Xiuying explained, looking up from her paperwork at him. Bai Yutong hummed.

“Good ears? I see” he mused, just as there was a loud bang from above them, making Zhu Xiuying jump.

“What was that?!” she asked. Bai Yutong frowned.

“What do you mean?” he replied. Zhu Xiuying looked at him.

“You must’ve heard that sound!” she exclaimed. Bai Yutong smirked.

“That was a steel frame that just fell” he declared, making Zhu Xiuying look at him with wide eyes as Bai Yutong held up his phone.

“Right, Bai Chi?” he asked.

_“Yes. We did it just as you told us, Bai Sir”_ Bai Chi replied from the room, where he and Zhao Fu were standing next to a piece of steel framework. Bai Yutong then looked at Zhu Xiuying.

“We tried to reconstruct the night of the murder. We tried dropping the same steel frame like the one that killed Dr. Jiang” he explained before he crossed his arms, eyes glowing white as he began to pace in front of the desk.

“You told us that you didn’t hear anything. However, we could hear that sound in this room too. You also said that nothing had happened here. Excuse my bluntness, but I have some doubts about your testimony” he spat. Zhu Xiuying looked away from him, refusing to look him in the eyes.

“On the night of the murder, what did you really do and where were you? And what did Mr. Liang do that night?” he demanded before he placed his hands on her desk and leaned down, eyes glowing white.

“Former police officer Liang Hong and Director Zhu are clearly lying to us” he declared, getting Zhu Xiuying to look over at him.

“I’m pretty sure that that has something to do with this case. Or rather, I should say that both of you murder Dr. Jiang!” he roared, just as Liang Hong stormed into the room.

“What are you doing here?!” he shouted, walking over to stand before Bai Yutong.

“Without my permission…go back!” he ordered. Bai Yutong looked at him calmly, his eyes dimming back to normal.

“I’ll do that” he agreed before he looked over at Zhu Xiuying.

“We want to hear more details about what happened from Mrs. Zhu at our station” he declared.

“Don’t talk nonsense! Have you forgotten? You can’t question us. Bao Heizei won’t allow it” Liang Hong growled. Bai Yutong smirked.

“Regarding this case…I don’t need permission from Bao Sir” he declared. Liang Hong looked at him with wide eyes.

“What?” he asked. Bai Yutong chuckled.

“I thought you would say that and I prepared for it” he stated before he took a step forward.

“I’m not talking about questioning by First Division” he continued, just as Meng Shao Fei and a team of detectives walked into the room, standing before Zhu Xiuying.

“Director Zhu, I assume. Hong Kong Police Force, Second Division” Shao Fei greeted. 

“Second Division?” Liang Hong asked, looking over at Bai Yutong while Zhu Xiuyng looked at Meng Shao Fei with wide eyes.

“I called them” Bai Yutong replied as Shao Fei held up a thick stack of files.

“Could we talk to you about those records in the accounting book?” he asked, walking towards Zhu Xiuying. Zhu Xiuying blinked before she looked over Liang Hong.

“What does it mean? Mr. Liang?!” she exclaimed.

“There’s a possibility here of you accepting bribes. Therefore, this is a case for Second Division, who deals with financial criminal cases” Shao Fei explained before he looked over at Liang Hong.

“Even when you were the former superintendent, I asked you not to interfere with our work” he chided before looking back at Zhu Xiuying.

“If you refuse voluntary questioning, this case will be shown to the media. Before that happens, wouldn’t you rather go with us?” he asked, raising an eyebrow. Zhu Xiuying glared at him as Shao Fei looked at two of his subordinates.

“Take her” he ordered.

“Yes sir” the detectives replied before they walked over to Zhu Xiuying, each man taking her by the arm.

“Excuse me” they apologized as they helped her to her feet and led her out.

“Do something! Liang Hong!” Zhu Xiuying screamed, but Liang Hong didn’t move and allowed her to be led out by Second Division detectives. Shao Fei then looked over at Bai Yutong and nodded slightly before he turned and followed after his detectives, leaving Bai Yutong and Liang Hong alone in Zhu Xiuying’s room.

“Together with Second Division, the plane is to carefully question Director Zhu and then convict her of the crime” Bai Yutong declared, looking over at Liang Hong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are enjoying this story! Please don't hesitate to leave comments, kudos, bookmark, and subscribe!


	51. Traitor Revealed

In Bao Heizei’s office, Bao Heizei shot to his feet, phone at his ear.

“Second Division?” he repeated.

_“Do something! Director Zhu was arrested. If she speaks about that, it won’t be only our problem; it’ll be a problem of the whole police organization!”_ Liang Hong shouted before he hung up. After hanging up, Bao Heizei slowly lowered the phone from his ear and gritted his teeth.

“Yutong…” he growled.

~*~*~*~*~

In the interrogation room, Zhu Xiuying was waiting, a look of absolute fury on her face.

~*~*~*~*~

“A copy of that book isn’t sufficient evidence to convict her of the crime. We need the original accounting book” Shao Fei stated as Bai Yutong stood before him in the Second Divison department.

“Right now, my friends have gone to bring it here” he replied.

~*~*~*~*~

In a storage unit, Xiao Xieren, Shen Wei, and Zhao Yunlan ran over to a storage unit, Xiao Xieren pointing to it.

“Here it is” he declared. Zhao Yunlan then stepped forward and took the key that Bai Yutong gave him, placing it into the lock before turning it, opening the storage unit. Before them sat twenty books; the accounting books from Lingnan University. 

“Yutong is waiting. Let’s take them” Shen Wei declared. Xiao Xieren nodded.

“Okay” he agreed before the three of them stepped forward and began grabbing the books.

~*~*~*~*~

“They should be here any minute” Bai Yutong assured before he bowed and turned, walking away.

“Bai Sir” Shao Fei called out, making Bai Yutong stop and look back at him.

“Please, continue with the investigation of the previous case” Shao Fei asked. Bai Yutong frowned.

“Dr. Jiang, who was killed, was one of our friends and my mentor. Please, find his murderer” Shao Fei asked before he bowed, the rest of Second Division bowing as well. Bai Yutong blinked before he nodded and bowed once more before he turned and headed out of the division, only to stop when he felt his phone buzz. He quickly pulled it out and looked at the caller ID before he answered it and placed it to his ear.

“Yes?” he answered.

 _“I’m sorry Yutong”_ Bao Heizei apologized, making Bai Yutong’s eyes widen.

~*~*~*~*~

At the storage unit, Shen Wei, Zhao Yunlan, and Xiao Xieren ran back to the storage unit, looking at the final accounting book.

“This is the last book” Zhao Yunlan declared, taking a step forward.

“Wait!” a voice called out, making Shen Wei, Zhao Yunlan, and Xiao Xieren look over to see First Division detectives walking towards them.

“Xiao Xieren, you’re under arrest on the suspicion of murder” a detective called out, holding up a warrant. Xiao Xieren looked at them in shock before he looked over at Shen Wei and Zhao Yunlan, both men narrowing their eyes at First Division.

“How did –” Zhao Yunlan murmured.

~*~*~*~*~

_“Second Division’s investigation is going to end. They won’t get the original. And we even found Xiao Xieren. It’s your loss”_ Bao Heizei declared. Bai Yutong snarled.

“Did Zhan Yao tell you that?” he demanded. Bao Heizei tsked.

_“What a weak bond...”_ he sneered before he huffed.

 _“Yutong. Come to me right now”_ he ordered.

~*~*~*~*~

In the holding cell, Zhan Yao was slamming his fist onto the padded floor, fury making his body shake. He then leaned back against the wall of his cell and put his head in his hands.

~*~*~*~*~

After the phone call, Bai Yutong arrived in Bao Heizei’s office and stood before him.

“Your bond is really so fragile. Even though Zhan Yao hasn’t said anything” Bao Heizei mused.

~*~*~*~*~

_As Bao Heizei stood before Zhan Yao, Zhan Yao growled, eyes flicking to black._

_“I won’t tell you anything. I’m going back to my cell” he spat._

~*~*~*~*~

“As expected of someone who was my assistant” Bao Heizei chuckled before he crossed his arms.

“However, I have two other excellent assistants, you know? Zhao Yunlan and Shen Wei aren’t my assistants because I would respect them as excellent police officers. But, because the faith they have in you is boundless. I knew that one day, they would betray me for your sake” he continued.

~*~*~*~*~

_“I have a favor to ask of you” Bai Yutong stated as he stood before Zhao Yunlan and Shen Wei, not realizing that two other First Division detectives across the way were watching._

~*~*~*~*~

“Thanks to the fact that we focused on Zhao Yunlan and Shen Wei, we were able to arrest Xiao Xieren” Bao Heizei declared, a proud smile on his face.

“And now. Do you know what this is? Everyone has searched for it” he asked as he stood up and walked around Bai Yutong to his coffee tables, on which the twenty accounting books were placed.

“The accounting books. Soon, a lawyer will come and Director Zhu will be released. 

And instead of her begin question, you and Xiao Xieren will be questioned instead. With this, you will be transferred three times” he mused as Bai Yutong turned to look at him, his eyes hard.

“Normally, if you make a mistake in the first round three times, you’ll lose the match. In short, your police career will end now” he declared, a smile on his face. Bai Yutong just calmly looked at him before he smirked, causing the smile to fall from Bao Heizei’s face.

“I can’t allow it to end like this” Bai Yutong stated before he picked up one of the accounting books and opened it, walking towards Bao Heizei.

“This is the first page of the accounting book that Lingnan University created twenty years ago” he declared as he placed the book down before Bao Heizei, turning it so that Bao Heizei could see the torn first page.

“Everything that started there is now connected. On this page is the name of Manager Liang Hong. Under it, there’s a destroyed part. What was written here, I wonder?” he asked as he looked Bao Heizei in the eyes, Bao Heizei narrowing his.

“Bao Sir, could your own name be there? Both you and Manager Liang Hong accepted a bribe from Zhu Xiuying and became accomplices. If this was made public, you would immediately lose your position. That’s the reason why you desperately searched for it. This is your rotten bond!” Bai Yutong roared, eyes glowing bright white.

“Moreover, there’s another thing I won’t forgive you for” he continued, making Bao Heizei raise an eyebrow.

“You betrayed my father and reported him. My father was transferred to the station and you were promoted without any problem! And all that was just thanks to the fact that you had Liang Hong behind you! What bond?! That’s just a dirty relationship made by money! You as a policeman, who is in the position to protect other people, turned your back to your duty, took care of only yourself and in the end, destroyed my father! You’re the traitor! I won’t ever respect you as leader of First Division, no matter what!” Bai Yutong screamed.

“Are you really trying to call me a traitor?! Do you really think that scrap of paper has my name written on it?! Perfect! Then, I’ll show you!” Bao Heizei roared before he stormed away from Bai Yutong and over to his desk, throwing away his chair as he threw open the cabinet doors.

“That scrap from that book is here!” he exclaimed, pointing to the safe that he had shown Zhan Yao earlier.

“Stored inside this safe is all the dirty things that the police organization has done. It’s a heavy cross hanging over each leader who has to carry it and must be prepared for everything, even death. Right now, you just told me that you wouldn’t respect me as leader of First Division. Therefore, are you prepared to take this cross and bear it?!” he shouted. Bai Yutong just looked at him, his eyes still glowing white.

“So tell me if you are! Look at me, Bao Heizei, leader of First Division, and tell me that!” Bao Heizei roared. Bai Yutong was quiet, taking a breath to compose himself, before he walked over to Bao Heizei and stood before him.

“I’m prepared!” he declared. Bao Heizei looked at him before he nodded.

“Alright, I’ll open it” he replied as he walked over to the safe, typing in the code before throwing open the safe, pulling out a manila envelope. He then opened the envelope and pulled out the torn half of the accounting book, holding it out to Bai Yutong.

“Look. Here is the name of the traitor” he stated before throwing the sheet of paper in Bai Yutong’s face. Bai Yutong grabbed the paper and shot him a glare before he looked at the name on the paper, eyes widening in shock and horror. Before him, on the page, was his father’s name. 

“Wha…Bai Qitian?” he whispered. Bao Heizei hummed.

“You know that name very well, right? It was your father. I’m not the one who accepted the bribe from Zhu Xiuying. It was your father” he declared. Bai Yutong shook his head, eyes immediately dimming as his hands shook, the paper trembling in his grasp.

“No, no…father…” he whispered before he collapsed on the ground, still looking at the piece of paper in shock.

~*~*~*~*~

In his cell, Zhan Yao was thinking back to when he was a kid, remembering the order he overheard his father give.

~*~*~*~*~

_“That’s enough. Stop the investigation. It will be settled as a suicide. You must cover everything” Zhan Yuwen ordered before he turned and walked away, leaving the man standing before him, Bai Yutong’s father, Bai Qitian, in shock._

~*~*~*~*~

“That’s…this…” Bai Yutong whimpered as he continued to stare at the piece of paper, Bao Heizei slowly walking towards him.

“Enemy pretends to be ally. Yutong. The real traitor was your father” he stated as he knelt before Bai Yutong, placing a hand on his shoulder as he looked him in the eyes. Bai Yutong shook his head.

“That…this is...not true! It’s a lie! It must be! This isn’t true!” he exclaimed. Bao Heizei then reached out, taking the slip of paper from him.

“This is the evidence. A mistake made twenty years ago became the shame of the organization. And that shame is still visible” Bao Heizei hissed before he stood up and walked over to his desk, grabbing his phone. He then dialed a number before placing it to his ear.

“Take Bai Yutong” he ordered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are enjoying this story! Please don't hesitate to leave comments, kudos, bookmark, and subscribe!


	52. 36 Hours

In the holding cell, Bai Yutong was sitting with his back against the wall, his head in his hands.

_‘Father accepted a bribe…does it mean that he didn’t respect his profession? What is this mistake that happened twenty years ago and which chief was mentioned?’_ he wondered to himself, just as the doors opened, making him look up in confusion. Just then, Tang Yi quickly walked over to his cell, making him look at him in shock.

“Tang Yi!” he exclaimed softly. Tang Yi shushed him before he knelt next to the cell.

“You fucking idiot. What are you going to achieve if you’re in here before the culprit?” he scolded, giving Bai Yutong a look. Bai Yutong nodded as Tang Yi then pushed himself to his feet, Bai Yutong standing as well. Tang Yi then pulled out a slip of paper, showing it to Bai Yutong.

“This is the call record Liang Hong made on the night of the murder, as you requested” he stated. 

“Who did he call that night?” Bai Yutong asked.

“Bao Sir” Tang Yi replied.

~*~*~*~*~

Meanwhile, up in Bao Heizei’s office, there was a knock at the door before Second Division detectives entered.

“Excuse us. We’ve come to take away the evidence” one detective stated.

“Thank you” Bao Heizei thanked. The detectives nodded as they stepped inside with their large boxes, walking over to the evidence books.

~*~*~*~*~

_‘Everything started with him. This man is trying to cover the truth with his hands. This case is connected to my father too’_ Bai Yutong thought to himself as Tang Yi looked at him through the bars.

“What do you want to do, Yutong? If you stay here, you can’t do anything” he reminded. Bai Yutong was quiet before he turned to face him.

“Tang Yi, I have a favor to ask of you” he stated. 

~*~*~*~*~

A little while later, the door to Bai Yutong’s cell opened.

“Get out. You’ve been released” the guard stated, making Bai Yutong turn before nodding. After getting his suit jacket, socks, and shoes back, Bai Yutong and Tang Yi walked away from the holding cells, where Zhan Yao, Zhao Yunlan, and Shen Wei were waiting for them.

“Yutong” Zhan Yao breathed, looking at him with relief in his eyes.

“It seems that we were all released” Shen Wei mused. Zhao Yunlan looked at Bai Yutong and raised an eyebrow.

“How did you manage that?” he asked. Tang Yi smirked.

“Yutong asked me to tell this to Reporter Wang Shao” he explained.

~*~*~*~*~

_“One more thing” Wang Shao started as he stood behind Bao Heizei in the men’s restroom._

_“I heard that three police officers were arrested for some uncertain reason. What was the reason?” he continued, making Bao Heizei look over at him with wide eyes._

_“I think that faith in you may fall with this” Wang Shao mused. Bao Heizei huffed._

_“That’s a false report. It isn’t true at all” he stated. Wang Shao hummed._

_“That’s weird. And I haven’t met Bai Sir too…” he mused before he turned to look at Bao Heizei, who was looking at him._

_“Well, I’ll call you later” he bid before he turned and walked away._

~*~*~*~*~

“So that’s the reason for our release” Zhan Yao murmured as Zhao Yunlan looked at Bai Yutong.

“As usual, you really thought about something impressive” he praised.

“But, you have to meet with Zhao Jue” Tang Yi reminded, glancing over at Bai Yutong. Bai Yutong huffed.

“Of course we do” he murmured.

~*~*~*~*~

“I heard that you helped a suspect in his escape” Zhao Jue stated as Bai Yutong, Zhan Yao, Zhao Yunlan, and Shen Wei stood before him.

“Even if it looks like that on the surface, we haven’t helped a criminal escape. That was a false accusation. If Mr. Xiao is really guilty, I don’t mind getting a disciplinary dismissal” Bai Yutong declared.

“I don’t have any objection either” Zhao Yunlan added.

“I don’t either” Shen Wei stated.

“I’m the same. Please, let us investigate the case” Zhan Yao declared. Zhao Jue looked between the four men before he huffed.

“Because you already decided, I’m going to tell you something” he stated before standing to his feet.

“Before Dr. Jiang died, I saw him discussing something with Bao Sir” he declared.

~*~*~*~*~

_Down in the Second Division archive room, Zhao Jue hid behind one of the archive shelves, peeking out to watch as Bao Heizei and Dr. Jiang spoke to one another._

_“Don’t you think that this destroyed part of the accounting book is suspicious? This isn’t an ordinary cooperation. Don’t you think that it may have something to do with the death of Mr. Wang? What’s hidden on that destroyed part?” Dr. Jiang asked, holding up the photo to the first page of the accounting book to Bao Heizei._

_“Someone died because of that” he declared._

_“Let it be. I asked you to investigate the embezzlement. Just do what I told you to do!” Bao Heizei hissed._

_“If I let it be, then I’m not worthy of being a policeman!” Dr. Jiang exclaimed before he turned and walked away._

~*~*~*~*~

“Dr. Jiang died on that night. I guess that at that time, Dr. Jiang thought that it was related to the death case of Police Chief Zhan’s assistant that happened twenty years ago. It was settled that Assistant Wang committed suicide. However, we didn’t get any details about that or better said, all of them were perfectly removed. Something is wrong. Besides, the one responsible for that case was Bao Heizei” Zhao Jue declared, making Zhao Yunlan, Shen Wei, Bai Yutong, and Zhan Yao look over at him with wide eyes as he walked over to Bai Yutong and stopped next to him.

“Heizei is a monster. Someone must reveal his true identity” he stated before he looked at his watch.

“You have 36 hours. After that, Xiao Xieren will be brought to the prosecutor. Because of DNA found at the scene of the crime and current escape, he will definitely be accused, despite him denying all of that” he declared as he walked away from the four men, heading back to his seat before he stopped and turned to face them again.

“And if Xiao is found guilty, then those who helped him will be given a disciplinary dismissal. This is the police. We just want to know what is right” he declared. Bai Yutong looked at him before he bowed.

“Thank you” he thanked, Shen Wei, Zhao Yunlan, and Zhan Yao bowing as well. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are enjoying this story! Please don't hesitate to leave comments, kudos, bookmark, and subscribe!


	53. Proving the Testimony

“Did you visit Mr. Liang without permission again?!” Bao Heizei exclaimed, glaring at Bai Yutong.

“When I asked him about that paper, Mr. Liang was really surprised. What does this mean?” Bai Yutong asked. Bao Heizei growled.

“I should have never shown that to you” he snarled.

“But what really—” Bai Yutong started.

“It doesn’t matter! Besides, didn’t I tell you that station doesn’t have to do anything? Very soon, the case will be settled as Xiao Xieren’s doing” Bao Heizei exclaimed. Bai Yutong huffed.

“You should have asked Xiao Xieren about his testimony during the interrogation” he declared. Bao Heizei made a face before he sighed.

“Go on” he instructed.

“Xiao Xieren should have told you that Liang Hong reported to someone about the cover-up he did. Of course, a record of that call was left on his phone. Don’t you know about it?” Bai Yutong asked, raising an eyebrow. Bao Heizei huffed.

“Don’t tell me…you mean that he called me?” he asked as his gaze turned sharp.

“It’s true that I talked with Liang Hong, but I didn’t know where he was. And I don’t know anything about the cover-up that Xiao Xieren is talking about!” he exclaimed.

“How can you prove that?” Bai Yutong demanded.

“I’m a witness as well! When it’s about the leader of the Hong Kong Police Force or about a murder suspect, whom will they believe?! Besides, all the evidence at the scene indicates that Xiao Xieren did it. Despite that, you’re still going to suspect me? Then bring a warrant! Bring proof that Xiao Xieren’s testimony is true!” Bao Heizei ordered before he waved a hand.

“Now get out! And stay at the station!” he barked as he sat down at his desk and began signing some papers. Bai Yutong growled before he noticed the pen Bao Heizei was using.

“You have one of those pens too, Bao Sir?” he asked. Bao Heizei glanced up at him but didn’t say anything as he continued to write.

“A memento for the beginning of the construction for that project” Bai Yutong continued. Bao Heizei huffed.

“Can’t I have it?” he demanded. 

“There’s no cap” Bai Yutong deadpanned. Bao Heizei frowned.

“Cap?” he repeated. Bai Yutong pointed to the pen.

“The cap of that pen. Did you lose it?” he asked. Bao Heizei looked around before he looked back at Bai Yutong.

“I’m using it now, so it must be without it!” he exclaimed before he looked Bai Yutong in the eyes.

“Bai Yutong. There’s seven hours until Xiao Xieren’s sending, which means that there isn’t too much time to your punishment” he stated as he smiled darkly.

“Just enjoy these last few hours of your police life” he declared. Bai Yutong snarled.

“I’m going to fight until the last second” he replied. Bao Heizei raised an eyebrow before he dipped his head.

“As you wish” he agreed. Bai Yutong bowed to him before turning and walking out of the office, Bao Heizei watching him leave with narrowed eyes. 

~*~*~*~*~

As Bai Yutong walked down the hallway, he frowned.

_‘I have the feeling that there was something. But what?’_ he thought to himself before he paused, placing his hands in his pants pockets in thought.

_“I promised Dr. Jiang that I would meet him. However…”_ Xiao Xieren’s words echoed in his mind.

~*~*~*~*~

_When Xiao Xieren walked onto the roof and saw Dr. Jiang lying dead, his eyes widened and he rushed over. As he ran over, he kicked the cap of a pen._

~*~*~*~*~

Bai Yutong’s eyes widened in realization.

_‘Could that be…’_ he started before he quickly headed back to the office.

~*~*~*~*~

“This is bad. They aren’t here too, Bai Chi” Zhao Fu called out as Bai Yutong walked back into the office, making him frown as he looked around to see all of his detectives looking through their desks and around the office.

“Hey. What’s wrong?” he demanded as he walked over to Zhan Yao.

“The copies of the documents about of Dr. Jiang’s murder investigation are lost” Zhan Yao replied.

“I’m pretty sure I put them in that shelf and locked it. But they aren’t…I’m very sorry!” Bai Chi exclaimed, bowing in apology. Zhao Fu sighed.

“Despite us being on duty, we went out and didn’t lock the room” he stated.

“We’re sorry” Ma Han added. Bai Yutong frowned.

“They couldn’t have just disappeared like that” he murmured. Zhan Yao nodded.

“Yeah. Someone must have stolen them. Could it be First Division again?” he asked, glancing over at Bai Yutong. Jiang Ling shook her head.

“That’s too dirty from them!” she exclaimed. Bai Yutong was quiet before he crossed his arms.

“It seems that there’s a betrayer among us. But that doesn’t matter. We’re gonna use him” he declared. 

“Use him?” Zhan Yao repeated, frowning. Bai Yutong nodded.

“Yeah” he replied as he walked over to his desk and leaned against it. 

“I think I found a way to prove Xiao Xieren’s testimony” he declared. Ma Han frowned.

“How?” she asked. Bai Yutong motioned for them to follow him to the conference room before he cleared his throat.

“Before, Xiao Xieren said that on the roof he had kicked something. However, according analysis, nothing was found at the place of the crime” he stated. Zhao Fu frowned.

“If there was nothing, doesn’t it mean that his testimony was false?” he asked. Bai Yutong shook his head.

“No, on the contrary. This is proof that his testimony is true” he replied. Everyone’s eyes widened in surprise as Bai Yutong looked at his watch.

“Soon, they’ll bring Xiao Xieren to the roof and perform the on-site investigation. I don’t care if our opponent knows about our plan. I’ve asked Zhao Yunlan and Shen Wei to confirm something with Xiao Xieren” he explained.

~*~*~*~*~

On the roof, First Division detectives led Xiao Xieren to the scene, asking him if he remembers anything. Xiao Xieren shook his head, not really sure, when he suddenly heard a pen cap drop onto the roof behind him. His eyes widened and he slowly turned to see Shen Wei and Zhao Yunlan standing there.

“Do you recall hearing such a sound?” Zhao Yunlan asked. 

“Hey, don’t step into this!” one of the First Division detectives exclaimed. Zhao Yunlan then stepped forward, First Division detectives coming towards him to stop him when Shen Wei summoned a glaive, pointing it at the detectives. They immediately took a step back as Zhao Yunlan held up the pen cap.

“Do you remember this?” he asked. Xiao Xieren looked at the pen cap before his eyes widened.

~*~*~*~*~

“I see. Thank you Yunlan” Bai Yutong thanked before he hung up the phone and turned to face his subordinates.

“So it was really that cap. Its sound and the form as well are the same” he declared, holding up the pen cap.

~*~*~*~*~

“Zhao Yunlan and Shen Wei?” Bao Heizei exclaimed as a First Division detective stood before him.

“Yes. Zhao Yunlan showed a pen cap to Xiao Xieren and wanted his confirmation” he explained. 

“Cap?” Bao Heizei repeated before he glanced over at the pen in his pen holder, eyes narrowing slightly.

~*~*~*~*~

“If our culprit lost that cap at the place of the crime, we’ll confirm not only Xiao Xieren’s innocence. If there are fingerprints on that cap, it’ll be the best evidence to identify the culprit” Bai Yutong declared.

~*~*~*~*~

In his office, Bao Heizei was quiet before his eyes widened and he looked at the detective before him.

“Do you have blueprints of the university?! Bring them!” he barked. The detective nodded.

“Yes!” he exclaimed, turning to go find the blueprints.

~*~*~*~*~

“Blueprints?” Jiang Ling repeated. Bai Yutong nodded.

“Yeah. The analytic team checked the roof; there are exhaust ports and drainage pipes on it. That cap might have fallen in one of them. Therefore, the place of the crime isn’t just the roof, but the whole area” he declared.

~*~*~*~*~

“This is the roof?” Bao Heizei asked as he looked up at the detective from looking at the blueprints of the university. 

“Yes” the detective replied.

“Floor below it” Bao Heizei ordered. The detective nodded and handed him the blueprint for the floor below.

~*~*~*~*~

“When will the meeting start at Lingnan?” Bai Yutong asked, looking over at Bai Chi. Bai Chi checked his watch before looking back at him.

“In thirty minutes” he replied.

“So parents are already gathering at the school. Director Zhu and Manager Liang will be attending it as well” Zhan Yao added. Bai Yutong nodded slowly.

“This is a chance to get into the crowd and check the university from the inside” he murmured before he looked at his team.

“Let’s go” he declared.

“Yes sir!” the others replied. Bai Yutong then turned and headed towards the door, Zhan Yao and the others right behind him.

~*~*~*~*~

At the Hong Kong Police Force, Bao Heizei burst out of his office, the detective following him.

“Prepare the car! Let’s go!” he barked.

“Yes sir!” the detectives outside replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are enjoying this story! Please don't hesitate to leave comments, kudos, bookmark, and subscribe!


	54. Accusations

At Lingnan University, parents of the students were heading inside, Bai Yutong and his team among them. Meanwhile, Bao Heizei arrived in his car, soon getting out and taking a side entrance to the university. 

~*~*~*~*~

Once inside, Zhan Yao, Bai Yutong, Bai Chi, and Ma Han broke away from the crowd of parents, slipping away as Bao Heizei walked through the halls of the university, heading to a back area of the university. He then slipped through the gate, walking over to one of the drainage pipes, where a pen cap was lying. He then knelt down, taking out and using his handkerchief to pick up the pen cap, making sure there was no fingerprints on it.

“What are you doing there?” a voice called out, making him freeze. 

“Why are you here? Bai Sir” Bai Yutong greeted as he and Zhan Yao slowly walked towards him.

“I guessed that you would get information about our doing. You realized that we focused on that cap and you’d thought about the same. On that night, the culprit unexpectedly lost their pen’s cap at the scene. Xiao Xieren hit that cap with his foot and it fell into a drainage pipe. The cap you’re holding now is the one we put there after we found the original” he continued. Bao Heizei’s eyes widened and he looked down at the cap in his hand in shock before he turned to look at Bai Yutong.

“The real one that fell from the roof was inside that pipe” Bai Yutong stated.

~*~*~*~*~

_“We found it. We’ll send it to the crime lab right now” Ma Han stated to Bai Yutong, Bai Chi, Jiang Ling, and Zhao Fu around her._

~*~*~*~*~

“Therefore, Xiao Xieren’s testimony was true. Moreover, that cap is now in the laboratory. We may find the culprit’s fingerprints on it” Zhan Yao stated, crossing his arms. Bai Yutong smirked as he stepped forward, taking the pen cap from Bao Heizei’s hand.

“Basically, the fact that someone came here to pick up that cap, is the proof that he’s the culprit” he declared, holding up the cap to Bao Heizei. Bao Heizei scoffed.

“I was just trying to protect this important piece of evidence from the culprit. If the culprit found it—” he started. 

“You are the culprit. You’ve come here to cover up that fact” Zhan Yao deadpanned, eyes flicking to black. Bao Heizei gritted his teeth.

“It seems that you two want to make a culprit out of me no matter what” he mused. 

“Until we have the results from analysis, could we speak with you?” Bai Yutong asked, raising an eyebrow. 

~*~*~*~*~

Back in Bao Heizei’s office, Bao Heizei faced his desk while Zhan Yao and Bai Yutong faced him.

“By chance, would you happen to have on hand that book created twenty years ago that you replaced, Bao Sir?” Bai Yutong asked, raising an eyebrow. Bao Heizei glanced slightly backwards as Bai Yutong placed his hands behind his back.

“Could we check your office?” he asked. Zhan Yao then dipped his head.

“Excuse me” he stated before he took a step forward, only to have Bao Heizei throw out a hand.

“That’s not needed” he stated before he walked around his desk and opened one of his desk drawers, pulling out the book. He then threw it onto his desk before looking at Bai Yutong and Zhan Yao.

“You mean this? So what?” he demanded. Both Bai Yutong and Zhan Yao stepped forward, looking at the book.

“This case isn’t a new case, but it is related to a case that happened twenty years ago. And that’s your motive to murder Dr. Jiang. Zhao Jue witnessed it” Bai Yutong declared. Bao Heizei frowned.

“Zhao Jue?” he repeated. Bai Yutong nodded.

“Zhao Jue saw you when you had been speaking with Dr. Jiang. Dr. Jiang found out the truth of this case that happened a long time ago. And that was something you never wanted to be revealed. There was someone else who tried to do that. My father” he snarled. Bao Heizei let out a sigh and sat down as Bai Yutong reached into his suit jacket and pulled out the resignation letter that his father wrote.

“This is the letter of resignation that my father wrote. Here are the words _“promise with Mrs. Zhan”_ which means it was her decision to surrender. That name “Zhan” belongs to Zhan Xiuying, a maiden name of Zhu Xiuying” he declared as Zhan Yao stepped forward.

“Besides, my father is involved in this case as well. My father, who was the Chief of the Police Organization at that time, got capital for getting into politics and because of that, he arranged a license for the school’s establishment. However, when it seemed that it would be discovered, my father blamed his assistant, Mr. Wang, for everything. Mr. Wang, being still accused, wanted to prove his innocence. The only thing that could prove it was the accounting book that Zhan Xiuying had” he continued.

“Wang was somehow able to get that book. But Zhan Xiuying, who noticed it—” Bai Yutong started.

~*~*~*~*~

_“Return it!” Zhan Xiuying exclaimed, storming up to Wang Xiaoli._

_“Look!” Wang Xiaoli shouted, opening the book to show Zhan Xiuying._

_“My name isn’t written here. Zhan Sir and you…allied together and set me up! This is the proof of my innocence!” he shouted, just as Zhan Xiuying reached out and tried to wrestle the book away from him. As they wrestled, Wang Xiaoli hit her in the face with the corner of the book, slicing her lip. She then reached up and pulled her hand away, revealing blood._

_“When I show that to the chief of second division…I will reveal all of your and the police chief’s crimes!” Wang Xiaoli exclaimed. Zhan Xiuying snarled before she reached out and grabbed the book, trying to wrestle it again from Wang Xiaoli._

_“Give it to me!” she shouted. She and Wang Xiaoli continued to wrestle for the book when Wang Xiaoli grabbed the bottom half of the first book, the part with Zhan Xiuying’s blood on it, and ripped it out as Zhan Xiuying finally wrestled the book from him. However, in her struggle to get the book, she accidentally shoved Wang Xiaoli, causing him to fall to the rocks below and hit his head, killing him._

~*~*~*~*~

“Zhan Xiuying was able to get back the accounting book…which should have never existed. However, that scrap of paper, was left in the hands of the late Mr. Wang” Bai Yutong finished. Bao Heizei, no longer wanting to listen, quickly stood up from his seat and walked around his desk; Bai Yutong and Zhan Yao turning towards him.

“That paper is the evidence which confirms Zhan Xiuying’s crime. My father, who led the investigation, surprisingly found out his own name on a page of an accounting book he’d never seen before. During the investigation, my father noticed the relation between Zhan Sir and Director Zhu” Bai Yutong started.

~*~*~*~*~

_“You must cover everything” Zhan Qitian ordered as he looked at Bai Yuwen._

~*~*~*~*~

“The man with whom my father spoke with was Bai Yutong’s father” Zhan Yao stated. Bai Yutong nodded as he slowly started to walk towards Bao Heizei.

“My father should have swallowed the anger and obeyed his superior. But at that time he got an impulse from Zhan Xiuying” he explained.

~*~*~*~*~

_“I think I should surrender” Zhan Xiuying stated as she sat before Bai Yuwen in her office._

~*~*~*~*~

“My father was very worried. Should he, who works in an absolute police society, obey the orders of his superior? Or should he consider Zhan Xiuying’s decision about surrendering? The decision he did at that time…” Bai Yutong continued.

~*~*~*~*~

_“I won’t obey my superior. I’ll leave the police. I’m going to fight too. Please, fight with me” Bai Yuwen asked. Zhan Xiuying looked at him before she nodded._

_“I’m going to surrender to the police” she declared. Bai Yuwen nodded._

_“It’s a promise. This is a promise between me and you” he agreed._

~*~*~*~*~

“The proof about the deal with Zhan Xiuying and the cover up order from Zhan Qitian at that time, are the words “promise with Mrs. Zhan” in this letter” Bai Yutong declared, holding up his father’s resignation letter. Bao Heizei turned and looked at the letter with wide eyes before he huffed and turned away, walking towards his office door.

“However, that promise was easily broken” Bai Yutong called out.

~*~*~*~*~

_“This is the evidence of the murder. Chief Zhan tried to cover this up” Bai Yuwen stated as he slid the half sheet from the account book over to Liang Hong. Liang Hong’s eyes widened before he quickly took the evidence._

_“I’ll deal with it. Leave it to me” he assured._

~*~*~*~*~

“But Liang Hong decided to falsify the evidence” Zhan Yao continued.

~*~*~*~*~

_“Please don’t surrender to the police” Liang Hong begged as he stood before Zhan Xiuying._

~*~*~*~*~

“Zhan Xiuying was persuaded not to surrender to the police because it wasn’t her intention to kill someone, and she would get the license, which would satisfy everyone. Moreover, the best guarantee for Liang Hong was me, as the I was the one who became a policeman during that time. 

~*~*~*~*~

_“But that—” Bai Yuwen started._

_“Do you understand? Bai?” Liang Hong growled; his voice giving no room for argument._

~*~*~*~*~

“He persuaded my father with a threat. After that, Liang Hong order you to destroy the evidence” Bai Yutong finished, looking at Bao Heizei. 

~*~*~*~*~

_“Bai Yuwen betrayed us. Get rid of this” Liang Hong ordered, handing the evidence that Bai Yuwen gave to him to Bao Heizei. Bao Heizei looked at the evidence with wide eyes as Liang Hong looked at him._

_“You understand?” he asked._

~*~*~*~*~

“You didn’t fight against the organization and destroyed my father. You destroyed his justice!” Bai Yutong screamed as he slowly walked over to stand across from Bao Heizei, who was sitting down on one of his four black leather couches.

“The reason why Liang Hong visited my father from time to time was to make sure that no one dug up the past he tried to cover” he continued, making Zhan Yao look over at Bao Heizei in disgust.

“But that secret was discovered by someone unexpected” Bai Yutong stated as he sat down before Bao Heizei.

“Dr. Jiang found out about the case that happened twenty years ago” he declared.

~*~*~*~*~

_“What’s hidden on that destroyed part?” Dr. Jiang demanded as he stood before Bao Heizei, holding up a photocopy of the torn account book page. Bao Heizei said nothing, making Dr. Jiang growl._

_“Someone died because of this” he snarled._

_“Let it be” Bao Heizei replied calmly._

~*~*~*~*~

“Dr. Jiang was not persuaded by you and he found out the truth in the end. If the thing you covered for twenty years had been made public, the police organization would’ve been destroyed. In order to make that not happen, you killed Dr. Jiang. This is the truth about our case” Bai Yutong declared. Bao Heizei said nothing before he looked into Bai Yutong’s eyes.

“I’ve listened to you for so long…how dare you say something like that?!” he snarled. Bai Yutong just looked him dead in the eyes as Bao Heizei shook his head.

“I won’t forgive your jokes. Did you come here to blame me, the Superintendent, because of such a stupid prank?! You said something you should have never said!” he shouted. 

“You are the one who did something you never should have! You always said that the method never mattered and that the murder is the only thing which can’t be forgiven. And despite those words, you were the one who did it! Your crime must be punished. Do you admit that you killed Dr. Jiang?” Bai Yutong roared.

“I don’t! I’m not the one who did it!” Bao Heizei shouted. Bai Yutong and Zhan Yao looked at him in shock as he shook his head.

“You still haven’t understood anything. I admit that I went there to pick up that cap, but that doesn’t meant I’m the murderer. I’m a police officer!” he shouted as he shot to his feet, glaring down at Bai Yutong.

“I can tell…I can tell that with 500% certainty. I’m not the murderer!” he shouted before he huffed.

“Here’s the proof” he grumbled as he stormed towards his desk. He then walked around it and threw open a drawer before he reached inside and grabbed something, throwing it at Bai Yutong’s feet. Both Zhan Yao and Bai Yutong looked down, only to see the same commemoration pen, only with _its cap on._ Bai Yutong reached down and picked up the pen, looking at it before his head shot up and looked at Bao Heizei; Zhan Yao turning to look at him as well.

“That cap was here the whole time” Bao Heizei exclaimed before he huffed.

“I’m really in the mood right now to destroy both of you! But that will happen very soon even without my help. Xiao Xieren is going to be sent to the prosecutor soon” he declared. He then pointed at Zhan Yao.

“You!” he shouted before he pointed at Bai Yutong.

“And you! Both of you will be fired from the police! You can only go out and feel sorry for the fact that you tried to fight against me” he snarled. Bai Yutong was quiet as he looked down at the pen before he looked at Zhan Yao.

“Come Cat” he instructed. Zhan Yao looked over at him and raised an eyebrow but Bai Yutong just motioned for him to follow him. Zhan Yao huffed and did as he was told, both detectives leaving Bao Heizei’s office while Bao Heizei steamed inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof, sorry it took me so long to update! I'm almost done with my first semester of my senior year (holy shit, right?) so I've been a little busy. Anyways, hope you guys are enjoying this story! Please don't hesitate to leave comments, kudos, bookmark, and subscribe!


	55. Closing In

“So Bao Sir wasn’t the culprit?” Zhan Yao murmured as he and Bai Yutong left Bao Heizei’s office.

“Then the cap we found at that place…” he continued, just as Bai Chi ran up to them.

“Bai Sir. Dr. Zhan. Here’s the cap analysis results” he stated, handing Bai Yutong a file. 

“They couldn’t identify the fingerprints. It seems they were washed by the rain” he continued. Bai Yutong hummed.

“I see. It’s a pity” he murmured as he handed the file back to Bai Chi, walking past him.

“But there is something on my mind” Bai Chi stated, turning to follow after him, Zhan Yao following behind.

“What is it?” he asked. Bai Chi cleared his throat.

“When we checked the university, I saw Director Zhu. She was searching for something near the pipes” he explained. Bai Yutong and Zhan Yao frowned before Bai Yutong’s eyes widened in realization.

“Her pen didn’t have a cap on it…” he whispered before he looked at Bai Chi and Zhan Yao.

“But how did Zhu Xiuying know that we were searching for the cap?” he asked. Zhan Yao was quiet before he smirked.

“We should ask our betrayer” he declared. Bai Yutong smiled darkly.

~*~*~*~*~

“I’ll watch over them so they won’t investigate any further. I’ll call you again” Qian Lin whispered as she stood before a shredder, shredding files. She then hung up the call she was on, just as Bai Yutong, Bai Chi, Zhan Yao, Ma Han, Jiang Ling, and Zhao Fu stepped out of the shadows.

“What are you doing?” Bai Yutong asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“Chief Qian?” Zhan Yao snarled. Qian Lin froze before she turned to face the detectives as they walked towards her. Zhan Yao then reached over and grabbed a file, holding it up.

“Why are the documents from the investigation that were lost here?” he demanded. Qian Lin opened her mouth to argue when Bai Yutong snarled.

“You were the one who reported our doings, right?” he snarled. Qian Lin blinked and tried to argue as Zhan Yao pointed to her phone.

“Who were you talking to right now? Allow us to confirm that” he instructed before he looked over at Bai Chi.

“Bai Chi” he called out. Bai Chi looked over at him and nodded before he stepped forward, bowing to Qian Lin.

“Excuse me” he bid before he reached out and took Qian Lin’s phone from her hand. He then walked over to Zhan Yao and handed him the phone; everyone surrounding him as he looked at the call record.

“Is that who I think it is?” Bai Yutong asked, looking at Zhan Yao. Zhan Yao huffed.

“We’ll know when we call it” he declared as he pressed the number and placed the phone to his ear.

_“What is it, Qian? Do you need anything? I’m busy right now. Moreover, don’t use this number too much”_ Liang Hong stated before he hung up. Zhan Yao then lowered the phone from his ear, Bai Yutong looking at him.

“Who was it?” he asked.

“Liang Hong” Zhan Yao deadpanned as he handed the phone over to Bai Yutong, who looked at the number.

“This one’s different from the one I’ve got from Zhao Yunlan which means that Liang Hong has two different phones” he mused. Zhan Yao hummed.

“And what if the phone that Liang Hong used on the night of the murder—” he started.

“It must have been the other one” Bai Yutong mused before he turned and looked at Zhao Fu, Jiang Ling, and Ma Han.

“Check the call history” he ordered. The three detectives nodded and headed out the room, Qian Lin quickly following after them.

“Wait, what are you—” she started.

“Chief Qian” Bai Yutong called out, halting her in her tracks. She then turned to face him as he walked over to her, Zhan Yao and Bai Chi flanking his sides.

“Can you tell us everything you know?” he asked. Qian Lin raised her chin defiantly.

“Why should I?” she demanded. Bai Yutong smirked.

“If you don’t, I’ll immediately report this to Inspector Jin” he threatened. Qian Lin looked at him with wide eyes before she huffed.

“Fine” she agreed.

~*~*~*~*~

After Qian Lin told Bai Yutong, Zhan Yao, and Bai Chi what happened, she left, leaving Bai Yutong, Zhan Yao, and Bai Chi alone in the room. Just then, Bai Yutong’s phone rang, making him look at the caller ID before he quickly answered it.

“Jiang Ling. The numbers that were called that night are?” he asked. He listened before he hummed.

“And they belong to?” he asked. He smiled slightly before he hung up the call and turned to face Bai Chi and Zhan Yao.

“So we have the name of the real culprit?” Zhan Yao asked, raising an eyebrow. Bai Yutong nodded.

“With this, everything fits together” he declared. 

~*~*~*~*~

In Zhu Xiuying’s office, Liang Hong stood before Zhu Xiuying.

“Don’t worry. When Xiao Xieren is sent to the prosecutor, the investigation will end” he assured, just as Zhan Yao and Bai Yutong walked into the room.

“Excuse me. Director Zhu, Manager Liu” Bai Yutong greeted as he and Zhan Yao walked over to them. Liang Hong turned towards them and frowned.

“What are you doing here?” he demanded. 

“I’m sorry about this. We’d like to ask you something related to this case” Bai Yutong explained. Liang Hong growled.

“This case has ended. Xiao Xieren was caught” he declared. Zhan Yao hummed.

“Mr. Xiao said that on the night of the murder, he saw you, Mr. Liang, at the crime scene” he stated. Liang Hong rolled his eyes.

“I already told you. Because of the students, I—” he started.

“Anyway, could you listen to us?” Bai Yutong interrupted, giving Zhan Yao the floor.

“Mr. Liang, you called someone at that time. We finally out who was your partner” Zhan Yao stated, making the smile fall from Liang Hong’s face.

“You have a pre-paid phone which doesn’t require a registration, right?” he continued.

“We’ve checked your call history of that night. The one you called on that night was Director Zhu” Bai Yutong stated as he stepped forward, pulling out a printed copy of Liang Hong’s phone records. Behind Liang Hong, Zhu Xiuying’s eyes widened as Liang Hong looked away from the phone records.

“Xiao Xieren said that he kicked something on that night” Bai Yutong stated, looking Liang Hong’s shoulder at Zhu Xiuying, who quickly hid the pen with her hands.

“Director Zhu. That pen is important evidence. If you hide it, it’ll become a problem” Zhan Yao declared. Zhu Xiuying continued to hide the pen as Bai Yutong stepped around Liang Hong and towards her desk.

“Besides, we already found the pen cap. From what I know, Director Zhu, that you were searching for that cap not too long ago. It looks like you lost the cap on the roof where the murder occurred” he stated. Zhu Xiuying scoffed.

“What are you talking about?” she demanded.

“The motive for the murder was the case twenty years ago. Dr. Jiang, after finding the truth, asked you personally about it” Zhan Yao deadpanned. 

~*~*~*~*~

_“The fact I want to know is about the event which happened twenty years ago” Dr. Jiang demanded as he held up the photocopied torn first page of the accounting book. Zhu Xiuying looked away as Dr. Jiang sighed._

_“Director. If I had that scrap of paper, what would you do?” he asked, making Director Zhu look up at him, her eyes wide with fear. Dr. Jiang hummed._

_“Because of your reaction, I assume that my theory is right. I’ll talk to you later” he bid before he turned and walked out of the office._

~*~*~*~*~

“You couldn’t let him continue with his work after he found the truth. So a thought of murder started to grow inside of you” Bai Yutong continued.

~*~*~*~*~

_“I’m going to take the proof. I’d like you to help me. Come here” Dr. Jiang stated to Zhan Yao on the phone as he stood on the roof, not realizing that he was being watched by Zhu Xiuying. After talking to Zhan Yao, Dr. Jiang began walking across the roof as Zhu Xiuying stood up on a bridge above him, using a remote control to move one of the cranes carrying some steel beams._

~*~*~*~*~

“After that, you followed Dr. Jiang and waited for your chance to kill him” Bai Yutong growled.

~*~*~*~*~

_Zhu Xiuying waited for Dr. Jiang to be directly under the steel beams before she pressed the “release” button on the remote, causing the cables holding up the steel beams to fall slack, allowing the steel beams to fall onto Dr. Jiang’s head, killing him. Zhu Xiuying shut her eyes at the sight before she stepped back on the platform, not realizing that as she stepped back, her pen cap came off her pen and fell to the rooftop below. She then pulled out her phone, dialing a number._

_“Hello” she greeted._

~*~*~*~*~

“Liang Hong, who got to know the details from you, set up false evidence so that it looked like it was Xiao Xieren’s doing and then reported it to you, Director Zhu” Bai Yutong continued.

~*~*~*~*~

_“I’ve prepared Xiao Xieren’s hairs. With this, everything will be put on Xiao” Liang Hong stated in his call to Zhu Xiuying, not realizing that he was being watched by Xiao Xieren, who was hiding behind one of the many generators that were on the rooftop._

~*~*~*~*~

“There was a time, Director Zhu, when you wanted to realize the construction of a new school based on your education’s ideas. However a newcomer like you, without any achievements and support, couldn’t get the license for its establishment. That’s why you started to bribe my father with money which would have served as a political fund. And twenty years ago, when you got back that accounting book, you killed my father’s assistant, Mr. Wang!” Zhan Yao roared, eyes flicking to black. Zhu Xiuying looked at him with wide eyes as Bai Yutong stepped forward.

“There was a moment, Director Zhu, when you thought about surrendering to the police” he reminded. Zhu Xiuying looked over at him as he placed his hands on his hips.

“And the one who kept you from it was you, Manager Liang” he declared, turning to look at Liang Hong, eyes glowing white.

“As leader of inspectors, you should have protected the people’s safety. However, what you protected was only the organization. You turned your back on the duties of a police officer. You’re the one who betrayed everyone!” he shouted. Liang Hong was quiet before he slowly looked over at Bai Yutong.

“Bai Yutong. Is this all you wanted? Your words are just your hypothesis. You don’t have any proof. I’m sorry for you, Bai Yutong” he stated. Bai Yutong shook his head as he stepped forward, towering slightly over Liang Hong.

“No, it hasn’t ended yet. I’m different from you. As a policeman, I’m going to support the idea of justice till the end. Rest assured that I will find and bring that evidence” he threatened before he turned and headed out of the office, Zhan Yao shooting both Liang Hong and Zhu Xiuying a glare before he followed after Bai Yutong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are enjoying this story! We've only one more chapter to go and then this story is done! Thank you for sticking with me for this long ass ride and my terrible upload schedules for this fic. I appreciate it!
> 
> Please don't hesitate to leave comments, kudos, bookmark, and subscribe!


	56. Welcome Back

“Last 45 minutes until Xiao Xieren goes to the prosecutors” Tang Yi declared as he, Zhao Yunlan, Shen Wei, and the other police station detectives stood before the conference table, evidence strewn all over the table.

“Is there _anything_ we could help with?” Bai Chi asked. Shen Wei looked over at him and shook his head.

“We can only wait” he replied as Zhao Yunlan sighed.

“And…trust them” he murmured. Bai Chi looked at them before he nodded.

~*~*~*~*~

Meanwhile, in his house, Bai Yutong was sitting at his dining room table, looking at the letter of resignation that he had written. As he stared at it, he felt someone’s gaze on the back of his neck so he turned to see Bai Qingtang looking down at him.

“Have you decided?” she asked. Bai Yutong sighed.

“Yeah” he replied as he stood to his feet. He then looked at Bai Qingtang and bowed his head.

“I’m sorry, jie” he apologized. Bai Qingtang huffed.

“Why are you apologizing? If you think what you’re doing is right, then hold your held up high. Fight till the end” she instructed as she stepped forward, fixing his tie before stepping back.

“You understand?” she asked. Bai Yutong looked at her before he nodded.

“Yeah” he replied. Bai Qingtang smiled.

“Good. Now get going” she ordered. Bai Yutong nodded.

“Okay” he agreed before he turned and headed out.

~*~*~*~*~

Bai Yutong soon arrived at the Hong Kong Police Force, riding the elevator up to the floor where Bao Heizei’s office was located. He then got off and started to walk down the hall when he stopped in surprise; Zhan Yao was standing there, dressed in his nicest navy blue slacks, navy turtleneck, and navy blue trench coat with black boots. When he saw Bai Yutong staring at him with wide eyes, he smirked.

“Did you really intend to go alone, Mouse?” he stated before he reached into his trench coat pocket and pulled out his own resignation letter.

“Cat—” Bai Yutong started.

“That old case is related to my father after all. I must solve it as well” Zhan Yao interrupted. Bai Yutong huffed before he reached out and snatched the resignation letter from his hand, ripping it in half.

“Your thoughts are enough. This time, could you let me save my face and leave the case to me?” he asked before he handed the torn resignation letter back to Zhan Yao and began walking down the hall towards Bao Heizei’s office.

“Bai Yutong!” Zhan Yao called out, making Bai Yutong freeze as Zhan Yao turned to face him.

“You have always carried much more on your shoulders than you should. We’re a very small existence inside a very big organization. But you’re different. You, who has carried so much on his shoulders, are a good-hearted person” he stated. Bai Yutong’s eyes widened and he turned to face Zhan Yao, who smiled fondly at him.

“I know that the others think that as well. You have fought against a gigantic monster called the police organization. As a little giant” he declared. Bai Yutong looked at him with wide eyes before he smiled and turned, heading towards Bao Heizei’s office. Zhan Yao watched him walk away, his fond smile still on his face.

_‘Take him down’_ he thought to himself.

~*~*~*~*~

Bai Yutong then walked into Bao Heizei’s office, bowing to the man before walking towards his desk. Once he stood before him, he bowed again.

“I apologize for coming so suddenly. I’ll take responsibility for it” he declared before he stood up and placed the letter of resignation on Bao Heizei’s desk. Bao Heizei looked at it before he looked at Bai Yutong.

“Time is running out; Xiao Xieren will be soon sent to the prosecutor. Even if you didn’t submit this, it’ll still be your end in the organization” he reminded.

“Xiao Xieren isn’t the murderer. I believe you know that very well” Bai Yutong deadpanned. Bao Heizei raised an eyebrow at Bai Yutong looked at him.

“I’d like to ask you something. At the time when you went to school in order to find that cap, you did it because you didn’t want it to fall into Liang Hong or Zhu Xiuying’s hands. And you wanted to hand it to them with your own hands. Therefore, why didn’t you arrest Zhu Xiuying?” he growled. Bao Heizei looked at him as he continued.

“It’s pretty obvious that Zhu Xiuying’s motive was that old case. You just had to prove that!” he exclaimed. Bao Heizei huffed.

“There’s no such proof” he stated.

“The proof exists! It’s that scrap of paper! Isn’t Zhu Xiuying’s blood on that paper?” Bai Yutong demanded. Bao Heizei was quiet as he continued to look at Bai Yutong.

“And that paper with Zhu Xiuying’s blood was in Wang Xiaoli’s hands. Which means that this is the proof that Zhu Xiuying was there at the time of Wang Xiaoli’s death. We can find out with DNA analysis, can’t we? In order to arrest Zhu Xiuying and Liang Hong, we need that paper. Open that safe, please” Bai Yutong begged.

“It’s not so easy!” Bao Heizei snapped, silencing Bai Yutong.

“If we prove Liang Hong and Zhu Xiuying guilty, it means that the crime that the police committed in the past will be revealed. The organization will be destroyed. Public order of the whole country will be destroyed. Can you do something like that? Huh?!” he exclaimed. Bai Yutong looked at him with wide eyes.

“For the sake of the organization, you’re going to overlook a murder?!” he shouted. Bao Heizei narrowed his eyes as Bai Yutong shook his head.

“There’s something I don’t understand. Why did you…still have that paper with you, Bao Sir?” he asked, making Bao Heizei look away.

“Liang Hong thought that that paper was destroyed. However, you were the one who had it. Why did you have it?” he continued, walking around the desk so that he could look Bao Heizei in the eyes. Bao Heizei still said nothing as he continued to look away from him.

“I’ve tried to think as you would. It’s obvious that for a member of the organization, an order from his superior is absolute. However, before that, wasn’t there a sense of justice within police officers that didn’t allow you to destroy such important evidence? That’s why you still have that paper” Bai Yutong exclaimed. Bao Heizei glanced over at him as he reached into his suit jacket and pulled out another letter, slapping it down onto Bao Heizei’s desk. Bao Heizei looked at it before he looked back up at Bai Yutong.

“This is a letter of resignation written by my father” he declared. Bao Heizei’s eyes widened as Bai Yutong continued to look at him.

“But he couldn’t submit it. If my father had submitted this letter at that time, if the organization had accepted it, this case would have been solved twenty years ago. This is the case which was handed down to me by my father. And because I’ve accepted it, I must solve it” he exclaimed as he walked around Bao Heizei’s desk and got down on his knees before him.

“I beg you! Give me that evidence!” he begged as he kowtowed. Bao Heizei looked at him before he looked over at the resignation letter and picked it up. He looked at it before he looked down at Bai Yutong.

“Don’t show me this” he snarled as he threw the resignation letter back on the desk. Bai Yutong said nothing and continued to kowtow, hoping that he could persuade Bao Heizei to give him the scrap of paper.

“Everything happened only because your father ran away. He always said that he would bring everything out but in the last second, he turned his back to me! I was left alone in all this! Everything was pressed on me. Can you imagine the humiliation I’ve got?!” Bao Heizei shouted as he stood to his feet, still looking down at Bai Yutong.

“I, a police officer, was told to destroy an evidence of murder! I had to obey them. In order to protect the police organization. If the organization is destroyed, then the police itself is destroyed. Nothing can be protected only by the faith in justice you and your father have. This isn’t the real justice! You need to sacrifice everything and be prepared with all your heart to perform your duty. Those who aren’t prepared don’t have the right to talk about justice!” he roared. 

“Thank you” Bai Yutong thanked after a moment of silence, making Bao Heizei look at him with wide teary eyes. Bai Yutong then raised his head, looking up at Bao Heizei.

“Finally…finally I was able to hear the truth from you” he declared. Bao Heizei frowned as Bai Yutong sat back on his knees and reached into his suit jacket, pulling out a voice recorder. He then pressed play. 

_“I, a police officer, was told to destroy an evidence of murder! I had to obey them”_ Bao Heizei screamed on the device. Bai Yutong then paused the recording before he stood to his feet as Bao Heizei wiped his eyes.

“I always thought about how to defeat you. In this case, I felt from the beginning that you were hiding something. It was my intuition. Until I wasn’t sure what was behind it, I didn’t care about defeat. It’s enough if I win at the end. And now, you’ve finally admitted to the cover up in the past and told the truth” he declared before he smirked.

“Enemy pretends to be ally. You believed me too much” he stated as Bao Heizei looked at him, his lip quivering.

“I can and will use everything I have to solve a case. Even if my opponent is the Superintendent. Those are your own words!” Bai Yutong exclaimed. Bao Heizei continued to look at him as he took the voice recorder and placed it on Bao Heizei’s desk.

“I’m giving this to you. Now, we’re on the same level. There is no subordinate or superior here. I want to talk with you like with any other police officer” he declared. Bao Heizei remained silent, stunned.

“I believe that you alone wanted to solve this case. That scrap of paper is proof of that. Twenty years ago, the police organization committed a crime. That was the start of the corruption in the organization that continues to today. Didn’t you alone want to stop that wicked connection? I want to do the same. I can’t let the next generation inherit a dirty organization. We have to solve it in this generation, for the sake of the future” Bai Yutong urged. Bao Heizei shook his head as he walked around Bai Yutong and over to the wood slats that held the name of all the past superintendents.

“How can you say such things when you aren’t a leader of First Division? Can you understand the weight of the current superintendent?” he snapped before he took a deep, shuddering breath.

“I can still hear it. I hear the voices of regret of the former leaders. This is my burden!” he exclaimed, turning to face Bai Yutong.

“Why do we even have a leader of First Division if he can’t do anything?!” Bai Yutong screamed as he stormed over to Bao Heizei. 

“Twenty years ago you were told to destroy that paper by your superior. And despite all that, you still have that paper with you, even after becoming superintendent. Isn’t that your justice?!” he shouted. Bao Heizei looked at him, tears in his eyes, but said nothing.

“I still believe that the leader of First Division is justice itself. So please, prove that to me” Bai Yutong begged before he slammed his hand against the wooden slates.

“Show me the justice that belongs to the Superintendent!” he exclaimed. Bao Heizei was quiet before Bai Yutong turned and stormed back to Bao Heizei’s desk, standing before his chair.

“Bao Sir! Look into my eyes. Please, show me your justice. Bao Sir!” he exclaimed. Bao Heizei was quiet, fixing his tie a few times before he took a deep breath and walked back to his desk, walking around it before he looked into Bai Yutong’s eyes. He continued to look into Bai Yutong’s eyes before he turned and knelt down, throwing open the cabinet doors that hid the safe. He then typed in the code before opening the safe, pulling out the envelope that held the scrap of paper. He then took out the scrap of paper, looking at it before holding it out to Bai Yutong, a single tear falling from his eyes.

“Look at this. This is the justice of Bao Heizei, leader of First Division at Hong Kong Police Force” he declared before he turned and picked up Bai Yutong and Bai Yunwen’s resignation letter.

“I will tell you everything I couldn’t openly say during those twenty years” he assured before he looked Bai Yutong in the eyes.

“The murderer must be arrested” he growled. Bai Yutong nodded.

“Ys sir” he replied as he took the two resignation letters and the scrap of paper and bowed. After taking the resignation letter and the evidence, he quickly turned and walked out of the office as Bao Heizei turned and looked at the insignia that was hanging up behind his desk.

~*~*~*~*~

Bai Yutong and Zhan Yao then headed to Lingnan University, where they headed into Zhu Xiuying’s office. They then walked over and stood before Liang Hong and Zhu Xiuying.

“Zhu Xiuying, Liang Hong. Time: 9: 24. Both of you are under arrest for murder” Bai Yutong declared as he and Zhan Yao held up arrest warrants. Detectives then stepped forward and slapped handcuffs onto Zhu Xiuying and Liang Hong’s wrist before leading them out. 

~*~*~*~*~

After Liang Hong and Zhu Xiuying were arrested, Xiao Xieren was released, allowing him to go back to his wife, who threw herself into his arms when she saw him.

~*~*~*~*~

In the interrogation room, Zhu Xiuying, who was being interrogated by First Division detectives, confessed to the murder of Dr. Jiang but she refused to say anything about the case from twenty years ago.

~*~*~*~*~

Instead of receiving punishment for Dr. Jiang’s murder, Liang Hong made a deal with the higher ups, allowing him to walk away scott free.

~*~*~*~*~

Later that evening, when Zhan Qintian returned home, he was suddenly surrounded by reporters who kept asking him questions as to why he retired and was his “poor physical health” really the reason. He ignored them and as he headed for his front door, he thought he felt someone watching him, so he turned to see Zhan Yao glaring at him. Zhan Qintain stared at him for a moment before he continued walking towards his front door, never looking back at Zhan Yao, who just continued to glare at him.

~*~*~*~*~

Zhao Yunlan, Shen Wei, and Tang Yi all returned for their former positions; Tang Yi heading back to Second Division to co-lead with Shao Fei while Zhao Yunlan and Shen Wei headed back to the Western Police Station. Because of their time in First Division, Shen Wei and Zhao Yunlan became great lead detectives of the station, causing everyone who worked under them to become great detectives as well. 

~*~*~*~*~

Due to the chaos of the whole case, Bao Heizei left the Superintendent position and instead left the position of the leader of First Division to his successor. He then went and became the chief of the Wai Cai station, where Bai Chi decided to remain.

~*~*~*~*~

“Heizei once spoke about retirement. And he made a deal with a superior who didn’t allow it” Zhao Jue explained as Bai Chi stood before him.

“Made a deal?” Bai Chi asked, frowning. Zhao Jue nodded.

“He will leave First Division and instead of him a certain man will return there together with Zhan Yao. Otherwise that man, who was transferred to the police station twice, wouldn’t be able to return to the way of promotion. Despite that, how come their superior was willing to accept such a condition?” he asked before he looked at Bai Chi and smirked.

“Maybe the real monster is the method of that man” he mused. Bai Chi chuckled.

“Maybe” he agreed.

~*~*~*~*~

At the Hong Kong Police Force, a tall man with light skin, brown eyes, and short red-brown hair dressed in all white walked through First Division, causing all the detectives to turn and look at him as he walked over to a tall man with light skin, brown eyes, and black hair dressed in all navy.

“Welcome back, Mouse” Zhan Yao greeted. Bai Yutong smiled.

“You too, Cat” he replied. Zhan Yao smirked before he looked Bai Yutong in the eyes.

“We don’t have time to relax. There’s work waiting for us” he declared. Bai Yutong nodded.

“Let’s go” he ordered. Zhan Yao nodded. Bai Yutong then turned and headed out, Zhan Yao at his side, a group of First Division detectives behind them.

_We, as police officers, protect the people’s safety according to the law. However, a law that protects those men doesn’t exist. In order to protect themselves…_

_They must fight._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is the end! I hope y'all enjoyed this story and please don't hesitate to leave comments, kudos, bookmark, and subscribe!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy this story! Please don't hesitate to leave comments, kudos, bookmark, and subscribe!


End file.
